Finding Love And Living Life
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: HET: Nikki Orton, had a one night stand with her brother's co-worker, a year later she gets a job working for the WWE. What will happen when she tells the guy about their daughter? This is my first HET fic, i hope you all like. Dean Ambrose/OC, Randy Orton/OC, John Cena/Nikki Bella.
1. Nikki Orton

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**A/N: Hey! I really Hope you all enjoy this one, this is my first HET fic so let me know how i do. It's not what i usually write, but i have been working really hard on this, so please give me your thoughts on it, they mean a lot. I own nothing but Nikki and Jayla...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Nikki Orton sighed as she woke up hearing her one year old daughter Jayla crying. She got up and walked into Jayla's nursery and picked her up. She smiled as she looked into her brown eyes, so much like her own. Nikki was tall, thin but not really skinny, she had ample breasts and a tight little booty.

She had long brown wavy hair with red highlights. She was very beautiful. She lived up to the Orton name. Yes she was related to Randy Orton, she was his cousin, but they grew up more like brother and sister.

When Nikki was about five her mom and dad died in a car accident, Nikki herself was also in the car but she had survived. They died and Bob and Elaine took their niece in. John grew up as an Orton and she called Bob dad and Elaine mom. She loved the family so much.

If it wasn't for them she wouldn't be the woman she was right now. Nikki picked up Jayla and smiled down at her and took her into the kitchen of her apartment. The apartment was a 2 Bedroom 2 Bathroom Apartment.

She lived in one of the most luxurious and unique properties in the St. Louis area! With luxury level services and amenities at her fingertips, With standard features consisting of 10' ceilings, stainless steel appliances, washer and dryer in the unit, hardwood and Berber carpet flooring & oversized windows just to name a few.

The apartment came with services such as room service, maid service and front door dry cleaning services available.

Nikki loved the apartment, Randy of course helped her out when she needed it, she was a single mother of a one year old daughter and she had a full time job as a hairstylist. Nikki sat down with Jayla and fed her some breakfast before taking her into the bathroom and giving her a bath. She gave her and bath and got her ready for the day. She dressed her in her Pink Woven Twill Pants, her Floral Tank, her Pink Hooded Cardigan and her Floral Sandals.

Once she was dressed Nikki put her in her play yard while she had a shower and got ready, she showered and got dressed in her Rock and Republic Berlin Embellished Skinny Jeans, her Blue and Black Derek Lam for DesigNation Drapeneck Top, her Black Bolero Cardigan and her Studded Heels.

Once she was dressed she dried her hair and styled it and put on her makeup.

She grabbed her handbag, her keys and phone and Jayla's diaper bag and picked her daughter up and headed out the door. She headed down to the lobby and then out to the car park.

She opened up her 2014 Red Ford Edge and strapped Jayla into her seat and got in. She drove over to her parent's house. She got there, parked and took Jayla inside.

She smiled seeing Elaine baking, she went over to her and kissed her on the cheek, Elaine smiled and took Jayla from her. Jayla smiled as she was in her grandmother's arms. "You off to work honey?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah I am." She said. "Randy is back tonight, we're having a nice dinner, why don't you just leave Jay here and go home and then come to dinner?" Elaine asked. "OK sure mom, thanks." She said.

She kissed Jayla goodbye and left for work. She got into her car and headed to Serendipity Beauty Salon. She got there and headed inside, she said hello to all the girls and walked into the back, she put her bag away and put her phone in her jean pocket and got straight to work.

"So how is miss Jayla?" Velvet asked, Nikki smiled. "She's good, she's with my mom today. She's getting so much bigger." She said, Velvet smiled.

"Have you thought about telling the father?" she asked, Nikki sighed. "Of course I have. All the time, but I am scared. I don't want him to reject her." She said, Velvet nodded.

"I'll tell you something, if I was the father and I didn't know I had a daughter out there, I would be pissed off" AJ Styles said, he was the resident gay stylist and everyone's best friend.

Nikki laughed. "Yeah I know, Randy tells me all the time, hell everyone tells me all the time, I guess I am scared that he will try and take her away from me. She's my baby. The light in my life. I don't want to lose her." She said, they all sighed.

"Babe, you have to take the risk, Jay deserves to have a mommy and daddy." Mickie said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah I know you're right. Its just hard, Randy is coming home tonight I might talk to him." She said, they smiled. "How is your fine ass brother?" Velvet asked. "Still married Velvet." She said, Velvet smirked. "He is the hottest wrestler." She said.

"I don't need to hear this, he is my brother." She said. "Jay's dad is hot too, have you seen him lately?" Mickie asked. "Yeah I have." She said.

"He's super hot, every time I see him all I think of is Jayla." Nikki said as she started styling her clients hair. "I think he would step up, I mean he is young, he's your age but I think he would step up and be the dad to her that she needs and I think he would support you both. If he doesn't then nothing changes." Jeff said, he was another stylist and AJ's boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I will just have to talk to Randy about it tonight and see what he thinks. I think its time though. I just need to get up the nerve to actually tell the guy," Nikki said, she hated this conversation.

It was all she thought about. She always thought about Jayla's dad. Whether or not she should tell him. She needed to though, for Jayla.

Nikki jumped as her cell phone rang, she excused herself. **"Hello?" **she answered.

**"Hey sis." **Randy said. **"Hey Ran, what's up?"** she asked. **"Nothing much, you coming to dinner tonight?" **he asked. **"Yeah of course I am why?"** she asked.

**"I have something I wanted to talk to you about."** He said, Nikki frowned it sounded serious.

**"Sounds serious, is everything OK?" **Nikki asked. **"Yeah, nothing bad sis. I was just making sure you'd be there."** He said. **"Yeah I'll be there" **she said. **"OK cool, where are you right now?" **Randy asked.

**"Work Randy."** She said. **"Oh OK, I'll let you go. Seeya tonight."** He said. **"Yeah bye bro, love you." **She said. **"Love you too." **Randy said and they ended the call.

Nikki headed back inside and got back to work, her mind on what Randy had to talk to her about and what was going on.

She was worried, really worried, she just hoped everything was OK with her brother. She really did.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got home from work, it had been a long day doing hair and her hands and feet were tired, being in heels all day and on your feet wasn't a good idea at all.

She sat down in the lounge and rubbed her feet and smiled. She looked at the time and noticed she had to get ready for dinner with the family. She went to her bedroom and picked out some clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Light Blue Simply Vera Vera Wang Twill Leggings, her Black Simply Vera Vera Wang Embellished Tank, her White Simply Vera Vera Wang Ribbed Open-Front Cardigan and her Black Journee Collection Orem Midcalf Boots

. She put on some perfume and some jewellery. She grabbed her White Rosetti Belinda Belted Braided Tote Handbag and headed out the door.

She went down to the lobby and said her hellos to the doorman before leaving. She got into her car and headed over to her parent's house.

She hummed along to the radio as she drove, she yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. She was tired but she was so excited to see Randy tonight. She missed her brother so much when he was gone.

She pulled up at the house and parked. She saw Randy's Bentley in the drive and smiled he was there. She got out and headed inside. She put her bag on the hook and headed further into the house. He smiled seeing her family gathered.

"Hey guys." She said, they all smiled at her. "Aunty Nikki!" Alanna cried out. Nikki smiled and bent down and gave her a hug.

She then hugged Sam, Becky, James, who was Becky's husband, then hugged Nathan and Nathan's girlfriend Kelly, she hugged her mom and dad and finally Randy, Randy held her tight in his arms.

"I missed you chicken." He said, Nikki smiled at him and the nickname he used for her. "Me too Ran." She said, they broke the hug and she went over to the floor and bent down and picked Jayla up.

"How is my baby doing?" she asked as she hugged and kissed her Jayla giggled and made little sounds as her mom doted on her with kisses.

"How was she today?" she asked turning to look at her mom. "She was an angel like usual. How was your day?" Elaine asked.

"Long and tiring." She said. "Need a drink?" Randy asked. "Yes please. Anything will do." She said, Randy smiled and came back with a white wine. He kind of wanted her a little tipsy when he talked to her about his news he had.

"Lets sit down and have some dinner" Elaine said, they all sat down, Nikki put Jayla in her highchair. Elaine served up the dinner of Chicken Pot Pie and they all started eating and conversing.

They liked to do this when Randy was home, to catch up on their lives.

"So Randy how is work and everything?" Bob asked. "Good dad, I like being on Smackdown but also on RAW. Its fun." He said, they smiled.

"I liked the match you had with Daniel. I thought it was great" Nikki said, Randy smiled at her. "Thanks sis, how is working at the salon?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Its good, I mean its money. Of course its not what I want to be doing but it's a job and a living. I have to work to provide for my baby." She said feeding Jayla some food. "Right, I understand." Randy said, he didn't like that Nikki had to work at a salon all the time, she deserved to have a much meaningful career.

She really did. That was one of the things Randy wanted to talk to her about as well. They finished dinner and Sam watched Alanna and Jayla play while Randy and Nikki went outside to talk.

"So what's up big brother?" she asked, Randy smiled.

"I have a great opportunity for you." He said, Nikki looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. "I talked to Vince and Steph and they have agreed to give you a trial run as a ring announcer and backstage interviewer." He said, Nikki looked at him. In total shock.

"What?" she asked. "Of course you'll be on my schedule, doing both RAW and Smackdown, but it will be fun." He said. "Randy, I have Jay, how can I do this?" she asked.

"She'd come with, heaps of people bring their kids on the road, I do sometimes, you know that. You can travel with me on the bus, have your own space and everything." He said, Nikki sighed. "Please sis, this will be great for you, this is your dream job." He said.

Nikki looked at him, she knew that was true. "OK." She said. "Really?" Randy asked smiling brightly, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'll do it. I will give my notice and sort out rent for a few months, and Jayla and I will pack up and come along with you." She said, Randy smiled and hugged her, this was great news. "Everyone will be so happy to see you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Now there is something else." He said, Nikki sighed knowing this was coming.

"You have to tell him sis. You can't have Jayla with you and not tell him about her." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I know I have to, its just going to be so hard telling him why I didn't get in contact and let him know he had a daughter." Nikki said.

"Look I know him, he will step up and be a dad. He will." He said. Nikki sighed.

"OK I will tell him, when I see him I will talk to him and let him know all about Jayla. Its going to be hard, but I have you and the other guys and girls I can do this." She said, Randy nodded.

"Yes you can, it will be perfect. I know it." He said, he couldn't wait to have Nikki and Jayla on the road with him.

He knew it was going to be hard letting Jayla's dad know that he was a dad but it was going to be worth it in the end, Randy knew it.

**Please Review….**


	2. Flashbacks

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**WEEKS LATER**

It was the day before Nikki and Jayla would be leaving to join Randy on tour.

She was excited and ready to go, she was packing up all the things they would need while they were gone, she was both excited and so nervous about going because going meant seeing **HIM**.

She didn't know if she was ready to see him and talk to him about Jayla and everything. She was just scared of losing her daughter.

She knew it was the right thing to do, to let Jayla have a mother and a father. She sat on the couch while Jayla napped and thought back to the last time she saw him, it was nearly two years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_The party at Randy's was going great. Nikki was there and having an amazing time getting to know some of the people Randy worked with, even some of the rookies that weren't on TV yet were there._

_Nikki looked across the room and locked eyes with one of those rookies in particular. Dean Ambrose. _

_Dean smirked and left his friends and walked over to Nikki, he smiled at her. "Dean Ambrose" he said, Nikki smiled at him and pushed her hair behind her ear. _

_"Nikki Orton. Randy's sister" she said, she never said she was his cousin, she felt like his sister. "How are you?" Dean asked. Nikki smiled. "I'm good, having fun, you?" she asked. _

_"Same, I am doing good as well." He said, Nikki smiled. "You live here?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I do." She said, knowing why Dean wanted to know. "Want to go have some fun?" he asked, Nikki bit her bottom lip, something she did when she was nervous and turned on. She nodded and Dean smiled and took her hand and they headed up to her bedroom. They walked in and Nikki locked the door, she didn't want anyone to disturb them. Dean walked around and smiled as he looked at her bedroom. _

_Nikki walked over to him and smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him, Dean smiled into the kiss and kissed her back hard. Nikki grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, she could feel that he was already a little hard. Dean's hands roamed her body, travelling down her back to her ass and he cupped her ass in his hands and lifted up her short dress in the process. Nikki moaned as Dean turned them around and pushed them onto the bed, Dean covering her body, they looked at one another and resumed their making out._

_They broke the kiss and Dean kissed and nipped at her neck and travelled down kissing her breasts that were covered by her dress. His hands rubbing up and down on her smooth tanned thighs. Nikki reached up and undid the clasp of her dress and pulled it down her perky breasts popping out as Dean went in for another dominating kiss. They scooted back on the bed and continued kissing hard and passionate. Nikki's legs wrapped around his waist holding him there. She loved the feeling of his hardness against her stomach. Nikki let out a loud moan and Dean covered her mouth with his hand. _

_"Quiet." He said, Nikki nodded and he removed his hand and they went right back to kissing one another. Dean kissed his way down her body, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it before going further down and ripping her black panties off of her body. He loved feeling how wet they were. _

_He went down between her legs and started licking her wetness while cupping a breast in his hand, Nikki moaned as she felt Dean's tongue at her centre. _

_It felt so good. She hadn't been with a guy in so long, anything was good. Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her closer and pushed his head further into her wetness, she tasted so sweet and lovely, he could feast on her for hours an hours. The way Nikki was moaning for him was turning him on as well, she was so hot, he couldn't believe he was about to fuck Randy Orton's sister in his house! It was a dream come true. He sucked on her clit and Nikki's body shook with pleasure, he was so good at oral, it felt amazing. But she wanted, no needed more from him. _

_He pulled away from her wetness and grabbed her and kissed her, Nikki groaned into the kiss and managed to reach down and release him from his jeans and underwear, she rubbed him a few times loving how hard he was. They kissed again and without warning Dean pushed his length into her tight wet pussy. Nikki screamed out as she was filled but Dean kissed her drowning out her screams. Dean laid on her as they kissed and he started thrusting into her with hard long strokes. He looked at Nikki and saw that she had her head thrown back and her eyes screwed shut, he smiled, that was what pleasure looked like. _

_He too was in pleasure as of late he had been fucking ring rats they weren't as classy, as hot or as tight as Nikki was it felt amazing to be inside of her it really did. He loved it. She was drawing him in like bees to honey. Nikki reached up and pulled his shirt off of his body and admired the physique he had, she knew he must have had a good body, he was a wrestler after all. All wrestlers had good bodies, except for maybe Big Show, Tensai, Mark Henry and Brodus Clay. Dean was amazing, he was the hottest guy she had ever been with. _

_They looked into one another's eyes and knew that this sexual encounter wasn't going to last long, Dean was making her crazy with every thrust and he could feel that all too familiar coil in his stomach. He leaned down and kissed her and whispered. "I'm gonna cum" Nikki snapped open her eyes and moaned. "Me too." She responded. That was all it took and Dean came hard filling her up with his seed, she wasn't far behind him orgasming powerful. Dean laid on top of her for a few moments before pulling out. He smiled seeing his cum running down the inside of her thighs. It was an amazing sight. _

_He leaned over and kissed an exhausted Nikki. He stood up and pulled his clothes on and walked out of the door, Nikki laid there and smiled, that was amazing. She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, covered herself up and drifted off to sleep. Not knowing that the beginning of Jayla's life had just started. _

Nikki sighed as she shook her head from the memories of that night, she never once regretted being with Dean, never, she got Jayla out of it. She was everything to Nikki and she didn't want to lose her, that was why all this stuff about telling Dean was plaguing her every thoughts.

She was scared to lose her baby girl to Dean she really was, she was also scared that Dean would hate her, she didn't like it when people didn't like her, it was one of the flaws she had. She knew though not telling Dean in the beginning was the right thing. If she had she didn't think he would be one of the top Heels of the company right now.

He wouldn't have been so dedicated to his career. So in the end she had made the right decision.

Now it was time to face up to that decision.

**WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day that Nikki and Jayla were flying out to meet Randy. They were meeting him in Sioux City Iowa. He had Monday Night Raw there that night.

Nikki was up early making sure she had packed all she needed. She went around the apartment and turned all the electronics off.

She didn't want to come home to a huge bill. She turned them all off except for the fridge which had frozen foods in it and the TV and DVR.

She didn't want to miss out on her favorites shows while she was out of town.

Once that was done she checked in on Jayla and saw her asleep and she smiled. She went into the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day.

She wanted to dress in something comfortable for the flight, she didn't want to be uncomfortable.

She dressed in her Red Nike 1972 French Terry Capris, her Black Nike Ink Spot Tee, her White St. Louis Cardinals Signature Fleece Hoodie and her Nike Benassi Slide Sandals.

Once she was dressed she dried her hair and styled it and put on some light makeup. She packed that stuff into her bags and she cleaned up the bathroom a little bit.

Once that was done she went into the nursery and saw Jayla laying there awake. She smiled down at her baby girl and she picked her up.

She gave her a kiss and laid her down on the change table. She changed her diaper and got her dressed for the flight. She dressed her in her Pink and Navy Striped Microfleece Vest Set and her Pink Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she took her into the kitchen and sat her in her highchair and gave her some breakfast.

She was half way through eating when there was a knock on the door. Nikki frowned and went and answered it. She smiled seeing her mom and dad there.

She let them in and they smiled when they saw Jayla up and having breakfast. "So are you all set for your trip baby?" Bob asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah I think so. I am ready to start this new chapter of my life. I know its not going to be easy, but I want to do this." She said, Bob smiled and hugged her. "We are going to miss you and Jayla so much." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'll miss you too." She said, Bob smiled at her. "So is Randy picking you up from the airport?" Elaine asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah he said he would." Nikki said.

"Let me pack your things into the car" Bob said, Nikki smiled.

Bob grabbed his daughter's White Valextra Large Trolley Suitcase, her White Valextra Small 55 Costa Suitcase, her White Valextra Babila Travel Bag and took them down to the car.

He came back up and grabbed Jayla's Zebra Prink Rolling Suitcase and her Minnie Mouse Backpack and took them down to the car.

Nikki grabbed her Handbag and the diaper bag, she made sure she had absolutely everything, she double checked everything and she was set to do.

Elaine carried Jayla down and they went down to the car. Everything was sorted with her mail, Elaine would come and pick it up while Nikki was away.

They got into the car and Bob drove them to the airport. They got there, got out and headed inside to checking in. Nikki checked in and they waited for her flight to be called. It didn't take long.

Nikki hugged her mom and dad and smiled at them. "I will call and email and Skype all the time." She said.

"We know, have fun with your brother and Jayla." They said, Nikki nodded and bordered the plane with her daughter.

She sat down and hoped that the flight was easy, she wasn't sure how Jayla was going to go on the plane, she had never been on one before.

Every time Nikki went to visit Randy she left Jayla with Bob and Elaine. She looked down at her beautiful brown eyed baby and smiled.

She was everything to her. Absolutely everything.

**1 ½ HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down and Nikki held Jayla and got off of the plane, she grabbed a luggage cart and grabbed their luggage as it went by and she went to find Randy. She looked around and saw him trying to be discrete. He had sweats on and a large hoodie and sunglasses. She smiled and walked over to him and hugged him, he smiled and took the cart from her and led her out to the SUV he rented. He loaded her things in and got in and drove to the hotel. "We stay in the bus, but we have access to the hotel as well, so if you need a night away from me, you can just get a room." Randy said as they arrived. "Everyone on the rosters stays at the same one, if there is room," he said, Nikki nodded. They got out and headed over to the bus. "This is flash." She said, Randy smiled and took Jayla from her.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Randy asked. "Yeah I am. I am scared about seeing Dean though." She said. "It'll be OK. If you want me there with you I'll be there." Randy said. "No, I have to do this alone. I can't hide anymore. I need to tell him." Nikki said, Randy smiled, he was so proud of his sister.

"Vince wants to meet you and go over the contract he has for your employment." He said, Nikki nodded. "OK cool. That sounds fine, will you be able to watch Jayla while I talk to him?" she asked her big brother.

"Yeah sure, I am sure everyone wants to see her so I will make the rounds with her." Randy said, Nikki smiled. Randy sat down beside her. "I'm so glad you're here." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Me too bro. This is going to be fun, working with you and having fun together." Nikki said, Randy smiled. "Yeah it will be." Randy said, he had been missing his sister so much, he was so glad that Nikki and Jayla were now there with him, he just hoped that they would be happy on the road and working in the WWE.

That was all he hoped for his sisters and nieces happiness.

**Please Review….**


	3. Telling Dean

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got out of the shower on the bus, the shower area wasn't what she was used to. She quickly dried off and got herself ready for the night. She dressed in her Wallflower Deconstructed Bootcut Jeans, her White Rock and Republic Seamless Tank, her Grey Embellished Moto Jacket and her Journee Collection Savior Booties.

Once she was dressed she styled her hair and put on some makeup. Once she was done she went into the bedroom area and smiled at her brother and daughter. "You look nice." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks bro, I try," she said laughing a little, Randy smiled. "Now to get missy here dressed" she said, she looked through the luggage and found some clothes for Jayla and she got her ready for the night.

She dressed her in her Knit French Terry Leggings, her adidas St. Louis Cardinals Polo Dress, her Dot Cardigan and her Floral Mary Jane Shoes.

Once she was dressed Nikki made sure she had everything she needed in the diaper bag. "OK ready to go?" Randy asked as he grabbed his bag for the night.

Nikki nodded and smiled. She picked up Jayla and they left the bus. Randy had decided he didn't want to take the bus to the arena tonight. They got into his rental and he drove them to the arena for RAW. They got there and Nikki took a deep breath. "Are you nervous about Vince or Dean?" Randy asked. Nikki looked at her brother.

"Dean." She answered, Randy sighed. "You'll be OK. I know it." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They got out of the car and Nikki grabbed Jayla and they walked inside.

Jayla held onto Nikki for dear life, her eyes widening when she saw all the people mulling around backstage. Randy led them to the men's locker room. "You don't have your own?" she asked. "Nah not tonight." Randy said Nikki nodded and smiled.

Randy walked in first to make sure they were descent and then Nikki walked in. As soon as she did she was wrapped up in a BIG hug. She giggled and hugged John back. "Randy didn't tell me you were coming out" John said glaring at his best friend.

"I wanted it to be a surprise Cena." Randy said, John laughed. "Its good to see you." John said "You too Johnny." Nikki said, John smiled. "Hey Jay baby," he said when he saw his niece. Nikki had asked him to be her uncle when she was pregnant, John was like her brother anyway.

Nikki handed Jayla over to John and smiled at their interaction. "Come on you have that meeting to get to, Jay will be fine with Cena." Randy said. "Yeah sure, I've missed my little girl." John said, Nikki nodded and followed Randy out of the room. They went down the hall to Vince's office and Randy knocked, they heard Vince say to come in so they entered.

"Randy good to see you." Vince said "You too Vince, this is my sister Nikki. She's here to talk about the announcing position" Randy said. "Oh right, Steph filled me in. Take a seat Nikki." He said, Nikki nodded and sat down and Randy left them alone. "So what did your brother tell you?" Vince asked.

"Just that it was a position to do the in ring announcing and the backstage interviews." She said, Vince nodded. "That's right, we've been looking for someone for a while now." He said. "Do you have any experience?" Vince asked. "No, but I have a degree in film an television." She said, Vince nodded, he was impressed.

"Well you have a great look, you're what people would like to see on TV." He said. "I will give you a shot tonight LIVE." He said, Nikki was shocked. "OK." He said.

"You will introduce the match between Curtis Axel, CM Punk and the Prime Time Players." He said, Nikki nodded. "You look fine in what you're wearing there is no need to change, so are you ready?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am." She said, Vince smiled.

"Good luck and I will see you when the match is over" he said, Nikki smiled, they shook hands and she left. She left and bumped right into Randy. "So?" he asked.

"I have a try out tonight, I have to introduce a match I am kinda scared but ready." She said, Randy smiled and hugged his sister. He was so happy for her. He knew she could do this, he knew it. They went back to the locker room and Nikki sat there getting ready for the night. She was so nervous.

Finally it was time for her to go out to ring side. So she made her way out and she sat beside Lillian Garcia. Lillian smiled at her and she settled her nerves down a little bit and she waited for the match to begin. Soon enough it was time, Nikki took a deep breath and got into the ring. She grabbed the microphone and smiled at the crowd.

First the Prime Time Players were introduced them came Punk. "Introducing the challengers, first from Chicago Illinois. Weighing in at 218 pounds CM Punk!" she announced as she watched him walked to the ring.

"And his tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman. Weighing in a 217 pounds he is the Intercontinental Champion, Curtis Axel!" she announced, she smiled at them and left the ring and went back over to Lillian.

Once the match was over Nikki headed backstage and Randy went up to her and hugged her tight. "You were great!" he said, Nikki smiled.

"Miss Orton." They heard. Nikki turned around and saw Vince standing there. "That was great, you did an amazing job, I'd like to offer you the job." He said, Nikki smiled so bright.

"Thankyou Sir. I promise I won't let you down." She said, Vince nodded and smiled. "I hope not." He said before walking away. Randy once again gave her a huge hug. He was so proud of her. He really was. "Where's my girl?" Nikki asked. "Oh with Cena still, he won't give her up." Randy said, Nikki laughed. They went to the locker room and saw John holding Jayla and singing to her.

"God Cena, don't deafen my niece." Randy joked, John just flipped him off. Nikki laughed at the two best friends and she went over to her daughter and picked her up and hugged her tight. "I missed you baby girl." She said.

"She was perfect for me, she was a little hungry so I gave her some yogurt is that OK?" John asked. "Yeah she's going to get grumpy soon, its way past her bed time." Nikki said.

"I wish we could leave but you still have some business to take care of." Randy said looking at her, Nikki sighed. "I know Ran." She said. "What's going on?" John asked. "She's telling Dean tonight." Randy said, John's eyes went wide.

"Wow, big step." He said. "Yeah I know, but it needs to be done." She said, John nodded. "Go kick ass." He said, Nikki laughed. She handed Jayla over to Randy.

"Be good for mommy while I go and tell your daddy that you exist." Nikki said, she kissed her and left in search of the shield's locker room. She was so nervous about taking this step, she just hoped that Dean wouldn't reject Jayla.

She didn't want that to happen.

Nikki walked around and finally came to the locker room that said 'The Shield' she sighed and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opened and Roman was there. "Yeah?" he asked looking her up and down. "Is Dean in?" she asked. "Yeah hold on a second." He said. "Dean, there's some chick out here to see you." He said, a minute later Dean came out and looked at Nikki. It took him a minute before he realised who she was. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah tell me about it. I was hoping you had time to talk?" she asked, Dean nodded. "Yeah I am done for the night, so we could go and get some coffee at the diner near the hotel?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded. "Sure, just give me ten minutes and I will meet you outside." She said and left.

She went back to the locker room and looked at Randy. "That was quick, how did it go?" Randy asked. "I am going to go have coffee with him. Is that OK?" Nikki asked. "Yeah sure, I'll take Jayla back and put her to sleep." Randy said, Nikki nodded and kissed her daughter goodnight. "Good luck sis." He said before leaving. Nikki sighed and went outside and waited for Dean, he showed up a few minutes later and walked over to her. "Ready to go?" he asked. Nikki nodded. They went over to his Jeep rental car and got in and Dean drove them to the diner right by the hotel.

They got there and headed inside and had a seat, they both ordered a coffee each and sat there in silence. "For someone who wanted to talk to me, you're not saying much." He said, Nikki laughed. "Yeah sorry. I am just nervous." She said.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked. "Well the last time I saw you we had sex." Nikki said, Dean nodded. "Is that what you're here for?" Dean asked. Nikki was appalled. "God no. Of course not." She said.

"You know I tried to call you after that night." Nikki said. "Yeah I know, but I was so focussed on wrestling, that and I didn't want your brother kicking my ass for sleeping with his sister." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I understand. But I wish you would have answered my calls it was important that I talk to you" Nikki said.

"OK, what was so important?" Dean asked, Nikki sighed. "About two months after that night I found out I was pregnant." She said, Dean's eyes went wide as saucers. "Wh….What?" he stuttered. "I found out I was pregnant." She repeated.

"Dean, you have a one year old daughter." Nikki said, Dean couldn't believe this. "This cannot be happening right now." Dean said. "I mean, how sure are you that its mine?" he asked.

"I hadn't slept with anyone before you and I haven't slept with anyone after that night." Nikki said, Dean couldn't believe it. "I have a kid?" he asked. Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Do you wanna see a picture or something?" she asked, Dean nodded. "Sure." He said, he still wasn't sure about this.

Nikki grabbed her phone and she pulled up a picture of Jayla. She showed Dean and he looked at it. "Her name is Jayla Marie Orton." Nikki said. "She's amazing." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah she is." Nikki said.

"She's how old?" he asked. "A year, just over a year her birthday was a few months ago." She said. "She was born on may 6." Nikki said, Dean nodded. "Can you send me a picture of her to my phone?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded. "Sure." She said. "Is she here with you in town?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah she's with Randy at the moment." Nikki said. "Will….Will I be able to meet her?" Dean asked. "Are you sure you're ready for that, to be a dad?" Nikki asked. "I don't know." He said, he went to say something but his phone rang, he answered it and talked for a few minutes before ending the call. "Sorry my girlfriend Kaitlin wants to know where I am." Dean said. "Can we talk about this some other time? How long are you in town for?" Dean asked.

"I got offered a job tonight. So I am in town for every RAW and Smack down. Just call when you're free" Nikki said, Dean nodded. "But Dean don't take to long." She said before leaving. Seeing as the hotel was close by she decided to just walk there.

She walked over there and went to the bus and got on. She walked to the bedroom and smiled seeing Jayla asleep. She sat down beside Randy and Randy looked at her as she took off her shoes.

"How did it go?" Randy asked. "It went well, I told him that I tried to get in contact with him. Everything was going fine until his girlfriend called." Nikki said with distain. Randy looked at her. "Chicken, you know he would have moved on its been nearly two years now" Randy said.

"I know, but it sucks. Now if he has this relationship with Jay, she's going to have a relationship with his girlfriend." Nikki said. "She's MY daughter Randy. MINE." Nikki said, Randy sighed. "I know that and Dean will understand. Does he want to meet her or anything?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I told him I got the job and everything and that he should call me when he wants to talk to me about meeting her." Nikki said. "So it went well then?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah it went well." She said. Randy smiled. "Good." He said.

"Now I can get some sleep." He added Nikki laughed. "I am gonna have a shower and go get some ice cream. I am way too wired to sleep right now." Nikki said. Randy nodded and smiled. Nikki had a shower and changed for the night.

She changed into her Relaxed Velour Pants, her Black Tank Top and White Hoodie. Once she was dressed she slipped on some flip flops and headed over to the hotel to get some ice cream.

She went to the hotel restaurant and got some ice cream and sat down eating. "Hey Nik." She heard, she looked up and smiled seeing John with his new girlfriend. "Nikki, this is Nicole my girlfriend." He said, Nikki smiled and shook Nicole's hand.

"Nice to meet you, this one never stops talking about you." Nikki said. Nicole laughed. "Well he talks about you all the time. You have a little girl right?" she asked Nikki nodded.

"Yeah her name is Jayla." Nikki said, Nicole smiled. "So why are you in here eating ice cream?" John asked as he and Nicole sat down. "Just needed some sweets." Nikki said. "How did the talk with Ambrose go?" he asked.

"Uh it went fine I guess. We will see how things go from here on out." Nikki said. John nodded. "What's with Dean?" Nicole asked. "He's the father of Jayla. He didn't know until tonight." Nikki said, Nicole nodded.

"Well we will leave you to it" John said. "Yeah it was nice to meet you maybe we could catch up later on in the week?" Nicole asked, Nikki smiled.

"Sure, sounds great" she said, she liked Nicole and John seemed really happy and that was all that mattered to her at this moment.

She finished off her ice cream and went back to the bus, she hoped her being on the road would be good for herself and Jayla.

She really did.

**Please Review….**


	4. Dean Meets Jayla

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki woke up and she checked on Jayla before she had a shower and got ready for the day. She dressed in her Angels Cuffed Denim Capris, her St. Louis Cardinals White Women's Reverse Print Burnout ¾ Tee, her Sequin Hoodie and her Rock and Republic Platform Wedge Sandals.

Once she was dressed she checked in again on Jayla and found her awake. She smiled and picked her up and gave her a hug and a kiss before getting her ready for the day ahead of them.

She dressed her in her Red and White Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Bodysuit and Leggings Set, her Dotted Terry Cardigan and her Red and White Sneakers. Once she was dressed Nikki went to the fridge and pulled out some yogurt and fed Jayla.

As she was feeding her Randy walked in looking like he came from the gym.

Randy smiled at his sister and niece and he jumped into the shower really quickly and got dressed for the day just in some sweats. "Do you want to go get some breakfast before we leave or no?" Randy asked. "Nah I am fine Ran." Nikki said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"So where are we headed today?" Nikki asked. "We're going to Topeka Kansas." Randy answered her. "Its for Smackdown and its about a four hour drive." Randy said. Nikki finished feeding Jayla and she cleaned her up and put her on the floor to crawl around.

She looked at Randy and saw he was in deep thought. "You OK Ran?" she asked, Randy sighed. Nikki got up and joined him on the couch in the bus.

"I just spoke to Sam. Ally is getting so big, I miss her, I mean I am missing out on so much in her life." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"But Randy you knew you would when you became a wrestler, you knew that you wouldn't be there, just like dad wasn't there for a lot of our things." Nikki said.

"I know, it still sucks though. I hate it." Randy said. Nikki sighed. "Well maybe you should cut back on things and try to be there more?" she suggested, Randy shrugged. "I'll deal, I will work something out. Even if I have same and Alanna come out for a while." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, Randy smiled. "So how are you enjoying being on the road?" Randy asked. "Its nice. I mean I miss home, I miss my apartment and my friends, but I am having a good time." Nikki answered him, Randy smiled.

"Well Smackdown tonight should be fun. I have a match with Christian gearing up for Money In The Bank." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "You will kick ass I am sure of it." Nikki said, Randy smiled. They both looked over as the saw Jayla start to cry loudly. Nikki got up and picked her up.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked, she sat Jayla down in between herself and Randy and Randy smiled and started bonding with her. Nikki watched them. It was always so amazing to see the two of them together. It really was.

Nikki was glad that Randy and Jayla had a strong bond, he was the only father figure she had since she was born, but hopefully that was about to change with Dean accepting her as his own.

**HOURS LATER**

The bus pulled up at the arena for Smackdown and Randy, Nikki and Jayla got out and headed inside. They went to Randy's locker room an they sat down together.

Nikki laid down a blanket and let Jayla play on the floor. Randy smiled as he got into the mindset for his match tonight.

Nikki just sat there keeping an eye on Jayla, making sure she didn't do anything she shouldn't. She grabbed her phone as she heard a message come through. She grabbed it and opened it seeing it was from Dean.

**You at the arena? **he asked, Nikki typed back. **Yeah in Randy's locker room why? **she asked. **Is Jayla with you?** he asked, Nikki again typed back. **Yes, why? **she asked. **Can I come by and meet her?** he asked, Nikki sighed.

"What's up?" Randy asked. "Dean wants to come by and meet Jayla, should I let him?" she asked, Randy shrugged. "Its up to you chicken." He said, Nikki sighed.

**Meet me in catering. I will bring her **Nikki said. Dean responded quickly. **See you soon.** he said. Nikki sighed. She got up and picked up Jayla. "I am going to take her to meet up with Dean." Nikki said, Randy smiled.

"Good luck." He said, Nikki smiled and left with her daughter. She walked to catering and she grabbed some fries and sat down, Jayla immediately went for the potato treat and started eating Nikki laughed.

"Hey" she heard, she looked up and saw Dean. She smiled. "Hey." She said. Dean sat down and just watched Jayla in awe. "She's amazing." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah she is." She said.

"I am glad you wanted to meet her and see her in person. I know this can't be easy, this has just been dropped on you." Nikki said, Dean nodded.

"Its hard." He said. He just kept his eyes on Jayla at all times. Nikki smiled. "You want to hold her?" Nikki asked, Dean smiled and nodded. Nikki got up and handed her over to him.

"Hold her tight, she's a worm sometimes." She said as she sat back down.

Dean smiled and looked at Jayla. "I don't have a match tonight just a promo so I was wondering I could spend some time with her one on one?" Dean asked, Nikki bit her lip, she wasn't sure about that idea.

"I promise I won't leave the arena. I just want to bond with her." He said, Nikki nodded.

"OK, come to Randy's locker room when you're done with your promo." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled. He kissed Jayla and handed her back over to Nikki who left.

She went back to Randy's locker room and sat down. She hoped she was doing the right thing in letting Dean spend one on one time with Jayla.

She just hoped that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Jayla or herself.

She also knew she had to learn to trust Dean. She was now in her life forever as Jayla's father, she had to trust him with Jayla if this was ever going to work.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Nikki stood up as there was a knock on Randy's locker room door, she walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled seeing Dean. She went over to Jayla and picked her up and handed her over to Dean. "She's been fed so she shouldn't get hungry. If you need anything just call my phone." Nikki said, Dean smiled.

"Thanks for this." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and watched Dean leave with Jayla. She sighed and headed out the door, she walked down the halls and she sat up on an equipment crate just wanting to be alone. She grabbed her phone and started playing on it.

She looked up as she heard laughing and saw some of the wrestlers coming her way. She just focused on her phone and nothing else. "Hey." She heard she looked up and saw CM Punk, Daniel Bryan and Kane looking at her. She smiled at them.

"Hi." She said with a little wave. "I've seen you before." Daniel said, Punk just elbowed him and Daniel laughed. "Sorry, that was rude." He said. "I'm Daniel Bryan." He said, holding his hand out, Nikki smiled. "Nikki Orton." She said. "Orton?" Bryan asked, Nikki nodded. "I'm Randy's sister." Nikki explained.

"Oh cool." He said, "I better go." He said. "It was nice to meet you." He said before leaving. Nikki smiled at him as he left. "Sorry about him, he's a moron sometimes. I'm Glenn Jacobs," Kane said, Nikki smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said, Glenn smiled and slapped Punk on the back. "I'll see you later man." He said, Punk nodded and he sat beside Nikki on the crate. "So you're Orton's sister, I would have never imagined you being so….." Phil trailed off.

Nikki got up and put her hands on her hips.

"So what?" she asked. "I didn't mean any offence. Its just Orton can be a real prick at times. You seem different. Sweeter." Punk said. "I am, Randy isn't a prick all the time, he has his moments, he is just guarded." Nikki explained her brother's behaviour. Punk nodded.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners." Phil said shaking his head. "I'm Phil Brooks." He said holding his tattooed hand out to her. Nikki smiled and shook his hand. As she shook his hand, Phil noticed a tattoo on her wrist, he grabbed her hand and had a closer look. He read the tattoo "Six, five 2012?" he asked, Nikki smiled.

"The birthday of my daughter." She said, Phil's eyes widened. "You have a kid?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "I do." She said. "Cool. Do you have anymore tattoos?" he asked. Nikki smirked. "You will have to try a lot harder to get beneath these clothes Punk." She said. She winked at him and left him there.

Phil was shocked at her words. But he liked them. He watched her walk away, specifically her ass in her Capri's she looked smoking. He shook his head from his thoughts.

He had a girlfriend, he couldn't be thinking of other chicks like that. He smiled at her as she turned the corner, she was something else, that's for sure. Nikki went back to the locker room and saw Randy sitting there with a towel around his neck. "Hey where were you?" he asked his sister.

"Just looking around the place, I met some of the other wrestlers." Nikki said. "Oh who?" Randy asked. "UH, Daniel Bryan, Glenn Jacobs and Phil Brooks." Nikki said. "Oh right, Daniel and Glenn are cool. I don't really get along with Phil. He's a loner and he has the worst attitude ever." Randy said, Nikki laughed.

"Where's Jayla?" Randy asked. "With Dean." Nikki said, Randy smiled. "You should go get her, we're heading to the hotel in about ten minutes." He said, Nikki nodded and headed out the door.

She went to Dean's locker room and knocked. A woman with blonde and black hair answered. "Hi! Can I help you?" she asked. "Yeah is Dean in?" Nikki asked, the woman smiled. "Baby, some girl here." She said, Dean smiled and came to the door with Jayla Nikki smiled and took her daughter. "Kait, this is Nikki. Jayla's mom." Dean said.

"Nikki this is my girlfriend Kaitlin." He said, Nikki smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said. "Yeah you too, Jayla is amazing." She said Nikki smiled. "Well I am heading to the hotel for the night." Nikki said. "Oh, when can I see her next?" Dean asked. "Just call me in the next town." Nikki said before leaving with her daughter. They caught up with Randy and headed out to his bus. They got in and the driver drove them to the hotel where they were staying for the night. They got there and headed inside, Randy got himself and Nikki a room each, but they were adjoining.

Nikki was glad for a night off of the bus, she needed a proper rest and so did Jayla. He routine was all out of whack from being on the road, it made Nikki wonder if she should just leave Jayla with her parent's next time, but she knew she would miss her a lot and she wouldn't be able to do anything. Nikki gave Jayla a bath and got her ready for bed, she fed her a bottle of milk and then put her down in her crib. Jayla instantly fell asleep.

Nikki decided to have a nice bath. He set it up with bubbles and everything and she got in and listened to some music while she soaked, she felt so relaxed more relaxed than she had in a long time. Once she was finished in the tub she put on some Yoga Pants, a shirt and a Hoodie and she laid down on her bed. She knew Randy was fast asleep, she could hear his snores from the next room. She smiled and giggled to herself. She got up and she grabbed the stroller she packed for Jayla and she set Jayla in it, she stayed asleep and Nikki smiled, she walked out of the room and headed down to the little restaurant they had in the hotel.

She went down and ordered a serving of cheeseburger, onion rings and a shake and she sat down and ate while keeping an eye on Jayla. "Hey there." She heard. She looked up and saw Phil. She smiled and swallowed her bite and wiped her mouth. "Hey." She said quietly. "I don't want to wake her." Nikki explained. "OH right." Phil nodded. He gestured to the seat and Nikki nodded. He smiled and sat down. "You eat that crap?" Phil asked Nikki smiled. "I love it." She said, Phil shook his head. "How do you stay so fit?" he asked, Nikki blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, looking after a one year old has its fitness advantages." She said, Phil chuckled. He looked into the stroller and saw Jayla asleep and he smiled. "She's very cute." He said, Nikki smiled. "I think so." She said, Phil laughed. "What's her name?" Phil asked. "Jayla Marie Orton." She said. "Orton?" he asked. "Yeah the father hasn't been in the picture until this week." She said. "A long story." Nikki added, Phil nodded. "So am I going to see those tattoos soon?" Phil asked, Nikki smirked and sipped her shake. "Depends." She said, Phil quirked an eyebrow. "On?" he pushed. "Whether I like you enough to show you my body." She said, Phil laughed. "How many tats do you have?" Phil asked, Nikki had to think, she had one on the back of her neck, one on her wrist, one on her shoulder and one on her hip.

"Four. I want to get more, just not sure what to get." Nikki said, Phil nodded. "So tats run in the family then?" Phil asked, Randy was covered in ink and Nikki had a few. "Yeah, me, Randy and Nate have tats." Nikki said, Phil smiled. "You have a lot though." Nikki said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I do. I like them a lot. Whenever I can I go and get a tattoo." Phil said, Nikki smiled. "Cool. Maybe we could go together someday." Nikki said. "Yeah, maybe." He said, Nikki smiled, she enjoyed Phil's company she really did.

**Please Review….**


	5. Bonding Over Tats

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

The WWE Roster was in Baltimore. They had decided to head there early for RAW and have some time off. Tonight Nikki had been invited to go out to a club with some of the other divas. She was excited, she hadn't been clubbing in so long. Randy wasn't going though, he had a Skype date with Sam.

He volunteered to watch Jayla while Nikki went out though. He wanted his sister to have fun and get out and about with some of the girls on the rosters. Nikki smiled as she bathed Jayla for the night, she loved this time with her, Jayla was a big fan of water, she loved it. Nikki finished bathing her and dried her off and dressed her for bed.

She dressed her in her Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Pajamas. Once she was dressed she headed over to Randy's room. Randy smiled and let them in. "She will need a feeding and then she will go down." Nikki told him, Randy smiled.

"OK cool." He said. "I have this chicken, I promise." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks Ran, I need this night out." She said. "Its cool. Just don't do anything stupid." He warned her, Nikki nodded and smiled. "I promise." She said, she kissed Jayla and then Randy and headed back to her room to get ready for the night.

She went into the bathroom and did her hair, she pulled it up into a nice ponytail, she wanted something different for the night. Once her hair was done she did her makeup, doing the smoky eyes and the glossy lips. She smiled at herself and went into the bedroom area and dressed for the night. She put on her lace bra and panties and grabbed her dress. She dressed in her Kamalikulture Animal Turtleneck Sheath Dress, her Rock and Republic Studded Motorcycle Jacket and her Black Peep-Toe Platform High Heels. She then went back into the bathroom to put on some jewellery, she put on her Sterling Silver Marcasite and Simulated Crystal Oval Link Necklace, her Sterling Silver Marcasite and Simulated Crystal Oval Link Bracelet, her Gold Over Silver and Sterling Silver Crystal and Onyx Doublet Frame Drop Earrings and her Gold Over Silver and Sterling Silver Crystal and Onyx Doublet Frame Ring.

Once she was ready she put on some perfume and grabbed her Minaudier Belle Checked Clutch and put a credit card and cash in there along with her lip gloss, some wet wipes, her phone and key card. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked hot. She headed out the door and went down to the lobby. She got down there and met up with Nicole, Brie, Natalya, Kaitlin and AJ. They smiled seeing her she was looking hot. "You look great" Nicole said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "Lets go to the club, some of the guys are meeting us there." Nicole said, Nikki smiled and nodded. They caught a cab to the club and headed inside. They went and got a drink each and sat down. The guys soon arrived. All the girls paired up with a guy, Nikki sat there drinking her Lemonade.

"Hey." She heard, she turned her head and came face to face with Phil. She smiled. "Hey." She replied. "I didn't peg you for a club kinda girl." Phil said sipping his Pepsi. Nikki laughed. "I haven't been to a club in a long time." Nikki said, Phil smiled. "Yeah I don't usually come, but I have insomnia so I needed to get out." Phil said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Cool." She said, Phil smiled. "What are you drinking?" Phil asked. "Lemonade." Nikki said. "I don't drink the strong stuff anymore. After Jayla I cut back on the alcohol." Nikki said, Phil nodded. "Cool. I have never drank alcohol." Phil said Nikki's eyes went wide. "Wow." She said, Phil smiled at her. "Yeah straight edge." He said, he lifted up his shirt to show her the tattoo. Nikki laughed at him.

"So I've shown you one of mine can I see one of yours?" Phil asked Nikki, Nikki giggled. "I've seen them before Phil. You go to the ring in nothing but spankies." Nikki said Phil laughed and shook his head at her. He liked laughing and talking with her. She was different to all the divas.

"Hey Sweets." They heard, Nikki turned and saw John standing there. She got up and hugged him. "Hey Jay, you a little drunk?" she asked. "Yeah I have to keep up with Nicole." He said, Nikki smiled. "I need to use the restroom excuse me a moment." She said and went to the bathroom, John sat down and looked at Phil.

"What?" Phil asked. "You know what Phil. Flirting with her?" John asked, Phil sighed. "You're with Amy dude. What the fuck?" he asked. "Its nothing John. I just like talking to Nikki, she's fun and funny. I don't have that with anyone else." He said.

"Even Amy?" John asked. "I barely see Amy." Phil commented. John sighed. "Just don't play with her alright, she's been through enough and if you fuck with her, I guarantee you that myself and Randy will fuck you up." John warned him. Phil nodded.

"Why you?" Phil asked. "She's like a sister to me and I care about her a lot so don't fuck with her alright, she doesn't need it, she's not a little kid." John said.

"She has a kid to handle, so don't break her heart." John said, just as Nikki came back. "Excuse me guys, I have a lady I need to dance with." John said leaving them alone, Nikki laughed and shook her head at him. "So you wanna dance?" Phil asked her, Nikki smiled.

"Sure." She said, they went onto the dance floor and started dancing together, just as friends, Phil lightly held Nikki's waist as they danced, Nikki turned around and Phil caught sight of her neck tattoo. It was a bunch of stars travelling down her neck to her back. He walked closer and whispered in her ear. "I saw your tat." He said, Nikki giggled and looked at him.

"What does it mean?" Phil asked, Nikki smiled. "Lets get outta here and I will tell you." Nikki said, Phil nodded. They left the club, John watching them with a sigh and they left, walking back to the hotel. "SO the tattoo?" Phil asked.

"It was my first tattoo. It just means that I'm a star. I like to have this self confidence about myself. I love it." Nikki said, Phil smiled. "Well it's a nice tat, can I see the rest?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "Nope. Not yet." She said, Phil smiled.

"Where you serious about getting another tattoo sometime?" Phil asked. "Yeah why?" Nikki asked him. "Well I have a friend in town that is great and I am going to get some patch up work on my tats. Do you want to come and get one?" he asked. Nikki grinned.

"Definitely. I want to for sure." Nikki said, she had been thinking of getting a tattoo on her forearm for a while now, something for her to look at everyday to give her the internal strength to live life. "Cool, how about tomorrow morning?" Phil asked. "Sure, I might have to bring Jayla with me, but I will see if John will watch her for me." Nikki said, Phil nodded.

They got back to the hotel and Phil walked Nikki to her room. "So tomorrow?" Phil asked. "Yeah I will meet you down in the lobby at about ten?" Nikki asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Sure bye." He said and left her there, Nikki smiled and walked into the room and flopped on the bed, tonight had been a really good night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was up early and getting ready for the day to meet up with Phil for their tattoo's. She was excited to get a new one, she always loved the tattoo art.

She had always wanted to learn how to do it, but she wasn't very good with drawing. So she gave up and did what she did now. Her parent's didn't like the fact that she had tattoo's covering her body but she didn't care, this was her way of telling a story through the body art.

They also hated what Randy did but Nikki loved it. She was the one who went with him when he started getting his sleeve's done. Nikki would never get sleeve's she didn't really like that. A few here and there was good but she didn't want to be covered in ink. She liked Phil's tattoos though, they had meaning.

Nikki got out of the shower and dried off and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Affliction Jade Cathedral Fleur Calico Light Jeans, her Affliction Without A Doubt One Shoulder Top, her Affliction Jamison Jacket and her Wedge Ankle Boots.

Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup and went over to Randy's room to get Jayla. She had called John earlier and he and Nicole had agreed to watch her for a few hours that morning.

She knocked on the door and Randy smiled and answered it with Jayla in his arms, Nikki smiled and took her daughter and gave her a hug as she walked into the room. "You're dressed early." Randy said, it was only eight thirty. "Yeah I am heading out this morning." Nikki said, Randy frowned.

"Where?" he asked. "I am going to go get another tattoo." Nikki said, Randy was shocked.

"Wow, why?" he asked. "I've been thinking about this one for a while now, so I am going to do it." Nikki said. "I saw Phil last night and he said he was going to get his touch ups and he asked if I'd like to come so I agreed." Nikki said, Randy nodded. "Phil huh?" he asked. Nikki sighed.

"Ran, its nothing. We're just friends. Trust me. I have enough going on with a new job and Jayla and Dean to think about getting into something with someone else. I promise you." Nikki said, Randy nodded. "Yeah OK." He said, Nikki smiled.

"So what are you up to today?" Nikki asked. "I am going to go do some shopping and then go pick Sam and Al up from the airport. They're coming in." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "That's awesome, I can't wait to see them, we should do a dinner tonight, all of us, maybe John and Nicole?" she asked, Randy smiled.

"Yeah I will talk to Sam about it." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "OK lets go get you dressed missy and then over to uncle John's." Nikki said, she kissed Randy on the cheek and left with her daughter. She quickly got Jayla bathed and ready for the day in her First Moments Dotted Zebra Sleep and Play.

Once she was dressed, Nikki looked at the time and smiled, she had enough time to feed Jayla her breakfast before meeting up with Phil. She was in the middle of feeding her when there was a knock at the door.

She sighed and answered it, she frowned seeing Dean and Kaitlin. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as she went back to feeding her daughter. "I was wondering if I could take Jayla out today, maybe to the toy store?" Dean asked, Nikki sighed.

"Well I already asked John and Nicole to watch her for a few hours this morning, but when I get back you can. It would be nice." Nikki said. "OK cool. So just call me when you're back and we can come and get her." Dean said, Nikki nodded.

Dean kissed his daughter goodbye before leaving. Nikki finished feeding her and then headed out the door and over to John's suite. She knocked and John answered smiling, he let them in and Nikki said goodbye to her daughter before going to meet Phil. She met up with him in the lobby and they headed out to Saints and Sinners tattoo shop.

They got there and headed inside, Phil was immediately seen to for his touch ups and Nikki sat with Layla another artist. "So is this something you want?" she asked, Nikki smiled at the design, it was a black and purple design with flowers and the word Believe. It was perfect.

"I love it. Its exactly what I want." She said Layla smiled. "OK lets get started." She said, Nikki took her jacket off and Layla started doing the tattoo. "How's the pain?" Phil asked from beside her, Nikki laughed.

"This is nothing compared to childbirth." Nikki said smirking, Phil shook his head at her. "So…What did Randy say when you told him about the tattoo?" Phil asked.

"He was fine with it. He doesn't like to tell me what to do, he used to but not anymore. We had a huge falling out when I was pregnant about my decisions and we didn't speak for a few months but we're closer now. Closer than we've ever been. He doesn't tell me what to do, if he has concerns he voices them, but he lets me make my own decisions, whether they be right or wrong." Nikki said. "Why did you have a falling out?" Phil asked.

"I kept the identity of Jayla's dad a secret from everyone. I just didn't want to deal with the backlash. Anyway I decided to come clean with him and he didn't like what I said." Nikki explained.

"Wow. OK." He said, Nikki smiled. "We're better now though." Nikki said. "He doesn't really like me." Phil commented, glancing over at Nikki who seemed at peace while being tattooed.

"Yeah he said that, he just doesn't know you. That's all. I mean John likes you right. I mean you're friends?" Nikki asked. "Yeah we are, working together does that to a lot of people, you become close friends." Phil said, Nikki smiled. "You're all done Punk." The tattoo artist said, Nikki smiled as Phil checked himself out. Layla wasn't far behind with Nikki's tattoo. "Check it out." She said, Nikki went to the mirror and had a look, she loved what she saw.

"Wow, its great! I love it, thankyou." Nikki said she hugged Layla and Phil smiled. Layla bandaged the tattoo and Nikki put her jacket on and she paid the one seven hundred dollars for the tattoo. Phil paid for his work and they headed back to the hotel.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Phil asked. "Dinner with Randy I think, Sam and Alanna are coming in for a visit, so I think we're having dinner. What about you?" Nikki asked glancing at him. "Just dinner in my room with some movies, getting ready for RAW in a few days." Phil said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. I need one of those chilling out nights" she said, Phil smiled. "Well we should have one together sometime." Phil said, Nikki smiled. "Cool." She said, they got back to the hotel and Nikki hugged Phil.

"Thanks for today it was great" she said, Phil nodded and they went their separate ways. Nikki went back to John's to get Jayla, she had a huge smile on her face.

The morning had been great it really had been.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Conflicting Feelings

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in the bathroom in her robe as she did her hair and makeup for the night. She looked at the time and sighed, Dean still wasn't back with Jayla and she was starting to worry that he wasn't going to bring her back at all.

She sighed as she finished doing her hair, she had let it down in waves, her brown hair cascading over her shoulders. She had light makeup on with a little lip gloss. Once her hair and makeup was done she went into the bedroom and got ready for the night.

She dressed in her True Religion Bootcut Hand Picked Silver Sequins Flap Pocket Jeans, her Affliction Lost Love Top, her True Religion Leather Moto Jacket and her Rock and Republic High Heels. Once she was dressed she sorted out Jayla's clothes for the night.

She grabbed her phone and was about to call Dean when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and smiled in relief seeing Dean with Jayla. "I was about to call you." Nikki said. "Why?" Dean asked.

"Well I didn't think you'd be out this long Dean." Nikki said, she laid Jayla down and got her dressed for the night. She dressed her in her Lace-Trim Capri Leggings, her Striped Floral Dress and Cardigan Set and her Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Mary Jane Shoes. "I don't see what the big issue is, she's my daughter." Dean said.

"Yeah well I would have liked to know that she was OK. Maybe a text." Nikki said. "Its six at night Dean, you left at one." Nikki said. Dean rolled his eyes. "I told you we went to the toy store and then we had some lunch and went to the park." Dean said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. "I think you should stick to arena visits. At least then I would know where my daughter is." Nikki said, Dean couldn't believe her right now. He was about to say something when there was another knock at the door. Nikki picked Jayla up and answered it. She smiled seeing Randy.

"Hey you nearly good to go?" he asked, he walked in and saw Dean and noticed he wasn't happy. "Is everything OK here?" he asked, Dean huffed. "Fine." He said before walking out the door. Nikki shook her head and grabbed her handbag and the diaper bag. "Lets go." She said, Randy nodded.

They went down to the lobby where Sam and Alanna were. Nikki hugged Sam and then Alanna tight. Herself and Alanna were very close and Alanna loved spending time with her aunt and younger cousin.

They left the hotel and got into Randy's car and he drove them to the closest Appleby's. He just wanted a nice casual night with his wife, daughter, niece and sister. They got to the restaurant and headed inside. Nikki put Jayla in a highchair and they sat down at a table. They looked over their menus and ordered their meals.

Randy got the Double-Glazed Baby Back Ribs, which was A full rack of ribs seasoned and slow-cooked to flavourful and tender perfection with choice of sauce. Served with fries and coleslaw. Sam got the Napa Chicken & Portobello's, which was A grilled chicken breast topped with Portobello mushrooms and onions smothered in a rich red wine sauce. Served over sautéed zucchini, mushrooms, roasted red peppers, red onions and crispy red potatoes.

For Alanna they ordered the Grilled Chicken Sandwich. Nikki got the Lemon Shrimp Fettuccine which was Seared plump shrimp seasoned with light citrus notes on fettuccine tossed in a roasted garlic cream sauce and topped with artichokes, lemon zest, bruschetta and Parmesan cheese blend.

For Jayla she ordered the Macaroni & Cheese. It was the only thing on the menu Nikki knew she liked and would eat. Once their food arrived they started eating. "So Nikki, how are you enjoying being on the road?" Sam asked.

Nikki smiled. "Yeah I like it, I've made friends with some of the divas and the superstars. I am having fun. I love the job and everything." Nikki said, Sam smiled. "That's great!" Sam said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I hope it lasts though." Nikki said. "Why wouldn't it?" Randy asked.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with Stephanie McMahon. She wants to talk to me about things. I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Nikki said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine chicken, I mean if you were in big trouble you would be seeing Vince not Steph. She's probably just checking in on you." Randy said. Nikki smiled.

"I hope so Ran, I really like the job and I don't want to leave." Nikki said, Randy smiled. "Me too, I don't want you to leave its nice having you here with me." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "So how are things at home Sam?" Nikki asked.

"They're good. Your mom doesn't know what to do with herself now that you and Jayla are gone. But she's doing some arts and crafts and keeping an eye on your place, grabbing you mail and everything. She's been helping me out with Ally as well." Sam said, Randy smiled. "That's cool." He said, Sam smiled. They looked at one another and smiled.

"We have something we would like to share with you." Randy said Nikki smiled as she fed Jayla some food. "What's up?" she asked glancing at them.

"You're going to be an aunt again. We're having another baby." Randy said, Nikki's grin got wider, she was so happy.

"That's great guys, I am so thrilled for you both." She said, Randy smiled. "Thanks sis." Randy said. "How far along are you?" Nikki asked. "Three months." Sam said, Nikki smiled she really was thrilled for her brother and Sam.

They deserved it, they were both great parent's. "So what was going on with you and Dean when I came to get you?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed.

"He took Jayla out today, and I thought it would be for a few hours, but he didn't get back until just before you arrived, we kinda got into it. I told him that I thought it was best that from now on he visited with her at the arenas that way I would know where she was at all times." Nikki said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I agree." Randy said.

"He can't just come in and expect to have all the privileges a normal father would get. Jayla doesn't know him and he has to build up that trust with you and her. He needs to understand that being a parent isn't all fun and games it's hard work." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah it is hard work, the hardest job I've ever had in my life and it's a life long job." Nikki said, Randy and Sam smiled. They knew that was true. They finished off dinner and headed back to the hotel. Once there Nikki went to her room and got ready for bed, she then gave Jayla a nice bath to settle her for the night and then put her to bed. She laid down on the bed and sighed. She had to figure out all this Dean stuff at some point, but right now her mind was focussed on this meeting with Stephanie.

She just hoped that everything went smoothly. That was all she wanted.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was up early getting ready for her 10 AM meeting with Stephanie at the arena where RAW would be held tomorrow night. She finished showering and did her hair and makeup before getting dressed. She dressed in her Black Bootcut Twill Pants, her Drapeneck Crossover Top, her Open-Front Blazer and her Studded Heels.

Once she was dressed she got Jayla's clothes ready for the day and got her dressed. She dressed her in her Levi's Taylor Bootcut Jeans, her Bow Babydoll Top, her Adorable Graphic Hoodie and her Canvas Sneaker Crib Shoes.

Once she was dressed Nikki brushed her hair a little before sitting her down in her highchair to feed her some yogurt. She sat there smiling as she watched Jayla eat. She was getting so big everyday, she would do something new. Nikki snapped a picture of her and sent it to her mom.

She knew Elaine was really missing her and Jayla and she knew it was hard on her.

She used to spend everyday with Jayla because Nikki was at work, but now she never saw her unless they skyped one another. Today though Jayla was going to be going to the arena daycare. Nikki was a little wary of it but Randy had told her that Alanna goes there all the time so she trusted them and today she needed to see what Stephanie wanted.

She also wanted to try and catch up with Sam and do a little sister bonding with her, Sam was her best friend and she told her everything. Sam was the first person Nikki told when she was pregnant, she knew the father of the baby before Nikki was even pregnant. They told each other everything and Nikki loved her to bits.

Once Jayla had finished her breakfast, Nikki cleaned her up and put her on the floor to play while she cleaned the room up a bit. He checked her phone for any messages and there was none there, she had thought that Dean would have sent her a mean text but he hadn't.

After spending some one on one time with Jayla it was time to head over to the arena with Randy, Sam and Alanna. Nikki grabbed all the things she needed, picked up Jayla and took her downstairs.

She met up with her brother and they headed out to the car. They got in and Randy drove them to the arena. He had a few meetings and some merch to sign and he wanted to train in the ring. They got to the arena and Nikki and Sam took the kids to the daycare.

"Hey Sam." Melissa the carer said, Sam smiled. "Hey Mel, this is Nikki, my sister in law she works here now." Sam said, they shook hands. "So you want your daughter to stay in here?" Melissa asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah, her name is Jayla." She said.

"OK I need a list of the people who can see her while here." Melissa said, handing Nikki a piece of paper, Nikki wrote the names, herself, Sam, Randy and John. They were the people she trusted most. Once that was done she said goodbye to her daughter and went to meet up with Stephanie in one of the offices. She knocked on the door and Stephanie smiled and let her in, Nikki smiled and sat down.

"So this meeting is just to get you settled into WWE life." Steph said, Nikki nodded. "You will be given an assistant today her name is Natalie she is one of the best" Stephanie said.

"I know you're probably thinking that you don't need a PA. But you do. You will be on TV now, so people will want you for appearances and endorsements. I assure you." Stephanie explained, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Also today we are going to get you in for your first WWE photo shoot. So we can get your name and look out there to the public." She said, Nikki nodded. "We're also thinking of doing a storyline with you at some point. If that's OK with you?" Stephanie asked. "Of course it is." Nikki said, Stephanie smiled.

"Now of course you won't be wrestling, but trust me on this." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "OK I will take you down to the photo shoot and then introduce you to Natalie when she comes in." Steph said Nikki nodded and smiled.

They went to the photo shoot area and Stephanie introduced her to hair, makeup and the photographer. "So just some nice shots of her to put on the website and everything." Steph told the photographer. Haley nodded and sent Nikki into wardrobe to get her ready for the shoot. Her first look was a glam one.

She was dressed in her White and Silver Strapless Sequin Dress. The dress was A sparkling short ivory dress with a strapless sweetheart bodice and slim skirt bedazzled with silver and gold sequins that wrap around the body in a unique design that flatters the figure.

Nikki slipped on her heels and got her hair and makeup done and then went and got the shots done. The fan was on her making her hair go behind her in the air, she did a few different looks.

"OK next look." Haley said, Nikki went and dressed in her next look. She dressed in Affliction Jeggin Raina Jeans, Affliction Jasmine Studded Vest and Black Pumps. The vest showed off her stomach, which was tanned.

Nikki was a little worried about showing her stomach, since having Jayla, she never showed it off to anyone. Nikki got the shots done, looking sexy and sultry as she posed for her shots.

She never saw Phil looking on in pleasure watching her work her stuff in some hot looking outfits. Nikki went and changed into her last outfit for the shoot. She dressed in the Affliction Luella Mini Skirt, Affliction Sinful Avarice Halter Top and the Black Journee Collection Casanova Over-the-Knee Boots.

She came out and Phil nearly fainted at how hot she looked. He knew he shouldn't be looking at other women while with Amy, but he couldn't help it, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Put your tongue back into your mouth Brooks." John Cena said, Phil laughed. "She looks good." He said. "Yeah she does, its kinda grossing me out seeing you drooling over her." John said, Phil laughed. "I'm not drooling. I am appreciating her beauty." Phil defended his actions. "Just admit it Punk, you think she's hot." John said, Phil sighed.

"I do, but I am with Amy." Phil said. "Do you still look at Amy the way you're looking at her right now?" John asked, Phil sighed. "I don't know. I've never seen Amy in something like that" Phil said.

He and John continued to watch Nikki do her thing. "You know when I was married to Liz, the moment I knew it was over was when I was looking at Nicole the way you're looking at Nikki right now. The lust and want in your eyes, I had that with Nicole. I knew I had to end it. Things weren't good for me and Liz. In the end I made the right choice. I love Nicole." John said. Phil sighed. "Just think about what you want Punk." John said, he slapped him on the back once again and left. Nikki finished her shoot and Phil waved at her Nikki smiled.

"Hey." She said. "Hey yourself, you looked good out there." Phil said, "Thanks." Nikki said. "I need to change. Maybe I'll see you later?" she asked, Phil smiled. "Yeah sure." He said, Nikki walked off and Phil watched her.

He shook his head, he needed to figure out what the hell he was doing right now, he was with Amy, he loved her, but he couldn't get Nikki off his mind, he was going crazy. He just needed to figure out what he wanted.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Nikki was sitting backstage waiting for Randy to be done for the day, she had Jayla in her arms just playing with her. She smiled and gave her an Eskimo kiss and Jayla laughed loudly.

"Excuse me." She heard, she turned and saw a tall, red head standing there. "Yes?" Nikki asked. "You're Nikki Orton right?" she asked. "Yep, can I help you?" she asked. "I'm Natalie your assistant." She said, Nikki smiled and held her hand out. "Nikki," she said. Natalie smiled.

"This is my daughter Jayla." She said, Natalie smiled. "Well I just wanted to go over your schedule, is there anything I should know?" she asked.

"Just that I like to spend as much time as I can with Jayla." She said, Natalie nodded and wrote it down. "Also I travel with my brother Randy, so if you can't reach me on my phone, try his." Nikki said.

"His assistant is Bree. She's awesome, she's been doing my stuff since I joined the WWE." Nikki said, Natalie nodded and smiled. "Is there anything you need from me?" she asked.

"Uh no, not really. Just keep me up to date with things that I need to do." She said, Natalie smiled. "Well tomorrow will be hectic, you have an interview with the WWE Magazine, just a little thing, then you of course have RAW." She said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I will probably be here the same time as Randy." Nikki said. "OK then" Natalie said. "I have an assistants meeting to get to but I will be around if you need me for anything." She said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She liked Natalie, she knew they would work well together.

"Nikki!" she heard being called, she turned her head and saw Dean coming her way with Seth and Roman. She rolled her eyes. Not wanting to deal with him right now. "Hey." Dean said when they caught up to her, Nikki smiled. "Hey." She said back.

"This is Seth and Roman my best friends," he said introducing them, Nikki smiled at them. "Guys this is my baby momma. Nikki." Dean said, Nikki looked at him. "Really? You have to call me that? You can't just say mother of your child." Nikki said, Seth and Roman snickered. Dean sighed.

"Sorry." He said. "And this is Jayla." He said, he looked at Nikki and she handed Jayla over to him, Dean smiled as his daughter was in his arms. Seth and Roman smiled. "She looks like her mom." Seth said, Nikki laughed.

"She has my eyes." Nikki said, Dean smiled. "She's perfect." He said, Nikki smiled and took her back. "You up to anything tonight?" he asked, Nikki shook her head. "No I am having an early night tonight. I am going to just relax in my room." Nikki said. Dean nodded.

"OK cool. I guess I will see you tomorrow?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled and waved goodbye to Dean. "Dude, she's hot." Seth commented as they walked.

"Yeah I know, that's why I slept with her in the first place." He said. "I never thought she would get pregnant and have Jayla though." He said, Seth nodded.

"Are you into her?" Roman asked. Dean frowned. "God no. I am with Kaitlin. I love her. But Nikki is going to be in my life forever now. So I can't say anything mean to her or anything. Right now she holds all the cards." Dean said, they looked at him.

"She has full custody, my name isn't on the birth certificate. So its all her right now, she's making the rules about when I get to see Jayla and for now I have to let that happen." He said.

"Eventually things will change and I will be happy." He said, Seth and Roman nodded, hoping that their friend would get more time with his daughter soon.

**MEANWHILE**

John went in search of his best friend he found him and Sam in catering having a snack. He sat down and smiled at them. "Dude, I think you have a serious problem." He said, Randy frowned.

"I'll give you some time alone, I'll go find your sister." Sam said getting up and leaving. "What's the problem?" Randy asked.

"Punk, is all up on Nikki dude. He wants her bad. Right now he is in denial about it, because he is with Amy but he is seriously getting closer to her." John said, Randy sighed.

"I asked her about this and she said it was nothing." Randy said. "From her it is probably nothing but from him its not." He said, Randy sighed. He couldn't believe this. His sister didn't need this right now.

"Today she had that photo shoot and she was looking sexy in short skirts and knee high boots and everything. She was looking hot." John said.

"Phil saw this and was drooling at her man, he was. I asked him about it and he denied it but I could tell that he is feeling something for her, I mean they're friends right?" John asked.

"Yeah they are, they went and got a tattoo together the other day. I found it weird but Nikki said they were friends." Randy said.

"They are, from her perspective." John said, Randy sighed. "So you don't think she has the hots for him?" Randy asked. "She probably thinks his hot, but she won't do anything. She knows he is with Amy. Plus she has enough going on with Dean and Jayla and work. So I don't think she will do anything." John said.

"But if he makes the first move?" Randy asked. "She'll give in." John said Randy sighed, this was the last thing he needed right now.

"Fuck my life. I thought bringing her here and getting her a job would be good for her and Jayla, but now I am not so sure." Randy said.

"Well you can't change it, she signed a contract and she's happy. Just keep an eye on things Ran, if you see something you don't like step in, but until then you can't do anything." He said, Randy nodded.

John was right. He couldn't interfere in her life when there was nothing but harmless flirting going on.

If things got worse then yes he would step in but for right now he would keep an eye on things.

The last thing he wanted was for his sister to get hurt.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	7. Family Time

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was mid afternoon when Nikki started getting ready for RAW. Jayla was still having her afternoon nap. Nikki had a shower and threw her hair up in a ponytail and got dressed to head over to the arena.

She dressed in her Affliction Sinful Evita Track Pants, her Affliction Death Cross Racer Back Tank, her Affliction Sinful Evita Track Jacket Hoodie and her Nike Solarsoft 2 Flip-Flops.

Once she was dressed she looked through Jayla's suitcase and picked out some clothes for her to wear. She looked at the time and knew Randy would be by to get her soon.

She went into the bedroom and saw Jayla on the bed, she sighed. She hated having to wake her daughter up but she needed to. She lightly woke her up and Jayla whined. She sighed and started getting her ready for the night.

She dressed her in her Purple Pyjama's. Once she was dressed Nikki grabbed the diaper bag and her own bag and headed down to the lobby. She met up with Randy and Sam and they headed to the arena. They got there and Nikki took Jayla to the childcare centre and the worker took her. Once that was done, Natalie found her and escorted her to hair and makeup.

Nikki sat down and they started doing her hair. "Hi Nikki Orton?" a man asked, Nikki smiled. "That's me." She said. "Hi I'm Adam from the WWE Magazine ready for your interview?" he asked. "Right, go ahead." She said, Adam smiled.

"So I was just wondering with you being 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's daughter, did you ever want to get into wrestling? Becoming a diva?" he asked.

Nikki smiled. "I thought about it. I did. But I realised I didn't want to do that. I wanted to do something else in my life. I love my dad and brother for all they have accomplished but it just wasn't for me." Nikki said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"How are you finding the on road life?" he asked. "I love it, I admit that its tiring and gruesome. But its what you need to do to have a career in this business. I haven't been doing it long but I am in love with the lifestyle." Nikki said, Adam smiled.

"Who are some of your favorite superstars and diva's?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "Well of course Randy, then I like John Cena, CM Punk. As for the divas. I think they are all awesome and I love them all." She said, Adam smiled.

"And what would you say your style is in clothing?" he asked. Nikki smiled. "I like a bit of everything. I am definitely a jeans girl. I wear jeans nearly every day. I don't wear a lot of skirts. But I love jeans." She said, Adam smiled. "And lastly, for anyone out there who doesn't know you, tell us one secret." He said, Nikki smiled, she had to think.

She wasn't going to tell about Jayla. "I love junk food. Burgers and fries are my favourite things to eat. And you can't go past a tub of ice-cream." She said. Adam smiled.

"Perfect. Thankyou." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and shook his hand as he left. "Your hair is all done babes" Melissa the hair stylist said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, you are awesome." She said, Melissa smiled.

"I just have to do a little bit of touch ups on your makeup and then you can head on over to wardrobe to get into your outfit for the night." Jess the makeup artist said, Nikki smiled. Her hair was done in waves, cascading over her shoulders and down her back and her makeup was done with a dark eye and a pink lip.

It looked amazing. Once she was done in hair and makeup she went to wardrobe and she tried on a few things until they found the perfect dress. She dressed in the Orange BCBGMAXAZRIA Alondra Gathered Cocktail Dress and the Michael Kors York Platform Heels. She put on some accessories and she was good to go. "Hey sis, looking good" Randy said, he had come to say hey after the production meeting.

"Thanks Ran." She said. Natalie came up and smiled at Nikki. "You're doing the announcing for Randy vs. Punk." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Anything else?" she asked. "Not as of yet, but I will let you know." She said before walking off. Nikki smiled.

"I will rock your entrance Ran I promise you." She said, Randy laughed and threw his arm around Nikki's shoulder.

Nikki grabbed her sweat jacket and put it on it was cold in the halls. She sat down with Randy and just chatted for a while.

Natalie soon came up to them and told Nikki it was time for her to head out to the ring, she smiled, took off her Hoodie and kissed Randy on the cheek and headed down to the ring.

The show continued on and it was time for the main event. Nikki smiled as she took the mic into her hand and got into the ring. She got the cue and smiled.

"This contest is set for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 235 Pounds, from St. Louis Missouri…Randy Orton!" she said, Randy came down to the ring and smiled at Nikki.

Punk's music hit and Nikki smiled. "Introducing next, weighing in at 218 Pounds from Chicago Illinois, CM Punk!" she introduced him and got out of the ring. The match began and Nikki looked on in interest.

She wanted her brother to win deep down. She watched with interest and sighed as Punk won. She got up with mic in her hand. "Your winner…..CM Punk!" she said. The show went off the air and she headed backstage.

She went to wardrobe and got out of the dress and she changed back into her sweats. She went to get Jayla and smiled when she saw her, she always missed her daughter so much. Once she had Jayla, Nikki waited for Randy and Sam.

This was Sam's last night on the road with them, she was heading home tomorrow.

"Hey." She heard, she turned and saw Phil. "Hey." She said.

"Did you like the match?" Phil asked, Nikki smiled. "It was good, I would have rather see Randy win but I am bias." Nikki said, Phil laughed. "Well I guess I will catch you some other time?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I am heading to smack down with Randy tomorrow morning." Nikki said, Phil nodded.

"OK cool. I will see you at the live shows this weekend." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and went to Randy's locker room.

She was ready to get home to bed and sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was up early she wanted to get a work out in at the gym before they headed off to smack down.

She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Nike Lightweight Jersey Cuffed Capri's, her Nike Futura Racer Tank, her Nike Lightweight Jersey Full-Zip Hoodie and her Nike Air Max + 2013 Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she took Jayla over to Randy's while she headed down to the gym. She got down there and did some stretching. She then went on a treadmill and started walking.

She walked for a while before picking up the pace and started to run a bit. She took off her Hoodie and continued running. She looked to the door as she saw Dean arrive with Kaitlin and they didn't seem to be in a good mood.

She could tell by their body language that they were arguing. She stopped looking at them, she didn't want to invade in their privacy. She just wanted to do her workout and then go back to her daughter.

Dean spotted her and walked over to her. He looked at her as he leaned on the treadmill. Nikki stopped the machine and wiped her face. "Where's Jayla if you're down here?" Dean asked.

"Up with Randy. She's fine Dean she was asleep when I left her." Nikki said, Dean nodded. "Are you going to Smackdown with Randy today?" Dean asked. "Yeah I am, why?" she asked.

"No reason, just wondered. You'll be at Money In The Bank though right?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah why?" she asked. "Oh I just wanted to spend some time with Jayla." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Just call me Dean, after Smackdown we're heading right to Philly." Nikki said. "Oh cool. Why?" he asked. "Because we want to." She said, Dean nodded. Nikki finished her workout and headed upstairs she went and had a nice shower and dressed for the bus ride.

She dressed in her Rock Revival Alanis B36 Bootcut Jeans, her American Star Short Sleeve Tee, her Free People Boxer Cardi and her UGG Classic Tall Boots.

Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and packed up her and Jayla's things.

She went over to Randy's room and walked in. She saw him on the phone, he growled and threw it on the bed. Nikki frowned and picked up her daughter. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing." Randy said. "Get ready, we're leaving in half an hour." He said, Nikki could tell he was irritated.

She left her brother alone and headed back to her room, she cleaned Jayla up a bit from her breakfast that Randy had given her and then she got her ready for the day.

She dressed her in her Arch Logo Dot Flutter Sleeve One Piece, her Bear Arch Logo Hoodie and her Lace Trim Pastel Socks.

Once she was dressed she called for some assistance in getting the bags in the bus. Once they were in the bus, she met up with Randy and they got on. The driver took off for Hampton Virginia. Nikki put Jayla in her play yard with some toys and she played quietly to herself.

Nikki grabbed her I-Pad and answered some emails. Once that was done she just sat there playing some games.

Randy got up and joined her. "I need to tell you something before you hear it from anyone else." Randy said, Nikki frowned and she put her pad down and looked at her brother. "What's going on Randy?" she asked, Randy sighed and took a deep breath.

"Sam and I aren't together anymore." He said, shocking the hell out of Nikki. She didn't understand. "What? But….She was just here Ran." Nikki said.

"I know but we are divorced, we managed to get it done on the down low, so no one really knows. But its going to come out at some point." "Why though?" Nikki asked. "We just….I don't know sis, fell out of love. I am away a lot and relationships don't last long, I mean look at John and Liz, now its me and Sam." He said, Nikki sighed.

"What about Ally?" she asked. "She knows. We told her while Sam was here this week. I will get visitations with her." He said, Nikki was so shocked.

"We came to a good agreement, I mean we didn't have a prenup in place like John did so we worked it out fairly." He said.

"She's keeping the house in Missouri, I am looking for a house in Florida." He said, "Wow. You won't be in Missouri anymore?" she asked "Nope" he said, Nikki didn't know what to say.

"Shit Randy, this is serious." Nikki said. "I know but it will all be OK I promise you." He said. "I was hoping you'd move to Florida with me, you know find a place there?" he asked.

"I mean most of the roster have places in Florida." He said, Nikki nodded. "I'll think about it. I mean I will still have to go to Missouri to see mom, dad and Nate but I will think about it I promise you." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"I think it would be good for you and Jayla. I mean what you're making you could find an actual house to rent by the beach in Florida." Randy said.

"That and Dean lives in Florida. It would give him a chance to bond with Jayla more and don't forget John lives there too." He said. He was trying to convince her to move.

"Fine I will think about it. I just want what's best for Jayla. That's all I want" Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled.

Randy left Nikki to it and she sat there thinking about things. Randy was right, with the money she was making now she could find a house to rent in Florida for herself and Jayla.

She had always wanted to be able to have her first home, with room for Jayla to grow. She needed to seriously think about this.

She looked at Jayla and knew she would be so much happier living in Sunny Florida and Randy made a good point about Dean being able to have a much closer relationship with Jayla if they lived in Florida. Nikki knew she had a lot to think about and she wanted to talk to her mom about this.

She was always her sounding board when it came to these kinds of things, she helped her work through the issues she had in her life.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki got out of the shower and got ready for Smackdown. She wasn't working tonight. She was just going to support her brother. Natalie would be meeting her there to go over a few things she had lined up for her in the next few weeks. She dried off and grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Blank NYC The Skinny Classique Ripped Jeans in Riot, her Christin Michaels Denise Top, her BCBGMAXAZRIA Luke Perforated Cropped Jacket and her La Canadienne Kent Boots.

Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup and then went and got a sleepy Jayla ready for the night. Nikki hated having to take Jayla with her, she was really thinking about hiring a nanny that travelled with her, she thought it would be best, now she just had to find one.

She dressed Jayla in her Pink Cashmere Pants, her Flutter Sleeve Graphic Bodysuit, her Pink Favorite Dot Stripe Bear Hoodie and her Pink Leopard Ugg Boots. Once she was dressed Nikki grabbed the diaper bag and her own bag and headed into the arena.

They walked in and Nikki flashed her pass and she went into catering. She sat down with Jayla resting her head on her shoulder. Nikki patted her butt getting her to slowly drift off to sleep.

"There you are!" Natalie said when she saw Nikki, Nikki smiled and waved and gestured Natalie to keep the noise down. Natalie smiled and opened her folder full of Nikki's things. "OK are you ready to go over a few things?" she asked Nikki nodded and smiled.

"OK so INKED the magazine called and they are doing a sports celebrity edition of the magazine, they wanted some of the wrestlers and divas involved." She said.

"They asked specifically for you" she said, Nikki was shocked. "Wow, cool. I love that magazine." Nikki said, Natalie smiled. "So you'll do it?" she asked, Nikki smiled. "Sure, who else is going to be there?" she asked.

"Well Randy, Punk, Roman and some others. But you will be the only diva because you have a lot of ink." She said, Nikki smiled. "When is it?" she asked. "This weekend, Friday in Philadelphia." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"OK cool." She said, "There will also be an interview discussing your tats, so be warned that you may have to talk about Jayla." Natalie mentioned Nikki sighed but nodded. The fact that she had a daughter was bound to come out at some point. "OK next thing. Vince is bringing back the divas calendar, and this year he wants you in it." She said.

Nikki was shocked. "Wow, OK." She said. "You will get a month as will the other girls." She said. "Who else is going?" Nikki asked. "Brie, Nicole, Natalya, AJ, Kaitlin, Layla, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, Cameron, Naomi, Lillian and of course you." She said. Nikki nodded and smiled.

She didn't know a lot of the girls, except for Nicole, Brie, AJ, Kaitlin, Natalya and Lillian. But she saw it as a chance to get to know them. "It will be taking place in Australia, when we have the shows there." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"OK cool. Sounds good." She said. "It will be a bathing suit shoot." Natalie added, Nikki paled, that meant showing off her stomach. She sighed, she hoped she looked good enough by then. "When is that?" she asked. "Two weeks." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I'll get my mom to have Jayla. I don't want her on a plane for that long." Nikki said, Natalie nodded and smiled. "OK cool. That's all for now, but is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, Nikki smiled. "Actually there is one thing." She said.

"OK." Natalie said looking at her boss. "I was wondering if you could put feelers out there for a nanny, with me being busy I just think it would be best if I hired a nanny to travel with me to watch Jayla while I am working, especially at night, she needs to be asleep and not in an arena." Nikki said, Natalie smiled. "Of course I will find you someone." She said. "Thankyou." Nikki said sincerely, Natalie smiled and left mother and daughter alone.

Nikki got up and headed to Randy's locker room, she sat down and laid Jayla down on the couch and she easily went off to sleep land. Nikki smiled as she watched her she pulled out her phone and started playing with it as she watched the show. It ended up being a great show, Randy stood tall at the end of it. Once he was showered and dressed they headed back to the bus for the long journey to Philadelphia. Nikki was tired of all the travelling but she knew she had to get used to it. This was her life now and it was a good one.

**PHILADELPHIA**

They arrived in Philadelphia and they went to the hotel where the WWE would be staying while in the city. They got there and headed inside. All Nikki wanted to do was crash, she was tired, it was early in the morning. She checked in and took Jayla up to their nice room, she put Jayla down for bed and then fell into bed herself ready to sleep for a few hours. She was exhausted and she needed her beauty sleep. That much was sure. She was awoken a few hours later by Jayla screaming her lungs out. She sighed and got up and went over to Jayla's crib and picked her up. She smiled at her and changed her diaper. "Lets get you a bath." She said, she bathed Jayla and got her ready for the day. Once she was dressed Nikki put on some sweats and headed downstairs. She needed coffee so badly.

She sat down and ordered some oatmeal for Jayla and a coffee for herself, she sat there and fed the food to her baby girl. Today all she wanted to do was rest up, she knew she needed to get a workout in at some point. But other than that she just wanted to relax with her daughter. "Hey baby girl." She heard, Dean went over to Jayla and kissed her, Dean sat down and ordered a coffee. "You OK?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded.

"Tired." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. "What's with you?" she asked, her and Dean were trying to be friends for the sake of Jayla, it was what was best for her. "Oh just a little depressed." He said, Nikki frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Kaitlin broke up with me last night." He said, Nikki frowned. She wasn't expecting that. "Why?" she asked. "Oh, she was jealous of all the time I was spending with Jayla. I mean for so long it was just us and then all of a sudden I have a daughter." He said. "She couldn't handle it so she ended it. I mean it sucks that she was so selfish, but I get it." He said.

"If things were reversed I don't know what I would do." Dean said, Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry." She said, Dean smiled. "Thanks, but its not your fault its mine. I should have tried to balance things out." He said. "Trust me, its hard. I mean I don't have a boyfriend or anything and I find it hard to find the balance between work, Jayla and family." Nikki said. Dean smiled and nodded. "So are you up to anything today?" Dean asked, Nikki shook her head.

"No I am going to rest up, hit the gym later but nothing else." Nikki said. "Cool. So I was wondering if I could take Jayla out? Me and the boys were thinking of sight seeing today, so I was hoping I could take her?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Sure…..Would I be able to come? I mean I've never been here and it would be good to spend time with her you know as a family" Nikki said, Dean smiled. "Sure, we were thinking of going after lunch is that OK?" he asked, Nikki nodded.

"Sure we will be ready." She said. "Thanks Dean." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. Nikki was glad that she was included, it would be good to get to know him a bit better.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Nikki was just relaxing in her room, Jayla was having a late morning nap before lunch. Nikki was just chilling out and thinking about getting ready for sight seeing with Dean and his friends.

She was excited to get out and about with Dean. To try and get to know him a bit better. She was laying on the bed reading a magazine when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it, shocked to see Natalie with another woman. Nikki let them in and they sat down.

"Nikki meet Meghan she's the nanny you asked me to find for you." Natalie said, Nikki smiled. "Cool. That was quick." She said, Natalie smiled. "So how old are you Meghan?" Nikki asked. "I am 25. I have been a nanny for a few years now, I know CPR, I have first aid certificates and everything." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Cool. Now you know I will be working a lot more, and because the shows we do are at night time I need someone to stay back at the hotel or on my brother's bus with her and get her into some sort of a sleeping routine. She can't be at arenas at all times of the night, its just not healthy for her." She said, Meghan smiled. "Of course." She said.

"Usually I would let my mom watch her but she lives in Missouri and I am not going to be without my baby, I couldn't get anything done." She said. Meghan smiled. "Of course when I am doing things during the day I would like you to be there with me with Jayla. I want to be around her as much as possible but with my schedule its hard, but I want her to be with me, which means you will be with me a lot." She said.

"The WWE will take care of your accommodation but I will pay you your wages." Nikki said. "You will get time off and everything when you need it but I will need notice." She said, Meghan smiled. "Of course." She said.

"Oh another thing, not fraternizing with the people close to me, which means not with my brother and definitely not with Jayla's father, it would be too weird." Nikki added, Meghan smiled she was fine with all these. "I would say you have the job but I need to run this past Jayla's father, he needs to know who will be with his daughter." Nikki said.

"Oh of course I completely understand." She said, Nikki smiled. "What would my wages per week be?" she asked, Nikki looked at Natalie who smiled. "You will be on the same wages as all the other nannies that travel with us which is $1500 a week." She said, Nikki smiled.

That was fair, Nikki got back over seven grand a week, which was good for a first timer like herself, that was including interviews and photo shoots. "May I ask how old Jayla is?" Meghan asked. "Just over a year." Nikki answered. "OK perfect." She said, Nikki smiled. "She's asleep right now, we're heading out sight seeing with her dad soon." She said, Meghan smiled.

"Oh another thing Meghan taking this job, you would have to sign a nondisclosure form about not telling anyone about the story lines or private lives." Natalie said. Meghan smiled. "Of course." She said.

She wanted this job badly. She loved the WWE and she wanted to help Nikki out. "OK we will let you get ready." Natalie said, Nikki smiled. "I will be in touch with the answer on the job." Nikki said shaking Meghan's hand.

They left and Nikki had a quick shower and got ready for the day ahead. She dressed in her 1969 Perfect Bootcut Jeans, her Crochet-Yoke Slub-Knit Tank, her Quilted Vegan Leather Jacket and her Indigo by Clarks Rosa Hyde Sandals.

Once she was dressed she did her makeup and hair and she went and got an awake Jayla ready for the day. She dressed her in her Knit Waist Denim Shorts, her, Scalloped-Trim Bodysuit, her Cashmere Hoodie Sweater and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Double Tongue Sneakers.

Nikki grabbed her Kate Spade New York Cobble Hill Tenley Cross Body Bag, the stroller and strapped Jayla in, she grabbed the diaper bag and some blankets and headed out the door and down to the lobby.

She got down there and saw Dean with his friends, she went over to him and he smiled. "Can I push her?" he asked, Nikki nodded and let him push the stroller. "So where are we going?" Nikki asked.

"We're just going to walk around for a bit." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled, they went into the city and started walking around. "So I need to talk to you about something." Nikki said. "OK cool what's up?" Dean asked. "Uh, I am going to hire a nanny for Jayla." She said, Dean looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Well I am busy now that I have been on the air, I have photo shoots a lot and interviews plus I am doing double duty with RAW and Smackdown." She said. "Its easier, to have a nanny who can give Jayla a sense of routine when it comes to her night time sleeping and eating." Nikki said, Dean nodded.

"It was either this or send her to Missouri with my parents" Nikki said, Dean nodded. "Yeah a nanny is fine do you have someone in mind?" he asked. "Yeah her name is Meghan I met her today she's sweet and she knows what she is doing" Nikki said. "How much is her wages?" Dean asked.

"$1500 a week" Nikki said. "OK I'll pay $750 so we're even, she's my daughter too its only right that I start paying for her things" Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Dean." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. "Dean, we were looking over this brochure and there's this haunted prison here in Philly, so we thought we would book a night time tour, get a bunch of the guys and girls in and do it, what do you say?" Seth asked, Dean smirked. "I'm in." he said. "What about you Nikki?" Roman asked.

"Uh I'm in, I'll drag Randy out for the night to keep me safe" she said, Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'll keep you safe babe" he said flashing her a wink, Nikki blushed, Dean was so charming and very attractive she liked him a lot she really did.

"I'll get Meghan to start tonight and I will come. Who else is in town?" Nikki asked. "Not sure yet we will ring around and see." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled as they continued sight seeing. She watched Dean and Jayla they were so cute together, Seth walked over to her and sat down. "You still have the hots for him?" Seth asked, Nikki blushed.

"Yeah I always will, he is Jayla's dad. He's hot." Nikki said. "Why don't you go for it then, I mean he's single you're single." Seth encouraged. "I don't know. Its just hard." Nikki said, Seth nodded. "When was the last time you got laid?" he asked, Nikki looked at him in shock the question was personal.

"Dean was the last guy." She said, Seth was shocked as hell. "Then girl, go get yourself a man, even if its for one night." He said, Nikki laughed at him and shoved him a bit.

She liked Seth, he was like the annoying brother, he was like Nathan. Annoying but cute.

She turned her attention back to Dean and smiled, she liked watching him and Jayla together, she really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	8. Prison Tour

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the night, this whole prison thing was freaking her out. Early when she got back from being out she looked up the prison tour and it freaked her out.

She was scared, but she was glad that Randy would be there with her in case something happened. She wasn't a fan of things scaring her, she couldn't handle scary movies so she wasn't quite sure why she was doing this right now. She shook her head from her thoughts and continued getting ready for the night. She did her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Grey Diesel Grupee Skinny 814R Jeans, her White BCBGMAXAZRIA Brooke Draped Front Top, her Rebecca Taylor Tweed & Leather Jacket and her Black Harley-Davidson Marissa Boots. Once she was dressed she walked out to the bedroom and smiled seeing Meghan feeding Jayla.

She grabbed her 1980's Chanel Black Quilted Leather Bucket Bag With Gold Chain and she put her Purse, her phone and keys inside and kissed Jayla.

"You have my number, call if you need me." Nikki said, Meghan smiled. "No worries, I will put her to bed soon and grab some food." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah sure, just put it on my room. Its fine." Nikki said, Meghan smiled. Nikki left the room and walked down the hall and knocked on her brother's door. Randy answered smiling at his sister, he closed the door behind him and they headed downstairs. "I can't believe we're going to this, you're going to shit yourself." Randy said smirking at her, Nikki shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Randy. I have you there to protect me big brother." He said, Randy laughed as they got down to the lobby and met up with some of the other members of the roster.

They saw a bunch of people. John, Nicole, Daniel, Brie, Kaitlin, AJ, Dolph, Natalya, Tyson, Dean, Roman and Seth. Dean smiled at Nikki and Nikki smiled back at him, Randy saw the smiles and wondered if something was going on. The group went outside and caught a few taxis to the Prison for the tour, as they got closer, Nikki was getting more and more scared of what was going to happen once inside the prison. She didn't know if she could handle it. They finally arrived at the prison and it was dark and it looked so scary from the outside.

They headed inside and met with the tour guide and started off on their tour. Nikki held onto Randy's arm as they walked through the prison. It was so freaky inside. First they went to the LOCKDOWN area. It was creepy and dark, they walked around and the actors on the tour played their part and scared the pants off of them all.

Nikki was squeezing Randy's arm tight, he was holding onto her, he knew his sister hated scary things so he was trying to keep her calm, but as they walked past the cells, the actors screamed making Nikki scream loudly making everyone look at her, she sighed and hid her head in Randy's chest.

Once they were done in LOCKDOWN they headed to the GAUNTLET area. Randy looked at Nikki. "You doing OK?" he asked, Nikki nodded. They walked around and the actors jumped out and scared them all, they looked like freaks.

They walked around what seemed to be like a maze, it was scary and disorientating to be there. Nikki just wanted to leave but she wanted to see the tour through. Once they toured the GAUNTLET area they went to the YARD OUT area.

Once outside they watched clips from several ghost hunters shows that showed them inside the prison, this part wasn't so scary to Nikki she managed to calm down a little.

Once they were done there they went back inside the prison. They went to the next spot on the tour which was NIGHT WATCH.

It was total darkness and they had to find their own way out. Nikki backed out. She couldn't do it, Randy laughed at her and went with her, he didn't want her to be alone, but he knew this was too much for her, all this scary stuff was going to give her a heart attack, he found it a little funny though. The group found their way out and they went to the next spot on their tour which was THE EXPERIMENT.

They went in and it was state of the art illusions, you didn't know if what you were seeing was real or not and it was scary as hell to see all the actors looking freaky. Once they were done there they went to the last part of the tour which was the INFIRMARY.

They walked in and it was just dark and dingy and scary, the actors, had what looked like blood all over them it wasn't nice at all.

They heard weird voices and people scared them when they popped out from their spots. Once they were done with the infirmary they left, Nikki got back into the cab and she was shaking a little, she knew there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight.

Everyone else got into the cabs and headed back to the hotel. They got there and went to the bar, Nikki ordered a few shots of vodka and she downed them all.

Randy laughed and pulled his sister away from the bar and into a chair.

"You need to chill out." He said. "I know Ran, but you know how I am when it comes to these things they scare the crap out of me." She said, Randy laughed.

They sat down and had a few drinks before Randy took Nikki back to her room. "Try and get some sleep." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Yeah I will try Ran." She said, Randy smiled at her. She knew she needed to try and get some rest tomorrow she had the shoot for INKED.

So she had to be the best she could be. She went into her room and she smiled at Meghan.

She put her bag down and kicked off her boots and jacket. "Hi, how was she?" she asked Meghan. "She was perfect, she had her bottle and then went right to sleep." Meghan said, Nikki smiled.

"Great, thankyou for that." She said, Meghan nodded and smiled. "Will you need me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah I have a photo shoot. So I need you to watch her." She said, Meghan nodded and smiled.

She said goodnight and left. Nikki checked in on Jayla and smiled seeing her asleep. She changed into some sweats and climbed into bed ready for the day tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she arrived at the photo shoot. She was tired, she didn't really get much sleep the night before she was just too scared to go to sleep.

She was up early again this morning ready to get this photo shoot done. She arrived at the venue and she got out and she met the photographer Jason and she was sent right into hair and makeup. She smiled as they began getting her ready for the shoot.

They styled her hair into waves that flowed over her shoulders and down her back and then her makeup was done heavy with a dark eye and a glossy pink lip with some blush. Once she was done she was sent to wardrobe for her first look. She looked at the clothes and smiled as she put them on.

She dressed in the Victorias Secret Cheeky Shorts, her Black and White Victorias Secret Ruched Halter Bikini Top and the Joan & David Alistair Booties. Once she was dressed they put on some jewellery, some rings and bracelts and earrings. Once she was dressed they touched up her makeup and she went out into the sunshine for her first shoot.

"OK lets get this done. We're going to take pictures off all of your tattoos and in different poses." Jason said. "Use the Ford Mustang behind you as your prop." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and she leaned up against the hood of the car and started posing, making sure to show off her tattoos.

She turned around and they got some good shots. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and she showed off her neck tattoo.

Once that look was done she went and got changed into something else.

This time into True Religion Lizzy Cuffed Capri in Memphis, Victorias Secret Very Sexy Invisible Plunge Bra and Fluro Pink Ivanka Trump Pinkish Heels. Once she was dressed she went out and did her shots. She couldn't believe how big her breasts looked in the bra, it looked like they were ready to pop out.

Randy came to see how Nikki's shoot was doing and he cringed seeing her in a bra, it wasn't something he needed to see. He looked over and saw both Phil and Roman looking and he went and smacked them on the back of their heads, they looked at him.

"Stop perving on my sister you dicks." He snapped at them and went back to do his shoot. Phil and Roman were all done, they were waiting for the group shot look.

Once Nikki was done with that look she went and changed into her next look which was a Short halter dress with open back and Journee Collection Brenda Over-the-Knee Boots. Once she was dressed she went out and continued her shoot. Doing the sexiest of poses. "Shit she's hot." Punk muttered. "Don't let Dean hear you say that." Roman commented, Phil frowned.

"Why? what's Dean got to do with it?" he asked. "You don't know?" Roman asked. "Know what?" Punk asked getting annoyed. "Nikki's daughter Jayla, her father is Dean." Roman revealed, Punk was shocked.

"Whoa." He said. "She never said." He said, Roman shrugged. Nikki finished off that shoot and then it was time for the group shoot, she changed into a short frilled dress showing off her tattoos and they got the group shot.

Once that was done they got changed and headed back to the hotel. Nikki was glad to be back, she needed to relax and get some rest and go over what she needed to do for Money In The Bank.

She knew that she would be introducing for the RAW Superstars MITB match so It would be fun, but she had to get all their info locked away into her head so she didn't forget.

She got back to the hotel and saw Meghan heading out with Jayla. Nikki stopped and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought I would take her to the park." Meghan said.

"Yeah sure, I am just going to have a nap, I am exhausted from last night and this morning," she said, Meghan smiled and headed off with Jayla. Nikki got back to her hotel room and she fell onto the bed and closed her eyes and was instantly in dream land.

**MEANWHILE**

"How was your shoot this morning?" Dean asked Roman as they worked out in the gym.

"It was good, easy and fun. Your baby mama was there." Roman said. "Why?" Dean asked. "She has tats, she has about five I think." Roman said, Dean nodded. "Cool." He said.

"She was looking smoking hot Dean, she was in bras and short shorts and over the knee hooker boots. She was looking good." Roman said, Dean growled. "You got the hots for her?" he asked.

"God no dude, but I think Punk might." He said. "What?! He's with my cousin!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but he was watching her and he looked like he wanted to go over and rip her clothes off and have his way with her." Roman said, Dean shook his head. "That fucking asshole." He muttered.

"You mad that he's perving on someone other than your cousin or that its Nikki?" Seth asked smiling at his friend, Dean sighed and sat down and wiped his face with the towel he had.

"Both…I don't know. Lately all I seem to do is think of her." He said. "I don't know if its because of Jayla or its just how I feel. I don't know. But I want to see where things go." He said.

"Did it look like she liked his attention?" Dean asked looking at Roman. Roman shrugged.

"She was pretty focussed on work, but they talked and joked around, I think they are friends, they didn't do anything sexual or anything. I mean they hugged and everything. But that's just friendly." Roman said, Dean sighed. "What should I do?" Dean asked.

"We don't know dude. Just chill out. I mean talk to her, ask her out on a date or something." Seth said. "Yeah maybe. I might talk to her and see if she feels anything right now for him."

"I mean he is with Amy, I mean they have been together for a while now I don't understand how he can blatantly check out some other chick."

"I don't care if they are friends its wrong." Dean said, he wasn't going to stand for his cousin being hurt he wouldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	9. Kiss

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**SUNDAY**

Nikki smiled as she heard Jayla playing, she was on the floor in the hotel room playing with some of her toys. Nikki was running around the room trying to get things organised for them to head on over to the arena. She was excited for tonight.

Tonight she would be announcing a big match for the RAW Money In The Bank and she was ready to do it. She kneeled down by the suitcases and went through her luggage and quickly threw her sweats on.

Once she was dressed she looked through Jayla's things and got her ready for the night, she dressed her in her Grey French Terry Stretch Jeggings, her 'Mom's Little Cutie' Long-Sleeve Graphic Tee, her Stretch Fleece Hoodie and her Hightop Sneakers. Once she was dressed Nikki gathered everything and they headed off to the arena.

Once there Nikki found Meghan and she took over keeping an eye on Jayla. She went with Nikki into hair and makeup because Nikki wanted to spend as much time with Jayla as possible.

They got there and Nikki was put into a hair and makeup chair and they got to work on her. "Your daughter is adorable." Natalya said as she sat beside Nikki getting her own hair and makeup done. She wasn't on the show but she wanted to get dolled up incase she was needed. "Thanks, she's my angel." Nikki replied Natalya smiled.

"So Dean Ambrose is her dad?" Natalya asked, "Yeah he is, he's a great father, I love watching them together." Nikki said smiling as she passed Jayla a cookie. "Have you met his cousin yet?" Natalya asked. "No, I haven't met anyone from his family yet why?" she asked.

"You know Lita from WWE TV?" Natalya asked. "Yeah I know her, I hated her when she was with Edge." Nikki said, Natalya laughed. "Yeah a lot of people did, anyways, Amy is Dean's cousin they are close and everything." Natalya said, Nikki nodded.

"I just wanted to warn you, when you meet her she will most probably come off as a bitch to you which is just her, she can't help herself, she's always in here telling us that we will never measure up to her and Trish. She thinks she's hot stuff." Natalya said. "Thanks for the warning." Nikki said, Natalya nodded and smiled and left.

"OK you're set." The hair and makeup stylist said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks girls." She said. She took Jayla into her arms and was about to head to wardrobe when she heard her name being called.

She turned around and adjusted Jayla on her hip as she saw Dean walking towards her with a red head beside him.

As they got closer she realised it was Amy. She sighed and took a deep breath, not ready for this. Dean and Amy walked over to them and smiled. "Nikki, I'd like to introduce you to someone." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Of course." She said. Dean smiled.

"This is Amy my cousin, Ames, this is Nikki and my daughter Jayla." Dean said, Amy smiled and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you." She said, Nikki smiled. "You too." She said. "Can I hold Jayla?" she asked, Nikki smiled. "Sure, I have to be in wardrobe in a minute." She said.

"Oh well you go I have Jay, she will be fine I promise." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "OK sure." She said, she looked at Meghan. "Go have a break." She said, Meghan smiled and nodded.

Nikki went to wardrobe and they looked through the clothes to see what they wanted Nikki in. Finally they came to an amazing dress and Nikki got dressed. She dressed in the White One Shoulder High Low Studded Dress, it was tight and it looked amazing.

Her ass looked so tight and toned. She also put on her Silver Touch Ups 988 Glamazon Shoes. They put on some jewellery and she was good to go. "You look great, rock the show tonight." The wardrobe stylist said.

Nikki laughed and nodded and made her way down the hall to Dean's locker room. She knocked on the door and Dean answered. His breath caught in his throat as he saw how hot Nikki looked. He lost the ability to speak for a minute there.

"You OK?" Nikki asked, Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah fine." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She grabbed Jayla and left. "Could you clean up your drool now?" Amy asked her cousin.

Dean glared at her. "I wasn't drooling." He said, Amy laughed. "Whatever you know you want her, I mean she Is hot, but I don't like what she did to you. She kept your daughter from you." Amy said. "Yeah but all is good, so just relax would you." He said, Amy nodded.

"Fine, I am going to go check of Phil, see if he is ready for tonight." He said. Dean nodded, he decided not to tell Amy about Phil's attraction to Nikki, he didn't want her to be hurt. He wanted her to be happy, he may have to have a word to Phil though.

That's for sure. He had to say something he needed to make sure Phil knew that hurting Amy was not something he would get away with.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Nikki made her way out to the ring ready to announce for the Money In The Bank match. She stepped into the ring and grabbed the microphone.

"This contest is a ladder match for the Raw Money In the Bank Contract." She said. RVD's music hit and she smiled. "Introducing first from Battle Creek Michigan weighing in at 235 Pounds, Rob Van Dam!" she announced he got into the ring and smiled and kissed the back of Nikki's hand.

Christian's music then hit. "From Toronto Canada weighing in at 212 Pounds Christian!" she announced Christian got into the ring and smiled. Sheamus was in next.

"From Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 267 Pounds Sheamus!" she announced. Sheamus got into the ring and Daniel Bryan's music hit. From Aberdeen Washington, weighing in at 210 Pounds Daniel Bryan!" she said, Daniel got into the ring.

Randy's music hit and Nikki smiled seeing her brother. "From St Louis Missouri, weighing in at 235 Pounds, Randy Orton!" she announced. Randy got into the ring and did his pose.

Lastly Phil's music hit. "From Chicago Illinois Weighing in at 218 Pounds, CM Punk!" she announced, she got out of the ring and watched the match, she cringed here and there, worried about her brother but in the end, he did it.

He pulled out the win and Nikki couldn't be more happier for him. He deserved it right now, he really did. She couldn't wait for later, it was party time!

**LATER****THAT NIGHT**

Nikki was in her hotel room getting ready for the night out. Everyone was heading down to the hotel bar, they were closing it for the WWE Roster to have a little party together. She was excited to spend some time with her brother and help him celebrate his win at the PPV. She kept her hair and makeup from the show, but she touched it up a little before getting dressed.

She dressed in her Black Affliction Lenox Sweater Dress, her Red Type Z Delyn Pumps and she grabbed her handbag and she was good to go. She said goodnight to Meghan who was staying behind with Jayla and she headed out the door.

She went down to the lobby and into the bar. She walked in and smiled and went over to Randy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Randy smiled and handed his sister a drink.

Nikki smiled at him and sat down. Randy joined her and smiled at her. "You doing OK?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah why?" she asked. "I was just wondering I mean, you've never been on schedule like this, so its hard." Randy said.

"Yeah it is. I miss being at home In my apartment and being with Jayla all the time, but I realise that this is the chance of a lifetime so I want to do this Randy. I want to make this work." She said, Randy smiled. "You will I am sure." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks. I mean if you weren't on the road with me I don't know If I could handle it, but you're here. You bring me back to earth and give me the family that I need." Nikki said, Randy smiled. "I'm glad to help sis, I mean with me being without Alanna now its good to have you and Jayla here." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"I am going to go dance I think," she said, Randy smiled and nodded and Nikki got up and went to the dance floor and danced. She loved getting out with friends and dancing. While she was out dancing Randy went over to the bar and ordered himself another drink.

"You doing OK Orton?" John asked his best friend, Randy sighed. "Yeah I'm doing OK. I mean things are tough right now but I am getting through it." Randy said, John smiled and they both looked at Nikki who was dancing with the girls. "She's having fun." John commented.

"Yeah she is. She's loving being on the road." He said. "You don't sound too happy about that" John said, Randy shrugged. "When I asked her to take the job, I didn't think she'd be as busy as she is." Randy said.

"I mean she's doing RAW Smackdown, interviews, photo shoots and everything else. I mean its part of the job I guess." He said.

"But she has a daughter." Randy added. "You think she's neglecting Jayla?" John asked. "I don't know, she used to want to stay in with her, but here she is now dancing while a nanny looks after her daughter." Randy said, John sighed.

"She's been a full time mom for over a year Randy, she's allowed to finally get a personal life and have fun." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I know. I just don't want her to be hurt." He said. John nodded.

"Dean's been all over her lately and then there's Punk." Randy said, John nodded. "Don't get involved Randy, let her make her own decisions." He said, Randy nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile with Nikki she finished dancing to one of her favourite songs and she went and sat down at a table. She wasn't alone long before Phil walked over with Amy. "Hey" Phil said, Nikki smiled at him. "Hey" she said back. "Hi again Amy." She said, Amy smiled. "Yeah, where's Jayla tonight?" Amy asked. "Upstairs." She said. "Alone?" Amy asked.

"No with the nanny." Nikki said. "So you just leave her so you can come and drink?" Amy asked, Nikki sighed. "Don't even talk about my daughter." Nikki snapped, she got up and walked off, Phil didn't know what to do, he had no idea. Nikki went over to Randy and kissed him and then John on the cheek. "I'm leaving." She said, Randy frowned. "What happened?" he asked.

"Amy, fucking bitch. Pretty much called me a bad mother." Nikki said. "I need to leave before I kick the shit out of her." Nikki said, she grabbed her bag and left the bar, Dean had watched her leave and he wondered what had happened. He walked up to Randy.

"What happened?" he asked. Randy sighed. "Ask your cousin." He snapped and left. Dean sighed. John slapped him on the back. "You like her?" he asked. "Yeah I do." He said. "Then go to her." John said Dean smiled and nodded and left trying to find out what room Nikki was in. Nikki got back to her room and she changed for bed. She changed into her French Terry Shorts, her Ribbed Racerback Pajama Tank and her Black Slippers. Once she was dressed she checked in on Jayla and just stood there looking down on her, what Amy said had really hurt her and she didn't know how to feel. She felt hurt and angry. She couldn't believe Dean's cousin would say something like that to her.

It was wrong, hell Amy had no idea who she was and what kind of a mother she was. She laid on the bed and turned on the TV. She was tired so she just wanted to rest and forget all about Amy. She was laying on the bed when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and switched off the television and looked at the door and answered it. She was surprised to see Dean standing there. "Hey" she said. "Hey, can I come in?" Dean asked, Nikki shrugged and nodded and let him into the room, Dean smiled and turned around. "Is Jayla sleeping?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah she's asleep." She said, "What's up Dean?" she asked.

"I wanted to come and apologise on behalf of my cousin, she has an attitude when it comes to things hurting me, and she see's you keeping Jayla from me as hurting me. I promise I didn't put her up to it or anything." Dean said. "I know you wouldn't. But she has no right to judge my parenting skills, I am a great mom to Jayla and you know that." Nikki said. "I know and I promise from now on she won't say anything to you. I won't have her causing this issue. She's just pissed because Phil likes you." Dean said, Nikki frowned and sat on the bed. "What?" she asked. "Phil has the hots for you, and she's all jealous about it and worried that something will happen because you're here with him constantly and she's not." Dean said, Nikki shook her head.

"She's delusional Dean. Phil and I are just friends, yeah we flirt but I assure you there's nothing there. I would never be the other woman. I wouldn't be able to do that. So she shouldn't be worrying about me, maybe she should focus on why Phil is looking elsewhere." Nikki snapped, Dean sighed. "Look I don't want to fight about this with you, are you sure there's nothing going on with you two?" he asked. "No! there is nothing going on, we talk and joke around and have fun together, he's a friend and that's all. I mean if he has the hots for me, he hasn't said anything to me about it." Nikki said, Dean sighed. "OK I believe you." He said.

"What if he was to say something to you, or kiss you what would you do?" Dean asked. "I don't know Dean. I don't." she said. "Why are you giving me the third degree right now, who I date isn't any of your business anyway." Nikki said. Dean sighed. "It is my business." He said, Dean sighed. "How is it your business?" Nikki asked, Dean sighed and walked over to her getting into her space, he caressed her face with his hands and Nikki looked at him wondering what he wanted.

Dean leaned in and kissed Nikki on the lips, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which Nikki gave him, she parted her lips and kissed him back deeply, her hands went around his neck and Dean's hands went to her hips, he pulled her closer as they continued kissing, they broke apart and looked at one another, not sure what the kiss meant.

**PLEASE REVIEW..****…**


	10. Together Again

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

Nikki and Dean looked at one another. Nikki ran her hand through her hair and touched her fingertips to her lips. They were still warm from Dean's lips. Dean stood there looking at Nikki wondering what she was going to do. "Why?" Nikki asked, Dean smirked at her making her go weak in the knees. "I like you." Dean said, Nikki frowned. "Since when?" she asked, she had no idea about Dean's feelings. "For a while now. I mean you're hot and sweet and kind and your funny. You are a great person and a great mom to our daughter." Dean said. Nikki nodded. "This is what that's about Jayla. You think you like me and have feelings towards me because of her, I mean its natural." Nikki said, Dean shook his head. "No, its not about her. I like you for you. I mean I had an attraction to you when I first met you." Dean said.

"Remember that party?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded. "How hot it got in your bedroom?" Dean asked again, Nikki bit her lip as she thought back to that moment where she and Dean were lost in one another. Dean walked over to her and bent down to her ear. "I want that." Dean said. "Don't you?" he asked. "Is this about sex?" Nikki asked. "No, not about sex. This is about me liking you a lot." Dean said, Nikki sighed and looked at him and grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him hard. Dean groaned into the kiss and they made their way over to the bed, Dean sat down on the end of the bed and Nikki straddled his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Dean's hands moved down Nikki's back to her ass and he rested his hands on her ass, it felt as good as he remembered.

They rocked against one another as they kissed, making sure not to be too loud and to wake Jayla up, they didn't want anything to ruin this right now.

They broke the kiss and smiled at one another, Dean stood up and held Nikki and turned around and laid her on the bed before covering her body with his own, they kissed again and Nikki's legs went around his waist holding him there, she could feel his hardness through his jeans and couldn't wait to see it again.

Dean pulled away and sat up on his knees and pulled his Black T-Shirt off and threw it to the corner of the room, leaving it there. He went back down and kissed Nikki again, hearing her moan from the kiss, made his cock twitch in his jeans, they pulled away and he lifted up Nikki's tank a bit.

He undid the drawstrings of her shorts and pulled them down, he smiled when he saw the black thong underneath the shorts. Nikki smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

Dean rolled his hips down onto Nikki's and she moaned feeling his hardness near her wetness. He pulled away and Nikki sat up and he pulled her tank top all the way off, her breasts popped out and he licked his lips. "Fuck, they're bigger than I remember." He said as he cupped them in his hands, Nikki giggled. "I had a child." She said, Dean smiled and leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around and biting at it before doing the same to the right nipple. Nikki moaned and held the back of his head as he lavished her breast with sucks and licks and kisses.

He kissed her on the lips before going back down her body, kissing down her stomach, Nikki moved her hand down to her panties and felt how wet she was and she moaned. Dean pulled the thong off of her and tossed it to the side. He licked his lips and moaned when he saw how wet she was. He spread her legs and held her by the back of her knees as he leaned in and started licking and sucking on her clit. Nikki leaned up on her elbows and watched Dean devour her clit. It felt so good to have a man down there again, she had missed male attention.

"Oh Dean…..Shit." She moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure it felt so good. Dean moaned into Nikki as he continued to lick and suck at her clit, she tasted as good as he remembered. He had missed being with her. Kaitlin was great and all but she never really seemed interested in sex.

He pulled away from her and looked at her before slowly sliding a finger deep into her, her tightness wrapping around his finger like a glove. "Shit your tight." Dean said as he kissed up and down her thighs while pumping his finger in and out of her.

"Oh shit, feels so good Dean." Nikki moaned bucking up onto his finger. "How long?" Dean asked, Nikki frowned and looked at him. "Wh….What?" she asked, "How long has it been since you were with someone?" Dean asked. "You….You were my last." Nikki said, Dean's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe it. "Seriously?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yes seriously." She said, Dean smiled at her, it felt good to know that he was the last guy to be inside of her.

He pulled away and smiled at her, Nikki grinned back and flipped them over she kissed him quickly before kissing down his body leaving little bites here and there, she came to his jeans and pulled them off, his hard cock sprung out of his underwear and Nikki grinned she took his cock into her hand and stroked him a few times before going down on him.

Sucking his cock deep and fast. Dean moaned and held onto the back of her head, his hands grabbing hold of her hair as she continued to blow him like never before, he had never felt so satisfied orally before Nikki was great at giving head, another thing Kaitlin never really liked doing.

It was odd but he didn't mind it. He shook his head and focussed back on Nikki looking at her as his cock went in and out of her mouth.

Making him moan deeply. She pulled away from his cock with a pop and looked at him. "Condom?" she asked, there was no way she was taking the risk of getting pregnant again, no way. "Wallet in my jeans." He said, he watched Nikki get up and walk over to his jeans and grab a condom from his wallet.

She smiled and tore the packet open with her teeth and she slid the latex onto Dean's hard cock. She then went over his body and straddled his lap and grabbed the base of his cock and sunk down onto it.

She groaned deep and low as Dean filled her up. "Oh fuck…..So big." She moaned Dean smiled and grabbed hold of her hips and helped her to ride him, she started out slow, getting used to the feeling, once she was used to it, she started riding him faster and faster, the bed was creaking below them and Dean and Nikki were both moaning loudly as they were nearing their climax.

Dean stopped her movements and flipped them over so she was on her back he leaned down and kissed her and started thrusting into her deep and hard, "…..Oh fuck yes Dean….Harder" Nikki moaned as she pulled him down for a kiss, Dean smirked and gave it to her like she wanted it deep and hard.

Nikki pulled him back down and kissed him hard. "I'm gonna cum." She whispered, Dean nodded "Me too baby, cum for me." Dean said.

Nikki arched her back and felt it. "Dean!" She shouted as she came, Dean moaned when he felt her cum, he quickly pulled out got rid of the condom and he jerked off and came all over her stomach and breasts. He moaned as he felt his release.

He slumped down onto her and kissed her lazily, "Fuck." He muttered as he rolled to the side and pulled a sheet over their naked bodies.

Nikki sighed softly and she curled up against Dean and rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and held her as they both drifted off to dream land.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she woke up, she was feeling a little sore, down below.

She got up and stretched and pulled the sheet over her body, she looked over and saw Dean and sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she looked at the time it was early. She got up and walked to the bathroom with the sheet and she had a long hot shower.

Once he was done she dried off and got dressed for the day, today was RAW so she was going to be a bit busy. She didn't know what last night meant for herself and Dean but she didn't want to deal with it right now.

She wrapped a towel around her waist and went to her suitcase and grabbed some clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Rock & Republic Kasandra Distressed Bootcut Jeans, her Rock & Republic Eagle Embellished Tee, her St. Louis Cardinals Womens Nickel Coverage Full Zip Hoodie and her Platform Wedge Sandals.

Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup and cleaned up a bit, she ordered up some breakfast for herself and Jayla. She went into Jayla's room and smiled seeing her awake. She picked her up and changed her diaper and got her ready for the day.

She dressed her in her Black Heart Fleece Pants, her Pink Majestic St. Louis Cardinals Newborn Pink Sweet Team Creeper, her Shirred Terry Cardigan and her Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Plaid Sneaker Shoes. Once she was dressed the room service arrived.

Nikki set it up and sighed seeing Dean still asleep, she shook her head. She sat Jayla in her highchair and fed her some breakfast while she munched on her fruit and muffin.

She heard a groan and turned her head and saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed.

He walked around the room and quickly pulled his clothes back on, he went to the bathroom to freshen up and he looked at Nikki feeding Jayla.

He smiled and kissed Jayla on the cheek then Nikki on the neck, Nikki moved away a bit and Dean frowned, wondering what the issue was, he sat down and had a little food.

"I need to get to the gym and stuff, but can I take Jayla for a few hours at the arena?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded.

"Of course, just text me and I will bring her to you." Nikki said, Dean nodded he kissed them both goodbye and left.

Nikki cleaned up from breakfast grabbed her things and headed out the door with Jayla.

She just needed some fresh air and a nice stroll would do her some good, she had no idea what last night was or what it meant for her and Dean, she knew eventually she would have to sit down and talk this out with him but right now she didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to spend some time with her daughter not worrying about anything or anyone else.

**LATER ON**

Dean arrived at the arena and messaged Nikki about seeing Jayla, Nikki texted back and she was at his locker room within minutes with their daughter. Dean smiled and took Jayla and looked at Nikki.

"You busy?" he asked her. "Yeah a little, I have some last minute things to go over and such. We're going to Australia in a week, so I need to organise flights for Jayla and myself back home and stuff. Its just busy." She said. "I'll let you two bond." She said and left, Dean sighed and sat down with his daughter.

"Your mom is a tough one." He said, Jayla just smiled and played with the blocks she had.

Seth and Roman soon arrived and smiled at Dean and Jayla. They liked her, she was a sweet kid and they liked her mother as well.

"So you ditched the party early last night, not in the mood to party?" Roman asked his friend, Dean nodded.

"Yeah not in the mood. Amy pissed Nikki off with a stupid comment so I went to try and make things OK." Dean said.

"And did you?" Seth asked, Dean nodded. "Yeah." He said avoiding their eyes.

"What happened?" Roman asked, Dean looked at them. "Come on man, we know you. So what happened?" he asked. Dean sighed.

"We hooked up." He said. "What do you mean hooked up, kissing? Touching, more?" Seth asked. "All the way." He said. "Whoa. Did not see that one coming." Seth said.

"Yeah us either, but I just…..I like her a lot. I have feelings for her, it wasn't just sex. I know I can't do that with her, she's Jayla's mom. It was more, there was a connection there." Dean said.

They nodded. "So are you a couple now or what?" he asked. "I don't know, this morning she was standoffish with me and she's been so busy today I haven't been able to see her and talk to her, but I want to take her out to dinner tonight or something and try and see what's going to happen with us. All I know is that I want to be with her." Dean said, Seth and Roman smiled.

"Good for you." Roman said. Seth nodded, he wanted to try and talk with Nikki, they were sort of close, he just wanted to see what her thoughts were.

They all went about their business getting ready for the night ahead of them.

"Da…..Da" they heard, Dean looked down at Jayla.

He kneeled down and smiled at her. "What did you say baby?" he asked her. She giggled.

"DA….DA." She said again, Dean smiled so bright and it was the first time that Seth or Roman ever saw him with tears in his eyes, his baby had called him daddy.

It was amazing. Dean smiled and hugged her tight.

"I love you so much baby." He said, he couldn't believe how blessed he was to have an amazing daughter like Jayla, Nikki had done an amazing job with her she really had.

"Hey" Nikki heard as she was sitting in the makeup chair getting ready for the night ahead of her. She looked over and saw Seth leaning against the door looking at her. "Hey Seth, is everything OK with Jayla?" she asked.

"Oh she's fine, she and Dean are bonding." Seth laughed, Nikki smiled. "Good I am glad." She said. "So he told me about what happened with you two." Seth said, Nikki closed her eyes. "Already blabbing is he?" she asked. "He didn't blab. He told Roman and myself. We are his best friends." Seth said.

Nikki sighed. "I know sorry I just have a lot of things going on and I am stressed out." Nikki said, Seth nodded. "I understand," he said, Nikki smiled. Seth walked in and smiled at Mia the makeup artist. "So what are your thoughts about last night?" Seth asked.

Nikki smiled. "I enjoyed myself a lot. I had fun with him." Nikki said. "But?" Seth asked knowing there was one coming, Nikki laughed.

"I guess I am just concerned, I mean its not just me anymore, I have Jayla and he is her father, I don't want her to be caught in the middle." Nikki said. "I get that I do, but you have to try. He really likes you. He wants to try and make things with you work, he wants to be there for you and Jayla. Why can't you let him in?" Seth asked.

"Because its been Jayla and I for so long. Just us and now he's here and I am just scared. I am scared that I am going to fall for him and he will break my heart." Nikki admitted, Seth sighed. "You're all set Nikki, I think wardrobe is looking for you." Mia said, Nikki smiled.

She hugged Mia and got up and walked down the hall, Seth fell in line with her and walked with her. "Wanna know what I think?" Seth asked, Nikki looked at him. "No but I am sure you will tell me anyway." Nikki said, Seth smirked.

"Damn right I will." He said. "I think you owe it to yourself, Dean and especially to Jayla to see where things go. This is your chance to give her the family she deserves, the mom and dad together, and happy." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"That's what I've always wanted for her." Nikki said. "This is your chance don't blow it. Chances like these don't come around often and Dean will only put himself out there for so long." Seth said, he smiled at Nikki and left her to her thoughts.

She walked into wardrobe and smiled at Amelia. "Hey girl, you ready to get into your look for the night?" Amelia asked her, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah lets do this." She said, Amelia smiled and grabbed the dress and handed it to Nikki, the dress was stunning, it was a Blue and Black Short One Shoulder Dress. Black accents highlight he sleeveless dress at the empire waist and the left shoulder. Curvy princess shaping hugs the figure while the back zipper makes the dress easy to wear. She also slid on her Black Sling Back Open Toe Heels and she was set. As she was adjusting herself Dean walked in with Jayla.

Nikki smiled at them and kissed Jayla. "No holding the baby without a robe on." Amelia warned her, Nikki nodded and slipped her white robe on.

She took Jayla from Dean and smiled at him. "I am starved, I need a snack." Nikki said. "I'll come with, there's something I wanna talk to you about anyway." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled, they went into catering and Nikki grabbed some fruit and a water and sat down, Jayla had some fruit as well. "She called me dada earlier." Dean said, Nikki's eyes widened and she smiled. "That's great Dean it really is, I am so happy." Nikki said. "I was so shocked and I cried, I never cry." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"I cried the first time I heard her say my name as well. She was just playing and I was doing some work and she crawled up to me and called me mama. It was amazing, I just burst out in tears. I will never forget it." Nikki said, Dean smiled. "Wow." He said, Nikki nodded and took a bit of an apple slice.

"So what's up?" Nikki asked. "Are you busy tonight?" Dean asked. "Nope, I am free. I was just going to get ready for my flight tomorrow." Nikki said. "Oh, well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and get some dinner with me?" Dean asked. "Like a date?" Nikki asked as she looked at him.

Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah a date, I thought we could drive into the city and have some dinner, if that's OK?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded.

"Sure I'd like that, I think I will see if Randy will watch Jayla. I think he needs it." Nikki said, Dean smiled. "Cool. So I will pick you up from your hotel room later tonight then? I know it will be a really late dinner, but it will be fun" Dean said, Nikki nodded, it was going to be a late dinner, but being on the road she was used to them by now.

"OK, see you later" Nikki said, Dean smiled and went to go and get ready for his appearance later on. Nikki sat there for a while before she was joined by Phil. She sighed this was going to be awkward, she was still pissed off about what Amy said the night before. "Hey, how are you?" Phil asked.

"I'm good just spending some time with my girl." She said, Phil smiled. "I want to apologise about last night. Amy was way out of line, she had no right to judge your mothering skills. I know you're an amazing mother so don't listen to her." Phil said.

"Thanks but you can't apologise for her, she needs to come to me and do it. I don't care about her opinions. She's allowed to have her own opinions but I am not going to be civil with her, you're right she has no right to judge me, she doesn't even know me." Nikki said, "Well I really am sorry," he said, Nikki smiled. "Its fine Phil, me and you are cool we're still friends." Nikki said. "Friends right." Phil said, Nikki nodded. She knew then that Dean was right, Phil was looking at her like he wanted to eat her up, but she wasn't going to go there, she wanted to see where things with Dean were going to go.

"So are you going to Australia?" Phil asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I have the calendar photo shoot over there in Queensland, when we have the shows there I will be doing my shoot." Nikki said. "Cool. Is Jayla coming along?" he asked, Nikki shook her head. "No I am flying out to St Louis tomorrow morning to drop her off with my mom and to pack some new clothes and things and then I am heading to Connecticut to meet up with everyone then its Australia bound. So I have a busy few days ahead of me." Nikki said, Phil smiled and nodded.

"I better get her to the nanny but I will see you around Phil." Nikki said, she stood up and walked off, Phil watched her leave and licked his lips. He wanted her BAD. He shook his head as he saw Amy coming his way. He kissed her as she got closer. "Guess what?" she asked. "What baby?" he asked. "I've been asked to do the divas photo shoot, so I am coming to Australia with you." Amy said, Phil smiled.

"Wow that's awesome." He said, it was great, but he knew things were going to be tense at the photo shoot, Nikki and Amy would be spending time with one another and he had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	11. Date's And Decisions

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in the bathroom getting ready for the night, she was happy to be going on a date with Dean she was looking forward to it, when she told Randy about it, he wasn't sure that she should be dating him, he just didn't want her to get hurt, but he knew he couldn't continue to interfere or he would lose his sister.

He had happily agreed to watch Jayla for her until she got back from the date. She finished her hair and makeup. Tonight her hair was pulled up into a slick ponytail and her makeup was done light with a glossy lip.

Once that was done she went into the bedroom and peeled out of her robe and got dressed. She dressed in her matching Black Lace Strapless Bra and Thong and then grabbed her dress.

She dressed in her Black BCBGMAXAZRIA McKenna Draped Dress, her White BCBGMAXAZRIA Frankie Jacket and her Black and Gold BCBGMAXAZRIA Ramsey Sling Back Pumps. Once she was dressed she looked through her jewellery and put some on. She put on her Ralph Lauren 3 Row Link Drama Bracelet, her Ralph Lauren Small Round Link Necklace and her Ralph Lauren White Elongated Drop Earrings.

Once she was ready she put on some perfume and grabbed her BCBGMAXAZRIA Emeline Whipstitch Clutch and put her Phone, Key Card, and some cash and credit cards in there and she was good to go. Right on time Dean arrived. Nikki took a deep breath and answered the door, she smiled at Dean he looked so handsome.

He was in Dress Pants, a White Shirt and a Black Blazer. He looked at her in awe. "You look stunning." He said, Nikki blushed.

"Thanks you look so handsome." She said, Dean smiled. "Lets go." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They headed down to the lobby and got into Dean's Lexus Rental and he drove them into the city. The drive there was pretty quiet, just having a bit of chit chat here and there.

They got to the restaurant and they got the car valet parked and they headed inside, they were seated in the corner surrounded by pretty lights, they took off their jackets and looked over their menus and ordered their meals. Dean got the Trio Of Milk Fed Veal which was Roasted Tenderloin with Fennel Marmalade, Braised Cheeks with Quinoa and Basil and Sweetbreads with Caramelized Artichoke.

Nikki got the Oven Baked Black Sea Bass With Syrah Sauce which was Oregano-Zucchini Millefeuille and Tempura Cipollini Onion Marmalade, Green Peppercorn-Potato Duchesse. Once their food arrived they started talking. "You look so great tonight." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Thankyou." She said.

"So I guess we should talk about last night?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah we should." She said. "Look I just want you to know that it wasn't about sex with you, there is something between us Nikki. Its not just the fact that Jayla is our child either its something else." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"I feel something too Dean, its not one sided. But we don't really know one another, all we've done together is sleep together twice, with over 2 years in between them." Nikki said.

Dean nodded. "I know but I want to try this. I want to see where this goes. I want to try and see if we can give Jayla the life she deserves. With a mom and dad who are together. Every kid deserves that." Dean said, Nikki smiled, the way he was talking was so sweet. "I want that too, that's all I have ever wanted for my baby girl. I wanted to tell you about her so much sooner than I did but I was scared." Nikki confessed.

"Of what?" Dean asked her looking into her eyes. "That you would reject her and myself, that you would take her from me. She is my everything the reason I live is for her. I couldn't imagine being without her and I was scared." Nikki admitted, Dean nodded.

"Do you think I am that kind of guy?" Dean asked, Nikki shook her head. "Not anymore." Nikki said. "Sometimes when you watch people on television you think they are like that in person but they're not." Nikki said, Dean nodded.

"Lots of people used to think that Randy was a psycho. But he isn't." Nikki said, Dean laughed. "Yeah people think that I am an asshole but I'm not. I can be just as nice as the next guy." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "I know that now and I like this side of you, the sweet side." Nikki said, Dean smiled.

"Speaking of Randy he's not a fan of mine is he?" Dean asked, Nikki laughed. "Randy's not a fan of anyone I am interested in. He's very protective of me, always has been and we've always been close." Nikki said. "He's my best friend and brother all rolled into one." Nikki said, Dean smiled. "

I'm glad you have a close relationship with him, I think its great" he said, Nikki smiled, she was really enjoying Dean's company. "So tell me about what you used to do before you came on the road?" Dean asked. He was interested.

"Well when we first met I had just finished college for my TV announcing career and everything. Then I got pregnant so I had to put that on hold. I couldn't go out and get a job and then have to take maternity leave so I got a job at my friend's salon and I've been doing hair there since I found out I was pregnant. After Jayla came I said I would look for a better job but I guess I never had the time so I stayed working at the salon, then Randy got me this job and here I am." Nikki said, Dean smiled.

"Was the pregnancy OK?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah it went fine, I mean I had serious morning sickness in the beginning but I got through it fine." Nikki said, Dean nodded. "What about the birth?" Dean asked.

"It was long but the first one is always long, I was in labour for over 30 hours." Nikki said, Dean's eyes went wide.

"Shit." He said. Nikki smiled. "Trust me it wasn't good, but in the end it was perfect." Nikki said, Dean smiled at her.

"Can I ask something?" Nikki asked, Dean nodded and smiled. "What about Kaitlin?" Nikki asked.

"We're over. Trust me there is nothing there between us now. I promise you. I want to be with you and only you. I want to be with you Nikki." He said, Nikki smiled, she reached over the table and took his hand in her own.

"I only want you." She said, Dean smiled. "So we can try this?" he asked, Nikki nodded.

"Just don't hurt me." She said. "I won't baby I won't." Dean said. "One more thing." Nikki said. "OK" Dean said.

"No sex until we get to know one another better, don't get me wrong the sex is great but I need to get to know you outside of the bedroom." Nikki said, Dean smiled. He knew it would be hard but she was worth it.

"You're worth it." He said, Nikki smiled, she was so happy right now she really was.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she rolled over and collided into a solid body, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Dean awake and staring at her, last night was amazing, they didn't have sex or anything, they just laid in bed together talking and cuddling, Dean had wanted to be there in the morning when Jayla woke up. He was going to miss her when she was in Missouri and when he was in Australia. Nikki smiled at Dean and rested her head on his chest. "Morning," Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Good morning." She said. "How did you sleep?" Dean asked. "Good, I like sleeping beside you." Nikki admitted, Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was deepened but before things went any further a loud wail snapped them out of it. "Jayla's up." Nikki said.

Dean laughed. "Is she like that every morning?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Pretty much, she's my alarm clock" she joked Dean smiled. He watched Nikki get out of bed she was in nothing but a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. "You know if you want this no sex thing to last you need to wear more clothes." Dean commented as she walked over to Jayla's room, he heard Nikki laughed. She came back into the room with Jayla and they went and got into bed with Dean. Dean smiled as he saw Jayla first thing in the morning it was nice to wake up with Nikki and their daughter. "I am going to go have a shower." Nikki said. "Want some company?" Dean asked smirking, Nikki laughed. "No thanks, you hang out with Jayla here," she said. "OK." He said. Nikki went into the bathroom and showered for the day.

Once she was showered she walked out to the bedroom in nothing but a towel. Dean saw her from the bed and he licked his lips, he would have loved to go over to her and have his way with her, but he knew their deal. No sex. Nikki grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Simply Vera Wang Leopard Chino Leggings, her Simply Vera Wang Floral Burnout Tank, her St. Louis Cardinals Distressed Hoodie and her Journee Collection Muscle Ankle Boots. Once she was dressed she dried her hair and put it up in a pony tail and did her makeup. Once that was done she packed up all her things for the flight home. She walked out to the bedroom and saw Dean and Jayla still in bed, she smiled and carried on making sure she had all of hers and Jayla's things.

She kept out Jayla's clothes for the day. "Do you want me to order some breakfast?" Dean asked, Nikki shook her head. "No I planned on having breakfast with Randy before he left for Smackdown. I won't see him for a day or two, I don't know if he's going to Missouri or not." Nikki said, Dean sighed. "OK." He said, Nikki sighed. She went over and sat on the bed. "I don't leave until eleven, so after breakfast I can come to your room and hang out." Nikki said, Dean smiled and nodded. "Want me to take you to the airport?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah that sounds good." She said, Dean smiled. Nikki picked up Jayla and went and got her ready. She dressed her in her Grey Jersey Yoga Pants, her Pink Long-Sleeve OshKosh Originals 'Daddy's Princess' Graphic Tee, her Grey Embellished Fleece Hoodie and her Pink UGG Kids Bixbee Booties.

Once she was dressed Nikki grabbed her bag and smiled at Dean. "I'll come by your room afterwards OK?" she asked, Dean nodded. "Yeah OK." He said. Nikki left the room and went down to the café. She smiled when she saw Randy. She walked over and put Jayla in the highchair and sat down. She ordered some oatmeal for Jayla and some French toast and coffee for herself. "What time is your flight?" Randy asked. "Eleven, you'll be gone by then right?" she asked. "Yeah I need to be out of here by ten." He said, Nikki nodded. "Are you going to make a quick trip to Missouri and see Al before heading to Connecticut?" Nikki asked. "Yeah I am going to try. I just don't know if I will have the time." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "OK." She said. "So how was your date?" Randy asked.

"It was good. I had a lot of fun, we talked about anything and everything. It was nice." She said. "So what does this mean for you guys?" Randy asked. "We're together." Nikki said. "Wow." He said.

"So he's like your boyfriend." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah we only want to be with one another, we won't be dating anyone else. So its just us." Nikki said, Randy nodded. "You sure about this?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "I don't know sis. You barely know one another and he did just get out of a relationship with Kaitlin and then there's Amy." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"You can never just support me can you Randy, you always have to bring my happiness down." Nikki snapped. She stood up and threw some money on the table and picked Jayla up. "Just because you're miserable, doesn't mean I have to be as well." Nikki said, she turned on her heel and walked off.

Randy sighed as he sat there, he didn't mean to bring her down he was just worried about her that's all. He didn't know if Dean was going to treat her right. Nikki stormed up to Dean's room and knocked on the door, Roman smiled and answered it. "Come on in." he said, Nikki smiled and walked in and sat down, she put Jayla on the floor and she started playing. "You OK?" Dean asked, Nikki sighed. "My brother is an asshole." Nikki commented. Dean and Roman laughed, Seth was currently out with Summer. "What happened?" Dean asked. "I told him about us and he just made me feel like shit, he always does this, he always makes me question everything and he tries to bring my happiness down I am sick of it. Its like he is constantly judging me." Nikki ranted.

"You're questioning us?" Dean asked, Nikki shook her head and looked at him. "No, its just that's how he is. He isn't sure we should be together and it pisses me off." Nikki said. She went over to Dean and sat in his lap. "I promise you I am not questioning us. I want us." Nikki said, Dean smiled. "Good. Because that's what I want." He said, Nikki smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.

There came another knock at the door and Roman answered it and let Amy and Phil in, they were shocked to see Nikki and Dean making out on the bed. "Nice one Cousin, making out in front of your daughter." Amy commented, Nikki growled and Dean sighed. "Ignore her." He said, Nikki got up off of the bed and went back to her chair. "So what's going on?" Dean asked. "We thought we would see if you wanted to grab a late breakfast?" Amy asked. "Actually I am taking Nikki and Jayla to the airport in a few minutes." He said.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked. "Home for a day or two then to Connecticut and then to Australia." Nikki said. "You'll be in Australia?" Amy asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am doing the calendar shoot over there and the live shows." Nikki said. "Oh." Amy said. "Why?" Dean asked.

"I'll be there too. I got asked to do the shoot as well, last minute." Amy said, Nikki sighed this wasn't good. Nikki smiled. "Cool." She said, she got up and picked up Jayla. "We should get going." She said, Dean nodded, Nikki left the room and Amy grabbed Dean's hand.

"What's with the making out?" Amy asked her cousin. "We're together now." Dean said. "What?" Amy asked. "Look Ames, you're like a sister to me and I love you but you need to get over this thing with her, she's going to be around, she's my girlfriend and she's the mother of my daughter." Dean said and left. He caught up with Nikki and the loaded her bags up In the car and they headed to the airport.

"Do you have to go?" Dean asked when they arrived and were saying goodbye. Nikki laughed. "I do baby, I have to take Jayla home to moms. She can't come to Australia. She needs a normal life for a week." Nikki said, Dean sighed.

"Yeah I know. You're right. I will just miss you." Dean said. "Its 2 days Dean, I will be in Connecticut on Thursday." Nikki said, Dean smiled and nodded, he kissed Nikki deeply and hugged and kissed Jayla.

"Skype me tonight?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. She was going to miss him a lot but she knew she needed to get home for a bit. The flight was called and they kissed once more before Nikki and Jayla left, Dean sighed, he was going to miss them a lot. Thursday couldn't come fast enough in his mind.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The plane arrived in St. Louis. Nikki picked up Jayla and they left the plane, they waited a while and she grabbed her bags before they went to meet up with Bob and Elaine who were picking them up.

Nikki smiled when she saw then she went over to them and Elaine smiled and hugged her tight. "I missed you baby." She said, Nikki smiled. "I missed you too ma." She said, she handed Jayla to her mom and then hugged her dad.

"How was the flight sweetie?" he asked as he took the luggage trolley and they headed out to the car. "It was OK, pretty quick. I am just glad to be home for a few days." Nikki said, Bob and Elaine smiled.

"So do you want to go to your apartment for a while or come to ours?" Elaine asked. "My apartment please ma, you guys can take Jayla with you but I just need to go home, do some laundry and then I want to go see some friends." Nikki said.

"OK that sounds good." Bob said, they got to the car and got in and Bob drove Nikki back to her apartment, he helped her take her luggage up and then he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Nikki smiled as she walked into her place, she turned on some lights and turned on the TV to the music channel and she went and got to work on the laundry, she had so much to get done, she had to wash all her things and all of Jayla's things. She packed away her shoes and accessories and put the suitcases away, she knew she would have to pull them back out soon because she had to pack for the Australia trip.

Once she had some washing on, she grabbed her phone and texted Dean that she had arrived safe. He texted back with a kiss face and Nikki smiled.

She grabbed her bag and headed down to her car. She got in and headed over to the salon to see her friends, she had missed them so much. She had called them all the time, but it wasn't the same as being there with them like she used to.

She got to the salon, parked and headed inside. "Hey guys." She said, everyone turned and smiled and went over to her and hugged her tight.

"What are you doing here?" Velvet asked. "I am in town for a few days, I wanted to come and see you guys." She said. "Come in, do you need a hair cut or anything?" Mickie asked. "Actually I wanted to put some purple streaks into my hair, you think you can do that?" Nikki asked.

"Definitely, I'll do it girls." Jeff said, Nikki smiled and sat down in his chair. "So tell us how everything is." Madison said. "Its great being on the road, I mean its busy but its good." Nikki said. "I thought I would just be doing announcing but I am doing a lot of other things as well." Nikki said. "Like?" AJ asked.

"Interviews, photo shoots. I just got done in Philadelphia with a photo shoot for INKED. They wanted to capture all my tats. Which was so fun and in a few days I will be heading to Australia to take part in the diva's calendar shoot." Nikki said.

"Wow, you are busy." Madison said. Nikki nodded. "Yeah but its fun." Nikki said. "We saw your spread in the WWE Magazine, you looked hot.." Jeff said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, I am really enjoying everything." Nikki said. "How is everything with Jayla's dad?" Velvet asked.

"Good, he's a great dad and an awesome boyfriend." She said, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Boyfriend?" they all asked, Nikki blushed and nodded.

"We're a couple." She said, they were all so happy for her. "That's great girl. Are you happy?" Mickie asked, Nikki nodded. "Really happy." She said, "How's Randy doing?" Velvet asked, she had always had a crush on Randy.

"He's Randy. He's getting through his problems, we had a fight this morning at breakfast, I told him about Dean and I and he wasn't supportive, I haven't talked to him since. He's always like that and It pisses me off." Nikki said, they nodded. Nikki's phone rang and she didn't know who it was but she answered it. **"Hello?" **she answered. **"Nikki hi, its Stephanie McMahon here."** Steph said. **"Oh hi Steph" **she said.

**"Listen I just got done talking to your brother and he said that you used to work in a salon is that right?" **she asked. **"Yeah I did, I am here right now, just catching up with some of my friends." **Nikki said. **"Good, is there a hairstylist and makeup artist there?" **Steph asked.

**"Yeah, take your pick." **She said. **"I need two for the trip to Australia, they will be paid for it and if all goes well they could be offered a permanent job to help out for the live shows and RAW and Smackdown." **She said **"OK. Should I fax their resume's or something?"** Nikki asked. **"No just turn up with them when you come to Connecticut." **She said. **"Oh OK boss." **She said. **"Bye babes."** Steph said ending the call.

"What was that all about?" Velvet asked. "She needs a new hair and makeup artist for the Australia trip and it could lead into a more permanent job. She wants me to pick two of you." Nikki said.

"Wow, so who is it gonna be?" Jeff asked. "Well Velvet is the best, she does my hair perfectly, so do you want to come?" Nikki asked, Velvet smiled. "Of course." She said as she hugged Nikki. "Now makeup." She said.

"I can't go, I have the wedding to plan and everything." Madison said. "And AJ and I won't be apart from one another." Jeff said AJ nodded in agreement. "Mickie?" Nikki asked. "Of course I will come." She said, she hugged Nikki tight. "You will have to meet with Steph when in Connecticut. But I am sure it will all be fine." Nikki said. "When are we leaving?" Velvet asked. "Thursday morning." Nikki said, Velvet nodded.

"Well I am going to head off now," she said, she didn't get her hair done but she could get Velvet to do it while on the road.

She hugged everyone and headed out the door. She got into her car and drove back to the apartment.

She walked in and she took the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer and put on another load. She went into the bedroom and laid down for a while.

Tonight she had dinner with her parent's and Nathan. Just to catch up on a few things.

She also wanted to make time to go and see Sam and Alanna. She wanted to see her niece.

She laid on her bed and grabbed her phone and looked at some pictures she had of Dean, she was missing him so much, she couldn't wait to be back in his arms once again.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as her phone rang as she was trying to get ready for dinner. She grabbed the phone and put it on the bathroom counter and put it on speaker as she answered it. **"Hello?" **she answered. **"Hey you." **Dean said on the other end. **"Hey," **Nikki responded. **"What ya doin?" **Dean asked her. **"Getting ready for dinner with my parents and Nathan." **Nikki said, Dean smiled. **"What about you?" **Nikki asked. **"I'm sitting in the hotel room all lonely."** Dean said, Nikki smiled. **"Aren't you going out tonight or anything?"** she asked. **"Yeah later on, we're gonna go have some dinner."** Dean said. **"So….What are you wearing?" **Dean asked, Nikki laughed and shook her head. **"Right now, I am in my bra and panties doing my hair and makeup." **Nikki said, Dean groaned on the other end.

**"Is phone sex considered sex?" **he asked, Nikki laughed louder. **"Yes." **She said. **"But-" "No buts Dean." **Nikki said, she grabbed her phone and walked into the bedroom where her clothes were laid out ready for the night. **"What time will you be home from dinner?" **Dean asked. **"Not late, I have Jayla with me why?" **she asked as she pulled on her True Religion Hand Picked Americana Chain Rolled Capris, she pulled them up and did the button up.

**"Well I was wondering if we could Skype tonight?"** Dean asked. Nikki smiled. **"That sounds good babe."** She said as she pulled on her True Religion Crochet Back Tank. She sat down and grabbed her shoes for the night. **"What time do you wanna meet on Skype then?**" Nikki asked as she pulled on her Black Adi Designs Safari Booties.

**"How about nine?" **Dean asked. **"Sure babe, sounds good."** She said as she pulled on her Denim Jacket. She grabbed her bag and put her purse In it. **"I have to go babe, I am leaving my place now."** Nikki said as she took the phone off speaker.

**"OK I'm looking forward to Skyping later on." **Dean said, Nikki smiled and ended the call. She left her apartment and headed downstairs, she smiled at the doorman and went out to the parking lot, she got into her car and drove to the restaurant to meet up with her parents and brother.

She got there, parked and headed inside, she looked around and saw them in the corner, she smiled and went over to them she kissed her mom and dad on the cheek and kissed Jayla on the forehead and hugged Nathan.

She shrugged off her jacket and hung it over the chair and sat down. "Lets order shall we?" Elaine asked, they all nodded and ordered their food. Bob got the Charbroiled Skirt Steak, Elaine got the Chicken Pot Pie, Nathan got the Filet Mignon, Nikki got the Chicken Piccata and she ordered the Crab Cakes for Jayla. Once their food arrived they started eating.

"So how is life on the road sis?" Nathan asked. "Its good, its busy though." She said. "I thought you were just announcing?" Bob asked. "Yeah but along with that comes interviews and photo shoots. So its busy." Nikki said.

"Photo shoots?" Elaine asked. "Yeah I did one for the WWE Magazine and website and I did one for INKED magazine with Randy the other day and in Australia I am doing the calendar shoot with the other divas." Nikki told them.

"Wow, intense." Nathan said. "What will you be wearing in this calendar?" Bob asked. "Bathing suits." Nikki answered. Bob sighed he didn't like the idea of his daughter in skimpy clothes.

"Dad it will be fine I promise. I am excited to do it." Nikki said. "What was the INKED shoot about?" Elaine asked. "My ink, they wanted to get my tattoos." Nikki explained. "Oh, they don't cover them up when you're on the air?" Elaine asked. "No mom, I actually got another one the other week." Nikki said, she showed her family the new tattoo and Elaine sighed.

"Why do you keep covering your body with ink baby?" she asked, "I like it, it's a way to express myself." She said, her parent's didn't like tattoos but Randy, herself and Nathan had more than one on their bodies. "So what else is going on?" Elaine asked.

"I take it Randy called and blabbed?" she asked, Elaine and Bob nodded. "He just can't let me tell you guys anything can he." She grumbled she wasn't happy with her brother. "So you and Dean are together now?" Bob asked, Nikki nodded.

"I like him. He's sweet and kind and funny and charming and he is a great dad to Jayla." Nikki said. "And you're happy with him?" Elaine asked. "Yeah we want to try and make this family thing work. I am happy." Nikki said.

"Then that's all that matters baby, of course we want to meet him at some point." Elaine said. "Of course mom, maybe when we get back from Australia he could come for a visit or something." Nikki said, Bob and Elaine smiled and nodded, they were both glad their daughter was happy.

"How's the wedding planning coming bro?" Nikki asked, Nathan was engaged to Madison. "Its good hectic but good." Nathan said, Nikki never thought he would be the one to settle down ever but he was engaged and happy. They finished dinner and Nikki headed home with Jayla. Once home she changed Jayla into her pyjama's and she put her to bed. She grabbed her computer and loaded it up in the lounge. She went into her bedroom and changed for bed.

She changed into her Pink Juicy Couture Sleep Essential Cami and her Pink Juicy Couture Sleep Essential Shorts. She then sat in front of the computer and waited to see Dean. A minute later his face popped up and Nikki smiled at him, he was laying on the bed shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Hey" she said waving. "Hey yourself" he said back. "Hey Nik!" she heard Seth and Roman shout. Nikki laughed. "Hey guys." She said back, they poked their head into the frame and waved at her.

"Will you two get lost already." Dean told them, they smiled and headed out the door. "They are so annoying sometimes." Dean said. "But you love them." Nikki said. Dean sighed. "Yeah I do. They are great friends." Dean said. Nikki smiled. "So how was dinner?" Dean asked.

"Good, it was nice seeing them. Randy had already told them about us which was annoying but they just want me to be happy." Nikki said, Dean smiled. "They wanna meet you though." Nikki said Dean nodded. "OK that's good." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I miss you." Nikki admitted. "I miss you too babes." He said, Nikki smiled. "I wish you were here right now." She said in a low seductive voice. "Don't start, you said no phone sex." Dean said. "This isn't phone sex. This is computer sex." Nikki said, Dean sighed. "Baby don't tease." He whined Nikki smiled. "I'll give you a peep show." She said, Dean sighed and laid back on the bed. "You can't It won't be good enough." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "OK it will have to wait then." She said, Dean smiled at her.

"God I wish it was Thursday already I want you here!" he said, Nikki smiled. "Me too baby, but I will be there soon I promise." Nikki said. "We're in Connecticut for a night, you wanna do anything?" Dean asked. "Its up to you babe. I don't mind. Maybe we could go to dinner or something with the boys and my girls?" Nikki asked. "Sure babe, I'll sort it out." Dean said, Nikki smiled seeing him yawn, "Go to bed babe, I'll call you in the morning." She said, Dean nodded.

"OK night." He said. "Night." She said back and shut her computer off. She was missing him a lot and she had no idea she would feel this way about him so fast. It was scary but so nice.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Leaving Jayla

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THURSDAY**

Nikki was up early packing for Australia. She had checked the weather for over there and it was a bit of everything, so she knew she had to pack for every kind of weather. She was excited to go and see Dean and to go to Australia with him but she hated that she had to leave Jayla.

She didn't know how she was going to handle that. She had never been away from Jayla for more than a night before and it was scary to her. She just hoped that she would be able to enjoy herself while down under.

He packed her things and put her suitcase in the hall. She didn't have to worry about Jayla that morning because she was already with Bob and Elaine. Nikki went into Jayla's nursery and packed one of her blankets, she needed something that smelled of her baby girl.

Once she was packed she headed for the bathroom, she had a quick shower and threw her hair up in a pony tail before getting dressed for the flight. She dressed in her Grey St. Louis Rams Ladies Touchdown Tri-Blend Crop Pants, her All Sport Couture St. Louis Rams Ladies Fashion Long Sleeve V-Neck Halter Top, her Nike St. Louis Rams Ladies Die-Hard Performance Full-Zip Hoodie and her Calvin Klein Trinah Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she went around the apartment making sure everything was switched off, by the time that was done Bob was knocking on her door. She smiled and answered it and grabbed her bag and Bob grabbed her suitcase and they went downstairs. Nikki got into the back of the car and smiled at her daughter and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Bob got in and drove them to the airport. "You want to say goodbye here baby?" Elaine asked, Nikki sniffled and nodded. She took Jayla out of her seat and gave her a big hug.

"You be good for grandma and grandpa." She said. "Mommy will be home in a week or so for you." She said. She kissed her and the tears fell. Elaine sighed and rubbed her daughter's back.

"You'll be OK baby its only for a week or so and you can call everyday and we can Skype." She said, Nikki nodded and kissed Jayla goodbye. She hugged her mom and dad and headed into the airport, still crying. She checked in for the flight and stood around waiting.

Soon enough Mickie and Velvet arrived. "Hey girl we are so excited why are you all teary?" Mickie asked. "I had to say goodbye to Jayla." She said, Velvet and Mickie sighed and hugged her.

They broke the hug and their flight was called so they went to the gate and bordered the flight. They sat down and Nikki put in her ear buds and listened to some music, she was miserable, already missing Jayla.

She just wanted to get to Hartford and be in Dean's arms. He would make her feel better she knew that, she was glad she would be rooming with him, Seth and Roman. She needed them to lighten up her mood.

**2 ½ HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Hartford and they got off the plane, they grabbed their luggage and caught a cab to the hotel that the WWE Superstars, Divas and Staff were staying in.

Nikki went right up to Dean's room, he had texted her the room number when he had arrived in Hartford. She went up there and knocked on the door.

The door opened a minute later and Roman answered it. "Come in, he's been waiting for you to get here." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

She walked in and put her bags to the side and went over to Dean who was standing waiting for her and she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and burying her head in his neck. Dean frowned when he felt the tears touch his neck.

"Hey babe, why the tears?" he asked, he looked at Roman who didn't know what to do. "I had to leave her there. I hated saying goodbye to her it was so hard." Nikki said, Dean sighed and kissed her neck.

"Oh baby, you did the right thing, she couldn't have come to Australia. She needs a break from travelling." Dean said. Nikki nodded and untangled herself from Dean. Dean smiled at her and wiped away her tears.

"Now can I get my kiss?" he asked, Nikki smiled and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him softly, she wanted it to be quick because Roman was in the room but Dean had other plans, he deepened the kiss and pulled Nikki to him, Nikki pulled back gasping and smiled at him.

"Sorry Roman." She said. Roman shrugged from his bed. "Its cool." He said.

"I'm a little jealous. I wish I had that." He said, Nikki smirked, she had the perfect idea. "You'll find someone." She said. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?" she asked. "Yep." Dean answered.

"It will be me, you, Roman, Seth, Phil and Amy." He said, Nikki nodded. "Add my girls Mickie and Velvet to that list." She said. Dean nodded and smiled. Nikki and Dean went over to the bed and laid down. "So how was the flight?" he asked.

"It was fine, I was just miserable the whole time. I hated leaving her." Nikki said, Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Well you have me." He said, Nikki smiled. "I am so glad I do." She said, Dean laughed.

"So in Australia, you want to room together? Its two to a room and Seth and Roman are gonna room together so I thought It could be us two?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Sounds good. I don't want to room with a chick anyway." She said, Dean and Roman laughed.

"Where's Seth?" Nikki asked. "Out with Summer." Dean said. "Summer Rae you mean?" she asked, "Yeah they're hooking up or something." Nikki made a weird face and Dean laughed.

"We feel the same way babe, we don't like her, she's just another model." He said, Nikki nodded. "She wears some skimpy outfits that's for damn sure." Nikki said, once again making Dean laugh.

He fell for her more and more every time they spent time together. "Now at dinner do I have to wear protective padding?" Dean asked, Nikki frowned.

"Why?" she asked. "Well Amy will be there and we all know how well you two get along." Dean said, Nikki laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I will behave myself but if she says one more comment about me and my parenting skills I will hurt her. Your cousin or not." Nikki said. "OK. That's fine." Dean said. Nikki smiled.

She was looking forward to tonight, she just hoped that there was no drama for once. She just didn't want any drama she wanted to have a good time.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki was in the bathroom getting ready for dinner. She had already had a shower and did her hair and makeup. Now she was just getting dressed. She dressed in her Hydraulic Bailey Bootcut Jeans, her Red Open-Back Dolman Top, her Black Button-Tab Chiffon Jacket and her Black Platform High Heels.

She walked out to the bedroom and saw Dean, Seth and Roman all dressed. They all watched as she rummaged around the room and threw things into her handbag. She looked up and pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at the three men. "What?" she asked.

"You're ready?" Seth asked in shock. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Usually it takes a chick like hours to get ready." He said, Nikki laughed. "You can't take that long when you have a kid. I've learned the art of getting beautified." Nikki joked.

Dean smiled and went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You look hot." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe. We ready to go then?" she asked, they all nodded and they headed downstairs, they got into Dean's rental and he drove them to the Outback Steakhouse.

They got there and they saw Amy, Phil, Mickie and Velvet there.

They smiled greeted them all, Nikki took her jacket off and laid it over the back of her chair and sat down. She was seated by Dean and across from her girls. The waitress came and handed them their menus and they ordered.

Phil got the Grilled Chicken on the Barbie Which was Seasoned and wood-fire grilled chicken breast with signature BBQ sauce. Served with fresh seasonal mixed veggies.

Amy got the Aussie Chicken Cobb Salad Which was wood-fire grilled chicken to top off fresh mixed greens, chopped hardboiled eggs, tomatoes, bacon, shredded Monterey Jack and Cheddar cheese and freshly made croutons.

Mickie got the California Chicken Salad Which was Wood-fire grilled chicken and crumbled Feta cheese atop leafy mixed greens, baby spinach, roasted walnuts and diced green apples. Tossed in original vinaigrette.

Velvet got the Perfectly Grilled Salmon Which was perfectly Seasoned and Grilled served with mixed vegetables. Roman got the Baby Back Ribs Each succulent rack is smoked, wood-fire grilled and brushed with a tangy BBQ sauce. Served with Aussie Fries.

Seth got the Filet with Wild Mushroom Sauce Which was Wood-fire grilled petite filet topped with our rich Marsala and wild mushroom sauce. Served with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh seasonal mixed veggies.

Dean got the Sweet Glazed Pork Tenderloin which was Slow-roasted and drizzled with a sweet tangy glaze. Served with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh steamed greens. Nikki got the Seafood Mixed Grill which was Wood-fire grilled Mahi with seasoned and golden seared shrimp and scallops. Served with fresh seasonal mixed veggies and remoulade sauce. Their food soon arrived and they started eating.

"You are so brushing your teeth before you kiss me tonight." Nikki joked at Dean, Dean laughed and nodded, he knew garlic breath wasn't sexy. "So where's Jayla?" Amy asked, "She's in Missouri with my parent's. I thought it would be best if she went there while I was in Australia. She needs a break from all the travelling." Nikki said, Amy nodded.

"Were you OK with that Dean?" Amy asked, Dean nodded. "Yeah I trust Nikki's judgement it was perfectly fine with me." He said, Amy nodded. "So who are you two?" Amy asked looking at Mickie and Velvet. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"They're my best friends. They are going to be helping out In Australia doing hair and makeup." Nikki said. "Oh right." She said. "Did you hit Steph up to give them a job?" Amy asked. "No, she asked if I knew anyone and I did." She answered. Dean could tell that Nikki was getting close to snapping at her.

"So Ames how is the band?" he asked her and they went off in their own conversation. "Sorry about her girls, she doesn't like me." Nikki said to Mickie and Velvet. "Its fine Nik, she's a you know what." Velvet said and Nikki knew what she meant, Amy was a bitch.

"Its sucks that you're now related to her, I mean she doesn't even know you and she's judging you." Mickie said. "Yeah it sucks, but I promised Dean that I wouldn't do anything. He is her cousin. They're blood." Nikki said. Velvet and Mickie nodded.

"How is the shoot going to go with you two having to be together?" Velvet asked. "I don't know I'll work it out. It will be fine." Nikki said, "I'll be professional." Nikki added, Velvet and Mickie smiled and nodded. Dean leaned over under the table and laid his hand on Nikki's thigh.

Nikki looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine." She said. Dean smiled and nodded. "If you say so." He said, Nikki laughed. "I do say so." She said. She liked that Dean cared if she was OK or not. She had never had that in her relationships before.

They finished off dinner and had a few drinks before heading back to the hotel. "I'm gonna grab another drink anyone in?" Roman asked the group. Seth, Velvet and Mickie went off and Nikki and Dean went up to the room to get into bed.

Dean brushed his teeth and changed into some short while Nikki washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed for bed. She changed into her Black Lace-Trim Boyshorts and her Black and Grey Simply Vera Wang Basic Luxury Pleated Chemise.

Once she was dressed she walked out to the bedroom and saw Dean in bed, she smiled and climbed in beside him and snuggled up to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Sex still a no go?" he asked, Nikki laughed and nodded. "Yeah, look Dean I know this isn't easy for you, believe me its not easy for me either." She said. "Really?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Of course its not." She said.

"Every time I see you I want to get you naked and have my way with you. You turn me on a lot. But we said no sex until we knew each other better." Nikki said. Dean sighed.

"I know. It just sucks. I hate having to use my hand." He said. "Me too." Nikki said, Dean's eyes went wide and he moaned at visioning Nikki pleasuring herself. "God did you have to say that?" he asked, Nikki laughed.

"Trust me, I won't make you wait long. I promise I won't." she said, Dean nodded and smiled and kissed Nikki.

"Get some sleep we have a long flight tomorrow." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Australia Part 1

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was up early and getting ready for the flight, she knew it was going to be a long one, over 21 Hours. She just wanted to make sure she had everything and that she wasn't going to forget anything.

She had a shower and dried her hair and put on some minimal makeup before getting dressed. She dressed in her Black Juicy Couture Original Velour Bootcut Pant With Snap Pocket, her White Juicy Couture Muscle Tee With Open Back, her Black Juicy Couture Original Terry Hoodie and her Black UGG Classic Sparkles Boots.

Once she was dressed she packed up her toiletries and put them in her suitcase, she went through her bag to make sure she had her passport, her boarding pass and ticket and her working visa. Once she checked on that she was set and ready to go.

She looked at the three beds in the room and rolled her eyes as she saw all three members of the Shield fast asleep snoring softly, she laughed and went over to Dean and straddled his lap over the blanket that was covering him, she ran her hands down his chest and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily up at her. "Morning." She said, Dean smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked. Nikki checked her watched. "Just after seven." She said, Dean nodded and stretched, his arm muscles tightening and making Nikki lick her lips. "Damn you look good in the morning." She said, Dean smiled.

"You can feel how good I am too." Dean said pushing his hips up so his morning wood would rub against her, Nikki bit her lip not wanting to moan. "God you two need to fuck and get over it." Roman grumbled. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Nikki and Dean laughed. "Wanna take me to breakfast?" Nikki asked her lover. Dean smiled and rested his hands on her thighs. "Definitely. Let me kick Roman out of the bathroom and I will shower and get ready for the day and I will take you down." Dean said, Nikki smiled and leaned down and kissed him quickly before climbing off of him.

Dean got up and kicked Roman out of the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the flight. He just dressed in some sweats everyone was going to be wearing sweats it was going to be a long flight.

He brushed his hair and put on some cologne and he packed his bags and made sure he had everything. Nikki double checked his things just to be doubly sure.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he grabbed his phone, key card and wallet. Nikki smiled and jumped off of the bed. She grabbed her bag and they headed downstairs. They got into the elevator and saw it was empty.

Dean went over to Nikki and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply, Nikki moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean grabbed her thighs and felt her up. The door dinged open and they broke apart both panting heavily. Nikki wiped her mouth and cleaned herself up as did Dean.

They got down to the lobby and they went to the café for some breakfast. "What do you want me to get you?" Dean asked. "A vanilla cappuccino and a blueberry muffin please" she said, Dean nodded and went and ordered the food.

"You're up early." She heard, she turned her head and saw Phil. She smiled and stood up and hugged him. "Yeah. I am." She said. "Where's Amy?" she asked. "Still sleeping, I'm grabbing some coffee then going to get her." Phil said, Nikki smiled and nodded. Dean came back over and saw Phil and Nikki and Nikki was laughing, he sighed, he was a little jealous of that, that she and Phil were close.

"Hey Dean." Phil said. "Brooks." Dean said back, Phil frowned and shrugged. "I'll see you guys at the airport." He said and walked off. Nikki looked at Dean as she sipped her drink.

"You OK?" she asked. "Fine." He said. Nikki sighed and touched his hand. "I am with YOU." She said, Dean sighed.

"I know, sorry." He said, Nikki smiled. They finished off breakfast and it was time to get to the airport, they went and got their bags from the room and checked out and headed to the airport with Roman and Seth.

They got there and met up with everyone and checked in for the flight and boarded straight away.

Nikki and Dean sat beside one another, Nikki had the window seat. She pulled out her I-Pod and put some music on and closed her eyes as the plane took off for the long journey ahead of them.

Dean watched as Nikki closed her eyes, he knew she would probably sleep for most of the trip, so he knew he was going to be bored.

A few hours into the flight Nikki was awake and reading one of her many fashion magazines and talking to Mickie and Velvet who were sat in front of them, Dean was leaning over chatting with Amy. He looked up as he saw someone stand beside him, he saw Randy and gulped.

"Can you switch seats with me for a minute?" he asked him, Dean nodded.

"Yeah sure." He said and got up and left the brother and sister alone. Nikki glanced at Randy and sighed. "What Randy?" she asked. "I'm sorry." Randy said, Nikki turned and looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "I'm sorry I was an asshole. I was taking my fucking issues out on you. I hate that you're happy and I am this miserable fuck." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "I hate that you're miserable Ran I do, but I am allowed to be happy right?" she asked.

"Of course you are, I was just being selfish. You know me chicken. I am an ass sometimes, especially to you, because we're so close and I hate that I am not the number one man in your life anymore, he is." Randy said Nikki sighed and hooked her arm with Randy's and rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll always be number one Randy, always." She said, Randy smiled at her. "So are you rooming with anyone in Australia?" he asked.

"Yeah Dean, why?" she asked. "Just wondering. I am rooming with Sheamus." He said, Nikki smiled, Randy and Sheamus got along fine.

"Can you promise that one city we're in that we can room together?" Randy asked. "Definitely, how about in Perth. It's the last stop?" Nikki asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks sis." He said, Nikki smiled at him, she was glad that they were able to sort things out.

Being without Randy the past few days was hard on her, they never went days without speaking to one another, even when Nikki was back home in Missouri, they always talked at least once a day.

She was glad they were back to where they should be she really was.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane finally touched down in Melbourne. Dean looked over and smiled seeing Nikki fast asleep, he nudged her a little bit and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dean, she stretched and smiled at him. "What's going on?" he asked. "We're here baby in Melbourne." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good, I am so glad." She said, Dean smiled. They stood up and grabbed their carryon luggage and started leaving the plane, Nikki wasn't expecting photographers everywhere but she dealt with it. Everyone pilled onto the buses that were awaiting them and they headed off to the hotel. They got to the Hilton Hotel in the city and they all got out and checked in, they were taking up pretty much the whole hotel with all their staff. Nikki and Dean checked in and they were handed their key cards and they headed up to their room.

They were rooming right beside Phil and Amy and Seth and Roman. They walked into the room and they smiled, it was a great room with a king size bed in the middle of the room and the bathroom was big and luxurious, it had a bathtub and a large shower in there. Dean walked over to Nikki and held her from behind. "You like the room?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "I do." She said, Dean smiled. He looked at the time in the hotel. "I guess we should get some rest before the show tonight." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They both climbed into bed and had a nice nap, Dean held onto Nikki, he loved holding her while they slept, it was something close and comforting for him.

**THAT NIGHT**

Dean woke up and looked around and frowned when he didn't see Nikki anywhere. He got up and stretched and walked into the bathroom, that's when he saw his girl in the tub having a nice bubble bath, Nikki looked at him and smiled. "This tub is so awesome!" she exclaimed, Dean laughed. "Yeah?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Maybe tonight we can have a nice bath together when we get back after the show." He said, Nikki smiled. "MMMM sounds nice babe." She said. "Hand me that towel please." She said as she stood up, the bubbles covering her body, Dean grabbed the towel and just looked at her for a minute. He smiled and handed the towel to her. "Get a good look?" she asked, Dean laughed. "Yes I did." He said, Nikki laughed. "I am gonna shower for the arena." He said as he stripped off in front of her.

Nikki dried off and went into the bedroom area of the room and grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Citizens of Humanity Racer Skinny Jeans, her Free People Moonlight Mile Knit Tunic, her ZAC Zac Posen Leather Moto Jacket and her Steven by Steve Madden Johnny Boots. Once she was dressed she went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and dried it off, there was no point styling it because she would get that done at the arena. She only put on a bit of makeup as well because that would be done at the arena as well. Dean got out of the shower and dried off and pulled some sweats on. He grabbed his gear bag for the night and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. "Ready?" he asked, Nikki nodded. She grabbed her bag and they headed off.

"So I called mom while you were sleeping." Nikki mentioned in the elevator. "Oh how is our girl?" he asked. "She's good, she's been enjoying her grandparents and uncle Nate." Nikki said. "She was asleep so I couldn't talk to her, I miss her so much." She said. "I know babe, when we get home we can fly right there to see her." He said, Nikki smiled. "Sounds perfect." She said. They got down to the lobby and pilled into one of the busses, Dean was stopped for some autographs, Nikki just stood by and watched him, it was so sweet. They got onto the bus and they headed to Rod Laver Arena where the show would be held. They got there and headed inside. "I'm going to the locker room, come see me when you're all dressed to go." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She went right to hair and makeup and smiled seeing Velvet and Mickie. "Hair and makeup time Nik?" Velvet asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They smiled and got to work on her hair and makeup. They had already done all the divas and Nikki and Lillian were last on their list. She got her hair done into nice waves that went over her shoulders and down her back and her makeup was lightly done but with a heavy smoky eye. "OK you're all set." Velvet said. Nikki looked into the mirror and smiled. "Thanks girls." She said, she hugged them both and headed down to wardrobe to see what she would be wearing tonight. She got there and Mia smiled at her. "Ready to get changed?" she asked, Nikki nodded. "We didn't bring a lot of variety for this trip, Steph made sure of that, she didn't want a lot of clothes for the shows, but for the photo shoot there are a lot of choices." Mia said , Nikki nodded and smiled. "OK cool." She said.

Mia handed her the dress she was set to wear tonight and she got dressed. It was a Black Velvet by Graham & Spencer Lana Gauzy Whisper Dress, it was perfect and it came to her thighs. Mia handed her the shoes to go with it and she slid the Schutz Sid Booties on. Mia put some accessories on her and she was good to go. "OK you're all set, just go see production to see what matches you are announcing." She said, Nikki nodded and went to production, they told her she was announcing the match between Randy and Fandango and the tables match between John and Ryback. She smiled and grabbed her papers and headed off to see Dean, she knocked and Roman let her in with a smile. She went over to Dean and did a twirl. "You like?" she asked, Dean laughed. "Definitely, you look hot." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe. So what are you three doing tonight?" she asked. "Six man tag against, Bryan, Kane and Punk." He said Nikki nodded. "You lose?" she asked.

"Yeah that's the way they want it to play out." Dean said. "Sorry babe." She said, Dean shrugged. "I don't mind." He said, he really didn't sometimes they got to win and come out on top and sometimes they didn't. It was completely fine in his eyes, Seth and Roman felt the same. "So Seth, you still hooking up with Summer?" Nikki asked, Seth cut Dean and Roman a deadly look. "What? She's my girl I tell her everything." Dean said. Seth sighed. "Yeah but its nothing serious." He said, Nikki smiled. "Just be careful." She said, she wanted to say something mean about Summer but she kept her mouth shut. "I'm gonna go see my brother." Nikki said, she waved goodbye and left.

She found her brother in a dark corner sitting on a crate on the phone. "I promise I will tell her soon." He said into the phone. "Where are you tonight?" he asked. "I'll meet you back at the hotel, I won't be going out or anything, I'll just be on my own. I am sure Nikki will be with Dean anyway." He said into the phone making Nikki frown. "Bye babe." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide, her brother was seeing someone. She didn't know what to do. She composed herself and walked over to him. "Who was that on the phone?" she asked, Randy jumped. "Shit chicken, don't creep up on me." He said. "Who was on the phone Randal." She said. "No one." He said. Nikki just looked him. "Look I am seeing someone, but its still new and fresh, I don't want to say anything about it yet. To anyone. So I will tell you when I am good and ready." He said, Nikki sighed. "Fine, be that way." She said and stalked off Randy sighed and ran after her. Her heels were clicking against the floor. "Would you stop." He said. Nikki turned and looked at him.

"Sis please. I just don't want to blab to anyone. I just want to see where this thing goes." He said. "Blab? You look at me like I am some stupid girl Randy. I am your sister, your best friend. Hell I told you right away about my relationship." She stated, Randy sighed. "Forget it, I hope you and your whore are happy." She snapped. Randy growled. "Don't call her that. Understand me?" he asked as he grabbed her arm HARD. "Let go of me asshole." She snapped. "Hey Orton! You heard her." Dean said coming to Nikki's aid. Randy sighed. "Chicken, I'm sorry." He said Nikki shook her head.

"Just don't Randy. Don't." se said. She didn't know what Randy was doing lately, but to put his hands on her in a forceful way wasn't right. Randy sighed and walked off. "You OK?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I guess so." She said, Dean sighed.

"Come on lets do this show then get back to the hotel for that bath." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They walked back to his locker room, Dean didn't know what just happened between the siblings, but he couldn't believe Randy had put his hands on Nikki like that, he was seriously nuts.

All he wanted to do was take care of his girl and make her feel better, in every way.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Nikki and Dean got back from the arena and went up to their room and immediately set up a nice bath for them, they laid in the bath together sitting opposite one another.

Dean looked at Nikki and noticed she had been really quiet all night and it wasn't like her. "You OK?" he asked, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah…..I'm OK." She said, Dean sighed and leaned forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, Nikki smiled and kissed him and then turned around in his arms, so her back was to his chest and she was in between his legs. Dean grabbed the cloth and started washing her body.

Nikki rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "That feels good." She said, Dean smiled. "Good, I want you to let go of the stress." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You can tell?" she asked, "Oh yeah, you're wound up like a drum, you need to relax a bit." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I know. I just…..I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled. "I know babe, but what he did was so wrong. You know that right?" Dean asked. "Yeah I do. I don't know what his problem is." She said, Dean smiled.

"Well don't worry about it." He said, Nikki smiled, they finished up in the bath and dried off and got ready for bed, Dean changed into some shorts while Nikki got ready. She changed into her Black Booty Shorts, her Black bra and her Grey Cardinals large sweatshirt.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Dean laying back on the bed. She smiled and went over to the bed and kneeled down.

She laid down beside him and kissed him, Dean smiled into the kiss and kissed her back sucking lightly on her tongue as she ran her hands over his strong chest. "We better stop if you don't want to have sex." Dean warned her, Nikki shut him up with a kiss.

"Shut up." She said kissing him again, Dean moaned as Nikki's hands went down to his shorts and they slipped inside. She took his hardening dick into her hands and started stroking him as they continued to kiss.

They broke the kiss so they could take Dean's shorts off and they threw them to the side. Nikki once again took his dick into her hands and looked him in the eyes as she continued to jerk him off. She jerked him off nice and fast as they kissed once more.

Dean's hand found her thigh and he rubbed it nice and soft, he loved the feeling of her smooth skin under his hands. He really did. He had missed being able to touch her like this.

Dean broke the kiss and looked at her. "Take the sweatshirt off." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded and pulled it off over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties. She kissed him quickly before bending down and kissing and licking up the side of his dick, Dean moaned as he felt her mouth on him.

She licked at the head before taking it all the way into her mouth moaning around the length as she began bobbing her head up and down blowing him off, Dean closed his eyes and held onto the back of her head as she expertly sucked his cock. She pulled away and she undid her bra and pulled it off.

Her breasts popped out and she rubbed them against his dick, Dean moaned as he watched her, he never thought Nikki was like this in the bedroom, but he knew the more they got to know one another the more adventurous she would be between the sheets.

She moved away from him and got off of the bed and pulled her panties down before getting back onto the bed and straddling his lap and sinking down onto his dick, she moaned as Dean filled her up once again, she started moaning lightly as she rose up and down on his cock. Dean grabbed her hips and looked up at Nikki as she rode him. "Fuck baby…..So tight and wet." She said, Nikki moaned and leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Dean grabbed her by her back and pulled her down, her face inches from his and she started riding him harder and faster. "Fuck…..Dean baby." She moaned as she threw her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure.

Dean rolled them over so that he was on top and he pushed back into her making her gasp, "You OK?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me Dean." She moaned, Dean smirked and leaned down and kissed her and he did just that he fucked her. He started off slow but he picked up the pace, Nikki's moans and his grunts were getting louder and louder as they were intimate with one another.

Nikki reached down and rubbed her clit as Dean trusted in and out of her fast and hard, his balls were slapping against her ass as he pushed into her wet hole. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss, their tongues tangling together as they kissed.

"…..Dean" Nikki gasped and Dean knew that she was close to Cumming. "Me too baby, cum." He said as he leaned in and sucked at her neck, Nikki moaned as he bit down into her neck and it was her undoing, she came powerfully, the best orgasm she had ever had in her life. Dean moaned as she tightened around his cock.

"Oh shit baby." He moaned as he came hard, flooding her with his cum, neither realised that they had forgotten the condom. Nikki moaned as she felt Dean's warm cum inside of her, it felt so nice.

He laid on top of her for a few minutes before he pulled out and laid beside her and kissed her deeply. She moaned and smiled at him once the kiss was over. "Where did that come from?" he asked Nikki smiled. "I just realised that I didn't want to wait anymore." Nikki said.

Dean smiled and pulled the sheet over them and she looked into his eyes.

"I mean you've stuck with me throughout the no sex thing and then tonight with Randy you stood up to him and it made me realise that you aren't in this for some quick fling, its real for you." Nikki said, Dean smiled.

"Yeah it is, its really real. I want this baby. I want to make this work with us and with Jayla. I want this family to work."

"I know its not going to be easy with work and everything that's going on, but we will make it work, I want to make it work." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him. "I want that as well." She said, Dean smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her once more. "Just know that I am in this for the long hall baby." He said, Nikki smiled and leaned her head on his chest, it was so nice to know that he was in it all the way.

She hoped they would last she really did. She was falling in love with him and she didn't want to get hurt and most of all she didn't want Jayla to be hurt.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dean and Nikki were both up early and showering together. Today Dean had a tonne of appearances and he wanted to get in some gym time, tonight they were flying out to Sydney so he wanted to get things done. Nikki on the other hand had a free day so she and some of the divas had decided to get together and do a little shopping trip. It would be Brie, Nicole, Velvet and Mickie. She was excited to go out shopping. She wanted to get her mom, dad, Nathan, Alanna and Jayla something from every city in Australia. Something to remember the city by. They got out of the shower and got ready for the day, Dean dressed in his jeans, shield shirt, jacket and boots. He looked so hot, Nikki felt like getting him naked again. She shook of the thought and grabbed her clothes and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Purple and White Stripe Maxi Dress, her Black Basic Very Light Jersey Drapey Cardigan, and her Silver sandals. She added some accessories, like her Juicy Couture Spike Linear Earrings, her Marc by Marc Jacobs Rubber Rock Ring and her Marc by Marc Jacobs Toggle Bracelet. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her Dolce & Gabbana Aviator Sunglasses and put them on her head before she grabbed her Kate Spade New York Cobble Hill Dot Ellen Cross Body bag and she smiled at Dean, she gave him a loving kiss. "Ready?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. They headed down to the lobby and went their separate ways, Dean with the boys and Nikki with the girls.

Nikki walked over to the girls and they smiled at her. "Ready to hit the shops?" Brie asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Definitely." She said, they smiled and they headed out to the rental car and the driver drove them to the city so they could walk around and go into any shops they wanted to go into. They stopped and got out of the car and headed inside. "So what are you looking to buy?" Brie asked Nikki. "Just some gifts for people back home and some stuff for myself." She said, they all nodded and looked around the store. Nikki was looking in the jewellery display cabinets, just seeing what was around, she came to the watch section and looked in. "Hi, can I have a look at that one?" she asked pointing to a particular watch.

The salesperson got the watch and handed It to her. "Is this for someone special?" the salesperson asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah boyfriend." She said, the salesperson smiled. "This is a Marc by Marc Jacobs Rock watch." She said, Nikki smiled. "How much?" she asked. "Five hundred." The salesperson said. "Can I get it engraved while here?" she asked. "Yeah of course, what would you like it to say?" she asked. "6/5/2012." Nikki said, the clerk smiled. "It shouldn't take too long." She said, Nikki smiled, she handed over her credit card and made the purchase, she just wanted to get Dean something. She went over to where the girls were looking at clothes and she had a look around. "So I heard you over there talking to the clerk, you're with someone?" Nicole asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah, I'm with Dean." Nikki said.

The twins were shocked. "Since when?" Brie asked. "Its still new but we're happy." Nikki said. "Well congrats but don't let Kaitlin hear you say that." Nicole said. "Why is she still into him?" she asked. "Yeah she's been trying to get back together with him, has he not said anything?" Brie asked. "No he hasn't." she said, she wasn't happy right now. "Nik, I am sure its fine, he just didn't want to upset you or stress you out." Velvet said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." She said, they dropped the subject and continued shopping. Nikki found a few things for her mom, dad, brother, Alanna and Jayla. She had all that and then it was time to shop for herself. She looked around and found a few things for herself. She got herself a Victorias Secret Ruffle Bra Top Dress, a Victorias Secret Ruched Knit Dress, a Leopard iPhone 5 Case and a Marc by Marc Jacobs Dreamy Logo Tablet Book. Once they had everything they headed over to a little lingerie store and started shopping.

"Are you going to get anything sexy for Dean?" Nicole asked, Nikki laughed. "Yeah I might." She said, she looked around and saw some nice things. She decided to try them on for the girls. First she tried on a Betsey Johnson Betsey Mesh Babydoll. The girls smiled. "Wow, you look hot, Dean would rip that off of you." Velvet said, Nikki blushed. "Next." Brie said, Nikki smiled and changed, she changed into the Black Betsey Johnson All Over Lace and Tricot Slip. She came out and the girls nodded and smiled as she strutted her stuff. "He's a lucky man." Mickie said, Nikki laughed at her and then went back into the change room to try something a little more sexy on. She came back out in a Black and Blush Sophie-Lee Satin & Lace Corset, she had on the matching panties and stockings and garter.

"Wow." They all said, Nikki looked at herself in the mirror. "Does it look OK?" she asked them. "Hell yeah. You have to definitely get this one, the other two pale in comparison to this one." Brie said, Nikki smiled. She went back into the change room and took it off and put the last thing on it was a Black and Blue Playboy Alix Push Up Bra and a Playboy Alix Brazilian V-String. She came out and the girls looked at her. They loved it. "Definitely get that as well. He will love that and your breasts look hot." Velvet said, Nikki laughed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped that Dean would like the way she was looking in them. She went and got changed and headed up to the cashier to pay for her items, she ended up spending quite a bit of money but she didn't mind. The girls grabbed their things that they had got themselves and they headed back to the hotel. They got there and went their separate ways. Nikki walked into the room and saw Dean laying on the bed exhausted from his day of appearances. "Hey" Dean said when he saw her he looked at the bags and got up and tried to have a peek. "No peeking Mr." she said, she put the bags into her luggage, she wasn't going to be wearing them tonight, tonight they were on a flight to Sydney and they had a few hours there before the live show that night.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" Dean asked as he relaxed while he watched Nikki pack her things. "Yeah it was nice to get out and bond with them." She said, Dean nodded. "They told me that Kaitlin isn't over you." Nikki said as she zipped up her suitcase. She glanced over at Dean who was silent. "Is it true? Has she been trying to get back with you?" Nikki asked as she looked at him. Dean sighed and sat up. "Yes its true, every time she sees me she tries to get me to go out with her, I tell her no though." He said. "Have you told her you're with me?" she asked, Dean shook his head. "No because its no one's business but mine." Dean said, Nikki shook her head. "Are you ashamed of us being together?" she asked.

"God no, baby no." he said. "I just didn't want you to worry about her so I didn't tell you and I don't think what I do and who I am with is anyone's business but ours." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "Do…..Do you still love her?" Nikki asked fearing the worst. Dean sighed and went over to Nikki and made her look at him. "I am not in love with her, I don't want her. I want you." Dean said, Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry I am being an idiot about this." Nikki said looking at him, Dean smiled and hugged her. "Its OK, you can make it up to me when you put that lingerie on." Dean said, Nikki pulled back and looked at him. "How do you know I bought any?" she asked. "Because I know you." He said, Nikki laughed and punched his shoulder. "Just know baby that I don't want any other girl when I have you." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I know, I guess I just have insecurities. I just don't want to get hurt." She said. "How do you have insecurities look at you." Dean said, Nikki laughed. "I am not as hot as some of the women you work with, I have had a kid. My stomach isn't as toned." She said. "You're delusional." Dean said. "You're the hottest woman I have ever been with. You are sexy. You just have to believe that. I mean why do you think all the guys in the audience cheer when you get into the ring?" Dean asked. "Because I'm about to start announcing the match." Nikki said. "No baby its because they get to see you looking all sexy." He said, Nikki laughed.

"I don't care if they think I am sexy as long as you do." Nikki said. "Then you have nothing to worry about I do think you're sexy." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

"For the record, you're sexy as well, especially when you're in your Shield outfit, its so hot." She said, Dean smirked. "Really?" he asked. "UH huh." She said kissing him once more. Dean deepened the kiss but they had to break apart because a knock on the door, Dean smiled and got up and answered it and saw Seth and Roman. "Come in guys." He said.

They smiled when they saw Nikki. "You guys ready for the fight?" they asked, Nikki and Dean nodded. "I am going to go change." Nikki said, she changed into her sweats for the flight and she was all set to go to Sydney.

They grabbed their bags and headed downstairs, Dean checked himself and Nikki out of the room and they waited for the shuttle busses to arrive to take them to the airport.

The busses soon came and they all got on and headed to the airport, they got to the airport and checked in for the flight and they were bordered straight away.

Nikki sat down and Dean sat beside her and looked at her. "You OK?" her asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah, I have to see Randy tonight. I am sure I can't avoid him forever." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled. "Sorry baby." He said, Nikki sighed.

"You want me to talk to him?" Dean asked her. Nikki shook her head. "Nah, I don't want you to get caught up in the middle of this and I don't think Randy would take to kindly to you talking to him about this." Nikki said, Dean sighed.

"OK." He said, he felt a little hurt that Nikki didn't want his help.

"Baby, don't be upset. I wish you could handle this for me, but Randy won't like it. I would like you and him to not get into an argument." Nikki said, Dean nodded. "OK." He said. He took her hand in his own and intertwined her fingers. "I would take him on for you if I have to." Dean said, Nikki smirked she leaned in and kissed his neck.

Dean moaned. He turned and looked at her. "Wanna join the mile high club?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "No thanks babe." She said. Dean pouted and Nikki laughed. She didn't want to have sex on a plane when her co workers and brother was on the same plane it would have been weird.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki and Dean arrived at the arena for the live show. Nikki kissed Dean's cheek and headed to get her hair and makeup done for the night.

She sat down in he chair and Velvet got to work and Nikki grabbed her phone and texted her mom just to see how things were going. She smiled as her mom sent her a picture of Jayla sleeping in her crib, she smiled and ran her thumb over the picture she missed her so much she couldn't wait to get home and get back to her.

Velvet did her hair and Mickie did her makeup and Nikki sat there a while chatting with her friends. "So are you and Dean coming out to the club tonight?" Velvet asked, Nikki smiled. "I haven't talked to him about the club, but I will." Nikki said, they smiled and nodded.

Nikki stayed a while longer catching up with them before heading to the wardrobe area and getting ready for the night. She dressed in her Short One Shoulder Leopard Print Dress and her Type Z Odessa Leopard Print Pumps. Once she was dressed she made her way through the halls and down to Dean's locker room.

She knocked on the door and heard Dean tell her to come in. she walked in and licked her lips seeing him in his shield gear sitting on the couch.

She went over to him and straddled his lap and kissed him hard and passionate, Dean was shocked but he held her by her hips as the kiss went on and on. They broke apart and Dean looked at her.

"What's going on?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "Nothing, I told you seeing you in your ring gear gets me all hot and bothered." She said, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Dean moaned and rand his hands up and down her thighs. "Want to start something?" he asked, Nikki looked at him. "Yes." She said, Dean smirked.

He pushed her up off his lap and then stood up and grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom, he locked the door and he pushed her against the wall and had his way with her, Nikki was loving this side of Dean, this raw passionate side where he would just take her without any cares in the world.

Once they were done they made themselves presentable, Nikki made sure her hair and makeup was fixed up and she smoothed out her dress and pulled her panties on.

Dean smiled at her and winked and they left the bathroom. They walked into the locker room and saw Seth and Roman looking at them with wide eyes, they had heard them in the bathroom getting it on.

Nikki blushed deeply. "I need to get to production." She said and left the room hastily. Dean sat down and closed his eyes, his mind going back to what just happened.

"In the bathroom really?" Roman asked, Dean smiled. "Yeah," he said. "I can't believe she did it in there, she seems too classy for that." Seth said. "She is classy, she just wanted me." Dean said, Seth and Roman looked at him.

"You're falling hard for her aren't you?" Roman asked. "Yeah I am and I am happy." He said, Roman and Seth smiled, they were happy for their friend they really were he and Nikki deserved to be happy together.

Nikki made her way down the hallway and went to production to see what she was doing tonight. "Nikki!" she heard, she turned and saw Natalie walking over to her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around." She said. "Yeah I've been busy helping out Hunter and Steph while here." She said, Nikki nodded.

"I came to talk to you because Stephanie wants to have a meeting with you tomorrow morning before the flight to Brisbane," she said.

"A breakfast meeting to go over some ideas for you." She said, Nikki nodded. "OK sounds good, what time?" she asked.

"Ten am, hotel café." She said, Nikki nodded. "So if I was you I would stay in tonight and just sleep. You want to look bright eyed and bushy tailed for the meeting and don't forget that you have the calendar shoot while in Brisbane." She said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah that's fine I will just sleep tonight." She said, Natalie smiled.

"OK then, I will see you later" she said and left, Nikki smiled and went about her business.

She wondered what Stephanie and Hunter wanted to talk to her about, she hoped she wasn't about to lose her job, she hoped that they hadn't heard about her and Randy's argument.

She didn't want anything to come between her and this job, she loved it and she was creating a great life for herself and for Jayla.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So you don't know what Stephanie and Hunter want?" Dean asked his girlfriend as he shaved and she did her hair and makeup.

"Nope, Natalie didn't say so it could be good or it could be bad I don't know." She said. "I doubt it would be bad, if they were going to fire you they wouldn't ask you to breakfast before hand." Dean said assuring her. "Yeah maybe." She said. "Want me to come?" he asked, Nikki shook her head.

"No baby, I'll be fine. I have to do this alone." She said. "OK call me right after OK?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. She finished her hair and makeup and she went into the bedroom and got dressed for breakfast.

She dressed in her Rag & Bone Devi Faux Leather Lace Up Jeans, her Haute Hippie Embroidered Silk Blouse, her Joie Kaylie Leather Jacket and her Kate Spade New York Lori Pumps.

Once she was dressed she went back into the bathroom and looked through her bag to find some accessories. She put on her Double Layer Pendant Necklace, her Spike Drop Earrings, her Square Wide Link Bracelet and her Alphabet 'N' Stackable Ring.

Once she was ready she went into the bedroom and grabbed her Michael Kors Sloan Small Quilted Shoulder Bag and put her phone, purse and key card in there. She went and stood in front of Dean.

"How do I look?" she asked. "Hot." He said, Nikki let out a frustrated sighed. "Dean be serious, do I look OK for breakfast with them?" she asked. "Yes, you look great babe." He said, Nikki smiled, she went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when I am done." She said and left.

She left the room and got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. She got down there and went to get into the rental car.

She got in and the driver drove her to the café where she was meeting up with Hunter and Steph. They had changed the location last night and Natalie had told Nikki where to go. She arrived at the café and headed inside. She saw Hunter and Stephanie and headed over to their table. They smiled and stood up and shook her hand.

"Take a seat." Hunter said, Nikki smiled and sat down across from them.

"Lets order then we can get to business." Hunter said, Nikki and Steph smiled and nodded. They ordered their food and drink and they sat there eating and chatting.

"Okay lets get down to business" Hunter said, Nikki smiled at them and took a sip of her tea. "We just want you to know that we think you're doing an amazing job as an announcer Nikki. The fans are liking you and you look great and the appearances and things are just lining up for you." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks, I hoped I was doing a good job." She said. "Well you are and we have an idea for you if you're willing that is." Hunter said.

"OK." She said warily, she didn't know what they were going to throw at her.

"We want you to be in a story line with the Shield." Stephanie said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, we want you to be their valet in the beginning, but eventually you will have to wrestle." Hunter said.

"I don't wrestle though." She said. "We know so while you're a valet we want you to train to get into ring shape and to learn the basics and a finishing move." He said, Nikki smiled. "Do you have an idea for a finishing move?" Hunter asked.

"The RKO." She said. "OK perfect. Stealing your brother's move will be awesome, of course Randy will be involved somehow trying to get you out of their group and everything." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled, she liked this idea.

"You will also be doing a romance Angle with a member of the shield." Stephanie said.

"Can I just ask if it can be Dean? We're already in a relationship and It would come off natural." She said. "Perfect!" Stephanie said. "So when we get back to the states we will start the story line." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled. "Awesome I can't wait, I think it will be fun." She said Stephanie and Hunter nodded and smiled.

"So do we. We're hoping it gets a lot of fans loving it as well." Hunter said, Nikki smiled. "Thankyou for giving me this chance." She said, Hunter and Stephanie smiled.

They finished off their meeting and Nikki headed back to the hotel. She was walking through the lobby when she saw Randy in the corner talking with someone and holding their hand.

She looked closer and gasped, Randy was with Natalie. She couldn't believe this. She walked over to them and stood with her hands on her hips.

Randy just looked at her. "Nikki" he said, she just shook her head. "I can't believe you two." She snapped. She looked at them in disgust before walking off. She went back up to the room and packed up her things for the flight to Brisbane.

She couldn't wait to get there and to go to do this calendar shoot. She was excited for it. She grabbed her phone and messaged Dean wondering where he was he messaged back saying he was in the gym.

She headed down there and walked in she went and found Dean and smiled at him. "So how did it go?" he asked. "Great!" she said, the three shield members looked at her. "We know." They said, Nikki frowned. "We know about the new storyline. Steph and Hunter talked to us last night at the arena about it, they told us not to tell you so we didn't." Dean said, Nikki smiled, she wasn't mad at her boyfriend. She hugged him tight.

"I am so excited. You need to train me up." She said. "Oh I will don't you worry." Dean said seductively, Nikki laughed and shoved him a little, he smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her to his body.

"Dean." She whined. "You're all sweaty." Nikki complained. "So?" he asked. "Give me a kiss." He said, Nikki smiled. She leaned up and kissed him, Dean didn't let her go and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Nikki pulled away and laughed at him. "Enough. Finish your workout. We have to get to the airport soon." She said, Dean smiled, Nikki turned around and Dean slapped her on the ass making her jump.

She looked at him in shock and walked off, Dean just smirked.

Nikki shook her head and walked out of the gym. Neither of them saw the sad and angry eyes of Kaitlin who had seen the whole thing.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Photo Shoot

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**BRISBANE**

Nikki was up early and getting ready for the long day ahead of her, today she and the girls were driving to the Gold Coast to shoot their beach bikini calendar. She was excited to go and do this but she was so excited about getting back to the states to start this new story line she had going on with Dean, Roman and Seth.

She got out of the shower and dried off and grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Wallflower Distressed Denim Shortie Shorts, her Solid Trapeze Tank, her Slubbed Open-Front Cardigan and her Nike Solarsoft Thong Sandals. Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and dried it and left it as it was, there was no point doing anything to it when it would be changed for the shoot.

She put on some light makeup and walked out to the bedroom. She smiled seeing Dean awake. She looked at the time and knew she had to be down in the lobby in about 20 minutes.

She walked over to him and straddled his lap and leaned down and kissed him, she slid her tongue into his mouth and Dean moaned. Nikki looked up and saw he was now awake. Dean rolled over and trapped Nikki under him and kissed her more.

"Baby don't start anything," she said. "Why not?" he asked. "I have to leave soon for my shoot." She said, Dean pouted and Nikki laughed. "Don't pout I promise tonight we can spend some time together just us, I can even give you a massage?" she asked, Dean smiled. "Definitely." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Good." She said, Dean rolled off of her and Nikki got up and she grabbed her bag. She went over to Dean and kissed him. "Be good today." She said. "I will, you too. Don't go starting fights with my cousin or my ex." He said, Nikki laughed and blew him a kiss and left the room. She went downstairs and met up with the girls and they headed onto the shuttle bus.

The bus drove for about an hour until they came to the beach where the shoot would be taking place. They had blocked off a small section of beach to get this done. The girls got out of the bus and looked around. They met up with Shane the photographer and they got a feel for what was going on.

"We're going to do a few shots for everyone in different swimwear." He said. "I am going by month." He said. The girls nodded, they liked the idea.

They went and got their hair and makeup done for the shoot and they were taken to wardrobe to put on their outfits. Nikki had to wait for a while, she was doing the June shoot, because it was her birthday month. She sat there with her phone texting Dean and laughing every now and then.

"So how does it feel having my sloppy seconds?" she heard Kaitlin ask her. "He was mine first Kaitlin, so he was my seconds." She said she got up and leaned into her ear. "And there is nothing sloppy about Dean and you know it." She said before walking off and joining Brie and Nicole.

Kaitlin growled she hated this so much! It wasn't that she still wanted Dean but she didn't want anyone else to have him. "Nikki you're up girl." Michelle said, she was coordinating the shoot.

Nikki went to wardrobe and put on her first suit. It was a Striking Blue Victorias Secret Forever Sexy Unforgettable Plunge Top And Bikini Bottoms.

Nikki got in the suit and she looked good. They gave her a like sheen with baby oil and she went out onto the sand. "OK give me what you got." Shane said, Nikki smiled and did some poses, some of her in the water and out of it.

She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. She got into the sand on her knees and did a sexy little pose as well. Her hair waved behind her in the wind. Her tattoo's looked great with the suit. "OK excellent, next look." Shane said, Nikki went and got changed into her next look.

She changed into the Black Sexy Criss Cross Monokini with Clips. She went out onto the beach and did a few poses and pouted her lips giving off an extra sexy look.

Nicole took some pictures with Nikki's phone and sent them to Dean, she thought he would like them a lot. Once that look was done Nikki was put into her next look which was a White Sexy Crochet Swimsuit One Piece White Sling Wrap bathing suit.

She walked out onto the beach and got into the water this time, she arched her neck, twisting her body and Shane took the pictures. Her tanned body looked great in the white suit.

Nikki got into the water and got right into it and wet her hair and Shane got the ultra sexy shot of her on her knees in the nice water as her hands tangled with her hair. "OK you're a wrap!" Shane said, Nikki smiled.

She got up and dried off and changed into her street clothes. Mia smiled at her. "You get to keep the suits." She said, Nikki was shocked but happy. She loved it.

She went and sat down and waited for all the girls to be done with the shoot.

Shane handed them all a flash drive with their shots on them so they could get a little hint at what the calendar would look like and they were heading back to Brisbane straight to the arena for the house show.

Nikki wasn't appearing that night so once there she went right to Dean's locker room and jumped on him giving him a big kiss. Dean laughed.

"You smell like the ocean." He said, Nikki smiled. "I was in the water." She said, "Oh I know, I got this photo from you." He said, showing her the picture.

Nikki frowned. "I didn't take that, Nicole must have." She said, Dean smirked. "Its hot. I can't wait to see more." He said, Nikki smirked.

"Tonight bad boy." She said, Dean smirked. "Yeah?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah you want that massage or want to have a swim with me?" she asked, Dean thought for a minute.

"Massage baby, we can hit the pools in Adelaide tomorrow night." He said. Nikki laughed. "We keep going the way we are I won't be able to walk straight." Nikki said Dean laughed.

"Well everyone just heard that when we get home we have a week off, so I was thinking maybe you and Jayla could come to Florida with me and we could have like a mini vacation at my place?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled.

"I'd love that babe." She said, Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they sat there, it was nice to just sit and talk to her about how her day went and get to know her better.

He was glad that she had agreed to the mini holiday in Florida it would be nice to just spend time with her and Jayla at home, acting like a normal family.

**THAT NIGHT**

Dean and Nikki were back in the room relaxing. "Get undressed baby." Nikki told him, Dean smiled and stripped off and laid on his belly on the bed, Nikki covered his lower body with the sheet and grabbed some lotion.

She quickly changed into her Mesh Babydoll and she went over to the bed and poured some lotion into her hands, she straddled his waist and smiled.

"What's bothering you baby?" she asked. "My back hurts a lot." He said, Nikki smiled and leaned down and bit his earlobe.

"I'll make you feel better" she said before pulling away she started at his lower back and rubbed him and massaged it in small circles, Dean groaned her hands on him felt so damn good. She pressed her thumbs down and Dean moaned, she was hitting the right spot.

"That's amazing baby." Dean said, Nikki smiled and made her way up his back to his shoulders.

She knew he was feeling the pressure of the travelling and working every night and taking hard hits, she was glad he would be getting a week off he needed it to relax. She massaged him for a good while before Dean had enough, he was so turned on by her he needed her now.

"Get naked baby." He said, Nikki laughed at him. She stepped off the bed and Dean rolled over. She pulled her panties off and then her baby doll.

Dean groaned as he saw her naked. "Come here." He said, Nikki smiled and went over to him and laid down beside him and kissed him, Dean smiled and pulled Nikki on top of him as they kissed. They rutted against one another and Nikki moaned as she felt how hard Dean was for her.

"I want you." Dean said, Nikki moaned. "Take me." She said, Dean moaned and rolled them over and spread Nikki's legs, he looked down at her wetness and smiled.

"…Dean." Nikki whined. Dean laughed. "What do you want?" he asked, he wanted to tease her like she teased him all the time. "You know what I want." She said pushing her hips up. Dean laughed and ran a finger over her entrance.

"Oh yes." She moaned Dean smirked and slid his finger into her wetness, he groaned feeling how tight she was. He pushed his finger in and out of her enjoying the mewls of pleasure coming from Nikki's mouth.

He leaned down and started licking at her clit and sucking at it. Nikki moaned as she felt his mouth and finger on her most sensitive areas. She ran her hands over her body and felt her breasts in her hands and pinched her nipples making them hard.

"Oh Dean…..Yes baby….more." She panted as he continued to pleasure her.

Dean pulled his mouth away from her and slid another finger inside of her and started pumping them in and out of her.

Nikki's breath came out in pants. She was feeling so good right now. "Oh fuck Dean…." She moaned, Dean leaned down and kissed her deeply.

He pulled his fingers out and looked at her. "Wanna try something different?" he asked, Nikki looked at him. "Like what?" she asked.

He leaned down to her ear. "Doggy style." He said. Nikki bit her lip, she had never done it in that position but she wanted to try anything with Dean. "OK." She said, Dean smiled.

He pulled off of her and Nikki got on her hands and knees and Dean got in behind her and stroked his cock a few times before sliding into her wetness.

Nikki moaned as she felt Dean enter her. He always felt so good inside of her like no one else.

Dean started moving in and out of her slowly and then picking up the pace, holding onto her hips. Nikki bit into the pillow, she didn't want to be too loud. Dean grabbed her by the hips and made her kneel upright. Nikki moaned as he came at her from a deeper position. His hands ran up her stomach to her breasts.

He cupped them in his hands and leaned down and sucked on her neck, leaving a bite there.

They stayed in that position for a while before Dean pulled out and turned Nikki onto her back, Nikki reached out and stroked Dean's cock a few times and Dean leaned down and kissed him.

Dean hooked her leg over his shoulder and pushed right back into her wetness, Nikki moaned loudly as Dean entered her again.

Nikki hooked both legs around his waist and locked them together.

Dean leaned down and smiled at her and kissed her deeply, Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight to her body as he continued thrusting in and out of her tightness.

Nikki used all her strength and turned them over and started riding him.

She leaned down and kissed him hard and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You feel so good inside of me baby." She whispered into his ear. Dean groaned.

"So do you baby. So tight around me." He moaned, Nikki groaned. "Fuck Dean…" she moaned she knew she was going to cum soon.

"I'm gonna…." She warned him. Dean groaned and flipped them over and pushed into Nikki harder and deeper.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted as she came, Dean moaned as she tightened around him. Dean wasn't far behind her he came hard inside of her.

Nikki moaned as Dean came inside of her, she didn't care about the no condom thing. She was just blissfully happy in her baby's arms.

Dean pulled out of Nikki and laid beside her, Nikki laid in his arms a while before getting up and changing into her Juicy Couture Sleep Essential Cami and her Juicy Couture Sleep Essential Shorts. She climbed back into bed and looked at him.

"That was nice." She said, Dean laughed. "It was more than nice baby." He said, Nikki laughed Dean was right, they were so amazing together, she had never felt more pleasured before in her whole entire life.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Home Sweet Home

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today the WWE were heading home, back to USA. Nikki was glad all she wanted to do was get home and see her daughter.

She and Dean were flying to Hartford then getting a connecting flight right to ST. Louis. Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel.

He smiled seeing Nikki dead to the world, laying on her stomach sleeping. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed for the day ahead of him, he was glad that he and Nikki were heading home.

He finished dressing for the day and he packed up his things before going over to his girl and sitting down beside her. He ran his hands through her hair and Nikki moved, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Dean looking at her.

Nikki smiled at him. Dean leaned down and kissed her. "You should get up and get dressed babe, we have an early flight." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She got up and walked over to the bathroom and had a long shower, she was tired, but ready to go home to her daughter.

She had a shower and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Grey Fold-Over Capris, her Grey and Pink Heathered-Graphic Tee, her Purple and Pink Terry Beach Hoodie and her Black Wedge Flip-Flops. She brushed her hair and left it down and she left the bathroom, she packed her things for the flight and made sure she had everything.

"Ready to go home?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Definitely." She said Dean smiled and grabbed her hand and they left the hotel room and headed down to the lobby.

They got down and checked out of the hotel and went and had a quick breakfast.

"Your brother is on his way over here." Dean said, Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to speak to him." She said, she didn't want to deal with her brother. Randy walked over and sighed. "Can we talk before we head to the airport?" Randy asked his sister. Nikki sighed.

"No. I don't want to speak to you." Nikki said. Randy sighed and grabbed a chair and pulled it over and sat down with them. "Chicken please." He said to her, he hoped using her nickname would work. Nikki sighed.

"Don't call me that." She said. "Please just talk to me." Randy said, Nikki groaned. "You betrayed me, you and Natalie did. You know how I feel about business and pleasure mixing." She said.

"But its OK for you to run around with Dean?" Randy asked, Nikki looked at him. "We have a kid together you dick." She snapped, Randy sighed. "I'm sorry but can I talk to you seriously about this?" he asked, Nikki closed her eyes. "Fine talk." She said, Randy smiled.

"Look I like Natalie she's sweet and kind and she really makes me happy again. I haven't been happy for so long. I know you're stuck in the middle because she's your assistant and I am your brother and I know that you didn't want us to be involved at all and I am sorry that we did it anyway." Randy said. Nikki looked at him.

"I miss you sis." He said. "I miss you too but this is something I am not sure about." She said, Randy sighed.

"Will you at least try please? For me?" he asked Nikki sighed she really didn't want to, she couldn't handle this. She didn't think she could.

She looked at Dean and he looked like he was encouraging her to try. Nikki sighed. "Fine, I'll try." She said, Randy smiled. He was glad she was going to try.

They finished their breakfast and they headed to the airport. They got there and they checked in for the flight. Nikki and Dean sat down together talking and smiling with one another. Nikki looked up and saw Kaitlin looking at them.

Nikki sighed. "Your ex is watching us." She said, Dean looked up and sighed. "Screw her." He said. "No thanks." She said, Dean laughed and shook his head. "You're an idiot." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

Their flight was called and they got on and sat down, this time Nikki sat with Randy, they had a lot to catch up on. Dean was OK with her sitting with him, if she was to sit with someone else then no he wouldn't have been OK with it. Amy got up and came and sat down with her cousin. "Haven't seen you around lately." Amy said, Dean nodded.

"I've been busy." He said, Amy nodded. "With Nikki?" she asked Dean nodded. "Yeah with my girlfriend." He said, Amy sighed. "Are you headed for Florida?" Amy asked. "Nope, ST Louis for the night then to Florida with my two girls." He said.

"Oh, you're taking them to your place?" she asked Dean nodded. "Yeah its time for us to be a family," he said, Amy sighed, she hoped her cousin was ready.

**25 HOURS LATER**

The plane carrying, Nikki, Randy, Natalie and Dean arrived in ST Louis. They got off of the plane and grabbed their things and went to find the Orton's. Nikki saw them and she saw Jayla in her mom's arms. She dropped her luggage and she ran over to her and she took Jayla and spun her around and hugged her and kissed her all over.

"I missed you, I am NEVER leaving you again." She said as she held her tight, Jayla just laughed and looked at her mommy. He had missed her a lot. "Mama" she said, Nikki smiled. "Oh baby I missed you." She said. Dean came over and smiled. "Dada" Jayla said, Nikki sighed as she handed Jayla over to Dean, she didn't want to. Dean held her for a while before Nikki took her back and they left. Boob and Elaine dropped Randy and Natalie off, then dropped Nikki, Dean and Jayla off.

The small family headed up to Nikki's apartment. They walked in and Dean smiled as he looked around. "Nice place babe." He said, Nikki laughed. "Thanks." She said, she sat down on the couch holding Jayla. She looked so different. She was getting bigger and bigger. Dean came over and joined them. "Why don't you go have a rest for a while. I'll stay up with her." Dean said, Nikki smiled, she kissed them both and went to her bedroom and laid down as soon as her head hit the pillows she was out of it. Dead to the world.

She needed the rest all the travelling and everything was wearing her down all she wanted to do was rest and take a break.

She couldn't wait for the week in Florida so she could recharge her batteries.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"I just don't understand why we can't stay in tonight. We've been non stop for a long time babe." Dean complained as he watched Nikki do her hair and makeup for the night. Jayla was in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

Nikki rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Because my parent's want to see me and they want to meet you and get to know you better." She said. "You're their granddaughter's father and my boyfriend. They want to make sure you're good enough for us." She said as she finished her lips. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He huffed. "What's the problem seriously? Its just dinner." Nikki didn't understand his attitude right now. "Its nothing, I would have liked it to be just us for a while at least." Dean said. "Dean we're flying to Florida tomorrow to spend a whole week just us so I don't know what your problem is." She snapped.

He had been in a mood all day and Nikki wasn't going to put up with it. She had one whiny baby she didn't need another. Dean followed her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "I'm just tired. I want to go home and sleep." He said, Nikki sighed. "Tomorrow you can." She said, Dean sighed and nodded.

Nikki kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her clothes and got ready for the night. She dressed in her 7 For All Mankind The Slim Cigarette Jeans, her Free People Not So Sweet Victorian Top, her Michael Kors Soft Leather Zip Jacket and her Ivanka Trump Pinkish Pumps. Nikki walked over to Dean and took Jayla from him. She walked into the nursery and laid her down on the change table and got her ready for the night.

She dressed her in her Jersey-Chambray Bubble Dress, her Button-Yoke Cardigan and her Kenneth Cole Reaction Kids Keep In Bounds 2 Sandals. "Can you grab the diaper bag?" she asked him, Dean grabbed it and they headed out to the main area. Nikki grabbed her phone, keys and bag and they headed out the door.

They got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. "Can you at least try and put a smile on your face?" she asked her man. Dean sighed.

"Yeah sorry. I am just not in the mood. Especially because Randy's gonna be there." He said. "So?" se asked as they walked through the lobby and out to the car. She strapped Jayla into her seat and got into the driver's side.

"He hates me babe and you know it. He's always giving me these dirty looks, like I've done something wrong." He said. Nikki sighed and looked at him as she drove. "Well you did knock me up after a one night stand." Nikki stated.

"God so you're pissed at me too?" Dean asked. "No, I am over it and I didn't really tell you about Jayla so I can't blame you." She said Dean sighed. "Sorry for snapping. I'll put on my best happy face." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"Good because I don't want to deal with my parent's disapproving of you." She stated as they pulled up at the house. Dean sighed and took a deep breath and they got out. Nikki grabbed Jayla and they headed inside. They walked in and they hung up their jackets and walked further into the house and into the lounge.

Everyone was there. Nathan, Madison, Randy, Natalie, Alanna, Bob and Elaine. "Hey guys." She said, they all smiled at her and hugged her, Nikki smiled and put Jayla down to play with Alanna. "Mom, Dad, Nate, Madison. This is Dean." She said introducing them.

Dean smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you all." He said with a smile. He wanted Nikki's family to like him if they didn't. He didn't know what kind of future they had together.

"Lets sit down and eat and catch up." Elaine said, they all smiled and sat down at the table together. Elaine served dinner and they started eating.

"So Natalie, how did you and Randy meet?" Elaine asked. "At work, I am Nikki's assistant." She said. "Oh wow. I never thought your sister would let you date someone who worked with her." Elaine said.

"Well she's not thrilled about it." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "I don't like it when personal and business mix." She said. "But as I said, she has a double standard because she is mixing business and personal with Dean." Randy commented, Nikki sighed.

"How? She's just an announcer." Bob said. "Yeah daddy, that's something I need to tell you all." She said.

"OK what's up pumpkin?" Bob asked.

"I'm going to be in a storyline with the Shield. I will start out as their valet and then a romantic Angle will come into it with Dean and I and then I will start wrestling." She said, Bob and Elaine were shocked. "Are you ready for that kind of pressure sweetie?" he asked. Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I can do it. I want to do this it will be fun and I have Stephanie and Hunter behind me." She said. "Plus, Dean, Seth and Roman have agreed to train me and I will be working with some of the girls as well so I will be prepared for when the time comes." She said.

"Wow OK." Elaine said. She wasn't sure about her daughter getting into the sport. "I will be fine mom." She said, Elaine nodded and smiled. "So Dean tell us about you." Bob said, Dean smiled.

"What would you like to know?" he asked. "Anything really. How are you liking fatherhood?" Elaine asked. "I love it." He said looking at Jayla.

"She's an amazing kid and I love finding out new things about her everyday. I love being a dad and I love having a daughter and having Nikki by my side." He said. Elaine and Bob nodded. "You screwing her?" Nathan asked, Nikki's eyes went wide. "Nate!" she shrieked. "What? I was just wondering." He said.

"Nathan Orton, you know not to speak like that at the table. Or in this house." Bob said sternly to him. Nathan sighed. "Sorry." He said. "But its obvious right, I mean They've done it before, they have Jayla for crying out loud." He said. Nikki shook her head.

"You know my sex life is really none of your concern Nathan. Do you see me sitting here asking if you're doing Madison? No I don't because its none of my business." She snapped. Nathan sighed. "Sorry sis." He said. "But I just wanted to know. Maybe he's using you for a quick lay." He said, Nikki shook her head and stood up.

"Fuck you." She snapped. She picked up Jayla and headed away from the table. "Just so you know. I like your sister and daughter a lot. She and Jayla mean everything to me." He said.

He got up. "Thanks for dinner." He said before following Nikki out the door.

He hated that Nathan had ruined a nice night, he also hated that now Nikki would be in a bad mood, he just wanted to get to Florida and try to have a good time with his girls. That was all he wanted.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she sat in the kitchen feeding Jayla her breakfast. Today they were heading to Florida and she just wanted to get there already and relax. She was tired of being on planes and rushing around.

She just wanted to get to the sunshine and just chill out with her guy and her daughter. Jayla banged her hand on the table when Nikki wasn't feeding her, Nikki sighed, lately her daughter had been a little bratty and she was over it. She was whining all the time and she wasn't listening to a thing Nikki or Dean said.

Yes she was still young but she knew better. "OK kid, stop banging," she said, Jayla just frowned at her and Nikki sighed. She continued feeding her until she was done she cleaned her up and took her into the bathroom. She put the bath on and gave Jayla a nice bath.

Jayla on the other hand hated it and kicked and screamed and splashed at her mom. Nikki just quickly finished cleaning her and got her out of the tub.

She dried her off and took her into the nursery and laid her down on the change table and got her dressed for the day. She dressed her in her Pink Sesame Street "Too Cute" Elmo Tutu Dress, her Pink Solid Fleece Hoodie and her White Floral Sandals. Once she was dressed Nikki took her into the lounge where Dean was watching the sports and handed her to him.

"Watch your devil child." She said handing her over to him, Dean frowned and watched Nikki walk off. She went into her room and into the bathroom and had a shower. Once she was showered she got out and got ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup and the got dressed.

She dressed in her Black Solid Maxi Skirt, her Pink Racerback Tank, her Black Solid Ribbed Cardigan and her Platform Wedge Sandals. Once she was dressed she made sure she and Jayla had everything for their week in Florida and then she cleaned up her apartment.

She didn't want to leave it a pigsty while she wasn't there to take care of it. Dean got up and followed Nikki into the laundry.

"You OK babe?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "No, just stressed and tired, I need a break." She said. "Well its good that we're going to Florida then isn't it?" he asked Nikki laughed.

"Yeah it is. I'm sorry I'm bitchy today. Jayla is in a mood and having her in a mood and on a plane is not a good mix." She said. Dean went over to her and held her for a minute. "It'll be OK. I'm here put me to work. What can I do?" he asked.

"Take the luggage down to the car." She said, Dean smiled. "Done." He said, Nikki smiled. She was glad she had him, she really was.

She needed his help. Once Dean put the luggage in the car Nikki double checked everything and they were good to go. She picked up Jayla and they headed out the door with Dean. They went down to the car and Nikki strapped Jayla in before heading to the airport.

They got there, locked the car up and checked in and boarded the flight to Florida. Nikki was just so gld to be going to have some her time. She needed some alone time to regather her thoughts and time to recharge her batteries.

She knew she had a few things to do while in Florida though. She needed to look for a new place, she wanted to move there to be close to Dean and Randy and John. She wanted a fresh start for her and Jayla.

**HOURS LATER **

The plane touched down in Florida and they got off and they grabbed their things. They caught a cab and headed right to Dean's place. They pulled up and Nikki smiled the outside was nice.

She was happy just to be here in Florida with her family. They headed inside and Nikki had a look around at the house. The First floor boasted a large Master Retreat with his /hers closets, 2 private his and her's den's.

Spacious kitchen with morning room, butlers pantry and walk in pantry kitchen, open to Great room with sliders to lanai overlooking conservation. Second floor boasted 3 bedrooms, Large bonus room or exercise room and huge Great room! Two full baths on second floor, travertine window sills, energy efficient windows.

"So?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Nikki from behind. "I love it." She said smiling, Dean smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Whoa!" they heard, they turned and saw Roman and Seth there.

"Hey guys." Dean said. "Hey bro. Nikki" Roman said, Nikki smiled. "I'm going to put Jayla down for a nap." She said. Dean smiled and nodded. "She OK dude?" Seth asked. "Did she know we would be here?" Roman asked, Dean frowned.

"Shit I don't think I told her that I lived with you two." He said.

"You better make sure she's not in a mood." Roman said, Dean nodded and went to the master bedroom area and looked at Nikki who was laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

He walked over and climbed in beside her and held her. He kissed her neck and she smiled. "You mad at me?" he asked. "Nope I just want to sleep for a while." She said. Dean smiled.

"Me too baby." He said, Nikki smiled. "Hold me?" she asked, Dean smiled.

"Anytime." He said and he held her as they had their little nap, they both needed it they were both tired and stressed from work and all of the travelling and work they had been doing.

Dean was sort of used to it but Nikki wasn't and it was ten times harder when you had an infant child with you all the time.

Dean had thought about telling Nikki to cut back but he knew how much she loved working and travelling and how much she was looking forward to starting this storyline with him, Roman and Seth.

He was excited for it as well he just wanted to be happy with his girl for a while. He wanted to do anything to make her happy and she was.

He smiled as she slept. She was so beautiful and he was so lucky that she and Jayla had come back into his life. He couldn't imagine life without them.

Before they had come into his life he was loud, obnoxious and an asshole but now he was just so much calmer and happier in life and it was all because of his two girls.

Right now life was perfect and he didn't want to change a thing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	16. Fight!

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Nikki groaned as she woke up. She looked at the time and saw it was late.

She wondered why Jayla hadn't woken up yet, but she figured that someone had grabbed her. She pulled the sheet over her naked body and rolled over in Dean's arms. She looked at him and smiled. He looked so nice sleeping. She smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly.

A piece of hair fell in her face so she pushed it behind her ear and leaned down more to kiss him. Dean slowly opened his eyes and started kissing her back, he slid his tongue into Nikki's mouth and kissed her deeper. His hand moved down her naked body, taking time to cup her breast in his hand before trailing it down to her thigh and resting it there.

He sat up and pulled her in by the back of her head and kissed her deeply, they broke the kiss and looked into one another's eyes. Dean smiled at her and pushed a bit of hair behind her ears and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

He gave her a few little kisses on her lips before pushing her down flat on her back, Nikki smiled at him and he smirked and started kissing down her body, taking his time to show his appreciation to her naked body, kissing her collarbone, then her breasts and taking her nipples into his mouth and sucking them.

His hand travelled south and he felt her wetness in his hand, Nikki gasped at the feeling of his hand on her wetness, it felt so good. His hand rubbed at her clit as he pulled her in for another kiss. Savouring the taste of her.

"Babe." She said, Dean broke the kiss and looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked as he feasted on her neck. "Where's our daughter?" she asked. Dean smiled. "Seth has her." He said. Nikki moaned.

"Why?" she asked. "Because she was up too early and I was tired." He said, Nikki nodded. "OK." She said, Dean smiled. "Can we continue on?" he asked Nikki laughed. "Yes." She said as his fingers continued to rub at her clit. "Feeling good?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"So good." She told him. Dean kissed her quickly before he kissed his way down her body. He kissed her stomach and went down to her wetness. He hooked her legs under his arms and smiled up at her and licked at her wetness.

Nikki laid her head in the pillows and bit her lip as Dean licked, kisses and sucked at her clit. She didn't want to be too loud because the house was filled. She threw her head back and moaned Dean smirked into her wetness he loved making her moan it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

Nikki pushed Dean's head back and sat up and Dean smiled at her, she leaned down and kissed him before pushing him onto his back. Dean looked at her and smiled. She straddled his lap from behind so his cock was in her face and she leaned down and started sucking his cock.

Dean moaned and licked at Nikki's wetness as she sucked him. She moaned around his cock as he slid a finger into her tightness. She continued to take more and more of him into her mouth.

Dean was loving it. He really was. Nikki started taking more and more of him into her mouth and Dean lurched forward as his cock hit the back of her throat, he gripped her hips and moaned.

Nikki sat up on her knees and crawled down his body and gripped his cock and slowly sunk down on it, her back facing Dean. Dean grabbed her hips as she started rocking back and forth on his cock then up and down slowly, her tightness encasing his cock.

"Oh shit baby." He moaned as she started bouncing up and down on him, "You feel so good." He said, Nikki moaned in response and picked up her face going harder and faster, the way she knew Dean liked it.

"Yes babe…..Just like that. Oh fuck." He moaned as she kept riding him, she threw her head back and moaned loudly as she started feeling unimaginable pleasure.

Dean just laid back and watched her ride him nice and fast, it was an amazing sight to see. To see her head thrown back and her body bouncing up and down and to see the muscles in her back and legs working hard to get them both to their release. His hands ran over her thighs as he enjoyed the amazing tightness of his girlfriend. She always felt so good to him, so amazing like they were a perfect fit.

Nikki climbed off of his cock and turned around so she was now facing him and she sunk back down on his cock and started riding him fast and hard, his balls were slapping against her ass as she rode him.

Her hands were flat on his chest and Dean kept hold of them as he looked up into her pleasure filled face. He loved seeing her like this so carefree and open to him.

She leaned down so they were chest to chest and she kept riding him, this time the pace was slowed down so she could enjoy the closeness of Dean.

Dean sat up for a moment before pushing her onto her back and hooking her leg over his shoulder and thrusting into her, Nikki laid there, her hands fisting the sheets below her as Dean slammed into her, it felt so good.

She wanted to scream the house down she really did but she knew she couldn't.

She didn't want everyone to hear this intimate moment with her boyfriend. She threw her head back and let out little moans as Dean continued to thrust in and out of her, Dean leaned down and bit at her neck.

"So close" he muttered into her ear, Nikki looked at him. "Me too." She mumbled, Dean smirked and pushed into her deeper.

That was all it took to bring Nikki to her earth shattering climax.

She came hard and loud, screaming out Dean's name, Dean wasn't far behind her he pulled out just before and he came all over her stomach and breasts.

Nikki moaned as she felt his cum on her, she ran her fingers through it and licked the cum off of them, wanting to taste him, Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her deeply, tasting his own seed in her mouth.

He laid there on top of her panting into her neck as they both tried to compose themselves.

Dean eventually pulled out and laid beside her. Both breathing hard still trying to come down from such a high. "That was…" Nikki started.

"Amazing." Dean finished, Nikki laughed and kissed him once more. "I'm all sticky, I need a shower." She said, Dean smiled, they both got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for their day.

Nikki and Dean both had a shower and got ready for the day. While Nikki was busy getting ready Dean went downstairs to put on some breakfast for them. Nikki grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Black Fashion Lab Tess Big Night Out Skirt, her Black and White Laced Skull Open Back Tank and her Black Snake Wedges With Mesh Cut Outs.

Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup and she picked out some clothes for Jayla. She headed to find Jayla she smiled seeing Jayla in her walker. She picked her up and took her to get ready for the day.

She dressed her in her Apple Bottoms Asymmetrical Bodysuit & Shorts and her Reef Kids Little Reef Dreams Flip Flops. Once she was dressed Nikki took her downstairs to the kitchen and handed her over to Roman who wanted her.

"So what's the plan for today babe?" she asked Dean as she sat on a stool watching Dean cook, it was sexy to see him in the kitchen cooking.

"Not sure really. We really need to hit the store and pick out some stuff for Jayla's nursery here. We have the spare room to convert into the nursery and the guys are all for it." Dean said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Cool. I can help with that." She said, Dean looked at her and winked. "I know Randy is in town with Natalie." She said. "Why?" Seth asked. "Looking for a house here. He wants to move out here." She said.

"I know I need to start looking for a place here too for me and the kid." She said, Dean frowned. "You're thinking of moving here?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean it will be easier for us to go home to the same state and easier for you to have a closer relationship with Jayla." She said.

"Randy wanted me to move in with him, but I don't think I will, I will find my own place to rent, then I can save up and buy my dream home." She said, Dean smiled at her.

"Babe, could you go upstairs and grab my phone for me?" he asked her, Nikki smiled and headed upstairs. Dean turned around and looked at his friends. "There is no way I want her moving to some other place." He said to them.

"How would you two feel if she and Jayla were to move in permanently?" he asked them, he needed them to be okay with it because this house was all of theirs. "It'll be cramped, but I am cool with it, I mean we can always get the architect in to extend some of the house and everything." Roman said.

"Yeah its cool with me too, I mean I figured you'd two would move in together eventually, as long as she doesn't girly the place up too much." He said laughing.

"Its Nikki, she aint so girly. I mean her apartment is clean cut and modern." Dean said. "Well yeah ask her then." Roman said.

"Cool. Now I just have to ask her." He said as the nerves set In. "Well we are heading down to the beach so we will leave you to it." Seth said, he and Roman left and Nikki came back downstairs.

"Hey where are the boys?" she asked. "Oh they hit the beach up." Dean said as he served the bacon and eggs breakfast, Nikki cut up some bits for Jayla and sat her on her lap so she could eat. "So what do we need to buy for her necessities?" Dean asked.

Nikki looked at him. "You know this isn't going to be cheap right?" she asked. "I figured, but let me know what we need so I can make a list." Dean said as he grabbed a pen and pad.

"OK you need a high chair, a stroller, car seat, a crib, changing table, some dressers, a bath seat, a swing would be good for her to have, uh a play mat. A swimming seat because of the pool. That's a big thing, uh…Some plates and bowls and cups and cutlery for her, some bottles and a sterilizer, diapers and wipes, formula. I am trying to think if there is anything else you need." She said, Dean took down the notes as Nikki rattled them off.

"Oh clothes you need to get her some clothes for here," she said, Dean smiled. "Is that it you think?" he asked. "Yeah I think so, it depends if you want a full nursery like my place or not." She said. Dean smirked.

"Yeah I do. I want her to have a home here." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Then we have a lot of shopping to get through today baby," she said, Dean laughed. "Cool. It'll be nice getting out and about with you and the bubs." He said as he poked Jayla's cheek.

"I'll go grab my bag and we can go." She said. "Wait babe, there's something I wanna talk to you about first." he said as he grabbed her hand.

"OK this sounds serious." She said, Dean nodded. "It is." He said. Nikki swallowed hard and looked at him. "What's up baby?" she asked.

"I know how you've been thinking about getting your own place here but I don't think you should." He said, Nikki's eyed widened. "WHAT?" she asked.

"No its not that I don't want you here its just that, I want you and Jayla with me." He said, Nikki didn't understand what he was saying.

"Baby, move in with me." He said, Nikki was shocked. "You want us to move in here with you, Seth and Roman?" she asked, Dean nodded with a smile.

"Have you talked to them about this?" she asked. "Yeah, they are all for it." He said, Nikki sighed. "Are you sure about this? I mean this is a big step Dean for all of us." She said.

"I know but I want this baby please?" he asked, Nikki smiled at him. "OK we'll move in." she said. "On one condition" she said, "What?" he asked. "I can make myself comfortable here, make this place feel like home." She said, Dean smiled.

"Anything for you baby, but not too girly." He said. Nikki laughed. "OK I promise baby." She said, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. She then looked down at Jayla. "You wanna move in with daddy baby?" she asked. Jayla smiled up at her. Nikki and Dean both laughed.

"While we're out I'll get some things to change the place up a bit." She said, Dean smiled.

He was so happy that Nikki and Jayla was going to be moving in with him.

He couldn't wait to be a family with them. He needed and wanted this.

He wanted to make this little family of his work, that was all he wanted most in the world.

Nikki went to the bedroom and she grabbed her bag and the diaper bag and met up with Dean and Jayla. Dean grabbed his keys and they headed out to his truck. They got in and he drove them to the store.

"I hope you have your credit card handy babe, because this isn't going to be a cheap trip." Nikki told him as he found a place to park, Dean glanced over at her. "How bad is it going to be?" he asked.

"Pretty bad baby, kids aren't cheap." She said, Dean sighed. "Oh I know." He said, Nikki laughed. Dean parked and they got out, Nikki carried Jayla into the store and put her into the cart and they started walking around doing all the aisles.

"I think we should start at baby furniture." Dean commented, Nikki smiled. "OK baby, lets do this." She said, Dean laughed. They walked to the baby section and looked at the furniture.

Dean sighed as he looked around he didn't know what to get. Nikki went over to him. "Go with your heart." She said, she wanted to let him do Jayla's nursery. Dean sighed.

"OK. My heart." He said. He took a deep breath and started collecting things for her nursery and put them in the two carts they had. He picked out a Pali Designs Salerno Forever Crib In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Double Dresser In White, a Pali Designs Salerno 5 Drawer Dresser In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Collection Bookcase Hutch In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Changing Table In White. Once he picked out the furniture they went to the baby gear and Dean looked at what he liked and grabbed them.

He got a Graco - MyRide 65 LX Convertible Car Seat, Sonata, a Graco Meal Time High Chair, Pammie, a Graco Fast Action Fold Classic Connect LX Stroller, Lexi, a Bright Starts Pretty in Pink Musical Learning Table, a Dream On Me - 2-in-1 Baby Tunes Musical Activity Walker and Rocker. Once they were done with the gear Nikki led him over to the stuff they needed like bottles and other things. He looked at her unsure of what to get. Nikki smiled and took over and grabbed what Jayla would need.

She got Philips AVENT - 3-Pack of Natural 4oz Bottle Set With Three Pacifiers, The First Years - GumDrop 4-oz Slim Neck Baby Girl Bottles, Philips AVENT - Express Food and Bottle Warmer, Philips AVENT Microwave Steam Sterilizer, a Munchkin - High-Capacity Drying Rack, Baby Bullet with Munchkin 16-Piece Feeding Set, a Parent's Choice Advantage Powdered Formula with Iron, 35 oz, a Parent's Choice - Toddler & Older Infant Formula, 24 oz, a Huggies Little Snugglers Diapers, Super Pack, a HUGGIES Simply Clean Fragrance Free Wipes Refills, 600 sheets and lastly a Baby Trend - Diaper Champ Deluxe, Pink. Dean looked at the carts and his eyes went wide. "She really needs all this?" he asked. Nikki smiled.

"Oh this is only the beginning baby, but most of the stuff she needs is at my place and I can just pack and get them sent here so its fine." She said.

Dean sighed. "I never thought it would be so much and so expensive." Dean said.

"And you did this for over a year on a hairstylists salary?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "Yeah, well I have savings and everything baby." She said, Dean was still shocked and he was in awe at how together Nikki was, she was incredible.

"Can I go pick out some toys for her?" Dean asked, Nikki laughed. "Sure baby, I am going to the homewares section, to pick up some things to make the house comfortable for me." She said, Dean smiled and nodded.

Nikki went and had a look around and smiled as she grabbed another cart and started shopping, she thought she would start small, the bedroom first. So she looked around and found some stuff she wanted and pilled them into the cart.

She got a Jennifer Taylor Biltmore Comforter/Duvet Set, 2 Control Brand Black Jack Table Lamps, Colchester Ave Catara Tree Back Tab and Rod Pocket Curtain Panels, Traditional Black Wood Frame Set, Set of 10, Mirrotek Wave Strip Mirror, Peace & Love, Set of 2 Art Canvas and a Surya Rug Mugal Floral Rug. She loved it.

Really she wanted to change their whole bedroom a whole new furniture setting because she knew Dean and Kaitlin probably fucked on that bed and she didn't want to imagine that so she wanted a whole new thing, but she was going to do the rest of her shopping online.

She didn't want to change the other areas of the house because that was Seth and Roman's house too. But she wanted to change their bedroom and bathroom.

She finished shopping and then headed to find Dean and Jayla. She found them looking for toys and Jayla being a brat.

Dean had taken her out of the stroller and she was sitting on the floor trying to open a toy, he was telling her off, Nikki stood back, she wanted to see how he was going to handle this. Dean grabbed the toy from his daughter and put it back, he made Jayla stand and he looked at her.

"When daddy says no I mean no." he told her, she looked at him and started to tear up. Dean went behind her and went to spank her and that's when Nikki interjected. She picked Jayla up and held her and looked at Dean with a glare.

"Don't you even think about it." She said, Dean looked at her. "I don't spank her Dean, not happening." She snapped.

"I can't believe you were about to spank our child. You are fucking insane." She snapped. She put Jayla in her cart and went to the checkout. She paid for the bedroom items and waited on Dean.

Dean paid for his items and they went to the car, they put the stuff in the back of the truck and Nikki strapped Jayla into her seat and they got in and Dean drove them home.

Once there, Nikki took Jayla inside and into the bedroom, she knew she needed a nap and Nikki didn't really want to be around Dean right now. She still couldn't believe he was about to spank her. She sang to Jayla and she eventually fell asleep, Nikki smiled at her and placed her on the bed, she put the pillows around her in case she rolled and went to help Dean unpack their things. Dean looked at her and sighed. "I didn't think spanking was a no go." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"Well it is. I don't like it and I don't want her to be spanked. If she does something wrong tell her and punish her. But don't you dare lay your hands on her. Understand me?" she asked him, Dean sighed. "Sorry." He said, Nikki nodded. "I know you're new at being a daddy so its fine." She said. Dean looked at her. "So we're cool then?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "Yeah we're cool for now." She said, Dean smiled and hugged her.

"Good because I want us to go out tonight on a date, just us, maybe we could have some dinner?" he asked her, Nikki smiled. "Sure baby." She said, Dean smiled.

"Can you get someone to watch Jayla?" he asked her. "Yeah I'll call Randy." She said, Dean smiled. He was glad that their fight was over. He hated fighting with her, he never wanted to fight with her.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki smiled as she waved goodbye to Jayla for the night, Randy and Natalie were watching her while she and Dean went out. "You better hurry you have an hour." Dean said, Nikki smiled and ran into the bedroom and looked through her clothes and picked out what she was going to wear. Luckily she had showered earlier and did her hair and makeup. She picked out her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Grey One Shoulder Rouched Dress, her Black The Eli Faux Suede Moto Light Jacket and her Black Basic Pump With Heel Detail. Once she was dressed she looked through her things for some accessories and put them on she put on her Hive & Honey Round Chevron Drop Earrings and her Hive & Honey Braided Chain Bracelet and she was good to go. She grabbed her phone and keys and things and put them in her Black Gold Digga Logo Shoulder Bag.

She put on some perfume and went into the lounge. Dean smiled when he saw her. "Perfect, lets go." He said kissing her on the cheek. They left the house and got into Dean's truck and he drove them to the restaurant. They got there and they were seated right away. Nikki hung her jacket over the back of her chair and sat down and looked at the menus. Their waiter came and took their orders. Dean started off with the Bacon Wrapped Scallops and Nikki started off with the Lobster Bruschetta. Their starters came and they started eating. "So I talked to Roman and Seth and we thought maybe we could go to the WWE Performance Centre tomorrow and start in on your training?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled. "Of course. I am excited, a little nervous, but excited." She said, Dean smiled.

"Well I am sure everything will be fine babe." He said, Nikki smiled. She was looking forward to start the training, "But don't blame me when you're sore because we worked you hard." Dean said, Nikki laughed at him. "I promise I won't." she said, Dean smiled. "So you think Randy could keep Jayla for a few hours in the morning so we can do it?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "I am sure it will be fine." She said, Dean smiled at her.

They finished their starters and ordered their mains. Dean ordered the Blueberry BBQ Beef Ribs and Nikki ordered the Grilled Chicken and Pasta. Once their meals came they continued eating. "So what did you buy for the house today?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled.

"It's a surprise, I want you to be surprised when I show it to you. Its just the bedroom that I bought things for. Next I want to work on the bathroom." She said. "What's wrong with the bathroom?" he asked. "It's a mans bathroom Dean." She said.

"Trust me it won't be all pink. I am not a pink kind of girl. You will like it I promise you. It will be mature and classy a bathroom for a couple." She said, Dean smiled. "OK I can't wait to see it, I want you to feel comfortable in the house. Is there anything else you wanna do in the house?" he asked.

"No the rest of the house is good, I don't want to change everything up on you boys." She said, Dean laughed. "Good, because I don't think Seth and Roman would like it." He said, Nikki smiled. "Trust me I would ask them before I did anything." Nikki said. Dean smiled.

They finished dinner and had a few drinks before heading home. They got home and both changed for bed and went into the lounge room and sat down. "Can we talk seriously for a minute?" Dean asked, Nikki looked at him. "Sure what's up?" she asked.

"I know I haven't been very open with you so I want to talk to you about my childhood." He said, Nikki smiled. "OK." She said. "It was rough." Dean started. "I didn't know my dad and my mom was a drunk and all over the place." He said, Nikki nodded. "She was a hooker. She would go out and bring home these sleezy men and she would sleep with them for money, money she spent on more alcohol." He said, Nikki held his hand in her own giving him support.

"Some of the men she brought home liked to hit kids, and I took the brunt of it, I was beaten and spat on and kicked by her customers and she would just stand there and let them do it to me." He said, Nikki's eyes watered as she heard his story.

"I pretty much raised myself, I got myself to school and I found ways to feed myself and get myself clothes and everything." Dean said. "Then I found the WWE and it changed my life." He said.

"I knew then that that's what I wanted to do in my life, I wanted to be a wrestler and I wanted to make a name and a life for myself." He said. Nikki sighed.

"Baby I am so sorry you went through that. No parent should ever treat their child like that. I guess that's why I went mad about the spanking, I never want to lay a hand on Jayla in the wrong way." She said. "I know you would never hurt her Dean, I know that." She said, Dean smiled. "Thanks, I don't know why I went to spank her, I guess its what I thought was the thing to do. I grew up with spankings." He said, Nikki sighed and just hugged him tight.

"When was the last time you saw or spoke to your mom?" she asked. "When I was a teenager." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "I don't like talking about her, I'd rather think she doesn't exist." He said, Nikki nodded she understood.

"I guess while we're being open and honest I should tell you something about my childhood." She said. "What about it? You have the most loving parent's and brother's ever." Dean said, Nikki sighed.

"Bob and Elaine aren't my parent's." she revealed, Dean frowned. "They're my aunt and uncle. Randy and Nathan are my cousins." She said. "I don't understand baby." Dean said Nikki sighed deeply. "When I was a kid my parent's and I were driving on a vacation, it was something we did when on school holidays, something happened and my dad lost control of the car and he crashed into an oncoming truck. My parent's died on impact and I was barely hanging on. Luckily the truck driver called for an ambulance and they got me to the hospital and into surgery quickly." She said. "When I woke up. I was in serious pain, I had a lot of broken bones and I had no parent's." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Bob and Elaine took me in as their own. My dad was Elaine's brother and we grew up together, we didn't live far from them." She said. "They adopted me and took me in as an Orton." She said.

"I grew up with Bob and Elaine as my mom and dad and Randy and Nathan as my brothers. It took me a few years to call them mom and dad and my brother's but I did and I have been their daughter and sister ever since." She said. Dean was shocked.

"I guess that's why Randy is so protective of me because he knows what I have been through, losing my parent's at such a young age and having to adjust to being in a new family." She said, Dean looked at her.

"I had no idea." He said. "That's the way I wanted it, no one knows I am their cousin and niece. Except for them and you. You are the first person I've told outside of the family." She said, Dean sighed, he was glad she was open with him.

"Thankyou for opening up to me and trusting me with this." He said, Nikki smiled.

"No problem. I thought it was time. I trust you with my whole heart Dean." She said, Dean smiled.

"I trust you too baby." He said, he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply and held her close. He just wanted to hold her and protect her from everything.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Wake up baby." Nikki heard whispered in her ear as she laid under the covers of the bed. She groaned and turned her head and Dean laughed.

"What?" she asked. "Time to get up, we're heading to the performance centre soon." Dean said, Nikki sighed and opened her eyes and yawned. "OK let me wash my face and change and we can go." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her and Nikki got up, she went into the bathroom and she washed her face and got all the sleep out of her eyes before grabbing some workout clothes.

She dressed in her Black Nike Lightweight Jersey Cuffed Capri's, her Yellow Nike Legend Tank and her Grey and Yellow Nike Lunarglide+ 4 Sneakers. She grabbed her phone and headed into the kitchen, she grabbed a juice from the fridge and looked at the three men.

"OK lets go." She said, they smiled and they headed out to the car. They got in and Dean drove them to Orlando. "So are you ready to get hammered in the ring today?" Roman asked Nikki, Nikki laughed. "Yeah Dean has already warned me that I will be sore tomorrow." She said, Dean laughed.

"But I am ready." She said, they smiled at her. They got to the centre and got out and headed inside, they all had VIP Passes so they went right to the ring, they did some stretches to warm up, they didn't want to tear anything.

"OK lets get started. Hop in the ring." Seth said, Nikki smiled and slid into the ring like John did, the three men laughed at her. "OK first I want you to run the ropes, we need to see if you can do the basics before we start anything." Dean said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

She knew the basics, she grew up with Bob and Randy for crying out loud. She ran the ropes and the guys were impressed. "OK lets start on some moves." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"What first?" she asked. "Chin lock, its simple and everyone uses it." He said, Nikki nodded. Seth got onto the mat and Nikki got in behind him, she pushed her knee into his back and she reached forward and grasped Seth's chin with both hands. Dean and Roman smiled. "Perfect" Dean said. "I didn't think you knew anything." He said.

She went over to him and winked. "Oh baby, I am full of surprises." She said, Dean laughed at her and they continued on. "OK lets try something else." Dean said. "OK lets try a suplex. See if you can do it to me." Dean said, Nikki's eyes widened.

"Dean, I won't be able to lift you." She said. "Just try baby." He said, Nikki sighed and stretched her back and went over to Dean and stood face to face with him. She grabbed his arm and hooked it around her neck then grabbed him by the waistband of his shorts. "Bend with your knees!" Roman shouted at her.

She bent at her knees and tried to lift him but he wouldn't move, she tried more but it didn't work and Dean reversed it and sent Nikki down onto her back, she groaned in pain and looked up at the ceiling. Dean went over to her. "You OK?" he asked, Nikki groaned.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you need to learn to take a hit as well as giving them." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "OK." She said, Dean smiled.

"OK now can I try something?" she asked, the guys smiled at her and nodded. "OK Dean get in the middle of Roman and Seth." She said, they smiled and got into position, "When I grab his head, let him go." She said, they nodded and grabbed hold of Dean's arms, as if he was their opposition. Nikki smiled and kissed him on the lips softly. "Sorry." She said before she moved away.

She turned around and then ran up to Dean and grabbed him by the back of his neck in her arm and Seth and Roman let him go and she pulled him down to the mat with an RKO. Dean groaned in pain as Nikki hit him with her brother's move. "Holy shit!" Seth said, he ran over to Nikki and hugged her.

Roman did the same. "Where did you learn that?" Dean asked as he got to his feet. "Randy of course. I know all his moves, the rope DDT and the inverted back breaker." She said, they couldn't believe it.

"Well damn baby." Dean said, he went over to her and kissed her deeply. Nikki smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"I think that's it for the day lets head home and relax" Roman said, they all agreed and they left and headed home for the day, they got home and Nikki showered and changed for the day.

Today she wanted to fix their bedroom up and make the changes she wanted to. Randy and Natalie had Jayla for the day so it was going to be perfect.

Dean left her to it as she changed the bed covers, put the rug down, changed the curtains and put up the mirror and art and changed the lamps. Nikki looked at the room once she was done and smiled. She loved what she had accomplished, it looked so good.

She just hoped Dean liked it. She called Dean into the room and he was in shock at what the room looked like now. "So?" she asked. Dean smiled. "Its different." He said. "Good or bad different?" she asked.

"Definitely good baby. I love it." He said kissing her, Nikki smiled, she was so glad that Dean liked the room it made her day.

"Thanks baby." She said, Dean smiled and stood in the room a while. Nikki left the room and went into the kitchen to do a bit more shopping online for the bathroom and bedroom.

The doorbell rang and Seth answered it. "Hey Amy, Dean's in his bedroom." He said, Amy nodded and walked into her cousins bedroom.

She walked in and was shocked at the sight of the room, it was so different, she had been the one who first decorated the whole house and she had paid extra attention to Dean's room and she thought she had done a good job.

"What happened in here?" Amy asked. Dean smiled. "I asked Nikki to move in and she said yes and I told her she could change a few things up." Dean said.

"A few things?" Amy asked. "Dean she has changed everything except the furniture. She hasn't kept one thing that I put in this room." Amy said, Dean frowned and looked around and he realised his cousin was right.

Nikki had changed everything in the room, it was like a completely different room and he wasn't sure he liked that at all. He felt like she was changing too much on him and he felt bad because Amy had worked so hard on decorating the house.

"What should I do?" he asked her. "Confront her about it, tell her its not right." Amy said, Dean sighed and nodded. He didn't think Nikki would take this well but he needed to put his feelings out there.

Dean and Amy walked into the kitchen where Nikki was on the computer and Seth and Roman were having some lunch. Nikki smiled as she looked up at him. "What's up baby?" she asked him, Dean sighed, this was going to be a hard conversation to have with his girlfriend. "I need to talk to you about the bedroom." Dean said, Nikki nodded and shut her laptop and looked at him. "What about it?" she asked. Dean sighed. "I think you've gone a bit overboard with the whole redecorating stuff. I mean a new bed cover is one thing but changing the whole room is another and you have plans to change the bathroom up as well. I just think that enough is enough." He said, Nikki couldn't believe it, she shook her head. "Where did this come from? Half an hour ago you loved the room." She said.

Then she looked at Amy who had a smirk on her face and she shook her head. "Let me guess Amy got into your head as fucking usual." She snapped. "Hey don't bring me into it." Amy said. "Why not? you're always butting into my affairs you nosey fucking cow." Nikki snapped. "Hey! don't talk to my cousin like that, Amy said nothing this is all me, I think that enough is enough. I want you to change the bedroom back to the way it used to be. I don't like it and I don't want to change it. There was nothing wrong with how it was in the first place." Dean interjected. Nikki shook head. "Fine you want it back to how it was fine." Nikki snapped. She stormed into the bedroom and Dean followed her, she walked in and ripped the curtains down.

She then grabbed the lamps and smashed them on the floor, they shattered as they hit the wood, then she went over to the art canvas' and she threw them off and stepped on them tearing them and lastly she ripped the mirrors down and smashed them as well. "Fucking hell Nikki." Dean exclaimed. Nikki sighed. "You asked me to move in here Dean, you asked me I didn't ask if I could." She stated. "You said I could change things to feel more comfortable." She said. "Well why couldn't you be comfortable with how it was?" Dean asked. Nikki sighed and looked at him. "Maybe because you used to fuck Kaitlin in this room, she used to be in here, in the bathroom in this whole fucking house!" Nikki shouted. Dean sighed he never thought of it like that.

"I can't do this." She said, Dean frowned and watched as she grabbed her bag and Dean's truck keys. Before she walked out the front door she looked at Dean.

"I thought we could be a family, but we can't, there is no hope for us…Me and Jayla aren't moving in, we will find our own place. I can't live with someone who won't let me be me. I don't even know if I can be with someone who is treating me the way you're treating me right now." She said. Dean looked shocked.

"Baby-" "Don't. You don't have the right to call me that anymore." She said. "Don't leave we can work this out, please." Dean pleaded with her and Nikki shook her head sadly. "Maybe when you can take my feelings into consideration instead of your cousins we can be something." She said.

"To you Amy is always going to come first and she is always going to want me out of your life so I can't compete, me and Jayla can't compete. You need to make a choice on who is more important to you, me and your daughter or your slut of a cousin." She said. "Hey I am not a slut." Amy said, Nikki looked at her. "Yes you are." She said. She looked right into Amy's eyes and became serious.

"I hope to god that Phil leaves your ass soon, because that man deserves so much better than you." She said. "Like you?" Amy asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah like me." She said, Dean gasped as he looked at her.

"Make your decision before its too late." She said before walking out the door and leaving Dean behind. She walked to the car and got in and drove off, she just needed some space from Dean and especially from Amy. She drove to the beach and just parked there.

She just wanted some time to think about her future. She didn't know if she could be with Dean after this, she really didn't know if a relationship with him was healthy.

This was their first HUGE fight over something so stupid as a room being redecorated and Nikki knew Amy caused it all. She knew it and she hated her with a passion, Nikki wanted to kick her ass so bad and just hammer into her, she had definitely inherited the Orton temper. She just wanted to hurt her. She sighed as she heard her phone ringing she looked and saw it was Randy and decided to answer it in case something was wrong with Jayla.

**"Hello?….Hey Ran…..Nah I'm not busy…..Sure I will come and get her now….OK see you soon." **She said and ended the call, she hung up the phone and made her way over to the hotel where Randy was staying while he searched for a house. She got there and headed up to his room.

She knocked on the door and Natalie answered and let her in. Nikki smiled when she saw Jayla and she picked her up and hugged her. Randy looked at his sister and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked her, Nikki sighed.

"I think Dean and I just broke up." She said, Randy sighed and pulled her into a hug and Nikki just cried. "What happened?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed and told him what had happened.

"Amy needs to butt out of your business. She has interfered too much and Dean needs to be a man and step up and tell her so. You and Jayla should be more important to you." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah we should be but I don't think we are." She said, Randy sighed and just held her. "You can stay here as long as you need." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him and sat down with Jayla and just watched her, she just wanted to forget about Dean Ambrose for a while at least.

**THAT NIGHT**

It was about ten PM when Nikki decided it was time to go back to Dean's and pack hers and Jayla's things and then try and find a hotel room to crash in before heading back to Missouri. Dean had called her numerous times but Nikki just ignored him.

She sighed as she pulled into the drive way. She walked inside and Seth and Roman looked at her. "Are you OK?" they asked her, Nikki smiled thinly. "Yeah fine." She said. "Can you watch her while I go and get our things?" she asked them as she handed Jayla to Roman. Roman nodded.

"You're not staying?" Seth asked. "I can't…..Not tonight not with him." She said, they nodded. Nikki took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom, surprised to see it cleaned up from what she had done to it earlier.

Dean was on the bed and he sat up when she walked in. Nikki ignored him and started packing her things up. "Why are you packing?" he asked. "Because Jayla and I are leaving, we're going to go stay somewhere else tonight. I can't be here with you." She said, Dean sighed. "Babe, please can we talk about this. About everything?" he asked.

"No we can't. I just don't have the energy tonight." She said, she finished packing their things and looked at Dean. "Make your mind up." She said, Dean sighed and watched his girl and his daughter leave the house, Seth and Roman looked at him.

"What's your choice?" Seth asked, Dean sighed.

"Nikki and Jayla I want them. I love them." He said. "Then you need to find a way to make this right and fast." Seth said, Roman nodded in agreement, Dean sighed, he needed to fix this he really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	17. Dean's Plan

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dean sighed as he woke up. He hadn't really slept that well the night before his huge argument with Nikki was still on his mind.

He couldn't believe how badly things had escalated, it was horrible. Dean just knew now that he wanted Nikki and Jayla.

They were who he wanted more than anything else in the world. Now he just had to figure out a way to get her back and to apologise to her.

He got up and went to the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a large cup of coffee and drank it. Seth and Roman came out of their rooms a few minutes later.

"Are you two busy today?" he asked them. "Well I'm not." Roman said. "Me either, why what's up?" Seth asked.

"I need your help with getting Nikki back. I know how I want to do it." He said, they smiled. "OK, name it." Seth said, Dean smiled. He grabbed the receipt from the other day from Nikki's purchases.

"I need you to go to the store and get everything that is on this list. I want to fix the bedroom up to how it was." He said, they smiled. "OK, what else do you have planned?" Seth asked.

"I am going to do Jayla's nursery and get it put together and everything." Dean said, his friends smiled. "I want to prove to her that I want her and Jayla here, I don't care if she changes everything I just want them here with me." He said.

"I am going to get keys cut for her and I am going to go see my cousin." He said. Roman and Seth looked at one another.

"What are you going to say to her?" Seth asked. "I'm going to be honest and tell her that I am putting my family before her." Dean said, Seth and Roman smiled.

They finished their coffees and headed off for the day, Dean first went and got the keys cut for Nikki and he also got her a nice keychain that said HOME on it and he smiled. He put that in a nice box he wanted to give it to her as a gift. Once that was done he headed over to his cousins house.

He sighed as he pulled up. This conversation wasn't going to be easy to have with her. He got out of the car and headed inside. "Ames?" he called out.

"Kitchen!" Amy called back, Dean walked into the kitchen and smiled and sat down. "Hey how are you this morning?" Amy asked. "OK I guess." He said, Amy nodded.

"I know you're upset but I think this will be a good thing, you can move on from her." Amy said, Dean sighed. "I'm not moving on from her." Dean said, Amy frowned.

"I don't understand." She said, Dean sighed. "I am going to try and get her back." He said. "Why?" Amy asked, "Because I love her and I want my family back. I was the one in the wrong yesterday." Dean said.

"I told her to change anything she wanted to and she did so and I had to ruin it all. She made me realise that I had been a selfish dick, she was right, Kaitlin had been in that room in that whole house and now she was just trying to make the room ours and I hurt her." He said. Amy sighed. "Dean-" "Don't Amy. I need to get this off of my chest." He said, he looked at his cousin and sighed.

"We're close like brother and sister and I love you so much Amy. I do. You've always been there for me through everything and I can't thankyou enough." He said, Amy just looked at him.

"But I love Nikki and I want a life with her and Jayla. I want to be the best boyfriend and father I can be and I need you to respect that." He said, Amy looked at him. "I do respect that." She said.

"No you don't because you can't get past this attitude towards Nikki. She has done nothing wrong." He said. "She kept Jayla from you." Amy pointed out.

"Yes but I forgave her for that I am happier than I have been in so long and I need you to back off." He said. Amy's eyes went wide.

"You don't like Nikki, that's fine because she doesn't like you either but she doesn't bad mouth you all the time, unlike you do with her." He said.

"Yesterday was fine until you said something and got into my head. If I want to make things work with her, I have to put her and Jayla first. You can't be my number one girl anymore Amy….You can't. Nikki and Jayla are everything to me." He said, "If you can't accept that then we can't hang out anymore." He said, Amy's eyes went wide. "You're choosing her over me?" she asked, Dean nodded.

"I am." He said. Amy couldn't believe this. This was so not right. "What is it about this chick, I mean you and Phil can't get enough of her." Amy said.

"What about Phil?" Dean asked. "He broke up with me last night because he thought I was being a bitch to Nikki and she didn't deserve It. He likes her Dean you better watch out." She said.

"Trust me, I have nothing to worry about. I know Nikki loves me, her and Phil are just good friends." He said, Amy sighed and looked at him.

"Be careful with her." Amy said, Dean smiled. "I don't need to be but thanks." He said. He hugged his cousin and headed home.

He got home and headed right into the nursery and started setting it up for Jayla and then he helped Roman and Seth with his bedroom.

He just wanted everything to be perfect.

Now all he had to do was try and get Nikki over there that night so he could apologise to her.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as her phone rang as she was bathing Jayla. She grabbed it and answered it.

**"Hello?" **she answered. **"Uh hey." **She sighed hearing Dean's voice.

**"Hey….Listen I can't talk right now…."** She said. **"Please just give me a minute."** He said. **"Fine, but make it quick."** She said.

**"OK, look I was hoping you could come over here tonight, I think we really need to talk, please?"** he asked her, Nikki sighed. **"Fine, I'll be over soon."** She said, Dean smiled.

**"Thanks, I'll be here waiting."** Dean said Nikki nodded. **"OK." **She said and ended the call. She finished bathing Jayla and she dried her off and she got her dressed for the night.

She dressed her in her Heart Creeper and her Heart Crib Shoes. Once she was dressed Nikki put her down in her crib and grabbed some clothes and got changed for the night as well.

She dressed in her Cuffed Denim Capris, her Black Satin-Trim Camisole, her Black and Pink Striped Mixed-Media Cardigan and her Flip-Flops. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and the diaper bag and picked up Jayla and headed down to the lobby and out to the rental car.

She strapped Jayla in and they headed off to Dean's place. Nikki wasn't sure if she was ready for this right now, but she knew she and Dean needed to talk about things.

She got to Dean's and sighed got out. She grabbed Jayla and headed up to the door.

She rang the doorbell and Dean smiled and answered it. He smiled seeing Nikki and Jayla.

Nikki handed Jayla to him and Dean hugged her. "Let me give Jayla to Seth and we can go and talk." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Dean handed Jayla over to Seth and he went back over to Nikki. "Come on I have two surprises for you." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

Dean took her to the spare room they had and she walked in and Nikki was shocked and in awe. Dean had done up Jayla's nursery.

It was a pale white colour with a pink border with butterfly's all around, the furniture was set up and it looked amazing. "Wow." She said, Dean smiled.

"You like it?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "It looks so amazing Dean. I love it." She said, Dean smiled.

"Well it took me all day to do it." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was touched that he did this.

"Come on there's another surprise for you." Dean said, Nikki nodded and followed him into his bedroom. Dean turned the light on and Nikki's eyes went wide. The room was done up how she had it done.

"How?" she asked. "I went out and got everything you got and turned it back to how it was." Dean said. "Why though? Last night you said you hated it." Nikki said.

"I know. Just sit down with me." Dean said, Nikki sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Last night I was wrong. Amy came in and she put these thoughts into my head and I just did what she wanted me to do." He said Nikki sighed.

"I didn't want to fight with you at all. But when you said that stuff about not wanting to be where Kaitlin was with me I understood it." Dean said.

"I was wrong for that and I am sorry. I am the one that asked you to move in with me and I want that so much baby. I want you to be here with me, I want us to be a family." He said. Nikki sighed. "I realised last night when you left that Amy was coming between us." Dean said.

"I didn't mean for it to come off that way babe." He said, Nikki sighed.

"But it happens all the time Dean ever since we met she has been talking crap about me." Nikki said. "I know and I went and put an end to it today." He said, Nikki frowned.

"I went over there and I talked to her and I told her that this had to stop and that if she didn't she couldn't be in my life anymore. I told her that I want to be with you and with Jayla. I want us to be a family I really do baby." Dean said, Nikki looked at him.

Dean smiled and took Nikki's hands in his own and looked into her hazel eyes as he poured his heart out to her.

"When you came back into my life, I never thought we would be how we are right now, never but I realise I want you more than anything else in the world. I can't go a day without talking to you or kissing you." He said, Nikki laughed lightly.

"I love you." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "I mean it baby. I mean every word I say. I love you and I want to go on the road with you and work with you and I want to come home with you and I want to wake up every day with you and go to sleep with you every night. I want to make love to you and fight with you and make up with you." Dean said.

"I love you." He said, Nikki smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." She said, Dean smiled and just held her close to his body, she was back in his arms where she belonged. Back with him. They broke the hug and Dean cupped her face and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"So are we OK now?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Definitely OK." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her again.

"So you'll move in still?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yep." She said.

"I should apologise too for last night. I went crazy breaking things. It wasn't right and I am so sorry. I was just really hut by what happened and Amy didn't help things." She said, Dean nodded.

"I know babe. I know. But I forgive you and we're back to how we're supposed to be." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yes we are and you know what happens now?" she asked.

"What?" Dean asked. "Make up sex." She said, Dean grinned. "I like the sound of that." He said, Nikki laughed at him and kissed him and they fell back onto the bed and made sweet passionate make up sex.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. First Night On RAW

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today Dean, Nikki, Jayla, Seth and Roman were all headed to Rockford Illinois for Smackdown.

Dean, Roman, Seth and Nikki had a meeting with Stephanie, Hunter and the creative team to go over the storyline which was to start at the Smackdown Taping. Nikki was ready for it, she couldn't wait to get in the ring.

She knew it was going to be a while until she actually got in the ring, they had to develop a deeper storyline with her and Dean. She smiled as she saw Dean sleeping with Jayla in his arms. Last night Jayla had been really fussy last night so they had let her sleep in their bed for the night.

She got up and went over to the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day. She got out of the shower and dried off and grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Bootcut Jeans, her Black Ribbed Lace-Trim Tank, her Grey Solid Ribbed Cardigan and her Studded Slip-On Flats. Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup and she packed up her suitcase and she was good to go.

She went over to the nursery and picked out Jayla's clothes for the day and she packed her little suitcase and went back into the bedroom, she walked in and laughed seeing Dean tickling Jayla and making her laugh. She went over to the bed and laid down on it, Dean smiled at her.

"Morning." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Morning." She said as she gave Jayla a wet kiss. "You smell nice." Dean commented leaning over and kissing her Nikki smiled into the kiss, she always loved waking up and getting a kiss from Dean.

"I'm gonna go make us some coffee." Nikki said, she got up and headed out to the kitchen. She walked in and saw Seth and Roman in there drinking coffee. "Morning boys." She said. "Hey" Roman said.

"Morning." Seth said, Nikki smiled and grabbed two cups and she poured herself and Dean a cup each. "Is your man up?" Roman asked. "No, what time is the flight?" Nikki asked. "We have to be out of here in an hour." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

"OK then, let me go get him and my daughter up and we can leave." She said, they smiled and nodded. Nikki walked back into the bedroom and handed Dean his coffee. "You need to get up and get dressed." Nikki said.

"We have to leave in an hour." Nikki told him, Dean smiled and nodded and got up and handed Jayla to Nikki and went to the bathroom. Nikki smiled at Jayla.

"Time to get you ready." She said, Jayla giggled. Nikki took her into the nursery and laid her down on the change table and changed her diaper and got her ready for the day. She smiled and dressed her for the day in her Pink and White Striped Knit Coveralls and her White Fancy Ruffled Socks. Once she was dressed Nikki took her into the kitchen and sat her in her highchair and fed her some breakfast.

Once she was done Nikki cleaned her up just as Dean walked in dressed for the day. He went over to Nikki and kissed her on the cheek and kissed Jayla. "You want something to eat?" Dean asked her, Nikki shook her head. "Nah I'll wait until we get to Rockford." Nikki said. "OK cool." Dean said.

"We ready to go then?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. Dean, Roman and Seth packed the car up and Nikki strapped Jayla in and they got in and headed to the airport.

They got there, checked in for their flight and waited. Nikki spotted Randy and Natalie and she went over to them and hugged her brother. Randy smiled and took Jayla from her and held her niece.

"So how was your week off?" Nikki asked Natalie, she promised her brother she would try and accept their relationship so she was trying. "It was good, Randy did some house hunting and stuff." Natalie said, Nikki smiled. "Did you find anything?" she asked her brother.

"A few places that I want to come back and look at." Randy told her Nikki nodded and smiled. "How is it living with a house full of boys?" Randy asked laughing.

"Its tough, but its OK. As long as we're with Dean that's all that matters." Nikki said, Randy smiled. Their flight was called so Nikki took Jayla back from Randy and headed over to Dean and the boys. "Ready?" Dean asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. They bordered the plane and sat in their seats. "So are you ready for a hectic few days?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I know its going to be tough but it will be good. I am ready for this." Nikki said. Dean smiled.

"Good baby, but If its too much for you, you have to say something I don't want you running around with your head cut off. Especially because we have Jayla." Dean said. "I know I am going to have to balance things out but I think I can do this." Nikki said. "I am going to talk to Steph about being able to balance things out because we have a kid, I am sure she will understand, I mean she has kids." Nikki said, Dean smiled and nodded at her. He just hoped Nikki was ready for this, ready for the life of a WWE Diva.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Rockford and they grabbed their things and headed to the rental car. They got in and Dean drove them to the hotel they were staying at. They got there, checked in and headed to their rooms to get settled before the show later on that night.

Before then though, Nikki, Dean, Seth and Roman had a little meeting with Stephanie and Hunter to go over what was going to happen in the storyline. Nikki was nervous though but she was so excited about it as well. "You OK baby?" Dean asked Nikki as she sat on the bed as Jayla crawled around the room. Nikki smiled. "Yeah fine." She said. Dean sighed and went over to her and pulled her into his lap. "Talk to me." He said, Nikki sighed. "I'm just nervous I guess. What if we do this storyline and no one likes it? Will I go back to announcing?" Nikki asked, Dean sighed and rubbed her back. "Baby, trust me people are going to love this, they loved the SES when Phil had Luke and Serena." Dean said.

"Yeah I guess so." She said. "And lets not forget the McMahon/ Helmsley era. That was some good television. Tryst me they're going to love this." Dean said. "I mean we're the biggest heel group since Legacy." Dean said, Nikki laughed at him. "OK babe." She said, Dean smiled.

"Everything is going to be fine baby I promise you. If Steph didn't think this would be a hit then she wouldn't have approached us." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "OK." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her.

"Come on lets get some lunch and spend some time with our girl before we have to head to the arena for this meeting." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She was ready, as long as she had Dean by her side she could do this.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she dried off Jayla. She was wriggling around like a worm and she kept trying to crawl away. "Want some help baby?" Dean asked laughing a little as he watched Nikki trying to control their daughter. "Yes please" Nikki said.

Dean went over to Jayla and occupied her while Nikki dried her off and got her dressed. She dressed her in her Pink Corduroy Knit-Waist Jeggings, her Grey Boo Graphic Fleece Tunic and her Keds Paw-rific Slip On Shoes. Once she was dressed Nikki packed the diaper bag and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Once she was donenikki headed into the bathroom to get ready for the night. She got into the shower and washed her hair and tried to let all the nervousness leave her. Once she was done in the shower. She got out and dried off.

She slipped on her robe while she did her hair and makeup. Once that was done she grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the meeting with Steph and Hunter. She dressed in her White Jet Set Trouser's, her White and Black Bumper Car Silk Top, her Black Cropped Blazer and her Nude Cole Haan Chelsea High Pump. Once she was dressed she grabbed some accessories and put them on. She put on her White and Gold Beaded Flower Necklace, her White and Gold Round Cabachon Stud Earrings and her White and Gold Cabochon Flower Ring.

She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her White Marc by Marc Jacobs Classic Q Lil Ukita Handbag and put her things that she would need for the night in it and checked herself out one last time. "Good to go?" Dean asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah lets go." She said, she picked up Jayla and they left. They got down to the lobby and got into the car. Once all strapped in they headed to the arena where Smackdown was being held for the night. They got there and headed inside. Nikki went and met up with Meghan so she could take over looking after Jayla and she went and freshened up. Once she was done she went and met up with the boys.

"Lets do this." Dean said, Nikki smiled. They walked into the office and shook hands with Hunter and Stephanie and they took a seat. Hunter handed them all their scripts and outline for the story. "OK that's the outline, every show you will get the script of course." Stephanie said.

"Basically what's going to happen is your going to go into a romantic Angle with Nikki and Dean." Steph said.

"She will eventually start being your valet at first and then she will get involved in the matches which will bring Randy out to try and convince you to not go with them and he will have the team of Cena and Punk." Stephanie said. "Of course you won't go with them and you will cost them matches and Randy will get angry when he see's you two together." Stephanie said.

"We don't have a plan for the ending of the storyline but we will figure one out." She said. "Eventually Nikki you will be getting into the ring with the divas and of course Dean and the boys will help you out to win those matches." Hunter said.

"Expect to get booed a lot because its bound to happen with you associating with the Shield." Hunter added, Nikki smiled at him. "I understand." Nikki said.

"OK perfect tonight will be the start of the storyline. You three boys will be walking down the hall when Dean accidentally bumps into Nikki and they have a small moment. You then walk away but Dean turns and looks at Nikki and then we will show Nikki smiling at him and blushing a little." Stephanie said, they all smiled, they loved the idea. "Perfect." They said. "OK you better go and get ready." Hunter said, Nikki and the boys smiled and they headed to the locker room to get ready.

"I'll see you once I'm ready baby." Nikki said kissing Dean, Dean nodded and went into the locker room, Nikki went to hair and makeup and got a touch up and her hair changed to an over the shoulder look.

Once she was done there she went to wardrobe and got changed. She changed into her Black One Arm Mixed Media Sexy Dress, her Grey Pumps With Stud Detail, her Black and Gold Small Studded Pavé Leather Bracelet and her Chain Fringe Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went to a corner and looked over the script for the little segment. "There you are." Dean said when he found her. "You ready to tape the segment?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yep." She said, Dean smiled and took her hand and led her down the hall. Nikki went to one end while Dean, Seth and Roman went to the other end, they did a little touch up on Nikki's hair and makeup and it was good to go.

"OK lets do this!" Stephanie said, she wanted to be there for the first recording.

**ON AIR**

_The camera showed Dean, Seth and Roman walking down the hallway with their championships on their shoulders, they were talking about their big six man tag match that they had that night. _

_They were walking when Dean accidentally bumped into someone. The camera then showed Nikki. Nikki sighed as she looked at the three men, intimidating her. "Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking." Dean said, Nikki nodded. _

_"Its fine." She said and continued on down the hall, they started walking and it showed Dean turn around to look at Nikki who did the same thing and then the camera showed that Nikki was smiling and blushing as Dean looked at her. She smiled and the segment ended. _

"That was perfect!" Stephanie exclaimed she hugged Nikki tight. "You're a natural." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks, it came out OK?" Nikki asked, "Perfect, the crowd is going to love it." She said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She was so glad that she had done a good job. Dean went over to Nikki and pulled her into a big hug. "You were awesome babe." He said, Nikki laughed. "Thanks, it was nerve-wracking but I am happy it went so well." Nikki said.

"You did great, this is going to be awesome, us working together." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "You sure you won't get sick of me?" she asked. "Never." He said and kissed her softly, they heard a fake gag and looked over to see Kaitlin standing there not looking happy.

"God Dean all she did was flirt with you. It wasn't that big of a deal." Kaitlin said, Nikki went to say something but Dean shook his head.

"Don't, she's not worth it." He said, Kaitlin got sad eyes and sighed realising Dean didn't want her anymore, it saddened her deeply. She stalked off. Dean held Nikki's hand as they walked off. "Don't let her get to you, remember its just us." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him.

All was right with them right now.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki smiled as she watched Dean get ready for the night. Tonight he was going out to Randy's room to have a guys night in and Nikki had invited some of the girls to come over to have a girls night in.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean asked, Nikki laughed at him. "Because I want to. You look hot tonight." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her.

"Maybe you should kick the girls out early so we can be naughty together." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him. "Sounds good. Do you have to go out?" she asked. "Yes, you're having a girls night in so you should have fun." Dean said.

"Yeah I will and guess what?" she asked him, Dean looked at her as he put his watch on. "I invited Amy along." She said proudly.

Dean was shocked, "Really now?" Dean asked. "Uh huh. I was real nice to her as well. So I think she will be coming tonight and I will be nice to her." Nikki said. "Good. I don't want to come home to cat fight central." Dean said.

"I won't be getting into fights I promise." Nikki said. "Good." Dean said, he grabbed his room key and his wallet and phone. He walked over to Nikki and kissed her deeply and then kissed Jayla goodbye.

"Have fun and win me some spending money." Nikki said, Dean laughed and left the room. Nikki went over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes and got changed into something more comfortable.

She dressed in her Grey Burnout Slim Yoga Pants, her Silver Drapeneck Slubbed Tee, her Black Solid Ribbed Cardigan and her White Nike Solarsoft Thong Sandals.

Once she was dressed she grabbed Jayla's pyjamas and got her ready.

She dressed her in her Ladybug Polka-Dot Pyjama Set. She smiled at her and put her in her play pen and let her play for a while. She smiled as she heard a knock on the door.

She went over and answered it seeing all the girls. Nicole, Brie, Mickie, Velvet, Amy and Kaitlin. Nikki sighed seeing her she hadn't even invited her. "Its OK that I invited Kaitlin along right?" Amy asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah its fine." She said, "I've ordered up some pizza and drinks and stuff." Nikki said. "Cool." Brie said, Nikki smiled at her. They all sat down in the lounge and put on some TV and started chatting.

"So is Dean with the guys?" Nicole asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah he was excited, I'm glad Randy invited him." She said, Nicole smiled.

"Cool." She said, Nikki smiled. They heard the door again and Nikki got up and answered it and grabbed the food. She took it back into the lounge and the girls started eating.

Nikki went over to Jayla and picked her up and took her over to the couch and sat down with her, she fed her a little piece of pizza and she happily ate it. Nikki smiled at her. Kaitlin stared at Jayla. Nikki looked at her. "Problem?" she asked. Kaitlin shook her head.

"No….Its just she looks so much like Dean." Kaitlin said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah she does and they have an amazing bond as well." Nikki said, Kaitlin smiled at her.

"He loved spending time with her when we were together….Good times." She said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Kaitlin!" Brie exclaimed. "Its fine Brie." Nikki said.

"She can say whatever she wants. At the end of the day I am the one in Dean's arms and I am the one he loves." Nikki said.

"He doesn't love you." Kaitlin said, Nikki smirked. "Well he says it every day." Nikki said, Kaitlin was shocked. "Oh and I am the one that lives with him, Seth and Roman." Nikki said. "What?!" Kaitlin asked.

"You can't have moved in already I mean I was with him for 2 years and he never asked me to move in." Kaitlin said. "Maybe he loves me more than you, maybe he see's a better future with me than he did with you." Nikki snapped.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to get Jayla to bed." Nikki said as she picked Jayla up. "I wonder if Dean is even her father." Kaitlin snapped, all the girls even Amy looked at her shocked.

Nikki shook her head and handed Jayla over to Nicole. "Take her to the nursery." She said, Nicole nodded and left the room. Nikki turned and looked at Kaitlin. "What did you say?" Nikki growled. "I just wondered if Dean's really her dad." She said, Nikki sighed.

"You say another word about my daughter and trust me Kaitlin, I'll make sure you can't talk anymore." Nikki said. "Because I will make sure that I break your jaw." Nikki snapped, Kaitlin frowned. "Like you could." She said.

"Trust me bitch. I am an Orton, I know how to fight." Nikki said, Kaitlin swallowed hard. "And you're all gonna stand there and let her talk to me like this?" Kaitlin asked the other girls.

"You brought this on yourself." Brie said. "We should leave." Amy said. "Yeah take this bitch and never come back, if I see you near me, Dean or my daughter again I will bust you open." Nikki snapped.

Kaitlin and Amy sighed and left, the other girls hung out a while before leaving.

Nikki sighed as she sat down on the couch, Kaitlin was lucky that Nikki didn't knock her out. Nikki shook her head and had a shower and changed for bed before chilling out on the couch watching TV and eating the leftover pizza.

She looked up as the door opened and Dean walked in. He went over to her and kissed her. "Is everything OK?" Dean asked, Nikki sighed. "I was this close to knocking your ex out tonight" Nikki snapped, Dean's eyes went wide. "Why?" Dean asked, Nikki sighed. "She questioned Jayla's paternity. I went off." Nikki said. Dean shook his head.

"She really questioned if she was mine?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't handle it anymore babe. I just lost it. I kicked her out before I could physically hurt her." Nikki said, Dean sighed.

"Well you did the right thing. She's wrong doing that." Dean said, Nikki nodded, she HATED Kaitlin and if she could get her in the ring she was going to hurt her.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. Working Together

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

Tonight was Monday Night Raw and it was being held in Anaheim California. Nikki loved being in California and she was excited for Raw tonight.

Tonight her and Dean had another segment to shoot where they flirted a little and then Dean would ask Nikki to accompany him to the ring for his street fight with Mike. She was very excited for the night.

Jayla would be staying at the hotel with Meghan for the night while Nikki and Dean headed to the arena to work. Nikki missed taking her to work with her but she knew that the best place for her was at he hotel in bed sleeping. Dean walked out of the bathroom and went over to Nikki and kissed her.

"You going to be OK tonight?" Dean asked, Nikki looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Kaitlin will be there, you're not going to start a scene are you?" Dean asked. Nikki looked at him.

"Me a scene?" she asked. "Maybe you should talk to your ex about making a scene not me!" Nikki exclaimed, "Babe, don't overreact." Dean said. Nikki turned and looked at him glared and then stormed off into the bathroom so she herself could get ready for the night.

She went in and freshened up and combed her hair and touched up her makeup before grabbing her clothes and getting dressed.

She dressed in her Camo Mini Skirt, her Coogi Jersey Tee and her Grommet Wedge Shoes. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and checked her phone for messages. She went into the nursery and checked in on Meghan and Jayla.

"She's sleeping." Meghan said, Nikki smiled. She kissed her daughter. "We won't be out late." She said. "OK no worries." Meghan said, Nikki smiled and left.

Nikki went into the bedroom and looked at Dean. "Ready?" she asked, Dean nodded and smiled, they left the room and went down to the lobby they got into the rental car and Dean drove them to the arena, Nikki looked out the window as Dean drove, she was a little miffed about what Dean said.

'Me cause a scene? Whatever asshole.' she thought to herself as he drove, she was getting angrier, to her it felt like Dean was taking Kaitlin's side instead of hers when Kaitlin was clearly in the wrong. They got to the arena and grabbed their bags.

"I'll see you soon to go over the script?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and made her way to hair and makeup. She sat down and read over the script.

"Hey sis." Randy said poking his head in, Nikki smiled at him. "Hey Ran." She said, Randy smiled and sat down beside her.

"So do you and Dean have another scene tonight?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah its flirting and then he asks me to go to the ring with him for his match against Mike." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Well good luck and be careful out there." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. Velvet and Mickie finished off her hair and makeup and she headed to wardrobe.

"Its up to you what to wear tonight, remember you're out by the ring tonight for Dean's match." Mia said, Nikki nodded and smiled and looked through the clothes and picked out what she wanted to wear.

She chose a pair of Blush Basic 5-Pocket Jean Pants, a Black Padded Twist Tube Top a pair of Black Mary Tall Boots With Buckle Detail. She then looked at the accessories and put some on.

She put on a Alexander McQueen Double Wrap Bracelet, and a pair of Skull and Traditional Cross Double Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she gave herself a once over and smiled, she looked good. Once she was done she headed down the hall and into Dean's locker room, he was dressed in shield gear and ready to go.

They ran through the lines of what was to happen for the scene and then they went and shot the segment.

**ON AIR**

_The camera showed Dean sitting on a crate getting his head in the game ready for the match he had coming up, they watched as he looked up as he saw the clicking of boots. _

_He looked and saw Nikki and gave off his sexiest smirk. Nikki went to go right past him but Dean called her back, Nikki went over to him and stood there._

_"You're Nikki right?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah and you're Dean Ambrose." She said, Dean laughed lightly. "That I am." He said, Nikki smiled at him. _

_"So are you scheduled to go on the show tonight?" Dean asked, Nikki shook her head. "NO, Lillian is handling the announcing tonight, so I have a pretty boring night ahead of me, unlike you." She said eluding to the street fight he had. _

_"Yeah I guess I have a big night ahead of me." He said, Nikki smiled. _

_"If you have nothing else to do tonight, why don't you come down to the ring with me for my match, you know accompany me?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him shocked and the crowd was going nuts telling her to say no. _

_"What about Seth and Roman?" she asked. "Oh they'll be there too, but I think you'll be a good luck charm." Dean said winking at her, Nikki smirked an Orton smirk. _

_"Sure." She said. "I'll see you later Dean." She said before walking off, Dean smiled and the segment ended. _

**OFF AIR**

Dean smiled at his girl and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry for earlier, I am just worried about you." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Its fine babe, I overreacted." She said, Dean smiled.

"So are you excited for the match?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I was thinking, maybe we should have a quick meeting with Mike and Steph? I have an idea I want to go over for the match." Nikki said, Dean smiled and nodded.

"OK. Cool." Dean said, he wasn't sure what his girlfriend had in mind but he was happy that she was happy.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Nikki stood at the gorilla looking out onto the crowd as Mike was in the ring for his entrance.

"You ready for this babe?" Dean asked as he joined her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

**ON AIR**

_Dean took her hand and they headed to the other entrance into the crowd. The SHIELD music hit and they walked out. Everyone was shocked to see Nikki in the crowd with them but Dean got her to the ring. _

_He jumped over the barricade and looked at Nikki with a smirk, playing his character, Nikki jumped over the barrier and Dean grabbed her and helped her, Seth and Roman were staying back for a while, until it was there time to enter the match._

_Dean got into the ring and did his entrance and handed Nikki his belt to hold, Nikki smiled and took it and the match started. Nikki stood at the apron watching on as Dean and Mike fought it out. _

_She really wanted Dean to win this, she was nervous being out there with all the fans at ringside booing her for being there with Dean, but she loved the energy. She cringed as Mike pulled out a Singapore Cane and started hitting Dean in the back with it, she knew her man would be mighty sore tonight. _

_Dean managed to dodge a few shots and sent Mike into the corner, he came at him with a clothesline but he used the cane instead of his arm, Nikki clapped as she saw him get the upped hand, he started stomping away at him and he had the upper hand for a long time before Mike got fed up and he came back stronger than ever. That was when Seth and Roman made their entrance they tried to do the triple power bomb but Randy, Punk and John came out and made the save, they took over hammering into Roman and Seth so Mike could get the win. Mike went to go for the Skull Crushing Finale after a neck breaker and this was Nikki's moment. _

_She slowly climbed the ring steps with the belt in her hands and she stepped into the ring, she could hear everyone booing her and she could hear Michael Cole wondering what she was up to. Nikki got into the ring and looked around nervously before running at Mike and hitting him in the back of the head with Dean's title_.

_Dean looked at her as he felt Mike fall to the ground. He smirked at her and covered Mike for the pin. He won all thanks to Nikki. He looked at Nikki as his hand got raised and she handed him his title belt. _

_Dean smiled as he regained his composure, Seth and Roman got back into the ring and raised Dean's hands, he shrugged them off after a while and he walked over to Nikki. He threw his title to Seth who caught it and he grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her close. _

_"Dean what are you doing?" she asked. "What Steph wants me to do." Dean whispered. He pulled her close and smashed his lips onto hers, Nikki moaned into the kiss, this wasn't a stage kiss this was a real passionate kiss between two lovers. She kissed him back and pulled him closer by his head and they broke the kiss, the crowd was going nuts. _

_Dean grabbed Nikki's hand and raised it in the air as the music went around the arena. They left the ring and headed down the ramp, the arena still a buzz with what just happened. _

**OFF AIR**

They got backstage and Hunter and Stephanie were there and they smiled at them.

"That was amazing!" Steph exclaimed. "This is going to be the most talked about segment." Hunter added they were so pleased with the way the storyline was going.

"I'm going to go shower." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "I need to catch up with Natalie anyway and see what I have scheduled for the next few days." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled.

Nikki walked down the hall and went to her brother's locker room. She knocked and walked in and smiled seeing Natalie and Randy on the couch chatting. "Hey sis what's up?" Randy asked.

"Oh nothing, I just came to see Natalie about my schedule this week." Nikki said. "Oh OK, sit down." Natalie said Nikki smiled.

"Tomorrow, they want you and the boys to come in to shoot some promo photo's for the shield with you in them." Natalie said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "OK sounds good." She said. Natalie smiled. "We've had a few calls about doing some photo shoots soon for some magazines." She said.

"Oh like what?" she asked. "Well Playboy." Natalie said. "No way!" Randy objected Nikki rolled her eyes. "That's a no. I am a mother I don't want to be in that magazine." She said.

"OK that's fine I will decline the offer." Natalie said. "There are a few for women's fitness, they want to do a whole thing on the divas so it won't just be you in the shoot. Some others as well." Natalie said. "I like that idea, yeah I want to do that." She said, Natalie nodded and smiled.

"And lastly Maxim, they want you to come and do a shoot. You will get the cover and a full spread, they are probably going to go with the first lady of the shield kind of theme." Natalie said. Nikki nodded.

"Is Maxim naked?" she asked. "No, its sexy, very sexy but not naked." She said, Nikki nodded. "OK I will discuss that one with Dean and get back to you." She said.

She didn't want to make Dean upset about doing such a sexy shoot and she wanted his opinion.

"That's all really until next Monday for RAW." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "OK thanks." She said, she hugged her brother and went and met back up with Dean, he was ready to go so they headed back to the hotel for the night, they got there and Meghan headed home and Nikki and Dean laid in bed together.

Both too tired to do anything else. "I wanted to get your opinion on something." Nikki said. "OK what?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Maxim wants to give me the cover and a full spread in the magazine, I just wanted to know how you felt about me being in something so sexy?" she asked, Dean sighed. "Oh, do you want to do it?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I think it will be good. But I want you to be comfortable with this." Nikki said. "OK, you should do it babe, but I want to be there at the shoot." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Perfect." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her, he just wanted her happy and he knew he would have to get used to her being asked to be in sexy magazines, but it was hard, she was his and he had a big jealous side.

He just didn't want to lose her.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. Jayla Gets Sick

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki yawned as she, Dean, Roman and Seth arrived at the arena to do their photo shoot.

It was early in the morning and she was tired, Jayla had been up most of the night in a bad mood, she had a little cold, Nikki gave her some medicine and she hoped she would be better today. They got to the arena and the guys went to get some food while Nikki went into hair and makeup.

Today she had four looks to shoot, while the guys were in the same thing so she had a lot of swapping and changing to do for the shoot. Once she was in hair and makeup. "OK the first look is a dressy look, so I was thinking do her hair wavy and down so it cascades over her shoulders?" Mia asked Velvet.

"Oh of course I can do that easily." She said as she got to work. "And Mickie I think she should have a dark eye with a red glossy lip." Mia said.

"OK sure no problem." She said as she got to work, she also had to do the guys, they needed a little makeup on as well. It took about an hour for her to get her hair and makeup done. Once she was done for the first look she went to the wardrobe area and Mia handed her the first outfit.

She dressed in a Body Con Vegan Leather Dress, a pair of Black Stud Heels and for accessories she had a pair of Three Cabochon Drop Earrings, a Layered Leaf Stretch Bracelet and a Engraved Skull Tigers Eye Cocktail Ring. Once she was dressed Mia gave her the once over.

"OK all set lets do this first shoot." She said, Nikki went out to the set and Dean smiled at her. "OK Dean I want you on Nikki's right, Roman on her left and Seth I want you in front of her crouched down." Shane said.

"Now Nikki in the middle and act like you control these boys." He said, Nikki smirked.

"Easy." She said, she stood there in her dress showing off her long legs as she posed, she gave a bunch of hard stares with a little smirk, she rested her hands on her hips as she stood there and she even had her elbows up on Dean and Roman's shoulders acting like the boss. "OK that's perfect, lets do a few more and we can get onto the next look." He said, he took some photos and Nikki went to get changed. She got her hair changed into a high ponytail and she got changed.

she changed into a pair of Leather Pants, a Strapless Ponte Bustier and a pair of Nine West Aldusa. She then put on her accessories. She put on her Notorious Resin Collar Necklace, her Small Square Stud Earrings, her Infinite Pathway Bracelet and her Union Square Ring.

Once she was dressed she went back out to the set and there was a chair there. "OK Nikki want you to sit in the chair legs crossed once again looking like the boss of the boys." Shane said, she sighed, she wasn't the boss of them, she was just Dean's girl.

She sat down and did her pose and the guys stood behind her with their arms crossed over their shoulders, they took a few shots before changing it up. They had the guys stand there holding Nikki as she laid across their bodies. Once that look was done she changed into the next look.

The next look was a pair of Military Twill Slouchy Pants, a Long Sleeve Band Crew Tee, a pair of Journee Collection Jasmine Combat Platform Booties. For accessories she had on a Pyramid Collar Necklace, a pair of Sunburst Button Earring, a Small Enamel Stud Leather Cuff and a Super T Ring.

"OK this one is to make you look like one of the members of the Shield, so we will have you all stand together giving off your best intimidating looks, make it look hot together all four of you." Shane said, he took some pictures of the four of them, they stopped to get more film into one of the cameras and Roman cracked a stupid joke and they all laughed, Shane quickly snapped a shot it would be nice to have that one in there.

"OK Seth, Roman you're all done the next look is for Dean and Nikki. The bosses want to get some couple shots of the two of you." Shane said, Nikki and Dean nodded. Nikki went and got changed into her final look.

She changed into a pair of Camo Charmer Capris, a Black Toni Racerback Bra, a pair of Arturo Chiang Bari Over The Knee Boots. Then she put on some accessories, she put on a Torsade Statement Necklace a pair of Hammered Half Moon Drop Earrings, a Apocalyptic Wrapped Cuff and a Urban Glitz Pavé Ring.

Once she was dressed, they changed her hair into an over the shoulder braid and she went out onto the set, Dean smirked at her. "You look hot." He said. "You should wear this all the time." He said, Nikki laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "OK just pose as a couple," Shane said.

"It shouldn't be too hard." Roman commented and Dean flipped them off, Nikki and Dean posed, Dean held her around the waist and held her close, he then went behind her and held her from behind his hands on her hips as he leaned down to whisper something naughty in her ear making Nikki bite her lip hard. Dean was getting her turned on right now.

They took a lot of shots of them together. "OK that's a wrap." Shane said, they all hugged and Nikki went to get changed.

As she was pulling on her Hoodie she heard her phone ring. She grabbed it and answered it. **"Hello?…..Hey Meghan, we're leaving the arena in a few minutes…..What?…..Is she OK?…OK yeah we will meet you at the ER…..OK thanks." **She said ending the call, she grabbed her bag and ran over to Dean who was now changed.

"Hey babe, wanna go get some food?" he asked. "No, we can't, Meghan's taken Jayla to the emergency room, she was burning up." Nikki said, Dean's eyes went wide. "OK lets go." He said, they rushed out of the arena and went right to the hospital.

They got there and headed into the ER. Nikki spotted Meghan talking to a doctor and she went over to him. They got introduced and she and Dean went to his office to talk. "Jayla has a serious case of the flu, I understand she's had her flu shots is that right?" he asked. "Yeah I keep up to date on them." Nikki said.

"OK good. I also understand she's been travelling a lot on planes?" he asked. "Yeah we both travel for work." Nikki said. "OK that is going to have to stop. Jayla is small so is her immune system and all the bugs and coldness on a plane isn't good for her." He said.

"Its best if she doesn't get on a plane for another six months at least until she is two." He said, Nikki sighed. This was a lot to handle.

"I have put her on some antibiotics and she will be fine, but no more travelling for her." He said, Nikki and Dean smiled and shook his hand.

"Thankyou doc." Dean said, the doctor smiled, he checked Jayla out of the hospital and they headed back to the hotel. Once there they went up to their room, Nikki put Jayla to bed and just watched her.

"She's going to be fine babe." Dean said from the doorway, Nikki sighed and turned and looked at him and hugged him tight. She was just glad that Jayla was now OK.

Nikki and Dean walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Nikki put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe how sick Jayla had gotten.

"You OK?" Dean asked her, Nikki sighed and shook her head. "No." she said, Dean frowned. "Talk to me then." He said. Nikki sighed and looked at him. "I have to quit." Nikki said, Dean's eyes went wide in shock. "Why?" Dean asked.

"Its obvious Dean, if I don't Jayla will keep getting sick and I don't want that and there is no way that I am leaving her with mom and dad for a long period of time I couldn't do it. So it's the best thing to do right now for our daughter, I have to leave." She said, Dean shook his head, this couldn't be happening, he didn't want to lose Nikki. He didn't want her to go back to Florida and live there for most of the week while he was away.

He didn't want her to leave and miss out on the amazing job opportunity she had, she was finally doing what she loved to do and now all this was in the way it wasn't right at all.

He paced the floor as Nikki sat on the bed running her hands through her hair, he could tell she was running through everything she had to do to get back to florida with Jayla.

He was pacing when an idea suddenly clicked with him, he looked at Nikki and smiled. "I've got it!" he announced, Nikki looked at him.

"Got what?" she asked. "A solution to the problem." He said, Nikki looked at him wanting him to continue.

"We get a bus." He said, Nikki frowned. "What?" she asked. "Look I can go and talk to Hunter about the Shield having their own bus, I will tell him that Jayla can't be on the plane anymore and that we need a bus." Dean said.

"I am sure he will go for it and we can get a bus that has enough room for me, you, Jayla, Roman and Seth. It'll be fun." Dean said.

"I mean its just to travel and then we can get hotel rooms, but this is the perfect solution." Dean said, Nikki looked at him.

"So if I get the go ahead from Hunter will you stay?" he asked, Nikki sighed and thought about it, Jayla liked it when she travelled with Randy.

"Yeah I'll stay, but only if Hunter okays this." Nikki said, Dean smiled and went over to her and kissed her.

"Good, now I am going to go talk to Hunter about this and see if we can find a bus today, we will probably have to use the old DX bus, it will fit us all on it. But its still pretty nice inside." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Dean left the room and went to sort out the travel issue with his boss. Nikki stayed in the room and went out on the balcony and looked out at the California view. She liked being in California it was nice and sunny and it reminded her of Tampa.

She was missing Florida, she wanted to get back there soon. She headed back inside when she heard Jayla whine. She went into the nursery and picked her up and held her, "How are you feeling baby?" she asked her.

Jayla just looked at her mom and wiped her eyes. Nikki grabbed her bottle filled of water and Jayla started sucking on it, wanting to have a drink, Nikki sat down on the couch with her and just laid with Jayla on her chest.

This was how she always got Jayla to sleep when she was a newborn. She was laying there when Dean walked into the room.

He went over to the couch and smiled at Nikki and leaned down and kissed her softly. "So?" she asked.

"He said we can go and have a look at some of the busses they have in storage here. Once we pick one we like they will get it cleaned and get power to it and put the Shield logo on it." Dean said.

"We will be here for another day or two at least before we head home for a few days then to RAW again." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"You should call Roman and Seth and let them know the plan. They should be involved in picking out the bus, they are part of the Shield too." She said, Dean nodded and smiled.

"OK I'll give them a call now." He said, he grabbed his phone and went into the lounge area and called his friends.

He informed them of what was going to happen and they made a plan to go and check the bus out tomorrow sometime.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dean, Roman, Seth, Nikki and Jayla arrived at the storage facility where the busses were being held and they had a look around to see what bus they wanted to have as their own.

Nikki didn't really mind what kind of bus they would be having as long as it got them from point A to point B it would be fine, of course it needed to have a kitchen, she wanted to be able to make Jayla meals while on the road.

"Babe check this one out." Dean said, Nikki smiled and went over and had a look at the bus, it looked really nice. The bus had Wood flooring throughout the vehicle which gave way to a forward galley which Nikki loved.

The bus also had an outdoor kitchen and entertainment centre. Inside was amazing it could sleep up to six people which was great.

The beds came folding out and in the back there was a Private Bathroom as well as a master bedroom and closet space for all of them, there was a fold out dining table so they could all sit and talk over meals.

Lastly there was a great little lounge areas, with two massage chairs and a flat screen TV. There was also a flat screen TV in the master bedroom as well as in the kitchen area. "So what do you think?" Dean asked his girlfriend.

"I love it, I think its really cool." She said, Dean smiled and looked at the boys and they agreed, they were set, they found their bus.

Now they could travel wherever with Jayla and be a family.

This was just perfect!

**DAYS LATER**

The group was back in Florida for a short stay before RAW on Monday. Nikki was glad to get home she had a lot to sort out for moving there. She had to get all her's and Jayla's things shipped to Florida, she was living out of her suitcase and she was over it. She hated it. She just wanted to get some clothes to Florida so she could feel settled in.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked kissing Nikki on her bare shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh just looking up shipping companies to get my clothes and things here." She said. Dean nodded. "You bringing everything here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, do you think I should keep the apartment over there?" Nikki asked, Dean shrugged. "I think so….I mean we are going to go to Missouri to visit your family, it'll be easier to go to an apartment than a hotel." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I need to go to St Louis and pack what I want to bring here and leave what I want there." She said, Dean nodded. "Yeah, maybe after this weeks RAW we can go?" Dean asked, Nikki shrugged. "Well on Tuesday I have the Maxim shoot in the morning." She said. Dean nodded.

"Then on Friday I have to be back here to do the fitness shoot on the beach with the other girls." She said. She had a lot to do. "Why don't you see if you can get your mom to help out with the packing?" Dean asked. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I guess. I might get her to go through my clothes and take pictures of everything and email them to me, then I can tell her what to send and what not to send." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah it'll help." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"OK I'll see if she'll do that. I didn't think I'd be this busy this week." Nikki said. "Yeah well you are babe, but it's a good thing." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Nikki asked.

"Errands, I need to go get some food for the days here and for the BBQ I want to have in a few days and I want to go get the car washed and everything. What about you?" Dean asked. "Nothing really I want to get some food and everything and I want to help you out with the BBQ stuff" Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled. "Cool." He said, Nikki winked at him.

She got up and went to Dean and kissed him Dean smiled into the kiss and pushed her against the counter continuing to kiss her. Nikki's phone rang and she sighed and broke the kiss. She picked up her phone and checked who it was.

"Its Randy." She said, Dean nodded. "I'm gonna go shower." He said, Nikki nodded and answered her phone. **"Hello?…Hey Ran, what's up?…House hunting tomorrow morning?…..Yeah sure I'd love to come…OK sure pick me up tomorrow morning….OK love you too bye." **Nikki said, ending the call. Nikki headed into the nursery and saw Jayla awake. She hada nice sleep in today. Nikki smiled and picked her up and laid her down on her change table and got her dressed for the day.

He changed her into her Boat-Neck Sweater Dress and her Pink Glitter-Jelly Sandals. Once she was dressed Nikki took her out to the lounge and was surprised to see Mickie and Meghan in there. "Hey guys and girls." She said. "Oh hey." Mickie said she got up and took Jayla.

"You got her while I shower?" she asked, Mickie nodded and smiled. Nikki went into the bedroom and went and had a shower and got ready for the day. She dressed in her Mid Rise Mini Bootcut Jeans, her Radical Tunic Top and her Black Born Adana Sandals. She did her hair and makeup and she grabbed her bag and the diaper bag and headed to the lounge. "Ready to head off?" she asked Dean. Dean nodded and smiled. "We can keep Jayla. You two go out." Mickie said, Nikki looked at her.

"Are you sure? She's a little grumpy because of her flu." Nikki said. "Yeah its fine, I promise." Mickie said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She kissed Jayla goodbye and she and Dean left, they got into his truck and headed to the store. "So what did your brother want?" Dean asked.

"Oh I am going to check out this house he likes tomorrow morning, so can you watch Jayla?" she asked, Dean nodded. "Sure babe. I'll have daddy, daughter time." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him.

They got to the store and got out and headed inside. Nikki grabbed a cart and they headed into the store. They walked in and walked around the store getting what they needed for the time in Florida and also for their time when they travelled.

"So who is coming to this barbecue?" Nikki asked as she looked at deodorants. "Uh well me, you, Jayla, Roman, Seth, Meghan, Mickie, Randy, Natalie, John, Nicole and Amy." Dean said. Nikki nodded. "Not Phil?" she asked, Dean looked at her. "Nah something is going on there." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Oh." She said. She walked around and picked up some womanly things that she knew she would need while on the road. Dean stopped and picked up some condoms and stuff as well. "Should I get the mega pack?" he asked, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You're such a horn dog." She said. "Yeah and so are you baby." He said kissing her quickly. "You like it." He said, Nikki laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm. Dean was very charming when he wanted to. "So what's next?" Dean asked. "Uh I need to pick up some diapers and formula and wipes, but other than that nothing." She said. "Except for the BBQ stuff." She said, Dean nodded and smiled.

They went and got all the baby stuff for Jayla and then went and got the meat and other things for the BBQ. They got a few cases of beer and some wine and some stronger alcohol. Nikki knew she wouldn't be able to drink, not when she had Jayla. It was times like these that she wished that her mom and dad lived in Florida. Once they had everything they paid for their items and loaded the truck up.

Once they were done there, Dean went and filled the car up with gas and went to the car wash and washed his car. His car was his baby he loved it. It was a 2013 Ford F150 Truck and he loved it. He knew it wasn't a family car but he loved it.

"Babe have you thought about what you're gonna do about your car in Missouri?" Dean asked, Nikki shook her head. "Nah, its paid off in full. Randy paid the last of it off as a birthday present, so all I have to keep up is the registration and just making sure it runs OK, why?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you were going to get a car for here in Florida?" Dean asked, Nikki shrugged. "I haven't thought about it really. I know I have the money to get one, but I don't know if I want to spend a lot on a car." Nikki said. "Any ideas on what you want?" Dean asked.

"A SUV for sure, its just easier with Jayla. I might do a little internet browsing just to see." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. "OK." He said, he wished he had the money to get her a car, but he wasn't on the pay level like John or Randy.

He was still a newbie. He was just glad he had enough money to be able to take care of Nikki and Jayla and to spoil them every now and then. That was all that mattered. As long as his girls were happy then he was happy as well.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki smiled as she fed Jayla some mashed up bananas for breakfast. Dean walked in and smiled and kissed her on the neck.

"What time are you leaving?" Dean asked. "Soon. I just need to get ready." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled. "Well go get ready, I can handle Jayla for the day." He said, Nikki smiled and got up and headed for the bathroom. She had a nice shower and then got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Black Rock & Republic Roskilde Embellished Denim Capris, her White Rock & Republic Tiger Embellished Tee and her Black Rock & Republic Flats. Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup and grabbed some accessories.

She put on her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Charm Stretch Bracelet, her Silver Tone Beaded Hoop Earrings and her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Swag Necklace.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Leather Glazed Snakeskin Hobo Bag and headed back into the kitchen. She kissed Jayla and sat down on the kitchen stool and sipped on Dean's coffee. "So how long will you be out?" Dean asked.

"Not sure, I think we might get some lunch after seeing the house." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. They heard a car horn and Nikki got up she kissed Jayla and Dean goodbye and headed out to her brother's car.

She got in the front with him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and Randy drove them off.

"So how are you?" Nikki asked her brother. "I'm good. A little stressed about moving and everything." Randy said, Nikki nodded.

"How's Sam doing with the pregnancy?" she asked. "She's OK…" Randy said. "What is it?" Nikki asked.

She could tell her brother was hiding something from her. "Oh, the baby isn't mine…..Apparently she had been seeing some other guy." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe it. "So she was cheating on you then?" Nikki asked, Randy nodded.

"Yeah….I couldn't believe it when she told me but here we are." Randy said.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah" he smiled at her briefly before looking back at the road. "Its tough but its life. I just have to be there for Ally." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"This is it." Randy said, Nikki smiled and got out of the car with her brother and headed inside. "Nats here, she's going to come to lunch with us." Randy said, Nikki nodded.

The outside of the house was beautiful and it was private as well which was great. They headed inside and had a look around. Randy really wanted his sisters opinion.

She looked around and smiled. There were glossy marble floors throughout the first floor.

Large open spaces separated by stone columns including a formal spacious living area, dining area, extraordinary family room area with fireplace, breakfast area and a gourmet kitchen that took her breath away.

Volume ceilings throughout the home with unique bamboo ceilings in the family room, breakfast, and kitchen giving the space that warm casual yet elegant feeling.

The Kitchen was enormous, with two islands and features state of the art commercial grade appliances.

There are dual refrigerator/freezers. Large pantry space and plenty of storage. The house also featured an elevator. There were double stairways.

One going up to the immense bonus room with large media space and pool table space, complete with a wet bar. All bedrooms were nicely sized and the floor plan flowed very nicely.

Hardwood floors throughout the second floor with exception to the marble baths. There was surround sound throughout and security cameras.

The spacious backyard featured a pool & spa, dock with a 16,000lb boat lift plus a separate lift for two jet skis, and beautiful outdoor kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Randy asked, Nikki smiled at him.

"I love it Ran, it's a great house, its big though just for you." She said. Randy nodded. "I won't be here alone." Randy said, Nikki frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, Randy looked at her. "Natalie will be moving in with me." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide and Randy could tell she was shocked.

"What?" she asked. "Well I asked her to move in and she said yes, I think it will be good. We're not that far away from one another." Randy said, Nikki nodded, but sighed.

Deep down she didn't think Randy was ready to be moving in with someone new so fast. He just got a divorce. He shouldn't be moving on so quickly. Nikki kept her mouth shut though.

She didn't want to upset her brother so she would vent about it later on with Dean. "So are you going to make an offer?" Nikki asked her brother. Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I love it here." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and they continued looking around the place.

"So Natalie told me you're going to do Maxim." Randy said as they looked at the backyard. Nikki looked at him.

"Yeah, I talked to Dean about it and he thought it would be a good thing for me." She said. Randy nodded.

"You know its revealing though right?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I know. I will be fine Randy. I don't want you to read it or see the pictures anyway, it would be weird." She said, Randy laughed and nodded. "I bet Dean will love seeing the pictures." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah he will, well he will see them first hand he is coming to the shoot with me, its all been handled. I want him there." She said, Randy nodded.

He felt like his sister was relying on Dean too much and that he was losing her to Dean, she used to look to him for advice now it was just Dean and it hurt him a lot but there wasn't anything he could do about it right now.

He just wanted his sister happy and Dean seemed to make her happy and that was the main thing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	21. RAW & Maxim

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day of the BBQ that Dean was hosting. Jayla was doing much better and she was over the flu so she was a lot more active and a lot more happier.

Nikki was glad she really hated seeing her baby looking so sick. Nikki smiled as she looked over and saw Jayla crawling into the bathroom where she was trying to get ready for the day.

"Hey baby girl, what you doing?" she asked her as she picked her up Jayla smiled at her mom and tried to grab her hair, Nikki pulled her hair away. "No." she told her, Jayla looked at her. "Mama." She said, Nikki shook her head.

"No you don't touch mom's hair." She said. "Come on lets get you ready." She said, Jayla held onto Nikki's neck as they walked into the nursery. She laid Jayla down on the change table and smiled at her.

She kissed her cheek and Jayla laughed as her little hands rested on Nikki's face. Nikki smiled at her and grabbed her clothes and got her ready for the day.

She dressed her in her Little Lass Heart Shark-Bite Top & Skimmer Leggings Set and her White and Pink Tommy Tickle Floral Sandal Shoes. Nikki picked her up and took her into the play room that they had set up and Nikki put her in her walker to have some fun.

She was getting a lot better at walking and Nikki and Dean were so proud of her. While Jayla was busy walking around the house Nikki went back to the bedroom and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Star Frayed Shortie Shorts, her Red Drape neck Mock-Layer Top and her Black Wedge Sandals.

Once she was dressed she checked on Jayla making sure she was okay before heading to the kitchen, she put on a pot of coffee and made herself a bagel just as Dean, Seth and Roman came in from the backyard. "Everything is set up out there." Dean said. "Now we just need to get the food prepped and everything." Dean said.

"I'll have breakfast and then deal with the salads and stuff. You have to marinate the meat now if you want it done by lunch." Nikki said, Dean nodded. "Yeah I will get that done now." Dean said. "And we will go pick up the booze." Roman said. "Oh can you pick up some sodas while you're there?" Nikki asked him. "Yeah why?" he asked.

"I am not drinking today, I can't when we have Jayla." She said. Dean looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah I am sure, plus if Phil comes he will need something to drink." Nikki said, Dean frowned.

"Why would he be coming? I mean Amy said he isn't." Dean pointed out. Nikki sighed. "I texted him and invited him." She said, Dean looked at her. "Why?" he asked. Nikki looked at him. "He's my friend Dean, that's why." She said.

"Now I am going to check on Jayla and get these salads done." She said, Dean sighed as Nikki walked off, he couldn't believe she had invited Phil, he knew it was going to be weird. It wasn't that he didn't like Phil, he was an okay guy he was.

Dean just didn't like the way Phil and Nikki were around one another, they flirted and laughed and hugged one another and Dean felt jealous because of it. He just hoped that Phil wouldn't turn up.

**LATER ON**

The guests had arrived and were having a good time there were a lot of people there. Phil hadn't come yet but Nikki was hoping he would turn up. She liked spending time with him, he was a good friend. "So when is the Maxim shoot?" Nicole asked her as they sat talking.

"On Tuesday I think. So we have RAW and then we are leaving for LA to do the shoot then we have to come back here to Florida for the fitness shoot we have and then its done. This week is going to be busy." She said, Nicole nodded. "Yeah that's the life of a Diva." Nicole said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm enjoying it though, especially everything on RAW with Dean and the SHIELD." Nikki said, Nicole smiled and nodded. "Babe!" Nikki heard, she turned her head and looked at Dean. "What?" she asked. "Door!" he said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

She got up and went and answered the door. She smiled when she saw Phil on the other side. "Hey" he said, Nikki smiled and hugged him.

"Hey I am so glad you made it." She said, Phil smiled. "Yeah I wasn't going to come, Amy made sure I didn't." Phil said, Nikki frowned.

"Why?" she asked as they walked to the kitchen to get Phil a drink. "She hasn't told anyone?" Phil asked.

"Anyone what Phil?" she asked him. She was worried about her friend. "We broke up." Phil said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "When?" she asked.

"Last week. Things had been rocky for a while now but here we are, broken up, we got back together after the last time and now here we are again." He said. Nikki sighed and rubbed his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'm trying to move on." Phil said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Nikki looked at him and knew he was hurting, she went and hugged him. At that moment Dean walked in and frowned seeing his girlfriend hugging his cousins boyfriend.

"Hey babe." He said, Nikki and Phil broke the hug and looked at Dean. "Hey, look who made it." She said, Dean nodded.

"Hey Brooks, glad you could come, there's some food outside if you're hungry." Dean said, Phil nodded and left. Dean stood there with Nikki. "Why were you hugging him?" Dean asked.

"Oh he's a little upset, he and Amy broke up the other day. Amy ended things." Nikki said, Dean nodded. "OK." He said, Nikki looked at him and went over to him and kissed him.

"I kind of like it when you get jealous…It's hot." She said before walking out, Dean laughed at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "Tonight you're mine." He growled in her ear.

Nikki smirked. "Can't wait." She said, Dean smiled at her and slapped her on her ass and they walked out of the room and went back to the yard to mingle with their friends and to have a good time.

**DAYS LATER**

"You need to get ready." Dean told Nikki as he watched her lay on the bed. Nikki sighed. "I'm sore!" she whined, Dean chuckled.

"Well you're the one who wanted to go to the gym and get a big workout in." Dean said, Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She snapped lightly, she wasn't mad at Dean, she was mad at herself for pushing too hard in the gym.

She got up and went to the bathroom and had a quick shower and got ready for the night. She pulled her hair up into a bun and did a light brush of makeup and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Black Soffe Solid Capris, her Nike "Just Do It" Tee, her Striped Mixed-Media Cardigan and her Skechers BOBS Earth Day Flats. Once she was dressed she went out to the bedroom and grabbed her bag and looked at Dean.

"Ready." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. Nikki went into the nursery and looked at Meghan who was watching Jayla play. "We're off now." She said, Meghan smiled. "OK." She said. Nikki went over to Jayla and picked her up and gave her a big hug and kiss. Dean came in and did the same and they headed off.

They went down to the lobby and got into the car and Dean drove them to the arena for the night. They got there and headed inside. They went to the locker room and sat down together. A stage hand came and handed them their scripts for the night.

"I have to speak." Nikki said when she read the paper. "Yeah you do. You'll be OK. You will rock at it." Dean said, Nikki sighed.

"I hope so." She said Dean smiled. "So we have a thing with Mike coming out because he is pissed about last night and then we have Randy and Punk coming to try and convince you to leave us." Dean said.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah then I say my piece and you have a match later on," she said. Dean smiled. "That's when you attack Randy with an RKO." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Perfect, I think I am ready for it." She said, Dean nodded and patted her thigh.

"Yeah you are, you will be great tonight." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to hit up hair and makeup and get ready." She said.

Dean smiled and kissed her again and Nikki left for hair, makeup and wardrobe. She got to hair and makeup and they worked on her. Her hair was pulled up to a high ponytail and her makeup was dark, she had a smoky eye and a glossed lip.

Once she was done in hair and makeup she headed down to wardrobe, she was put into a few different sets of clothes before they settled on a certain look. She was dressed in her Diesel Grupee Super Skinny Jeans, her Black Sequin Trapeze Top and Black Corset Tie Knee-High Boots. Once she was dressed she grabbed some accessories and put them on.

She put on a Silver Tone Long Swag Necklace, a pair of Silver Tone Triangle Linear Drop Earrings and a Silver Tone Woven Beaded Cuff Bracelet. Once she was dressed she went and met up with Randy, she just wanted to go over the RKO for the night.

She went to the locker room and sat down with him. "So tonight the RKO." Nikki said, Randy sighed and nodded. "Yeah are you ready for it?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am ready. I think I have the move down." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Sorry for the slap as well." Nikki said, Randy laughed. "I'll be fine." Randy said, Nikki nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you out there." Nikki said. Randy nodded and smiled. Nikki headed down the hall and went back to the locker room. She walked in and smiled and sat down beside Dean and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You OK?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am just nervous I guess about tonight. I just want this to go well." She said. "I don't want to be the reason it sucks." She said, Dean sighed.

"You'll be fine. I know you will." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him. "I hope you're right." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled. "I am always right." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him and laughed.

"I think I am going to go get some food. I am starving." She said. "OK." Dean said, Nikki smiled and got up and left the locker room.

She headed down the hall and went to catering. She got there and grabbed an iced tea, some fries and a chicken sandwich. She sat down and started eating and texting Meghan to see how Jayla was.

"You mind if I sit?" Seth asked, Nikki looked up and shook her head. "Nah its fine." She said, Seth smiled and sat down with his best friend's girlfriend. "So what's up Seth?" Nikki asked.

"Uh I wanted to talk to you about me and Meghan." Seth said, Nikki sighed, the other day when Meghan was meant to be watching Jayla, Nikki and Dean had come home and found her and Seth on the couch getting it on right in front of their daughter, Dean went nuts and so did Nikki.

Things were awkward between the four of them. "What about you and Meghan?" Nikki asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I want to be with her, but she is reluctant because of you and Dean." Seth said, Nikki sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?" Nikki asked.

"I want you to be okay with us. I really like her Nikki. Please." He said, Nikki sighed. "I am okay with it, but I am not okay with you two doing stuff around my daughter, that's a line you don't cross as a friend and not as a nanny." Nikki said. "You both should know better, but you don't." Nikki said, Seth sighed.

"I am really sorry about the other day," he said, Nikki nodded. "Its not me that needs the apology Seth, its Dean." She said.

"He's hurt by what you did." Nikki said, Seth sighed at her. "OK I will talk to him after the show tonight." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Just be honest with him Seth and talk to him. You need to understand where we're coming from." Nikki said, Seth smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. Thanks for the advice." He said, Nikki nodded. She finished her food and headed back to the locker room, she just wanted to freshen up before she was set to go on air.

She was excited for tonight, she couldn't wait to get in the ring and be with the man he loved.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Dean smiled at Nikki and winked. "Ready?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled. She was ready for this.

**ON AIR**

_The SHIELD music hit and Dean, Seth, Roman and Nikki went through the crowd and made their way to the ring area._

_Dean helped Nikki over the barrier and they walked into the ring, Dean holding open the ropes for her. Nikki smiled and got into the ring and they all grabbed a microphone. The music ended and Dean put the microphone to his lips. _

_"Last week I successfully defend the United States Championship against The Miz. I pinned him right here in this ring 1, 2, 3. That's your last chance Miz. You will NOT be getting another chance at MY title." Dean said, he walked around the ring._

_"Tonight we are here to remind you all that we are the Shield and we are here to right the injustices in this company!" he exclaimed. _

_"So far we have dealt with The Rock, Ryback, Cena, Kane, Daniel Bryan and many more." Dean said. "Now we are not only going to right the wrongs made by the superstars of this company but also by the divas in this company!" Dean exclaimed. _

_He held out his hand for Nikki and Nikki smiled and took it. Dean pulled her closer and the crowd booed at her, it was her fault that Dean was still the champion. "This right here, this lovely specimen of a strong woman is Nikki Orton!" he said, the crowd was shocked that she was an Orton and they knew things were about to get interesting._

_"Nikki here is the first lady of the Shield and along with myself, Seth and Roman we are all going to right the wrongs made by the divas and superstars." Dean spoke to the crowd, getting a great reaction. _

_Nikki took the microphone and everyone booed her, Dean winked at her he was excited for her to speak to the crowd. "Do you think I care what you all think of me?" she asked them walking around the ring like she owned it. _

_"I am an Orton! Quite frankly I am the BETTER Orton on this roster." She said, they all were shocked at her speech. _

_"I have joined the Shield to take down and right the wrongs that people have been making, last week was just the beginning of our actions." She said. _

_"Last week I smashed Dean's title into the back of the Miz' head and I enjoyed watching and hearing him fall to the floor." She said. "But you wanna know the best thing about last week?" she asked the crowd they all booed her and she just smirked. _

_"Watching my man, the one and only Dean Ambrose pin the Miz for the 1 2 3!" she exclaimed. Dean went over to her and kissed her on the lips. _

_That was when the Miz' music hit and Dean pulled Nikki behind him, Mike got into the ring and looked at the four Shield members in front of him. _

_"You wanna know what I find funny about last week?" Mike asked them. "No" Dean said._

_"Well too bad because I am going to tell everyone what was funny about last week." Mike said walking around the ring._

_"The funniest thing about last week is that you needed this…." Mike said looking Nikki up and down trying to find the words for her. _

_"Woman right here to help you win, that's the funniest thing about last week Ambrose, you needed a girl to help you win." Mike said, Nikki growled and Dean held her back. _

_"What I find funny Miz is that my girl knocked you out!" Dean said, everyone could tell Mike wasn't happy and that's when Randy's music hit and he came out with Punk._

_Nikki rolled her eyes as she stood there. Randy took the microphone and looked at his sister. _

_"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I don't understand why you're out here with these guys, it makes no sense," Randy said pacing the ring._

_Nikki sighed and took the microphone. _

_"Why?" she asked. "I am with these three men because they respect me! They treat me like an equal Randy not a little kid, unlike you." Nikki snapped, Randy looked at her._

_"They don't respect you!" he announced, "Ambrose only wants in your pants and the other two don't care about you." Randy snapped, Nikki glared at him, she couldn't believe her brother right now, she walked right up to him and looked him dead in the eye. _

_The crowd was all hushed wondering what she was about to do. _

_Nikki gave a sinister smile and then slapped Randy hard in the face, Randy grabbed his cheek and looked at his sister, foaming at the mouth with anger. Nikki looked at Dean, Seth and Roman. _

_"Get them!" she said and they did they attacked Mike, Randy and Phil beating them down, they had the upper hand and finally hit finishers on Phil and Mike leaving Randy alone in the ring._

_Dean signalled for Seth and Roman to hold Randy steady in the middle of the ring, he wanted to hurt him, but Nikki grabbed him and smirked. _

_"He's mine." She said, the commentators had no idea what she was doing. _

_Nikki went up to Randy and smirked at him. She turned around like she was going to walk off but she grabbed Randy by the back of the neck and levelled him with an RKO._

_The crowed went nuts and Nikki just to rub it in her brothers face did Randy's classic pose. Dean grabbed the microphone. _

_"Believe in the SHIELD!" he exclaimed as they had their hands raised, the crowd booed and cheered as they left the ring leaving Randy laid out in the middle of the mat. _

**OFF AIR**

The group got backstage and Dean grabbed Nikki and hugged her tight and kissed her, she was amazing tonight and everyone agreed, they couldn't wait to see more of Nikki, they really couldn't.

**TUESDAY**

Today was the day of Nikki's Maxim shoot, she was excited, they were in LA and ready to get it done.

Jayla was staying at the hotel with Meghan and Seth and Nikki and Dean would be heading to the location for the shoot and interview. Nikki was excited for the shoot, she just hoped that Dean wouldn't be too mad about what she was set to be wearing in the shoot.

She was up early getting ready for the shoot she wanted to spend some time with Jayla before they had to leave for the studio. She was on the floor with Jayla playing with her. She missed these times to be together, she used to do it all the time when it was just her and Jayla.

"You OK?" Dean asked as he laid on the bed watching mother and daughter. Nikki turned her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah." She said, Dean frowned. "What's going on?" Dean asked. "I just miss this with her, before the whole WWE thing it used to be just us bonding like this, now I have to try and find time for her which sucks." Nikki said, Dean sighed.

"Do you regret coming to the WWE?" Dean asked. Nikki looked at him.

"No because it gave Jayla her dad and gave me you. My everything." She said, Dean smiled. "I just miss being with Jayla all the time." She said, Dean smiled. "I understand baby," Dean said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I think I will go and get dressed and we can head out to the shoot." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. Nikki got up and went to the bathroom and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Pink Velour Pants, her Black Gathered Tank Top, her Pink Velour Hoodie Jacket and her Black Glitter Wedge Flip-flops.

Once she was dressed she texted Meghan to tell her to come and get Jayla and she grabbed her bag and phone. She looked at Dean and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked, Dean nodded and smiled. Meghan and Seth arrived and they headed out the door.

They headed down and got into the car and the driver drove them to the set for the shoot. They got there and headed inside.

Natalie was there to meet them. "Come on in." she said, Nikki and Dean smiled and they walked inside Nikki met Adam the writer who was writing the interview and article on her and Steve the photographer.

Once she had met everyone Nikki headed right to hair and makeup. She got her hair and makeup done and the interview done at the same time. "So lets get to it." Adam said. Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Everyone wants to know are you single?" he asked, Nikki shook her head. "No not single I am in a committed relationship." She said. "Cool, anyone we know?" he asked, Nikki looked at Dean and he smiled and nodded telling her it was OK.

"Dean Ambrose." She said. "Oh wow cool." He said. "How long have you been together?" he asked her.

"Not long but we do have a child together." Nikki admitted, "Wow, awesome." He said, Nikki smiled. "Now onto the more sexy things." He said, Nikki laughed.

"What makes you feel sexy?" he asked her, Nikki giggled, "I guess clothes, when I am looking good in clothes and my boyfriend notices how good I am looking it makes me feel sexy." She said. Dean grinned. "Cool. Anything else?" he asked, Nikki smiled.

"Uh I like being in lingerie. I like to buy something that makes myself feel good and that makes my boyfriend like what he see's and gets excited." She said, Adam laughed. "Cool. What turns you on the most?" he asked, Nikki smiled and thought for a while.

"There are a few things that get me turned on." Nikki said. "Like?" Adam asked.

"Uh seeing Dean in his SHIELD gear gets me turned on and seeing him right after a match all hot and sweaty, but something that really turns me on is when I see Dean being an awesome dad, which he is by the way." Nikki said, Adam smiled.

"Cool." He said Nikki smiled. "What about sex? Anything in particular you like during sex?" he asked, Nikki was shocked at how in depth they were getting.

"Something I like during sex, I think I like to be held, I like intimacy. I like to look into my mans eyes and see him looking into mine as we are together." She said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"Perfect, can you tell us about the best sex you've had?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "That's a tough one." She said.

"I've had a lot of good sex since Dean….." She giggled. "I think when we reconnected, we were apart for a long time then we got back together, it was in a hotel room and it was passionate and hard and raw it was just amazing." She said.

"Oh and I guess our first time together, that was hot as well." She said, Dean laughed at her and Nikki smiled. "OK thanks. That is it." He said, Nikki smiled and shook his hand.

She liked the interview and thought it would be fun. She knew she would have to warn Randy not to read the interview, it was too risqué for him to read and she didn't think he would want to know about that side of his sister.

"OK hair is done girl." The hairstylist said. It was down and wavy and it looked sexy. "You look hot babe." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks." She said.

She sat there and got her makeup done and chatted to Dean about anything and everything. "You really think that time in the hotel room was the best sex we've had?" Dean asked, Nikki looked at him. "Yeah I think so why?" she asked.

"I think our makeup sex a while back was pretty fucking hot babe." He said, Nikki laughed. "Yeah I guess it was and so was that one time at the arena in the bathroom, that was hot." She said, Dean nodded.

"Yeah it was, but I don't think Vince would be pleased to find out we were getting it on while we were meant to be working." Dean said, Nikki laughed at him.

"OK you're all set." The makeup girl said, Nikki thanked her and looked at herself in the mirror, her makeup was great, she was given a smouldering look.

It was hot. She got up and went to the set and was ready for this she really was.

Nikki headed to wardrobe and she changed into her first look which was smoking hot.

She changed into a Red and Black Ruffled Skong and Ruffle Halter Bra Lingerie Set, Black Scallop Lace-Top Stocking With Garter Belt and a pair of Red and Black Lydia Lace Platform Pumps. Once she was dressed they oiled her up a bit for effect and she put on a robe and made her way out to the set, Steve smiled at her.

"OK here's the look we're going for sexy and alluring in a bedroom, so you can use the props you have and everything, just make it look sexy, as if you were at home in your own bedroom doing a show for your man." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"OK perfect." She said, she took off her robe and Dean groaned, she looked so hot. He wished they were back in the hotel room right now.

He adjusted himself as he sat in the chair, he wanted to go over to his girl and pounce on her but he knew he couldn't.

Nikki handed the robe to Natalie and she went and sat by Dean and they watched Nikki work her stuff, she sat on the bed and crossed her legs and leaned back onto her hands showing off her nice breasts, then she laid on her stomach and bit her bottom lip as she looked into the camera.

She then got up and went over to the fake window and looked out at the scenery, Steve got the great shots, she then went and sat on the couch and leaned forward showing off her cleavage.

"OK that's great for that look, lets try the next look and the next set." Steve said, Nikki smiled and walked into wardrobe and changed into her next look.

She changed into a Black Pleated Mesh Teddy and a pair of Black Crisscross Platform Stilettos. She walked out and Dean's eyes bugged out of his head, he saw that everyone was occupied so he went over to Nikki and looked at her and covered her up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Dean sighed. "I don't like seeing you in such revealing clothing around other men." He said, Nikki nodded. "You want me to say no to this look?" she asked.

"No, I am just jealous I guess, I mean, only I should see this much of you." He said, Nikki smiled and caressed his stubbled face. "Baby I love you and only you." She said, Dean smiled. "I love when you get jealous. Its so hot." She said, Dean laughed at her and kissed her.

"OK Nikki we're ready for you." Steve said, Nikki nodded and went to the new set, it was a set in a kitchen with food all around so she could play with it a bit. "OK do your thing." He said, Nikki smiled.

She went over to the icing that was on the cupcakes and smeared it on her finger and she leaned against the counter, closed her eyes and licked the icing off her finger.

She sat up on the counter as well and crossed her legs as she mixed something in a bowl and as she sipped on champagne, then she went and sat on a kitchen chair straddling it backwards, her breasts nearly fell out of the lingerie but she managed to adjust them just in time. Once that was done she went and got changed for her third and final look of the day. As soon as she saw it she knew Dean would love this.

She changed into a Black Biker Girl Corset that pushed her breasts up making them look bigger, she also dressed in a Black Bands of Bold Open Panel G-String and a pair of Black Studded Platform Booties.

Once she was dressed she headed out and smiled at Dean. Dean's eyes bugged out of his head, he wondered if Nikki could take these clothes home and model them for him, they wouldn't leave the bedroom for days! Nikki walked out and saw a motorbike and smiled.

"OK do your thing girl." Steve said, Nikki smiled at him and went over to the bike and sat on the seat. He leaned back showing off her tanned legs.

Dean was finding it hard to keep his little Dean at bay. He wanted his girlfriend so bad, he really did. Nikki did a few more poses on the bike, making it and herself look so hot.

"Perfect." Steve exclaimed, Nikki nodded and smiled and continued working her ass off. Once she was done it was late afternoon and she was tired and hungry and she wanted to get home to her daughter.

She finished the shoot and got changed, she was allowed to take the clothes back with her, she thanked everyone and took a USB with some pictures on it and she and Dean left.

They got into the car and Dean drove them back to the hotel. "You OK babe?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled at him. "Tired and hungry." She said.

"Want me to stop and get something?" Dean asked. "Yes please. I want a burger badly. I am starving and tired and I wanna spend some time with my man and my baby." She said, Dean smiled and took her hand in his own. He stopped and picked up some food for them and they headed back to the hotel.

They got there and went up to their room, Meghan left the family alone and they sat down and had some dinner together. "You looked great today at the shoot." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"I enjoyed myself it was just a long day and in heels, my feet are killing me, I can't wait to get home for a few days." She said, Dean smiled. "Yeah me either, me and the boys need to get working in the ring." Dean said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah…..I have to get in the gym before the fitness shoot on Friday." She said, Dean nodded. "You look great babe." He said, Nikki frowned.

"Not as good as the girls, I mean they are hard and strong and I'm not. I mean I have had a child for crying out loud. I'd like to lose a few more pounds." She said, Dean shook his head.

"You don't need to you look great as it is." He said, Nikki sighed. "You really think so? Because I am not so sure." She said, Dean sighed and looked at her. "You're amazing." He said.

He was hoping he could get it into her head that she was perfect the way she was, there was not a thing he would want to change about her, he loved her so much. Nikki smiled at him.

"You're the best guy ever." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her as he pulled her into his lap and held her there.

"I love you." He said, Nikki smiled, she could never get enough of hearing those three words come out of Dean's mouth directed at her. "You better." She said as she kissed him.

He was perfect to her and for her.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	22. Moving?

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**FRIDAY**

Nikki sighed as she ran around the house trying to get Jayla organised for the day, Dean and the boys were at the gym and Nikki was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to handle everything.

She had cleaned up the house, she had forgotten how messy guys could be and living with three of them was a pain at times. She wondered if Dean would ever consider them getting their own place.

They couldn't stay with Seth and Roman forever, it was just too much. "Jayla Marie she shouted as Jayla tipped over Nikki's cup of coffee, the coffee she needed. Nikki went over to her and got down in front of her.

"You do NOT do that." She said sternly, Jayla's lip quivered but Nikki had no time to handle it this morning, she picked her daughter up and put her in her porta cot, which was her timeout spot.

Jayla started screaming and crying and Nikki just ignored her while she cleaned up. At that moment Dean and the boys walked in dumping there things. Dean went and picked up a crying Jayla and held her, Nikki shook her head when she saw him.

"She was in there for a reason Dean." She said. Dean sighed. "Sorry, are you OK?" he asked his girlfriend. "No, I am running late and Jayla is being a brat this morning." She said.

"OK babe, relax." Dean said. "Natalie will be here in a few to get you for your shoot, just sit down and relax." Dean said, Nikki sighed and nodded and sat down, she was so stressed out.

The last thing she felt like doing was doing a photo shoot. She really didn't want to be around Kaitlin right now. She jumped up when she heard a car horn.

She quickly kissed Dean and Jayla goodbye and headed out to the car. She got in and said hello to Natalie and Natalie drove them to the studio for the fitness shoot. They got there and Nikki was immediately rushed right into hair and makeup to get ready for the shoot.

For her first look they left her hair down but wavy and had a light makeup look on her, she was meant to be working out and no one works out with full on makeup on. Once she was done in hair and makeup she headed to the wardrobe to get the clothes for the first look.

She looked at the clothes she was set to be wearing and smiled. She dressed in the Blue and Black VSX Sport Mesh Sport Skirt, the Black VSX Sport Victoria's Secret Angel Sport Bra and a pair of Nike Roshe Run Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she headed to the set and met up with the other girls who were doing their own looks. Natalya finished her look and then Nikki went in front of the green screen and did a few poses. They were sexy but it looked like she was really and truly working out.

Once that look was done she went and changed into her next look which was a pair of VSX Sport Yoga Capri's, a VSX Sport VS Runway Sport Bra and a pair of Nike Air Miler Walk+ 2 sneakers.

Once she was done she went and got the shots taken, she did a few yoga moves, she loved doing yoga it always seemed to relieve the stress she was doing, she was a big fan of it.

It helped her keep calm when it came to being a mom as well. Sometimes she just needed that time to herself to be Zen. Once the shots were taken it was time for the group shot.

She went and changed into her Black and Grey VSX Sport VS Knockout Crop Pants, her Black and Grey Showtime by Victorias Secret Sport Bra and her Nike Air Relentless 2.

She went and met up with the other girls and they did their shots together, Nikki hated being anywhere near Kaitlin, but she knew this was work, she had to do this.

Once the shoot was done Nikki went and changed and she headed back home. She was tired and she really just wanted to go home and sleep for a while.

All this travelling was taking it out of her, she got home and sighed as she walked inside. Dean had some of the other boys over and the music was on and they were drinking, she shook her head and went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

She just wanted an hours peace and quiet but she knew she couldn't. Not with the house full of guys. She sat on the bed and grabbed her computer and checked her emails.

She noticed one from her mom and it had a bunch of pictures of her things from ST. Louis there, she went through them and decided what she wanted shipped out and what she wanted to leave there.

Once she emailed her mom back she went onto a real estate page and looked at houses in the area that she and Dean could afford, she was losing her mind living and working with Roman and Seth, she liked them a lot but she just needed her own space.

Dean walked into the bedroom to grab his phone and was surprised to see Nikki home. "Hey when did you get home?" he asked.

"Half hour ago." She said, Dean nodded and sat with her on the bed, he frowned when he saw her looking at houses. "Why are you looking at houses?" he asked her, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"You know I love you right?" she asked, he nodded. "And that I love Seth and Roman like brothers?" she asked, he again nodded.

"And I love living with them here?" she asked, Dean nodded. "Yeah what's going on?" he asked. "I think we should move out and find our own place Dean." She said, Dean's eyes went wide.

"Why?" he asked. "Because we have a near two year old daughter and we have no privacy here and I can't handle living with three men. I can't do it. I want our own space, I want to make a home with you for Jayla." She said, Dean sighed and looked at her.

"Are you not happy here?" he asked her. "I am but…..I need my own space and I am not talking about a bedroom, I am talking about a house. I can't live here anymore, its making me crazy living with three men, living here gives us no privacy." She said.

"We haven't been together in over a week and that's not normal for us, we're all over one another, but every time we get it on, something interrupts us." She said.

"We need our own space Dean, we really do." She said. Dean looked at her still and Nikki sighed. "Just think about it please." She said, Dean nodded.

"OK." He said, he loved living with his boys he did, they were like brother's to him but Nikki made some valid points about not having privacy.

He had to think them through he really did.

**MONDAY**

Nikki and Dean arrived at the arena for Monday Night Raw. Tonight was going to be a big night for Nikki, tonight she would be in her first ever match. It would be Dean, Seth, Roman and herself versus Randy, Phil, Mike and Kaitlin.

They were started the Nikki/Kaitlin feud tonight and Nikki was ready for it. She had been waiting a long time to get her hands on Kaitlin for everything she had said and done to her since she arrived in the WWE. She knew she couldn't be too violent, but at least she could take out her aggressions on her.

They got to the arena and Dean and the guys went to warm up for the night and Nikki went to do her usual routine of hair, makeup and wardrobe. Before the match tonight Nikki and the boys had a promo to shoot out in the ring.

She got to hair and makeup and Velvet and Mickie got working on her. "Hey sis," she heard, she turned and saw Randy leaning against the door. "Hey bro." she said in return, Randy smiled and came and sat beside her. "How are you feeling about tonight?" Randy asked, Nikki shrugged.

"I'm okay with it. I think it will be good, I think the closer we get to the match the more nerves I will get but its not like Kaitlin and I will be in the ring long, it will be mostly you guys doing all the fighting I just get the pin." She said, Randy smiled.

"I think it will be good getting out there with my sister." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "Yeah I think so too, I can't wait." She said, Randy smiled. He got up, kissed Nikki on the cheek and left her to get ready.

Kaitlin and Mickie finished off her hair and makeup and Nikki went and got ready for the promo she and the boys were shooting. She went to wardrobe and dressed in the clothes they assigned her. She dressed in a pair of Black Faux-Leather Shortie Shorts, a Beige Chain Back Top and a pair of Black Strappy Shadow Stilettos.

She put on some accessories a Multi Chain and Beaded Necklace and a Multi Chain Bracelet. Once she was dressed she went and met up with Dean and they went over their lines for the promo.

RAW started off with the normal Pyro and then it would be time for them to hit the ring and do their promo on Randy, Phil, Mike and Kaitlin. "Ready for this babe?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah, do I look OK?" she asked. "You look hot." Dean said, Nikki laughed as their music hit.

**ON AIR**

_Dean, Seth and Roman entered the arena, Dean held Nikki's hand as they walked through the crowd and into the ring area._

_They jumped the barricade and went into the ring, Dean held the ropes open for his girl and they walked in and grabbed some microphones. "We have been here correcting injustices for six months now and no one and I mean no one has even come close to hurting us." Dean said. _

_He licked his lips and smiled. "After all this time, after all these months. After putting together all these super teams, every single time the SHIELD is unstoppable." Dean said, the crowd booed them all. "The shield is unbeatable, the shield is untouchable." Dean said smirking his classic smirk. _

_"The real question is now…..Do you believe in the SHIELD?" he asked them the crowd all booed and said a big NO. "Tonight is just going to be like every other night." Dean said. "Tonight we have a match with Orton, Miz and Punk and tonight, you're gonna lose." Roman said in his deep voice. _

_"And that's why the hounds of justice run this yard." Roman added. At that moment Randy, Mike and Phil came out along with Kaitlin, they all frowned when they saw Kaitlin. They all got into the ring and stared down the four in the ring. _

_"You're wrong, you won't win tonight, we are going to kick your ass." Randy said, Dean, Seth and Roman laughed. Nikki took the microphone. "What is this cow doing here?" Nikki asked looking directly at Kaitlin. "Cow?" Kaitlin asked, Nikki smirked. _

_"I'm here to teach you a lesson." Kaitlin snapped, Nikki laughed._

_"Kaitlin I am smart" she said, she walked closer to her. "Maybe you can beat me in here" she said as she looked around the ring, "But I can beat you up here" Nikki said touching Kaitlin's forehead, Kaitlin slapped her hand away. _

_"I used to admire you, put you on a pedestal, but now I get to shove you off and laugh as you fall all the way down." Nikki said staring at her. "You're so sad, weak and pitiful." Nikki told her as she walked around the ring. The crowd was booing her and Dean was smirking at his girl, proud of her. _

_"Face it Kaitlin…..You're just trash." she said, Kaitlin looked like she was about to cry and Nikki laughed. "And I am all class!" she said, the crowd really booed her at that point. _

_"You have no one, no love no friends and none of these people give a damn about you." Nikki said getting serious. "The only thing you have which is worth anything is that Divas title and soon enough, you won't even have that." She snapped. Kaitlin just looked at her. "Soon enough I am going to get everything I ever wanted and you…..You're just going to crawl back to whatever trailer park you came out of in the first place." She snapped. _

_"You're a pathetic, useless unlovable cow!" Nikki screamed at that moment Kaitlin had enough, she slapped Nikki and tackled her to the floor._

_Kaitlin started hammering into Nikki and Nikki was blocking the hits. The guys tried to pull them off of one another but they wouldn't let up. _

_Nikki managed to get away and rolled out of the ring, the boys followed her and she stood there laughing at Kaitlin and making her cry. _

**OFF AIR**

They got backstage and Stephanie was waiting on them, Nikki wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"Perfect." She said, Nikki breathed a sigh of relief glad that the boss lady was happy with her performance now she just had to try and kick ass in the match later on in the night.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It was nearing time for the match and Nikki was busy getting into her ring gear for the night.

She dressed in a pair of Black Studded Shorts, a Black Anya Wet Look Strappy Side Crop Top, a Square Stud Belt and her Black Suedette High Leg Wader Boots.

Once she was dressed she looked at herself and smiled. She touched up her hair and makeup and went and met up with Dean.

When Dean saw her, his eyes bugged out of his head, he couldn't believe how hot she looked.

"Wow." Was all he could say and Nikki blushed. "You look great." Seth added and Roman nodded, Nikki smiled.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled, she was ready for her in ring debut. She couldn't believe that she had made it this far.

She started out as an announcer and now here she was about to wrestle on live TV.

**ON AIR**

_Randy, Phil, Mike and Kaitlin had made their entrance. The shield music hit and Seth, Roman, Dean and Nikki made their entrance, they got into the ring and Nikki glared right at Kaitlin, she couldn't wait to get into the ring with her and kick ass._

_The match started off with Phil and Roman, they went at it a bit, trading blows and holds, Phil managed to lock on the anaconda vice but Roman got to the ropes breaking the hold, while Phil was busy complaining to the ref about the break Roman took advantaged and hit him on the back with his big hammer like fist. _

_He dragged Phil over to the corner and they took turns tagging in and out and stomping away at Phil._

_After a while Phil managed to get away from Seth, kicking him in the back of the head. _

_He crawled his way over to his team mates and tagged in Randy, at the same time Dean came in and they went at it, Randy hit two clotheslines followed by his scoop slam. _

_He then tried to hit the second rope DDT but Nikki got in his face, Randy looked at her with a death glare telling her to back off but she got down onto the floor and pulled Dean free._

_Randy was pissed off and he started shouting at her, at this time Kaitlin snuck around and levelled Nikki with a clothesline making the crowd cheer, she left Nikki on the floor and got back up onto the apron._

_Mike and Seth got tagged in and they went at it a while before Mike made the tag to Kaitlin, she went around to Nikki who was still on the floor and rolled her back into the ring. _

_She walked around her and stomped away at her making Nikki cry out in pain. _

_Kaitlin pulled Nikki up and put her in a chin lock, Nikki wrenched her way out of it and dropped Kaitlin with a side Russian leg sweep. _

_She gathered her composure and walked around Kaitlin doing the famous Orton stomp, Randy was getting angry and he entered the ring and Dean took him out, then Roman took Phil out and Seth took Mike out leaving the two girls and legal participants in the ring. _

_Kaitlin got the upper hand after a few clotheslines and a scoop slam of her own. _

_Kaitlin went for her spear but Nikki leap frogged her and she went into the turnbuckle. _

_Nikki waited for her and as Kaitlin turned around Nikki nailed the RKO, she dropped Kaitlin and covered her for the one two three. Victors the shield. _

_Their music hit and Nikki slid out of the ring and joined the boys. Randy, Mike and Phil checked on Kaitlin and looked down the ramp at the shield. _

_Nikki looked at Dean and winked and he picked her up and Nikki wrapped her arms and legs around him and they kissed much to the dismay of Randy, who was going absolutely nuts in the ring. _

_They broke the kiss and looked at one another. Nikki smirked at the ring and blew them all a kiss and they made their way backstage. _

They got back and saw Stephanie and Hunter waiting on them, Nikki hoped she hadn't sucked ass out there.

"That was awesome." Hunter said Nikki smiled.

"It was perfect, Nikki you've really stepped up your game out there, we were worried about you not being a wrestler and coming into the match and finishing it off but its easy to see that you've been working your ass off to get to the physical place you're at now. Whatever you've been doing keep it up." Hunter said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks Sir.." She said, Hunter and Stephanie smiled.

"Next week you will have a divas tag match, you and AJ versus Kaitlin and Natalya. So you will need to get together and work on that OK?" Hunter asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. She was ready for this she really was.

They went back to the locker room and Nikki sat on the couch, still in shock.

"You OK?" Dean asked her laughing a little. "I loved being out there wrestling it was awesome." She said, Dean smiled.

"Well next week when you have your tag match I will go out there with you, be your manager for the night, I am sure you can win." Dean said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"I am going to have to come up with a entrance song for myself." She said.

"Yeah you will. But I am sure you can come up with something." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She was excited to start wrestling more but she knew she had to prioritise a bit, she needed to make sure that Jayla was her number one priority always.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	23. Working Through Issues & RAW

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

Tonight was the night of Randy's and Natalie's housewarming party. Most of the WWE roster were going to be there and Bob, Elaine, Nate and Madison had flown in for the party. Nikki was so excited to get to see them. She hadn't seen them since they came back from Australia and that was a while ago.

Nikki was in the bathroom doing her hair when Dean walked in dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a white button down shirt and a black blazer. He was holding a whining Jayla on his hips.

"You going to be done soon so you can get her dressed for the night?" Dean asked, Nikki rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You could do it you know." She said, Dean sighed. "Fine." He said, he walked off. Nikki had been in a mood all day and so had Jayla. He was losing his mind. He wanted to know what the hell was wrong with his two girls.

Nikki finished her hair leaving it down and straight. She had her makeup done with a brown eye and red lips. Once she was done with her hair and makeup she went and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Black and Red Lace Overlay Strapless Dress, her Black Dolores B Jacket, her Black Lace French Connection Cybil Pumps. She grabbed some accessories and put them on. She put on her Multi Chain Bib Necklace, her Openwork Tear Drop Earrings and her Braided Chain Bracelet.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Black Michael Kors Berkley Clutch and put her phone and keys and things she would need in there for the night. She then went and checked on Dean and Jayla. She smiled seeing Jayla ready for the night.

Dean had dressed her in her White & Black Polka Dot Dress, her Baby Fleece Jacket With Hood and her Black Leather Zucca Pre-Walker Shoes. Nikki grabbed the diaper bag and they headed out to the lounge. Seth and Roman were in there with Meghan and Mickie.

"Lets head out." Dean said, they headed out to the car and got in and they drove over to Randy's. Dean looked over at Nikki as they drove off together. "What's up with you tonight?" Dean asked, Nikki looked at him. "Nothing." Nikki answered shortly. "You're lying to me." Dean said.

"No I am not, nothing is bothering me." Nikki snapped. "Yeah, your fucking attitude proves that nothing is wrong." Dean said, Nikki rolled her eyes and looked out the window. They got to Randy's house and they got out and headed inside.

They walked inside and Nikki hung up her jacket and headed into the house to find her parent's. She found them chatting with Randy and Natalie. She smiled and went over to them and hugged them. Elaine smiled and took Jayla from her, she was missing her granddaughter so much. Nikki grabbed a strong drink and started drinking.

"You OK there pumpkin?" Bob asked, Nikki sighed. "Yeah just a little tired. I have some things on my mind." Nikki said. "You wanna talk about it?" Elaine asked, Nikki shook her head. "No I just want to enjoy the night." She said. "I'm going to go and mingle." She said and walked outside.

She was in a mood and it was because Dean had pretty much dismissed the idea of them getting their own place and Nikki was pissed off. She had been doing a lot of thinking and she had come to a decision about things.

She had decided that if Dean didn't want to find a place with her Nikki would find her own place and move out. She had tried to live with three men but she couldn't do it anymore she couldn't. She had so much on her plate, but she wanted her own space with Dean and Jayla.

She went outside and saw Phil. She smiled and went and sat beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Phil smiled at her.

"You OK?" he asked. "Yeah I just have some things on my mind that's all." Nikki said, Phil nodded. "Want to talk about anything?" Phil asked, Nikki sighed. "Nah I'm fine, I can handle it." She said, Phil nodded. "You can't leave things inside. You need to tell people." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I will but not tonight. Tonight is about Randy and Natalie." She said, Phil nodded and smiled. "Your man doesn't look too pleased to see me here with you." Phil said looking at Dean on the other side of the pool.

"He doesn't like it when we are together." Nikki said. "He can get over it though, you're my friend." She said. "He's just pissed because I've been in a mood all day." Nikki said. Phil nodded. "Talk to him. He obviously cares about you." Phil said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I will talk to him." She said, Phil smiled and got up and headed inside to mingle some more.

Dean made his way over to Nikki and sat down beside her. "Where's Jayla?" he asked. "With my mom." She said, Dean nodded. "Cool." He said. "Now that we have some time alone can you tell me what's up your ass?" he asked her Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"The other week I asked you about moving out, have you done any thinking about that?" Nikki asked, Dean sighed. "Not really no, we've been a bit busy why?" he asked Nikki sighed.

"I have tried Dean to handle living in a house with three boys but I can't…..Not anymore. It's just too cramped." She said. Dean frowned. "So what does this mean?" he asked her. "I don't want to give you an ultimatum but this is the point I am at right now." She said, Dean sighed. "Hit me with it." Dean said. "Either we move out together into our own home or I take Jayla and find our own place." She said.

"I don't want to be away from you I love you but I can't live there anymore. I love my space and at home I can't have that. I am constantly making sure that I am not doing something wrong because it isn't my house, I am just Dean's girlfriend. I can't handle that anymore Dean. I can't and you can't expect me to." She said.

"And to be honest I don't really think Seth and Roman like living with an almost two year old and I don't blame them. They are single men, they need their own space." Nikki said, Dean sighed as he looked at Nikki. "You know we're together and we're meant to be a team and make decisions together but as soon as something isn't enough in your book you bail and make all the decisions." Dean said. He got up and looked at her. "I love you and you never include me in on anything." Dean said.

"I did Dean, I asked you to think about us getting our own place but you haven't given it any thought. You would rather live with your buddies than build a home with me and Jayla." She said, Dean sighed. "I love you and Jayla, you know that." Dean said, Nikki sighed. "I love you to, so come with us. I want to live with you Dean." She said, Dean sighed. "I need to think. Please just let me think." He said, Nikki sighed. "Okay, think about it. But you have until the end of the week. This week we are busy with RAW and I have Main Event this week." She said, Dean nodded. "I am going to have my parent's take Jayla to St. Louis this week. They miss her so I am going to give them a week with her." She said. Dean nodded.

"OK sounds good. I know we are having a match on RAW and I want to be there in your corner at Main Event." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Just think about what you want, no matter what you decide we will be together, I love you." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too." He said, he knew he had a lot of thinking to do this week, he didn't know what he wanted right now, he really didn't.

**MONDAY**

Tonight was RAW and tonight Nikki was pulling triple duty. She was going to be Seth and Roman's valet for their match against Phil and Mike and then she would have her match with AJ against Kaitlin and Natalya and then she would be Dean's valet for his match against Randy. She had a lot to do tonight and she knew by the end of the night she was going to be exhausted.

She was glad she didn't have Jayla with her this week. She needed the break, she and Dean both did. Nikki wanted to get back to the way things were with Dean before she started the storyline.

She wanted to connect with him again and she was determined for them to connect this week. As soon as she was in the arena she was taken to hair and makeup to get ready for the night.

She sighed as she sat in the chair getting her hair and makeup done, she was texting her mom checking how Jayla was.

"Nikki, the girl I have been looking for." Stephanie said coming into the room. Nikki smiled at her boss. "Hey, what can I help you with?" she asked. "Oh I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing some promotion work this week?" Stephanie asked, Nikki sighed.

"What would I have to do?" she asked. "Well you will need to do some phone radio interviews this week if that's OK?" she asked, Nikki nodded. She had wanted a week to be with Dean. "Sure. But I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure anything." Stephanie said. "Can Dean and I have Friday night off? I want to do something with him just us." She said.

"Oh of course I will do that. I will make sure you both have the night off." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled. Velvet and Mickie did Nikki's hair and makeup, leaving it down and wavy and her makeup was a dark eye with a red lip.

Once she was done she headed to the locker room to get dressed for the night as a valet. She dressed in her Black Studded Skinny Jeans, her Black Long Sleeve Cutout Waist Crop Top and her Cutout Stiletto Sandals.

Once she was dressed she rummaged through her purse and put on some accessories. She put on her Gold Spiked Layered Necklace, her Gold Spiked Hoops and her Black and Gold Spiked Hinge Cuff.

Once she was done she checked herself out to make sure she was looking okay and she looked at the boys. "You look nice." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks." She said, Dean smiled.

"You boys ready?" Dean asked them, "Yeah we're ready." Roman said. "Lets do this then." Nikki said, they smiled at her. Nikki kissed Dean and they went and made their entrance after Phil and Mike were in the ring. They walked in through the crowd and got down to the ring.

Nikki took their titles and stood near the apron as the match began. Nikki went over to the announce table and smirked at Cole and Lawler. Jerry got all excited and Nikki laughed at him.

**ON AIR**

_The match began and Mike and Phil got the upper hand early. Nikki tried to get involved but they were smarter than that and they dodged her. _

_Nikki got mad she wanted to get involved but she knew the boys would be pissed off if she did. Phil threw Seth back into the ring and smirked at him. As Seth got to his feet Phil climbed up onto the top rope and nailed him with a cross body. _

_He pinned him and got a long two count, Seth managed to kick out at the last second. Phil threw him into the corner and nailed his high knee on him and the bulldog, he kicked Roman off the apron as he was trying to get into the ring. _

_Nikki sighed and went close to Seth and tried to get him to stand up. Seth tried to come at Phil but he caught him with a drop kick, he went for the pin again but only got a two count. _

_Nikki could tell Phil was getting frustrated it was all over his face. Phil once again went up to the top rope but Seth pulled at the ropes making him fall right onto his groin. He went to give him a suplex but Mike came and he dropped them all with a power bomb. Seth went for the pin but Phil kicked out at two. Seth got angry and pounded his fists onto the canvas. _

_"Come on ref!" Nikki shouted at the referee, Seth had the three count right then and there. Phil got back into the game and he put Seth up on his shoulders to deliver the GTS but at the last moment, Roman came running in and nailed him with the spear. _

_Nikki cheered as Seth went into the cover and he got the one two three for the win. Nikki jumped up and down and grabbed their titles and took them to them in the ring. _

_She raised their hands and Dean came out and celebrated with them. _

_"TRUST IN THE SHIELD!" the boys shouted as their music played, "Well King it looks like the SHIELD are on one hell off a winning streak since bringing Nikki into the fold, perhaps she is their lucky charm?" Cole asked Jerry. Jerry laughed. _

_"I think she is Cole, I don't think there is anyone that can stop the SHIELD." He said as they went to commercial break. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki ran to the locker room to get changed for her match with AJ against Kaitlin and Natalya. She quickly got undressed and took her jewellery off and she got changed into her ring gear.

She changed into her Black Distressed Studded Denim Cutoffs, her Studded Skinny Belt, her Black One-Shoulder Layering Bra Top and her Black Slouch Fringe Knee High Boots. Once she was done she looked at Dean and kissed him. "Are you coming out with me still?" she asked, Dean nodded and smiled.

Tonight Nikki was going out to her own music. The music she had chosen was Building A Monster by Skylar Grey.

They went to gorilla and Nikki met up with AJ and slapped her hand, she was ready for this, she really was. She couldn't wait for this match.

**ON AIR**

_Natalya and Kaitlin entered the ring and waited on AJ and Nikki. AJ's music hit and she skipped out there. Nikki's music then hit and she walked out with Dean. She walked down the aisle with a smirk on her face. _

_She got into the ring and posed for the crowd who booed her loudly because Dean was with her. Dean hopped up onto the apron and Nikki went over to him. _

_"Kick ass." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him. Dean hoped back down and the bell rang and the match began. AJ started off the match with Natalya._

_Natalya got the upper hand and she and Kaitlin tagged in and out taking turns to hurt AJ, AJ finally hit Natalya in the gut and crawled over to Nikki and tagged her in. Nikki got in and she looked at Natalya and sighed. _

_This was going to be hard. They looked at one another a while before locking up, Natalya being the stronger one got the upper hand grabbing her by the waist, Nikki groaned and she elbowed Natalya in the jaw making her stumble back, Nikki slapped her in the face and Natalya was pissed. _

_She ran at Nikki and Nikki ducked a clothesline and then hit her with a drop kick, she forced Natalya into the corner and tagged AJ in. AJ got in and Nikki whipped Natalya at her and AJ nailed her with a clothesline, she covered her and only got a two count._

_Natalya came back with a few punches and dropped AJ with a neck breaker, she tagged Kaitlin in and they went at it, Kaitlin getting the momentum on her side. _

_She kit a few drop kicks and a power slam and went for the cover but AJ kicked out. _

_Nikki was screaming at AJ to tag her in, she wanted some of Kaitlin. AJ crawled over to Nikki and Nikki got into the ring, Kaitlin though came running at her hard and hit her with a kick to the back of the head. _

_That was when Dean got involved, he jumped up onto the apron and Kaitlin looked at him and slapped him twice. While Kaitlin was distracted with Dean Nikki came up behind her and rolled her up for the one, two three. _

_"Here are your winners, AJ Lee and Nikki!" Lillian announced, Nikki and AJ rolled out of the ring and met up with Dean. Dean raised their hands and they smirked back into the ring. _

_Nikki looked directly at Kaitlin and smirked and blew her a kiss, she had pinned her again. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and AJ got backstage with Dean. Nikki and AJ hugged and they went their separate ways, Nikki with Dean and AJ to find Dolph.

Nikki and Dean got back to the locker room and sat down on the couch. Nikki leaned over and kissed Dean deeply.

"I need to get changed for your match with Randy." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. "Okay I'll be here." He said, Nikki smiled. She went into the bathroom and changed back into the clothes she was in earlier.

She went into the main room and sat down on the couch and put her shoes on. "How was the slap?" she asked her boyfriend. Dean laughed. "Its was hard, you could tell she meant it." Dean said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah, she paid for It though. No one but me puts their hands on you." Nikki said, Dean smiled.

"Possessive I like." He said, Nikki laughed.

"So am I getting involved in the match?" she asked. "Well its against your brother so just play it up…..Distract him and everything, there's no winner in this one it ends up being an all out brawl with the guys and I think Kaitlin might come out to get you, so be ready for her okay?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She knew she was set to get beaten by Kaitlin for once, she was supposed to hit a spear on her.

Nikki wasn't looking forward to that at all. She was already sore from the match. She wasn't looking forward to being even more sore after this match.

**ON AIR**

_Dean and Randy were in the ring and Nikki was at ringside cheering Dean on. _

_The match had been going for about five minutes and Randy had been kicking Dean's ass pretty much. _

_Dean finally got the upper hand and threw Randy into the corner and slapped him on the chest before kneeing him in the gut and kicking at him, the referee pulled Dean away and Randy composed himself. _

_Randy threw Dean outside of the ring and followed him, he then slammed Dean into the barricade, Nikki saw Dean in pain and she went over to Randy and turned him around. _

_Randy looked at his sister with an evil glare. Nikki glared right back at him, she went to slap him in the face but Randy grabbed her arm. It was the distraction Dean needed to get back on top. _

_He hit Randy in the back of his head and threw him back into the ring. He walked around the ring stomping on Randy and hitting him with a few moves. Randy finally came back though and hit Dean with the rope DDT. _

_Nikki had tried to save him but she wasn't strong enough, Randy had come out on top and levelled Dean with the _DDT.

He was setting up for the RKO when Roman and _Seth ran in and took out Randy hammering on him, that was when Mike and Phil ran out and evened up the odds._

_Nikki then got into the ring and went over to Dean and pulled him up to his feet. Dean got back into the fight and took on Phil. That was when Kaitlin made her entrance, she stormed at Nikki and slammed her with a clothesline. Nikki fell to the floor as Dean, Seth and Roman were thrown out of the ring. Kaitlin set up for the spear and nailed it on Nikki. Dean quickly grabbed her and carried her out of the ring as Randy, Phil, Mike and Kaitlin looked on in victory. _

_They had finally come out on top of the Shield. RAW went off the air with them celebrating in the ring. _

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	24. Coming To An Agreement

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**FIRDAY NIGHT**

"So where are you taking Nikki tonight?" Roman asked Dean.

"Just to a nice restaurant. We have some things to talk about concerning our future and everything and we need to spend sometime together." Dean said, Roman nodded and smiled. "Cool. Well Mickie and I will be OK with Jayla." Roman said, Dean smiled.

"I better go check on my girl." He said, he got up and went to the bedroom and saw Nikki dressed and ready for the night. She looked amazing. Her hair was down and wavy and her makeup was done naturally the way he liked it done.

She was also dressed in her Black One Shoulder Knee Length Glitter Dress, her Black and Grey Two Tone Jacket, her Black Michael Kors York Booties.

She also had on her Black and Silver La Mer Collections Perforated Wrap with Carrera Chain and her Rhinestone Circle Drop Earrings.

"You look nice." Nikki commented on Dean's appearance. Dean smiled. "So do you baby." He said, he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You ready to head out?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled. They left the bedroom and they said their goodnights to Jayla, Roman and Mickie and headed out the door.

They got into the car and Dean drove them to the restaurant. They got there and headed inside and were seated in a corner together. They looked over their menus and ordered some food.

"So this is nice to get out and have some fun together just us." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah it is nice, we've had a busy few weeks." She said, Dean nodded. "Yeah you're working a lot more." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Its tough. I never thought it would be this tough." She said. "But you're enjoying yourself though?" Dean asked. "Yeah absolutely. I love being in the ring and working with you." Nikki said, Dean smiled.

"Yeah I like having you there with me too. Its fun." He said, Nikki smiled. "I take it we have another busy week ahead of us starting Monday night." Dean said.

"Yeah I guess so." Nikki said, Dean smiled at her. "I know you've got your number one contender match soon right?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah it's a battle royal thing. I don't know if I am set to win or not. I don't know if its fair if I win. I mean I have only begun being a diva." She said.

"Yeah I know babe, but you have to look at it from Steph and Hunter's view for this feud with us and the other four. It will be good if we all end up with titles, then we will definitely be unstoppable." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I mean imagine, me the US Champ, Seth and Roman the Tag Champs and you the Divas Champ. It will be awesome." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I hope I get a shot. If there is one thing that I want to do in this business it would be becoming divas champion." She said, Dean smiled at her.

"You'll rock as a champ." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was glad they could get out and have some time together to talk. On the road they were so busy they never really got the chance to chat often.

"So I've been thinking about the whole moving out thing and finding our own place to call home." Dean said, Nikki nodded as she sipped her wine.

"And?" she asked, she really wanted to know what he was thinking. "I think we should do it." He said, Nikki smiled. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah you're right. We need to be alone with Jayla and have our own space. I mean we're serious we have a child together and love one another. So it's the right thing to do and the next step." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"Thankyou baby. I am so glad that you agree." Nikki said. "I do…..a lot. I think it's the best thing for us right now." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

She was so happy. She couldn't believe Dean had agreed she really thought he would have wanted to stay with his boys.

"How about tomorrow we get the paper and look on the net about finding a house nearby." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Thankyou baby. This makes me so happy." Nikki said. Dean smiled. "I'll do anything to make you this happy babe." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

They finished dinner and paid the bill and headed off home. They got home and walked inside, they saw Roman and Mickie watching TV in the lounge. Nikki kicked off her shoes and sat down.

"How was Jayla?" she asked. "She was perfect she had her bath and fell right asleep." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said. "So how was dinner?" Mickie asked.

"It was fun. I love spending time with Dean." Nikki said, Mickie and Roman smiled at her. "I better go join him in the bedroom." She said, she said her goodnights and walked into the bedroom.

She smiled seeing Dean in his shorts laying on the bed. She smiled and slipped off her dress and pulled on some shorts and one of Dean's tee's and she joined him on the bed cuddling up to him.

"I'll tell the boys tomorrow." Dean said. Nikki smiled. "Take your time babe." She said, Dean smiled at her, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her body and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at one another. "Something you want?" Dean asked her, Nikki smiled up at him.

"Yes" she said, Dean smirked and leaned down and kissed her neck. "Ask for it." He said, Nikki moaned.

"Dean." She said. "Ask and you shall receive." Dean said, Nikki sighed and closed her eyes.

"I want you….Please…..Make love to me." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her hard.

"Oh that I can do." He said. Nikki smiled and moaned as Dean went back to sucking on her neck ready to get this night hot and steamy.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Dean stop." Nikki giggled as Dean tickled her. "I am going to pee myself." She said laughing, Dean smiled and stopped tickling her.

"I'm gonna go make us some breakfast." Dean said, he quickly kissed Nikki and got up and went into the kitchen and put on the coffee.

"Hey dude, wanna come play some ball?" Seth asked as he and Roman sat down at the counter. Dean sighed. "Nah, I need to talk to you two about something." Dean said.

"What's up?" Roman asked. Dean smiled and sat down and looked at him. "Nikki and I have decided to find our own place to live." Dean said. "So you're moving out?" Roman asked.

"Yeah I am….I think its best for Nikki, Jayla and myself and I know you guys don't like living in a house with a chick and a baby." Dean said, Roman and Seth nodded.

"Yeah its not the bachelor pad that we planned." Roman said.

"Yeah I know, that's why Nikki and I are going to find our own place and move out. I think its best for our friendship and it's the best thing for us to do as a family." Dean said, Roman and Seth smiled. "Where are you moving to?" Seth asked.

"Here in Tampa somewhere, you guys are here and Nikki is close to John and Nicole and then Randy is here to." He said, Seth and Roman smiled, they were happy for Dean and Nikki they knew this would be good for them.

Dean smiled as he started making the eggs for him and Nikki. He wanted to have a look at a few houses today he wanted to start planning their future together. At that moment Nikki walked into the kitchen. Dean smiled and looked her over she looked hot.

She was dressed in her Turquoise and Aqua Chevron Striped Maxi Dress, her Black Nine West Plane Jane Sandals, her Panther Hoop Earrings and her Bear Claw Wrap Cuff Bracelet. She also had on her Ray-Ban Aviator Large Metal Sunglasses and she had her Black Rachel Zoe Joni Hobo in her hands.

She went over to Dean and kissed him. "Where's my girl?" she asked. "Oh Mickie took her for a walk to the park." Roman said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Cool." She said. She sat down with her coffee and started drinking. Dean placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and Nikki smiled and started eating.

"So I thought we could go and have a look at some of the houses in the area that are up for sale?" Dean asked his girlfriend.

Nikki smiled at him. "Yeah sure, sounds good." She said, Dean smiled and sat down with her. Roman and Seth smiled at them and left them alone. "Last night was fun." Dean said smirking, Nikki laughed at him.

"Yes it was fun." She said, Dean smiled. "That thing you did with your tongue was awesome." Dean said, Nikki blushed at him. "Dean." She said. "What are you shy?" Dean asked.

"A little. I don't want to talk about it." She said, Dean laughed. "You have nothing to be shy of." He said, he got up and kissed her and he took the dishes to the sink.

"I am gonna go shower and we can head off." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. Dean headed off for the bathroom.

Nikki got up and did the dishes as she was finishing up Mickie came home with Jayla. She smiled at her baby girl and took her into her arms and kissed her. She then took her into the nursery and got her dressed for the day.

She dressed her in her Knit-Waist Denim Shorts, her Pink Polka-Dot Crochet-Trim Top and her Roxy Kids TW Low Tide Flip Flops. Once she was dressed Dean was ready and they headed out for a long day of house hunting, they both had things they wanted in a house, they wanted it to be the house they grew old in with their kids. They wanted to make the house their home. That was all they wanted, somewhere homey for them all to live happily.

**HOURS LATER**

"This is the last one on the list." Dean said as he pulled up to a house. Nikki sighed and they got out of the house and headed inside and had a look around. "Hi there, my name is Danielle." The realtor said, Nikki and Dean shook her hand.

"Would you like the tour?" Danielle asked, Nikki and Dean both nodded and smiled and they walked around the house with the realtor. "This house is a Tremendous Luxury Waterfront Estate now Offering Exclusively for Sale to the most discriminating of buyers. With Spectacular Views of the ski lake, from all areas, this exquisite home will not disappoint. Extraordinary craftsmanship beginning with the Grand two story entry hall with curved wood and wrought iron staircase, massive wrought iron front entry double doors, extensive wood panelling throughout, wood crown moldings throughout, wood/travertine/marble flooring, three fireplaces one of which is dual functioning in both the formal living and den."

"The gourmet kitchen features massive granite centre island, elaborate exhaust hood, dual dishwashers, warming tray, Dacor 6 burner gas range & oven, dual prep sinks and Butler's pantry with wine refrigerator." she said. "Each bedroom is an en suite with its own private bath. The oversized Bonus/Media Room will not disappoint with elegant wood paneling, wood beams, large media area, balcony, private bath & media library room. The master retreat features its own private balcony as well, fireplace & dual walk in closets. No expense was spared, this is a stunning home. The extensive lanai area has a wood burning fireplace, outdoor bar with storage area and stone pavers all around the pool/spa. This home sits on a double lot and the lot adjacent is also being offered for sale. Your own private dock is included as well. Cory Lake Isles features a 165 acre ski lake, 24 hour security & brick paved streets, a lush tropical resort style community." Danielle said.

Nikki and Dean looked at one another. "What's the asking price?" Nikki asked. "1.3" Danielle said, Nikki and Dean looked at one another, they didn't know if they could swing that. Danielle left and gave them a moment alone together. "Do you like this place?" Dean asked Nikki. Nikki nodded and smiled. "I love it…..But it's a lot of money, can we even afford something like this?" Nikki asked. "Yeah it think so." Dean said. "I mean we might have to sell your apartment." Dean said. "The guys will buy me out of the house and we have savings, well I do." Dean said.

"So do I." Nikki added. "Do you want this house to be our home?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah." She said, she was in love with the house, she really loved it. "Then we can make an offer, we can do this." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him.

She was so excited, this was their home now!

**MONDAY**

Nikki and Dean were sitting in the locker room going over what they had to do tonight. They had a backstage segment where Randy would come over and say some stuff to Nikki trying to get her to leave Dean but it wouldn't work, then she had a match with AJ and Brie against Kaitlin, Naomi and Cameron.

Then the boys had a match later on as well. So she had a lot going on tonight. The boys were facing Sheamus, Cena and Ryback. Nikki let out a loud yawn and Dean looked at her. "You need to slow it down babe." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I know….But I am loving what I am doing, so I don't want to slow it down." Nikki said. "Yeah I understand, but I don't want you to be worn out." He said. "Especially with all the moving and packing we have to get done this week." Dean said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I know its going to be tough. But at least my parent's will be in Tampa to help, they're bringing all my stuff from my apartment." She said, Dean nodded. "Yeah that's a plus." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "I am going to go head to hair and makeup." She said, she kissed Dean and headed off.

She got to hair and makeup and hugged Velvet and Mickie and sat down and they did her hair and makeup. They chatted about anything and everything. Once she was done Nikki went and got changed for her segment with Dean.

She changed into her White Slim Boot Jeans, her Grey Off-Shoulder Cable Knit Sweater and her Black Pumps. Once she was dressed they went and met up with Randy to tape the segment.

**ON AIR**

_Nikki was sitting on a crate and Dean was standing in front of her in between her legs. Nikki's hand was rubbing up and down his arm in a sweet gesture. _

_"So you ready for your match tonight?" Nikki asked him. "Yeah we have this. They can throw whatever super team they want to make at us and we will win." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Good. Maybe tonight we can celebrate." She said, Dean smirked and leaned down. _

_"Oh yeah how?" he asked, Nikki blushed and leaned up and whispered something dirty in his ear. "Oh yeah we are definitely doing that, you better be well rested." Dean said, Nikki laughed at him and slapped his arm. She looked behind him and groaned. _

_"What?" he asked her. "Randy's coming this way." She said, Dean sighed and turned around just as Randy got close to them. _

_"Can we help you Orton?" Dean asked, Randy ignored Dean. "Can we talk?" Randy asked Nikki. Nikki sighed and stood up with her hands on her hips. "Why? You're just going to tell me the same things again Randy…..That I am making a mistake that Dean is using me…..That I belong beside you." She said. "I don't belong beside you…I don't." she said. _

_"I am with Dean….." She said, Randy sighed. "Trust me you will regret this decision….I assure you." He said. "Don't come crying to me when he ditches your ass." Randy said. Dean growled. _

_"Don't talk to her like that and don't assume to know how things are going for us." Dean said. "Now leave, you're not wanted here." Dean said. Randy stood his ground. _

_At that moment Seth and Roman arrived surrounding Randy, Randy shook his head. _

_"You're making a mistake." Randy said to his sister before walking off, the camera panned in on Nikki's face as she watched her brother walk off. _

**OFF AIR**

"That was great babe." Dean said kissing her Nikki smiled at him. "Is it just me or is Randy really feeling like this?" Nikki asked him, Dean sighed.

"I don't know babe, you're going to have to talk to him about that one, maybe he is taking it to heart, maybe deep down he thinks that I have somehow stolen you from him." Dean said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah. I'll deal with this later, right now I need to get ready for my match." She said, she kissed Dean quickly and went to get changed for her match. She changed into her Black Leather Bootie Shorts, her Black Leather Bra Top with Chains and her Black Suede Zipper Boots.

Once she was dressed she warmed up a bit and she went to gorilla, she smiled seeing Brie and AJ, she slapped hands with them and she kissed Dean and they walked into the arena together.

**ON AIR**

_AJ started the match off with Cameron, she hit her from behind when Brie had distracted her. She grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face into the mat. She went for the pin but only got a two count. _

_She sighed and grabbed Cameron and gave her a nasty neck breaker, she rolled into the pin but once again only got the two count. She picked her up again and nailed another neck breaker but once again only got a two count. Cameron came back with a clothesline and then slammed AJ into the turn buckle. She got onto the second rope and landed a Crssbody on AJ. She went for the pin but only got a two count. Cameron crawled over to her team and tagged in Kaitlin. _

_When AJ saw Kaitlin she crawled away over to Nikki and Brie who didn't want anything to do with her, they both jumped off of the apron and walked away leaving AJ to fend for herself. AJ turned around and was met with a spear, Kaitlin looked right at Nikki as she pinned AJ for the three count. Nikki just ignored her stare, she didn't care, it wasn't like she got pinned or anything. She and Brie laughed at AJ in the ring and headed back behind the curtain. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki pretty much had to run back to the locker room and get changed back into her regular clothes for the tag match with the boys.

Once she was dressed she met up with the boys ready for this match. This was a big match for them and she was excited to be out there with them.

**ON AIR**

_Nikki, Dean, Roman and Seth made their way to the ring where they were met with John, Sheamus and Ryback ready for the match, Nikki looked at the announce table and saw Randy, Phil, Mike and Kaitlin and she rolled her eyes at them. She kissed Dean deeply in front of them and got down and held onto the titles. _

_As soon as Nikki was out of the ring John, Sheamus and Ryback attacked the three guys. Ryback went at Roman, Sheamus at Dean and John at Seth. All three men grabbed a member of the shield and delivered a standing suplex to them. _

_Nikki wasn't happy, this wasn't how it was meant to go. The match finally began properly and Dean started it off with Sheamus, Sheamus whipped Dean into the corner and started hammering him with blows. _

_Dean rebounded and whipped Sheamus but he reversed it and sent Dean into the opposite corner, Sheamus ran at him and got him with a midsection shoulder tackle, he rebounded and nailed Dean with a high knee right into the jaw. _

_He then threw Dean over the rope but Dean held on, Sheamus unzipped his vest and he slammed his big fist onto Dean's chest over and over again ten times. Nikki sighed seeing her baby's chest all red. _

_Dean fell to the floor and Sheamus went and got him and threw him into the ring, as Sheamus was about to get into the ring, Nikki got in his face shouting at him, which distracted Sheamus long enough for Dean to take advantage with a big kick, he then tagged in Roman. _

_Roman took control of Sheamus and tagged in Seth and he started in on him._

_Dean got back into the match and went at Sheamus, but Sheamus countered with a back body drop. Sheamus then tagged Cena in and he came in and did his shoulder blocks, side suplex and the five knuckle shuffle. _

_John went for the AA but Seth interfered, John got rid of him and then John grabbed Dean for the STF and he locked it in. Roman came in and he broke the hold saving Roman. _

_They grounded Cena and took their turns in beating him up. Finally Ryback got tagged in and he cleaned house and managed to get Dean alone. Dean came back and nailed Ryback with a harsh DDT. _

_Nikki clapped for him and turned to the crowd and smirked at them. _

_She looked at the other four at the announce table and called them losers, she really loved playing a bad girl. Dean called Seth and Roman into the ring and they picked Ryback up for the triple power bomb and they nailed it, Dean covered him for the three count and the shield won. _

_Nikki got into the ring and jumped up at Dean and hugged and kissed him deeply. She was so happy. They turned and looked at the other four and smirked at them. Dean grabbed a microphone. _

_"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" He shouted and RAW went off the air with the shield victorious in the ring. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and Dean got backstage and they grabbed their things and headed back to the hotel. They got there and Dean went and had a few drinks with the guys. Nikki stayed home with Jayla reading her book on the couch. Dean came home a few hours later and saw Nikki on the couch. He smiled and went over to her and kissed her from behind. Nikki moaned into the kiss as Dean leaned over her body.

His hands went to her chest and he rubbed her breasts through her singlet top, loving the feeling of her nipples hardening under his fingers. He slowly pulled up her top and caressed her breasts in his hand rolling her nipples around in between his fingers.

He pulled her top all the way up and smiled when he saw her perky breasts, he broke the kiss and smiled down at her and slowly took one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around. Nikki closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her.

He pulled her shirt all the way off of her body and he ran his hand down to her little shorts and slid his hand inside, he rubbed her through her panties as they went back to kissing one another passionately. Nikki moaned as Dean rubbed her making her feel so much pleasure. His hand felt so good on her.

They broke the kiss once more and Dean moved around the couch and he slowly peeled off her black shorts, leaving her topless in nothing but a pair of black panties. His hand slid back inside her panties and he continued rubbing at her as he leaned up and kissed her once more.

"So wet." Dean commented when they broke the kiss Nikki arched her back and let Dean give her so much pleasure.

He moved back down the couch and he slid Nikki's panties off and he looked at her as he slid a finger into her wetness and then sucked and licked at her clit. Nikki just laid back on the couch moaning and groaning as Dean paid her wetness attention.

Dean eventually pulled away and he pulled off his clothes leaving him naked, he climbed onto the couch and situated himself at Nikki's wetness and he leaned down and kissed her and at the same time he entered her nice and deep. Nikki cried out as she felt Dean inside of her, god she loved having him inside of her, it felt so good.

Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pulled him down, their lips were just inches from one another.

"You feel so good beautiful." Dean whispered as he continued thrusting in and out of her. Nikki looked into his eyes.

"So do you Dean….I love it when you're inside of me." She said, Dean closed his eyes, her words were bringing him closer and closer to climax.

"….Dean" Nikki gasped out. "I know baby I'm right there with you." He said, Nikki bit her lip and arched her back as she felt her orgasm rip through her whole body.

Dean watched her cum and that was all he could take he came hard inside of her filling her up. Nikki moaned as she felt his essence inside of her.

Dean leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I love you." He said once the kiss ended.

"I love you to Mr. Ambrose." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her softly. She was amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	25. Randy Has Issues

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day of the big move for Dean and Nikki. They were both really excited to be getting into their own home with Jayla. Nikki was up early and finishing the packing of Jayla's nursery. "Babe." She heard she turned her head and saw Dean standing in the doorway in just his pyjama bottoms scratching his chest, god he looked so hot in the mornings. "Yeah?" she asked him. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked her. "Just packing." Nikki said, Dean sighed and walked in and sat on the rocking chair. "You need to relax." Dean said, "You've been going non-stop all week, we had RAW, Main Event, NXT. Now moving, you need to relax." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him. "I know but we need to get this stuff done." Nikki said. Dean shook his head.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his lap. "You need to calm down." He said, he brushed her hair out of her face. "Lets go back to sleep, then we can get up and get ready for the day." He said. "Baby, Jayla is asleep." Dean said, Nikki looked into the crib and saw their daughter asleep and smiled. "Now lets leave her to get her rest and lets go get our own. I promise you we will be moved out by the end of the day." Dean said, Nikki smiled and nodded. They got up and went back to their bedroom and got back into bed, Dean held Nikki as they fell asleep. He knew that she was stressed and tired. He just knew she had to keep her in check. He didn't want her working herself too hard.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki and Dean were up and both in the shower. Dean washed Nikki's back and smiled as she moaned softly. "Wanna fool around?" he asked her, Nikki laughed and turned around and looked at him.

"As appealing as that sounds, we need to get moving." She said, Dean smiled and nodded. They finished off their shower and got out, dried off and got dressed for the day. Nikki dressed in her Black Nike Principle Dri-FIT Capris, her Black Nike "Just Do It" Tee and her Nike Air Max Run Lite 4 High-Performance Running Shoes.

Once she was dressed she went to the nursery and got Jayla ready for the day. She dressed her in her Nike Tempo Mock-Layer Tee & Scooter Set and her Nike Pico 4 Athletic Shoes. Once she was dressed Nikki went and gave her some breakfast.

"Babe, want some coffee?" Dean asked. "Definitely." She said, Dean smiled and poured them both a cup of coffee and they sat down together. The doorbell rang and Dean got up. He smiled seeing Randy, Natalie, Nathan, Madison, Bob and Elaine. "Come on in." he said, they walked in and went to the kitchen.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Dean asked. "No thanks Dean." Bob said. "Yeah, we're fine." Elaine said, Dean smiled. "So pumpkin where do you want us to start?" Bob asked his daughter. Nikki looked at Dean. "Bedroom?" she asked, Dean nodded.

"Yeah" Dean said, "Come on son, come help me." Bob said, Randy nodded and followed his dad into the bedroom. He sighed and started helping his dad with the boxes that were stacked up on the wall.

"So you wanna tell me what your issue is?" Bob asked his son, Randy looked at him. "What?" he asked. "You know what, you've had a bug up your ass since we got to Tampa." Bob said, Randy sighed and sat on the bed.

Then got up not knowing what went on in his sisters bed. "Well?" Bob asked, Randy sighed. "I don't like that she's moving into her own home with him." Randy said. "Why not? what's the difference from here to their own place?" he asked him. Randy sighed.

"I don't know….I just feel like she's moving too fast." Randy said. "Randy, she has a child with him, she loves him and he loves her. They want to be a family." He said, Randy sighed and shook his head. "I…..I'm losing her to him." Randy said, Bob nodded, he knew that Randy was feeling bad.

"Randy." He said. "No its not fair." Randy said. "I mean before him it was always me and her, she would come to me for everything and now she doesn't come to me for anything at all. I have lost her to that ass." He said. "I mean look at her at work, running around the ring like she owns the place." He said, Bob laughed lightly.

"Randy she's acting, you do it. You're not a psycho." Bob said, Randy huffed. "I don't like it. I shouldn't have ever gotten her a job then this wouldn't have ever happened." Randy said.

"Randy, he would have gotten involved in her life either way, she would have found him and told him about Jayla." He said, Randy sighed. "I know but I don't have to like it." He said, Bob laughed. He knew his son had some issues and he needed to handle them.

"So sweetie are you excited to be moving into a new house?" Elaine asked her daughter as they packed up Jayla's nursery. Dean was in the lounge packing his things away. "Yeah I am….I can't wait. We need to take this step I think." She said, Dean sighed.

"That's good, you know what the next step is after this right?" Elaine asked, Nikki looked at her. "No what?" she asked. "Marriage, wedding bells." She said, Nikki looked at her. "Mom, I don't even know if Dean wants to get married." She said.

"Well haven't you talked about that kind of thing?" she asked, Nikki shook her head. "No, we haven't talked about that or the idea of having anymore kids." She said. "But you want to?" Elaine asked. "Yeah of course I wanna get married at some point and of course I want to have another kid." She said, Elaine smiled.

"Then you need to talk to Dean about what he wants in the future, because if you don't want the same things, what's the point of moving in together?" Elaine asked, Nikki sighed. "Yeah you have a point." Nikki said, Elaine smiled.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki and Dean smiled as they laid on their bed in their new home, finally they were at their house and together with Jayla as a family.

Nikki had been thinking about her conversation with Elaine from earlier in the day. "You've been quiet all day" Dean said, Nikki sighed. "I love that we've moved in together Dean I do." She said.

"But I was just wondering what your thoughts were on marriage and more kids." She said, Dean's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked. "I know its out of the blue but I just wanted to know your thoughts on it." She said.

"Well I love you and of course one day I would love to marry you, but I think its way too soon for that." He said. "I agree" Nikki said. "What about kids?" she asked.

"I love Jayla and I love being a dad, so of course I want more kids. Whenever it happens. I love you babe and I just want to be with you. If that leads into marriage and kids then so be it." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Nikki said, Dean smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her softly.

He was a little caught off about the future questions but he was glad that she was thinking about a future with him, he wanted a future with her whenever it came along.

**MONDAY**

Dean sighed as he watched Nikki sleep in their locker room, she had been really tired lately and worn out. He looked down at her and pulled her hair out of her face. The door swung open and Roman and Seth walked in talking, they frowned seeing Nikki sleeping. "Is she okay?" Roman asked as they sat down on the other couch in the room. Dean sighed.

"She's exhausted but she won't slow down." Dean said. Seth shook his head. "Dean you have to make her slow down." Seth said, Dean sighed. "I've tried, she won't listen to me…..I don't know what to do, she has so much going on." He said.

"I mean she's our valet, then she has this feud with Kaitlin and when we get back to the hotel it doesn't end for her, because of Jayla." Dean said, they nodded.

They understood that Nikki was doing a lot. "Well maybe you should talk to Stephanie and Hunter about cutting her schedule back." Roman said. "They already have, she doesn't do signings or house shows. So there's not much more we can do." Dean said.

"She just needs to balance it all out." Dean said, they nodded. At that moment Nikki woke up. She sat up and wiped her face and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She looked around the room and saw the guys looking at her.

"What's with the looks?" she asked as she grabbed Dean's energy drink and took a big gulp of it. Dean sighed as he looked at her. "I'm gonna get dressed for this contract signing." Nikki said, Dean shook his head. "No." he said, Nikki frowned at him. "What Dean?" she asked.

"I think you should stay behind for the signing, just relax before your match." Dean said, Nikki looked at him. "Why?" she asked. "Because you look exhausted." Dean said, Nikki shook her head.

"I am fine and the script says I go out there so I am going out there." She snapped, she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. She was so pissed off right now, Dean had no right to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She changed into her True Religion Becky Natural Super T Bootcut Jeans, her Blue Cold Shoulder Rhinestone Top, her Double Platform Rhinestone Stiletto's, her Swarovski Elements Heart Necklace and her Stunnng Spike Ring. Once she was dressed she left the bathroom and walked right past Dean and went to hair and makeup.

She got there and sat down, Velvet and Mickie got started on her hair and makeup. They could tell she was in a mood and they knew to leave her be when in a mood. She was very much an Orton in that respect. They finished her hair and makeup and Nikki went to a dark corner to go over her script for the night. She was sitting there alone when Phil came and sat beside her.

"You okay?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "I haven't seen you in a while what's been going on?" he asked, Nikki shrugged. "Not much. Dean and I moved into our own home with Jayla." She said, Phil smiled at her. "That's good." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"What about you?" she asked him. "Oh not much, I have a date tonight." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Oh, anyone I know?" she asked. "Yeah Velvet." Phil said, Nikki smiled.

"That's great Phil." She said, Phil smiled at her. "You gonna be out there for the contract signing?" Phil asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah Dean's got a bug up his ass about it. He doesn't think I should go out there because I am tired. He's such a fucker." Nikki said, Phil laughed. "He's just concerned about you." Phil said.

"Whatever." She said. At that moment Dean walked up and rolled his eyes seeing Nikki with Phil. 'Of course she's with him' he thought bitterly. He walked over to her. "Its time." He said, Nikki nodded. She got up and headed to gorilla. Dean looked at her as they waited to be introduced.

"You still pissed at me?" Dean asked. "Yep." Nikki said, their music hit and Dean sighed. He took Nikki's hand and they made their way out to the ring for the signing.

**ON AIR**

_Dean and Randy sat at the table for the contract signing. "This signing is for the U.S Championship match at Summer Slam." Jerry said. "Dean Ambrose is going up against Randy Orton." He said, the crowd cheered when Randy's name was said. _

_"You will each have a moment to say your piece to one another." Jerry said. "Randy you can go first." Jerry said. Randy smirked and grabbed the microphone and looked at Dean across the table. "I have been here for nearly 12 years now. In that time I have taken on a lot of opponents. Some of the best in the world." He said. _

_"And now here I sit across from you." Randy said. "You are nothing to me…..You are scum on a bottom of a shoe." Randy said. "First you attack me over and over again." He said. _

_"Then you go and somehow brainwash my sister into being with you." Randy said, Dean laughed when he said that. "But come Summer Slam, I will take everything from you, your title, your winning streak and eventually my sister will come back to me." Randy said, he laid the microphone down and looked at Dean with a smirk on his face. "Randy you say you've faced the best in the world in this business, but you know what, all of them, I have decimated in this ring. Left them laying on their backs in pain." Dean said. _

_"You call me scum?" he asked him Randy nodded. "Your sister doesn't think I am scum, in fact I think she thinks very highly of me, in more ways then one." He said smirking, Randy growled he didn't like it at all. "Come Summer Slam, I will still be the United States Champion and at the end of the night I will be taking my title and my girl home to celebrate in ways you don't even want to imagine." He said, he could tell Randy was getting angrier. _

_Nikki walked behind Dean and smiled at her brother. "He's right you know, come Summer Slam, Dean will be the champion and he will get me but you will go home a broken mess of a man." Nikki said. Randy sighed. "And after tonight when I win the battle royal for the number one contendership for the Divas Championship. The Shield will all leave LA as champions. I guarantee it." She said looking directly at Kaitlin. Dean took the microphone again. "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD." He said, their music hit and they left the ring together. _

Nikki got backstage and she went and changed for the battle royal match she had coming up. She changed into her Black Leather Pants with Chain Accents, her Black Cropped Reversible Hoodie and her Black Nike Shoes. Once she was dressed she stretched and made sure she was all ready and she made her way to the gorilla.

"You want me to come out with you?" Dean asked. "Yeah I think its what people will expect." She said, Dean smiled. He was so proud of his girl, tonight she would become the number one contender and prove that she is just as good as anyone else.

**ON AIR**

_Nikki made her way down to the ring with Dean beside her it was going to be one hell of a match. It would be Cameron, Naomi, Brie, Nicole, Natalya, AJ, Aksana, Alicia and Nikki against one another. _

_Dean kissed Nikki and smiled as the match began. It was all out war from the bell, the girls went at one another like there was no tomorrow. _

_Nikki went right at Natalya and she wrestled with her trying to get her out of the ring, the Bella's helped and they eliminated Natalya. _

_While she was gone Alicia managed to eliminate Aksana on the other side of the ring. Cameron and Naomi squared off against Nicole and Brie and they went at it, Nikki just rested in the ropes watching them fight one another. _

_Naomi and Cameron grabbed Brie and hurled her out of the ring making her get eliminated, they set their eyes on Nicole but Nikki came to the rescue and nailed Naomi with an RKO, she got up and threw Naomi over the ropes and to the floor. _

_Cameron looked at her and got up in her face but Nikki nailed her with an RKO and AJ and Nicole got rid of her, as Nicole and AJ were celebrating getting rid of Cameron Nikki came up behind them and threw them over the top rope eliminating them and making her the new number one contender. _

_Dean got into the ring as Nikki's music hit and Nikki jumped up into his arms. Kaitlin let them celebrate before sliding into the ring and lining up for the spear, Dean got in front of her making her stop, Kaitlin glared at him and slapped him. _

_That's when Nikki went crazy she tackled Kaitlin and started smashing her head into the canvas, she dragged her over to the ropes and hung her on it. Randy came out at that moment and Nikki stared at him and blew him a kiss as she hit the Second rope DDT on Kaitlin. _

_Dean smiled and clapped his hands as Nikki set up for the RKO. Kaitlin got to her feet but Randy came out of no where and slid into the ring and nailed the RKO on Nikki herself leaving her laying there flat on her back as RAW went to commercial. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki sat in the trainers room with an icepack on her head, her head was ringing from the RKO Randy delivered her, and she had no idea that was meant to happen. Dean paced in front of her. "Is she going to be okay?" Dean asked Dr. Chris. He nodded.

"She should be fine, just ice your head and take some Tylenol and get some rest." He said, Nikki sighed. "Thanks doc." Nikki said.

"No worries, just come see me before your next show." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and walked off with Dean. "I could kill your brother. That was NOT meant to happen, what the hell is his deal?" he asked rambling on.

"I mean he could have seriously hurt you I mean you could have landed wrong and injured you more, not to mention you're a chick. You're not used to that kinda impact." Dean said. Nikki walked into the locker room.

Nikki went into the bathroom and changed into her sweats she wore to the arena. She packed her bag and headed back to the main room. Dean was still pacing around the floor. "Can we go now?" she asked, Dean sighed.

"Yeah lets get you back to the hotel." Dean said, he took Nikki's hand and they left the arena and they got into the rental car and Dean drove them to the hotel. They got there and they headed up to their room, they walked in and Nikki went right to the bathroom to take some Tylenol.

Dean went and dismissed Meghan for the night. He checked on Jayla, she was fine and fast asleep. He smiled and left her alone and went to the bedroom, he changed into some sweats and he sat on the bed. Nikki walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"Is Jayla asleep?" she asked, Dean nodded. "Yeah she is." Dean said. "I'm gonna go get us some food and some ice for your head and we can chill out in here for the night." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. Dean left the room and headed downstairs. He got some food for Nikki and himself and then got some ice.

He was on his way back to the room when he saw Randy and Natalie going to their room. He went over to him. "What the fuck is your problem Orton?" he asked, Randy looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nikki, and the RKO you gave her tonight." Dean said, Randy sighed. "I thought it'd look good." He said, Dean shook his head. "Yeah well thanks to you she has a big ass headache." Dean said, Randy sighed. "I'm sorry but I did what I had to do." He said.

"Yeah well you're an asshole, how could you do that to your sister…..What has she ever done to you?" he asked him. "She left me!" Randy said, Dean frowned. "What?" Dean asked. "You came into her life and she left me for you!" Randy said, Dean shook his head.

"You're a fucking psycho. Why don't you try being happy for her instead of a jealous prick." Dean snapped as he walked off Nikki's brother was a total psycho. He got back to the room and saw Nikki on the bed.

"Here baby I got some food. He said. Nikki sat up and she and Dean sat down together and had some food together. "I ran into your brother." Dean said, Nikki sighed.

"What did he have to say for himself?" Nikki asked. "That he's pissed that I stole you from him." Dean said, Nikki frowned. "This shit again? He is such a moron." Nikki said.

"He needs to get over it, I am living my life and I am happy." Nikki said. "I didn't get all jealous when he married Sam and he left me. He's a ass." Nikki said. "Yeah I know baby, but you need to ignore him." Dean said. "Yeah I know. But he needs to get over it." She said, Dean agreed. They finished dinner and they laid on the bed and Nikki iced her head. It was still throbbing. Dean just sat there and rubbed her temples.

"Get some sleep baby, we can head home tomorrow." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She was glad to get home, she just wanted to relax with Dean and Jayla and finish sorting out the house. She also needed to hit the gym as well but that could wait. She just wanted to stay at home with Dean and Jayla. Maybe have dinner with Roman, Mickie, Seth and Meghan. She knew she would have to deal with Randy as well, but she really didn't want to deal with him right now.

Right now it was about her and Dean.

**NIGHTS LATER**

Nikki looked over at Dean as she did her hair and makeup for the night. Tonight she and Dean had invited Roman, Mickie, Seth and Meghan over for dinner. "You look really nice tonight babe." Nikki said. Dean smiled. "Thanks." He said, Nikki smiled. She finished her hair and makeup and went into the bedroom and she got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Black M-Slit Maxi Skirt, her Black Lace Sleeve High-Low Top, her Leather-Lined Spike Gladiator Heels, her Free Spirit Horn Necklace, her Inverted Triangle Dangle Earrings and her Edgy Chevron Cuff Bracelet. Once she was ready she went into the kitchen to check on the veggies that were warming in the oven. Once she made sure they were okay Nikki went and set the table for dinner.

As she was finishing up the doorbell rang. She smiled and answered it and let the two couples in. "Come in." she said. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. "yeah sure, a beer would be good." Roman said.

"Yeah the same." Seth said, Nikki smiled and grabbed two bottles of beer and handed them to the boys. "Girls?" she asked them. "Wine please" Meghan said, "Mickie?" Nikki asked. "Wine please." She said, Nikki smiled and poured them all a glass of wine and she took a bottle of beer out to Dean while he grilled up the pork tenderloin.

They went outside and sat down together. "This place is looking good." Mickie said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah we still have a lot to do but its getting there." She said. Meghan and Mickie smiled and nodded.

"Well what you've done so far its really good." Meghan said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks we just wanted to get a few rooms done, like the kitchen, bedroom and Jayla's room." She said. "What else is there to do?" Mickie asked. "A lot. I mean I have the lounge room to do the spare rooms, outside, the bathrooms, a lot to do but we will get them done in time." She said, they smiled.

"Dinners served baby." Dean said, Nikki smiled. They went inside and sat down at the table and had some dinner. They had Barbecued Pork Tenderloin and Grilled Vegetables. "I propose a toast to friends." Dean said, they all smiled and raised their drinks.

"Dig in." Dean said, they smiled and started eating. "So Nikki, are you excited for Nate and Madison's wedding?" Mickie asked, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah that's in a few weeks. I am excited for it. I can't believe that Nathan is getting married. I never thought he would." Nikki said. "Yeah its weird." Mickie said. "Are you in the bridal party?" Mickie asked. "Nope. She decided on a family bridal party, so her sisters and cousins." She said. "Are you pissed about that?" Seth asked.

Nikki shook her head. "No. I don't mind, this way I get to chose what I want to wear." Nikki said. "I still have to go shopping at some point and find a nice dress." She said. "Well you can go when we're on the road for RAW." Dean suggested Nikki nodded.

"Do you have a nice suit?" she asked. "Nah. I'll rent one." Dean said. "No, you can buy one." Nikki said, Dean laughed.

"Fine." He said, Nikki smiled. "We can head out tomorrow or something." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled at him. She was excited for Nathan and Madison's wedding, she couldn't wait to see her brother marry Madison, they were so in love and they were so sweet together.

"Are you enjoying wrestling?" Meghan asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am. I love it." Nikki said. "Its tough and gruelling but I am having a great time right now. I mean Dean keeps telling me to take it easy." She said. "But Nikki being Nikki doesn't listen to a word I have to say." Dean said, Nikki stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Enough about me how are you enjoying being on the road?" Nikki asked the girls. "Well I love it, but I guess its because I am with Seth a lot of the time." Meghan said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah and you're doing a great job at being Jayla's nanny. I know I said I would be around a lot more but things just progressed." She said. "Its fine, I love spending time with her, she's an amazing kid." Meghan said, Nikki smiled. "Where's the baby girl?" Mickie asked, Nikki smiled.

"Amy is watching her," she said. "You two still not happy?" Mickie asked, Nikki shrugged. "It'll be okay eventually I mean she is still annoying sometimes but I understand why she's so pissed off at me." Nikki said. "I kept Jayla from Dean for a long time." She said. They nodded.

They finished dinner and they had a few drinks before the two couples headed home. Nikki meanwhile cleaned up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She then wiped down the counters and the table.

Dean came in and smiled at her and held her by her hips from behind. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, Nikki smiled. "Baby….I'm trying to wash these glasses." She said as she grabbed the edge of the sink. "I don't care, I want you right now." He said, Nikki turned her head and looked at him. "How bad?" she asked.

"So bad, right now I want you." He said, Nikki moaned as he sucked on her neck. "Come on baby you know you want me too." Dean said, Nikki bit her lip. "Of course I do." She said. He smiled and turned her head and kissed her deeply.

Nikki broke the kiss and she spun them around so Dean was against he counter, she dropped down and she undid his pants and pulled them down releasing his hard member, she licked her lips and slowly took his cock into his mouth and started sucking away, Dean moaned as he looked down and saw his cock disappearing into Nikki's mouth, the sight was unbelievable.

He had to have her and he had to have her right now. "Up baby." He said, Nikki pulled away from Dean's cock and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her and hoisted her up onto the centre island.

He hiked her skirt up and smiled seeing her lace black panties. He leaned down and kissed her and pulled her panties off he loved seeing her naked from the waist down with her high heels. She looked so delicious.

Her chest going up and down as she breathed heavily. He spread her legs and bent down and licked at her centre. Nikki leaned back onto the counter as he started licking and sucking at her clit, making her moan loudly.

He dove his tongue deep inside her tasting her essence, she tasted so good to him and she always did she was so sweet and tasty. Nikki bit her lip as Dean kept on loving at her centre, her breathing was coming out in pants as he drove her crazy with his talented tongue.

"Dean….." She moaned, Dean ignored her and continued licking and sucking at her. He stood up and pulled his pants down and kicked them to the side, he pulled Nikki to the edge of the counter and he lined himself up with her folds and pushed inside of her all the way.

Nikki let out a loud long moan as she felt Dean inside of her, words couldn't describe how good he felt inside of her, it was like he fit her completely. Nikki rested her feet flat on Dean's chest as he started moving in and out of her at a slow pace, Nikki was moaning and groaning as Dean continued to push his length in and out of her, he leaned down and kissed her hard.

"You feel so good baby." He said, Nikki looked into his eyes. "Fuck me Dean." She moaned, Dean smirked and kissed her again. He picked up his pace and started slamming into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her ass as he fucked her nice and hard, the way she wanted to be taken.

It wasn't often that she was in this kind of mood for sex, but Dean wasn't going to deny her anything, he loved her and he wanted to give her what she craved and what she needed.

He leaned back down and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, Nikki arched her back and Dean knew she was so close, she did that every time she was close to climax. "Cum for me baby I wanna see you cum." Dean whispered, Nikki moaned as she looked at Dean and that was all it took, she came screaming out Dean's name in the process.

Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he saw Nikki climax for him. He wasn't far behind, he closed his eyes and let out a guttural moan and came hard filling Nikki up with his seed.

He slumped on top of her and kissed her lazily as they tried to get their breathing under control. Dean smiled at her. "That's the kitchen christened." He said, Nikki laughed lightly.

"MMM that was good." She said dreamily, Dean laughed at her and kissed her, he pulled out of her and pulled her to him and carried her to the bedroom to start round two.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	26. Nikki's Big Night

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**MONDAY**

"So are you excited for a weeks time?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled. "Definitely. I still don't know what the outcome will be." Nikki said. "They have to let you win surely." He said, Nikki laughed. "Maybe, I don't know." She said. "You will win baby just like all of us." Dean said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "I love that you believe in me." She said. "Well of course I do." He said, Nikki smiled. "So after Summer Slam we need to head back to St. Louis for Nathan's wedding." She said. "Yeah that'll be fun." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I still can't believe that he is getting married" she said. "You sound a little jealous." Dean said, Nikki looked at him. "I am a little. I mean I really thought by this time in my life that I would be married with more than one kid." She said, Dean sighed.

He took her hand in his own. "It'll happen for us baby. I am sure." He said, Nikki smiled. "You really think so?" she asked. "Yeah definitely." He said, Nikki smiled. "We have plenty of time baby, we're still young." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "Yeah we are." Nikki said. "You should get ready soon babe, the segment is first." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled and went into the bathroom and got dressed for the segment. She dressed in her Affliction Jeggin Cord A Rhinestuds Bell Jeans, her Black Affliction Candie Tank and her Black and Pink 2 Lips Too Too Thrust Platform High Heels. Once she was dressed hse went to hair and makeup and sat down. Velvet and Mickie worked on her and they made her look beautiful. Once she was done she went and met up with Dean, Seth and Roman and they headed to gorilla.

**ON AIR**

_Chris Jericho was in the ring for the Highlight Reel. "My guests this evening are the most aggressive and dominating group in recent WWE History. They have taken out many superstars in the locker room, I have been one of them. Please welcome Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Nikki Orton!" Chris said, the Shield music hit and they made their way out to the ring, this time down the ramp. They got into the ring and they all took a microphone and sat down on the stools. "Thanks for being on the show tonight." Chris said, he went over to Nikki and kissed the back of her hand. Dean got up. "Hands to yourself." He said, Chris backed away. "OK no harm no foul." He said. _

_"Lets get onto the show." He said. "Lets take a look at what you have accomplished since being in the WWE." Chris said, they looked up at the Titantron and they looked at all the havoc they had caused throughout their time there. "Great work guys." Chris said, they smirked. "Lets get into what's been going on recently between you four and Randy Orton, CM Punk the Miz and Kaitlin." He said. "Why the feud with them?" he asked, Dean sighed. "For the record we didn't start this feud, they started this." Dean said. "Randy got his panties in a bunch about me and Nikki and he escalated it to involve Roman, Seth, Nikki, Miz, Punk and Kaitlin." He said. "So blame them not us." He said. "Speaking of Nikki can I ask why you chose to be with her of all people?" Chris asked. _

_"Is it because she's an Orton and you knew it would get under Randy's skin?" Chris asked. "No!" Dean exclaimed. "I saw Nikki and I liked her bottom line I like her." He said. "I didn't even know she was an Orton until much further into our relationship." He said, Chris nodded. "OK then Nikki." He said looking at her. "Why Dean? Why the shield?" he asked. Nikki took the microphone. "Look at him." She said. "He's a hot man and he's funny and sarcastic and he is talented." Nikki said. "He treated me like a woman, not Randy Orton's little sister and for once I was an independent woman." She said. "I don't care what Dean has done in the past. He has his reasons for things." She said. "I support him." Nikki said. Dean smiled at him. "So why bring Kaitlin into this?" Chris asked, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Kaitlin pulled herself into this." Nikki snapped. _

_"She just had to go and butt her ugly face into my business into the Shield's business. We were fine until she came along." She said. "She had no right to butt into our affairs, what we do to others is no ones business and come Sunday she will learn not to mess with me in the future." She snapped. Chris nodded. At that time Randy's music hit and he came out along with Punk, Mike and Kaitlin. They walked down to the ring and got in. Staring hard at the shield. "You think you're so special don't you?" Kaitlin asked Nikki. "I don't care about what you were doing I just wanted to show that you're nothing to me. I am the Divas Champion and come Sunday I will STILL be the Divas Champion." She said. "And you really think Dean cares about you?" Kaitlin asked her. _

_"You're just an easy lay to him and he's using you to get his way around here. You've fallen right into his trap, you've helped him win matches, hell he has even turned you against your brother." Kaitlin said, Nikki looked around and Dean looked at her. "She's lying baby." He said, Nikki shook her head. "You know what Kaitlin…..I don't care what you think of me. You can call me a skank, a hoe, anything you like but come Sunday everyone will have a new name for me. Divas Champion!" she shouted. She looked at Kaitlin and smirked. Kaitlin growled and slapped Nikki hard, Nikki looked at her and tacked her to the floor she slammed her head into the mat and ripped at her hair smashing her head into the canvas. The guys got out of the ring and Nikki stood up as Kaitlin laid on the floor. _

_She threw the stools out of the ring and shouted at Kaitlin to stand up. She grabbed Kaitlin by her hair and went to hurl her right into the Jeritron but Randy got into the ring and looked at her. Nikki looked at him and then slammed Kaitlin down with an RKO. _

_"Enough!" Randy snapped. "You have got to stop." Randy told his sister. "Look at yourself. You're acting like a complete psycho." He said. "This isn't you Nikki." He said pleading with her. _

_"No Randy this is me, the new and improved me." She said. "You're my brother and I will always love you but my place isn't by your side, its by theirs." She said looking at Dean, Seth and Roman who were watching interested. Randy shook his head. "I don't want to do this. Don't make me." Randy said. _

_"Bring it on." Nikki told him, she threw her microphone and then walked closer to Randy and kicked him in his jewels. Randy fell to his knees and Nikki slid out of the ring. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. _

_"BELIVE IN THE SHIELD!" He shouted their music hit and the segment was over. They all knew Summer Slam was going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, that's for sure. _

**SUMMERSLAM**

Nikki smiled as she watched Jayla play on the floor of the locker room. She and Dean had agreed to have Jayla come to this event because Nikki wanted her there if she was to win the DIVAS title tonight. She still wasn't sure if she was going to win or not she was waiting on Natalie to come and tell her what the board had decided on. "You look nervous." Dean said, Nikki laughed. "I am nervous." She said, Dean smiled. "You'll be fine, Natalie will be in here soon to tell you what's going to happen and then you can get ready for the boys match." He said Nikki nodded. She would be the valet for Seth and Roman's match against Mike and Phil and then she would have her match and then she would be the valet for Dean's match against Randy.

They heard a knock and Nikki jumped. Dean laughed at her and opened the door. Natalie walked in and smiled at her. "SO?" Nikki asked. "They want you two to go at it and who ever wins, wins." She said.

"So there's no set winner?" she asked. "Nope. Its up to you two to put all your effort in and get the title." Natalie said, Nikki sighed. This was going to be one hell of a night. "Okay then that sounds fair, what about the boys and Dean?" she asked. "All winning." Natalie said.

"Which means I have to win or I will look like a complete ass." She said. "No you won't." Dean said. "Look at me baby." He said. "You have this, all week we have been training, you've learned mine, Seth's and Roman's finishers, you have this." He said. Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said. She was ready for it.

"The boys are up soon so if you're going out there with them you should get ready." Natalie said, Nikki nodded. She had already gone and gotten her hair and makeup done so she just had to get dressed.

She went into the bathroom and got dressed. She dressed in her Black Black Studded Sides Mid-Calf Leggings, her White Netted Draped Back Top, her Black Rhinestone Satin Fabric Slingback Peep Toe Heels, her Silver High Polished Metal Rhinestone Decor Spinning Medallion Necklace, her Silver Multi Rhinestone Chain Bracelet and her Black Plastic LA Dangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she walked out and Dean whistled at her Nikki laughed at him. "OK the boys are up." Dean said, Nikki smiled. They went out to gorilla and waited.

**ON AIR**

_Mike and Phil made their entrances and then Seth and Roman came through the crowd, Nikki came down the ramp. Seth and Roman handed her their tag titles and she patted them on the back. The bell rang and it was time to get this battle underway. _

_Roman started the match off against Mike. Roman went over to Mike and kicked him in the gut before hitting him in the forehead with two big fist punches leading him into the corner. While in the corner Roman gave Mike a few shoulder tackles to the midsection. _

_Mike reversed it and put Roman into the corner and he kicked him a few times in the stomach. He tried to whip him into the oposite corner but Roman reversed it and nailed Mike with a big clothesline. He let out his primal scream and pinned Mike but only got a two count. _

_Nikki clapped from the sidelines Roman was looking good in the ring. Roman dragged him over to the corner and hit him a few times in the face, the ref pulled him off and that's when Seth took the chance to slap Mike in the face a few times as well. _

_Roman tagged Seth in, he jumped into the ring and he kicked him a few times before tagging Roman back into the match. Roman took him to the centre of the ring and put him in a chin lock, Mike managed to get out of it with a neck breaker and he crawled his way over to Phil and tagged him in. _

_Phil came in all fired up, hitting all his moves, his kicks and clotheslines and he planted Roman for his elbow, he was climbing up the ropes when Nikki got up on the apron. _

_Phil looked at her unsure of what she was doing. He got down and went over to her. "What are you doing?" he asked her. Nikki just smirked at her and Phil looked around the crowd as they started chanting GTS. Nikki looked at them and shook her head. _

_She didn't want to go to sleep. Phil grabbed her by her hand as she tried to leave and this was the part that Dean wasn't so keen on. Phil grabbed her and kissed her hard before letting her go. Nikki looked at him and slapped him hard across the face. _

_With Phil being distracted it gave Seth and Roman a chance to regain their composure and Seth nailed Phil with a kick to the back of the head. He pinned him but only got a two count. Nikki walked around the ring, looking disgusted from the kiss. _

_Mike and Phil came at both men but they got all tangled up and bumped into one another knocking Mike out of the ring. Mike came back in and he and Phil nearly ran into one another again but Mike pushed him into a Roman Reigns spear. _

_Seth came at Mike and he threw him out of the ring, he went over to Phil and gave him his signature stomp to the back of the head and he covered him for the three count and the victory. "Here are your winners and still WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Justin announced, Nikki smiled and got into the ring and handed them their titles. Phil got back into the ring wanting to make a sneak attack but Nikki saw him and she signalled the boys. _

_They beat on him a while before grabbing him. "I want him!" Nikki shouted, they smirked and pulled him over to her, Nikki slapped him hard in the face. _

_"That's for putting your nasty lips on me." She said "This…..This is for fun." She added as she dropped Phil with an RKO. The shield music hit and they celebrated in the ring for a while before heading backstage. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki ran back to the locker room, she had to get changed for her match with Kaitlin.

She changed out of her clothes and into her Black Metallic Stretch Shorts, her Black Wrap Around Hooded Halter Top, her Black Metallic Thigh Wraps and her Black Crinkle Faux Leather Boots. Once she was dressed she stretched for her match and warmed up before heading to the gorilla. Dean looked at her.

"You can do this." He said, "I'll be there the entire time." He said, Nikki took a deep breath and nodded. She looked over and saw Randy and he was just encouraging Kaitlin. She sighed, her brother had been so cold and distant with her recently and it broke her heart.

She shook her head and focussed back on the match. She wanted to win this so badly, to prove to Randy that she could do this.

**ON AIR**

_Kaitlin made her entrance and they showed a recap of what had happened between herself and Nikki. Nikki's music hit and she came out with Dean by her side. _

**Save your breath No need to tell me you're my friend I'm not gonna fall for that again. This human heart How many times can it be torn? Before a superhero is born.**

_Her music played, she and Dean stood at the top of the stage before walking down the ramp, Dean's arm thrown over her shoulder. _

**This angel has lost her wings I'm building a monster Beneath all the scars you will see I'm building a monster****.**

_Her music continued playing as she got into the ring and got up in the corner and raised her fist in the air, the crowd booed her loudly. _

_"Introducing the challenger from St. Louis Missouri, being accompanied by Dean Ambrose, Nikki Orton!" Lillian announced her, Nikki smiled at Dean and kissed him quickly before looking right into Kaitlin's eyes._

_The ref held up the title and handed it off before warning the girls and ringing the bell to start the match. _

_They circled one another in the ring before coming face to face, Nikki smirked at her and blew her a kiss. _

_Kaitlin growled and elbowed her in the face before grabbing her hair and slamming her onto the mat. _

_Kaitlin went over to Nikki and started hitting her in the back of her head over and over again. _

_The ref grabbed her and pulled her off. Nikki escaped out of the ring but Kaitlin followed and threw her onto the Spanish Announcers desk. _

_Nikki groaned in pain as she laid amongst the chairs. Kaitlin went over to her and grabbed her by her hair and threw her back into the ring. _

_She climbed into the ring and continued hitting Nikki in the back of her head. _

_Nikki crawled back out of the ring and Kaitlin followed her once again, she pushed Kaitlin off of her and then ran away to the other side of the ring, she got up on the apron and as Kaitlin ran after her she nailed her with a drop kick. _

_Nikki sat on the apron regaining her composure, Dean came over to her. _

_"Get on her!" he told her, Nikki smiled as Kaitlin laid on the floor in pain. _

_Nikki grabbed her and rolled her into the ring and covered her but only got a two count. _

_She growled and slammed the mat in frustration. She went over to Kaitlin and put her in a headlock, Kaitlin fought out of it and threw Nikki into the corner hard._

_Nikki slumped there and Kaitlin ran at her for the spear but Nikki jumped up and Kaitlin went right into the second turnbuckle hard. _

_Kaitlin pulled herself up but Nikki gave her a drop toe hold and laid her out on the mat. _

_She then smiled and grabbed her leg and locked her into it giving her the STF. _

_The crowd went nuts wondering how Nikki knew that move. _

_She laughed as she wrenched Kaitlin's head back. She screamed at her to tap out. _

_Nikki synched it in hard Kaitlin tried to get to the ropes but she couldn't she was out of it, she had to tap. _

_Nikki let her go as the bell rang, she sat on her knees in the ring in shock as her music hit. _

_"Your winner and new WWE Diva's Champion…..Nikki Orton!" Lillian announced. _

_Dean grabbed the title and slid into the ring and went over to his girl and hugged her, Nikki pulled back and looked at him. _

_"I won?" she asked._

_"You won baby." He said, Nikki smiled. Dean pulled her up to her feet and Nikki looked at the title as tears fell from her eyes. _

_She then ran at Dean and jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. _

_That wasn't acting this was real emotion pouring out of her._

_Dean put her back on the floor as Seth and Roman came out to the ring and lifted her up onto their shoulders. _

_Nikki couldn't believe it, she was he DIVAS Champion! Nikki looked at Dean and smiled. _

_"I wanna see Jayla." She said, Dean smiled. "Now out here?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. _

_Roman smiled and headed back and he brought out Jayla and got her into the ring, Nikki handed Dean her title and then went over to Roman and took Jayla into her arms and held her tight. _

_"MOMMY DID IT!" she screamed, Jayla smiled at her mom and they got out of the ring and headed to the back. _

They got backstage and everyone was there, the girls hugged her tight and John hugged her and spun her around, Phil hugged her and kissed her forehead and Nikki looked at her brother. He smiled and went over to her and hugged her tight.

"I am so proud of you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks Ran, thankyou so much." She said. Randy smiled. "Celebrating tonight." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Definitely." She said, they had to get through Dean's match but then they could celebrate, all Nikki really wanted to do was go back to the hotel and celebrate with Dean and Jayla, her man and her baby.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	27. A Wedding & A Surprise

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**A WEEK LATER**

Tonight was the night of Nathan and Madison's wedding. Nikki was excited for her brother she couldn't wait to witness him marrying her friend.

Nikki was currently running around the hotel suite they were staying in trying to herself and Jayla ready. Dean was in the shower getting himself ready for the night. Nikki finally picked Jayla up and put her on her hip. "Mama." Jayla said. "What baby?" she asked.

"Yum Yum." She said, Nikki sighed, Jayla was hungry and she ought to be it was dinner time. She quickly made Jayla a quick snack, she could have something else at the wedding ceremony. Once she was done eating, Nikki cleaned her face and got her dressed for the wedding.

She dressed her in her White Rumba Tights, her Black, White and Silver Princess Faith Bubble Tiered Dress, her White Cardigan and her Black Mary Jane Shoes.

Once she was dressed Nikki put her in her swing to lay there for a while. Nikki sat down with a mirror in front of her and did her makeup. She had already done her hair, she was leaving it down in waves for the night.

She did her makeup, she had a light pink eye and a red lip. Once she was done Dean was out of the shower and dressed in his Black Three Button Suit Of Calvin Klein, he also had on a Red Silk Tie.

Nikki smiled at him, he looked so handsome tonight, Nikki had never seen him in a suit and he looked great, she smiled and kissed him quickly before getting ready herself.

She dressed in her Red Floor Length V-Neck Dress Bead Embellished Back, Sheer Back Panel, her Black and Red Christian Louboutin Lady Peep Sling Back Pumps, her Sterling Silver Onyx & Diamond Accent Teardrop Pendant, her Sterling Silver Diamond & Onyx Teardrop Earrings, her Silver Plate Onyx Bangle Bracelet and her Sterling Silver Onyx & Mother-of-Pearl Ring.

She grabbed her Black Lace Ruffled Wrap and threw it over herself and grabbed her Black Glitter Embroidered Minaudier Case Clutch and she looked at Dean.

"Lets go." She said, Dean nodded, luckily for them the wedding was happening in the hotel they were staying at so it was all good. Dean carried Jayla and they went down to the little courtyard where the wedding ceremony was happening.

Nikki smiled when she saw all her old school friends and her other family members. She looked and saw Sam and was shocked she was there.

She went over to her and hugged her. "You look great Nikki." She said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks you too." Nikki said, Sam was in a nice floor length lilac dress. "I didn't think you'd be coming" Nikki said.

"Yeah I didn't think I would get invited but I did." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They looked over at the entrance and saw Natalie.

Sam sighed. "That's his new girl right?" Sam asked, Nikki nodded. "Yep, that's Natalie." She said, Sam sighed. "Is he happy?" Sam asked Nikki. Nikki nodded.

"I think so yes." She said, Sam nodded. "I'm going to take my seat now." Sam said and walked off. "When's the ceremony meant to start?" Dean asked, he wasn't a big fan of fancy parties.

Nikki looked at him. "Would you at least pretend to be happy to be here…This is my brother's wedding Dean." She said. "I know sorry…..I just feel uncomfortable here." Dean said, Nikki nodded.

"Its fine." She said. "But try to have fun, I am and I haven't been feeling well today." She said, Dean frowned. "You sick?" he asked. "No, I don't know. I just feel blah today for some reason maybe I just need some rest." She said, Dean nodded.

"Probably." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Hey pumpkin." They heard, Nikki turned and smiled seeing her parent's. "Hey mom, dad." She said hugging them. "You look beautiful." Elaine commented. Nikki smiled.

"Thanks ma, so do you." She said, Elaine smiled. "I think the ceremony will be starting soon." Elaine said looking at her watch. "Good. Someone is grumpy and needs food." Nikki said.

"Oh you didn't feed Jayla?" Elaine asked. "She's talking about me." Dean said smiling. Elaine and Bob laughed. "Sis!" they heard, Nikki turned and saw Randy.

He gestured her over and Nikki went over to him. "Hey Ran." She said. "Hey you look nice." He said, he kissed her on the cheek and Nikki smiled.

"So what's up?" Nikki asked. "Nate needs you apparently." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay." She said, she waved goodbye and left. Randy took her up to the boys room and she walked in, she smiled at Nate's friends and went to her brother. "Hey Nate, what's up" she asked.

"I am freaking out." He said, Nikki nodded. "Why?" she asked. "I am so scared right now." Nathan said. "Is she really ready for this?" Nathan asked, Nikki sighed.

"Yes, she loves you." Nikki said. "She loves you so much Nate. She wants to marry you and start a life with you, have kids with you and have a long future with you." She said, Nathan smiled.

"OK I am all calm now." She said, Nikki smiled. "You can do this." She said, she hugged Nathan and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you out there." Nikki said, Nathan smiled and nodded. Nikki left the room and Nathan's friend's looked at him. "Nikki is looking hot." Matt said. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"She's taken." He said. "Now lets go get me married." He said, they headed downstairs and the ceremony began.

Nikki sat in a chair beside Dean and Jayla and watched as her brother and close friend married one another. It was so touching and beautiful.

She wiped her eyes and Dean laughed at her lightly. He took her hand in his own and smiled at her, Nikki smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nathan and Madison Orton!" the minister said, they kissed one another and turned to face their friends and family. Everyone stood up and clapped for them. They were all so happy for them they really were. Now that the formal stuff was out of the way it was now time to head inside to the ball room for the sit down buffet and the reception.

It was party time.

Nikki along with Dean and Jayla headed into the ball room for the reception. They walked in and Nikki smiled the room looked beautiful. The colours were Black and Silver. It looked amazing. They walked around and found their table was with Randy, Natalie, John, Nicole, Matt (Nate's friend) and Sophie (Madison's friend).

They sat down and Nikki put Jayla in the highchair they had there. Nikki sipped on her champagne and talked quietly with Dean. "The ceremony was beautiful don't you think?" Nikki asked him.

"Yeah I guess." He said, Nikki sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. I am just not big on weddings." He said, Nikki looked at him. "That doesn't mean that we won't get married." Dean said. Nikki smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" the DJ asked everyone looked at him. "Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Orton!" he announced Nathan and Madison walked in and everyone clapped and cheered with them. They went to the dance floor and had their first dance. They danced to 'Unchained Melody'. Nikki smiled as she watched them, they were so sweet together.

The food was served and they went up and got some food for themselves and for Jayla. Nikki picked at her food, her stomach wasn't settled yet. She sat there and fed Jayla her pasta. Jayla seemed to like it a lot. "Not hungry sis?" Randy asked her, Nikki smiled. "I haven't been feeling well today." She said. "Oh are you OK?" Randy asked.

"I will be." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. Nikki finished feeding Jayla and smiled at her. "Mama." She said, Nikki smiled and picked her up out of the highchair and held her as she rocked to the music that was playing.

"Why don't you dance with her?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled and nodded. They went to the dance floor and danced to 'My Life Would Suck Without You'. Nikki held Jayla as the music played and she sang to her. "I guess this means your sorry, you're standing at my door, Guess this means you take back all you said before. Like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back but here you are again." She sang to her. "You've got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you." She sang to her.

Dean just watched with a smile. "You should get out there with them." Randy said, Dean frowned. "I'm not much of a dancer." He said. "Just be there for her." Randy said, Dean nodded and made his way over to his girls and danced with them. The song ended and Elaine came over.

"We're heading home now baby, your dad has a headache." Elaine said, Nikki nodded. "Time to hand over the child." Elaine said. Nikki smiled at her and kissed Jayla and handed her over. "Be good." She said and Bob and Elaine walked off. "Dance with me?" Nikki asked. It wasn't a love song. Dean smiled.

"OK, only for you." Dean said, Nikki smiled and kissed him as they danced to the music that was playing. Dean smirked as a new song came on, it was his and Nikki's song, it was 'Addicted' by Saving Abel. Nikki rolled her eyes. "You love it admit it." Dean said as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, Nikki moaned into the kiss as their song played. Dean leaned into her ear and sang the song.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do when you're going down on me in between the sheets." He sang.

Nikki laughed at him, he was such a horny man sometimes. They danced to the song and Randy came up to them. "Its time for our song." He said, as a surprise he and Nikki had decided to sing for their brother and his bride, they didn't have the best voices but it was the thought that counted. "This is for Nathan and Madison." Randy said, he looked at Nikki.

"You ready?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. She didn't think this was going to go well, but they wanted to do something for their brother. "When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind." Nikki sang.

"He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it." Randy sang, everyone was smiling at them.

"And my mama swore she would never let herself forget." Nikki said. "And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist." Randy sang.

Nathan smiled at them. This was so awesome of them to do. "But darling you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception," they sang together.

"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts." Nikki sang. "But we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face." Randy sang.

"I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable…..Distance." Randy sang. "Up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness." Nikki said.

"Because none of it was ever worth the risk." They sang together. "You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception," they sang together.

"I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't, let go of what you've done to me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up…Leave me with some kinda proof its not a dream." They sang.

"You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception," they sang together.

"And I'm on my way to believing." They sang to end the song. Everyone applauded and Nathan and Madison hugged them both, they were so happy with what they had done.

Nikki went over to Dean and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "One last dance then we can go?" Nikki asked, Dean smirked and nodded.

At that moment G6 came on and Dean and Nikki laughed and started dancing like they were in a club.

They were having fun together. The song ended and they were both laughing together, they went around and said their goodnights, it was late, nearly early morning and Nikki wanted to sleep.

They left and went up to their hotel room and Nikki fell onto the bed.

She took her shoes off and moaned. She stripped out of her dress and jewellery and pulled on one of Dean's shirts and slipped into bed beside her man.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Dean asked her. "Oh yeah it was great. But I can't wait to go home for a few days." She said, Dean smiled.

"Yeah RAW is going to be busy for us." Dean said, Nikki sighed. She was happy to be champ but she hated being so busy, she knew that was why she wasn't feeling well. She knew she needed to slow down but with her being champ now, when was that going to happen?

**RAW**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for RAW. It was going to be a tough night for her tonight. She just knew it. She had a meeting with Hunter and Steph about her future and she wasn't ready to tell anyone about what she had found out but she knew she had to before the show went on.

She got her hair and makeup done and she went back to the locker room and got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Green Multi Camouflage Print Leggings, her Black Black High Low Hem Cutout Back Top, her Black Faux Suede Mid-Calf High Boots, her Silver High Polished Metal Rhinestone Pendent Chain Necklace, her Silver Carved textured Lion Bracelet and her Silver Tear Drop Charm Accent Earrings.

Once she was dressed she took a deep breath before heading down to the bosses office.

She knocked on the door and walked in seeing Hunter and Steph. "Hi Nikki, come in." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled and sat down. "So what can we do for the new Divas champ?" Hunter asked, Nikki sighed.

"Uh, I haven't been feeling well lately so I went to see Dr. Chris." She said. "OK are you injured?" Hunter asked worried. "No, actually not injured. Pregnant." She said, Hunter and Stephanie were shocked.

"Wow." Stephanie said. "Well this is a shock." Hunter said, "I know, I wasn't expecting it either. I am so sorry, you guys have just given me the title and now….." She drifted off. "Don't be sorry, we're excited for you." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded. "But you will have to relinquish the title." Hunter said.

"I figured as much." She said. "Okay. What will happen is we will give you time at the beginning of the show to go out and announce why you're relinquishing the title." He said.

"Just tell them you have a torn tendon in your shoulder or something, something easy." He said. Nikki nodded. "Then we will have a divas battle royal to see who will be the next champion." Hunter said Nikki nodded. "Now do you want to be written off of TV completely?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know…." She said. "I guess so. I mean I don't want to be pregnant on TV." She said. "What about as the announcer? Would you like to go back to that?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe after the baby is born?" she asked. "I mean if you need me to fill in I can, I will be travelling with Dean I am sure." She said. "Okay perfect." Hunter said. "How is Dean taking the news?" Hunter asked. Nikki sighed. "I haven't told him yet. You're the first ones to know." She said. "Okay." Stephanie said.

"Is there anyone you think would make a good champion right now?" Stephanie asked, Nikki sighed. "Maybe AJ? She's been on a roll lately and she and Kaitlin can easily pick up a feud." She said.

"Wow, excellent. You'd work great as a writer for the divas division." Stephanie said. "Would you consider it?" she asked, she didn't want to lose Nikki, she was a great talent. "Sure." She said. "Okay perfect." Stephanie said.

They shook hands and Nikki left the office. She went to the locker room and grabbed her title as the show was about to begin, she went to gorilla and saw her brother, Dean, Seth, Roman, Natalie, John, Nicole, Phil, Kaitlin and Amy there. She sighed. Dean frowned as Nikki's music hit and they watched her make her entrance.

**ON AIR**

_Nikki made her way down to the ring and she got into the ring and grabbed a microphone. The boos died down and Nikki sighed. "I am out here tonight to announce that I am relinquishing the divas title." She said. They were all shocked especially Randy and Dean who were backstage. "After Summerslam, I found out that I had torn a tendon in my shoulder." She said. _

_"I know most of you hate me and that's fine with me, but I love doing this and I loved performing in front of you all." She said. She took a deep breath. "Tonight there will be a battle royal for the new divas champion, all the divas will be involved." She said. The crowd was quiet and Nikki sighed. _

_"Thankyou." She said, she put the microphone down on the mat and she left the ring, she walked up the ramp and went behind the curtain. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got backstage and everyone asked her questions at once. She sighed. "I need to talk to you." She said to Dean.

Dean nodded and they headed back to their locker room. "So what was that all about?" Dean asked. "I'm not injured." Nikki said. "Then why are you relinquishing the title?" Dean asked, Nikki sighed.

"I'm pregnant Dean." She said, Dean's eyes went wide. "What?!" he asked.

"Pregnant. You know I haven't been feeling well so I went to see Dr. Chris this morning and he told me I was pregnant he thinks about eight weeks along." She said, Dean couldn't believe this.

"I know this isn't what either of us had planned or anything." She said. Dean sighed and went over to her and hugged her. "I love you and we will get through this." He said.

"I am happy." He said. Nikki smiled. "Maybe this time it will be our son." He said, Nikki laughed. "Maybe." She said. "So what did Hunter and Steph have to say?" he asked.

"Not much, they're happy for us. They offered me a job with creative, for the divas division. I thought I would do it." She said.

"I want to still travel with you, this way I can spend more time with you and Jayla without being too busy." She said, Dean nodded and kissed her deeply.

"We'll be okay baby." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I think so." She said, Dean smiled. "Randy's gonna be pissed." Dean said.

"Yes he is." She said. She knew Randy wouldn't be okay with her getting pregnant again.

It wasn't like they planned it, it just happened.

This was a new chapter in their lives and they couldn't wait.

**DAYS LATER**

Dean smiled at Nikki as they had breakfast together, today they had the first doctor's appointment with their doctor in Tampa. Nikki had found a great OBGYN a doctor Wilson. She was meant to be the best in her field. "Would you stop smiling at me." Nikki said.

"I can't help it I'm excited to see our baby today." He said, Nikki laughed. "You do know that this isn't our first child right?" Nikki asked. "Yeah I know…But I wasn't there for that pregnancy." Dean said Nikki sighed. "I completely forgot." She said, Dean nodded.

"I want to be there through everything this time around." He said, Nikki smiled. "Well you will be there with me through everything." She said. "All the sickness and the mood swings." She said, Dean nodded.

"I'm here for whatever you need" he said, Nikki sighed. "Right now I need a kiss." She said, Dean laughed and got up and went over to Nikki and kissed her deeply. Nikki moaned into the kiss.

She wanted Dean so badly right now but she had to get ready for the appointment. They broke the kiss and Dean smirked at her. "Later, you're all mine." He said, Nikki smiled at him and went to the bathroom and had a shower for the day.

She finished off in the shower and did her hair and makeup and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Slim Boyfriend Denim Capris, her Purple Solid Halter Top, her Platform Wedge Sandals, her Simulated Crystal Charm Bangle Bracelet Set and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Chandelier Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Black Allegra Mini Shopper bag and put all her stuff in there, she had a referral from Dr. Chris as well as her medical history. She took her bag into the kitchen and put it down on the counter, she then picked up Jayla out of her highchair and she took her up to her nursery to get her ready for the day.

She dressed her in her Blue and White Striped Scooter, her Blue and White "Daddy's Sweet Heart" Raglan Tee and her Roxy Kids Baby Tip Toe Sandals.

Once she was dressed Nikki picked her up and put her on her hip and grabbed the diaper bag she walked back downstairs and met up with Dean.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. They left the house and got into the car and drove to the doctor's office.

They got there and headed inside. Nikki signed in and she and Dean sat down and waited to be called. Dr. Wilson came out not long after they were there and she called Nikki's name, they got up and headed into her office. They introduced themselves and sat down.

"I have to say I am a big fan of you both." She said, Nikki and Dean smiled. "Thanks doc." Dean said, Torrie smiled. She looked through Nikki's previous history. "So no problems really, you have one child." She said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said.

"How was the pregnancy for her?" Torrie asked. "It was okay, normal I think. I mean the morning sickness went on for a while and in the end I was really lethargic." She said. "Okay we can give you some medication to stop the nausea." Torrie said Nikki smiled.

"Now did you have a natural birth?" Torrie asked. "Yeah I did." She said. "Okay good." She said. Nikki smiled at her. "Okay lets do a work up with you, take your BP, a blood and urine sample." She said, she did all the tests. "Okay lets have a look at the baby." She said, Nikki smiled, she got onto the exam table and lifted up her shirt.

Torrie smiled and gelled up her stomach before having a look at the baby. She smiled when she saw the baby. "There's your baby." She said, Nikki and Dean smiled.

"Still small but growing at the normal rate, at the moment, everything is looking fine." She said, Nikki smiled, she was glad that the baby was okay.

"Any questions?" Torrie asked. "No nothing from me." Nikki said.

"No I'm fine." Dean said, Nikki smiled. She cleaned off her stomach and took the prescription from the doctor and she and Dean left and headed home.

They got home and Jayla went off to play while Nikki sat in the lounge. "That was so cool seeing the baby." Dean said joining her, Nikki smiled. "Yeah its fun." She said, Dean smiled.

"So are you coming on the road this week or do you wanna stay home for the week?" Dean asked her, Nikki sighed.

"I think I will stay home this week. Maybe finish off the house and give Jayla a normal routine for a while." She said Dean nodded.

"I'll miss you a lot." Dean said. "Me too baby." She said, Dean smiled. "You know Jayla's birthday is in a month, any idea what you wanna do?" she asked him, Dean sighed.

"Not sure. Maybe we could throw a little party here, have people over for a BBQ and some fun in the pool?" Dean asked. "Yeah that sounds good. "I can't believe she's nearly two." Dean said. "I know its insane." Nikki commented.

"Maybe this week while you're gone I will sort out the invitations and get them out to everyone." She said, Dean nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, Nikki smiled. She was excited to plan Jayla's birthday, she wanted it to be a nice day for all their friends and family to come and celebrate.

She also needed to sort out the house. It still wasn't completely done so this week sometime she would hit the store and do a bit of furniture shopping as well.

She wished she had someone to go with her, but she knew Nicole would be on the road.

"We still need to get your car over here." Dean said, Nikki sighed.

"I think I will sell it and use the money I make to get a car here it will be easier than shipping the car here." She said, Dean nodded. "Yeah you're right." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

She moved over to Dean and kissed him and cuddled up to him, this was their life now, so mundane but they were excited for the new baby.

Dean had been thinking a lot about the future as well about him and Nikki's future, he was sure before the baby news but this had made him doubly sure.

He wanted to marry Nikki, he wanted her to be his wife.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	28. Issues All Around

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 12 weeks along in her pregnancy and today was Jayla's birthday party. Nikki and Dean had invited their friends and family to their house for a nice barbecue and get together to celebrate their daughter being two.

Nikki had been up early in the morning to get ready for the day, she had food cooking and Dean was out in the backyard setting up the tables and also Jayla's birthday present from them. They had gotten her a Little Tikes 7' First Trampoline.

They both knew that Jayla would enjoy it. Nikki finished up in the kitchen and checked in on Jayla who was still sleeping. She smiled and left her to it while she went and got ready for they day. She had a shower and did her hair and makeup and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Blue Shirred Empire Dress, her Black Crochet-Trim Shrug, her Black Simply Vera Vera Wang Sandals, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Fringe Y Necklace, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal Stretch Bracelet and her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Front-Back Earrings. Once she was dressed she checked back in on Jayla and found her standing in her crib holding onto the railing. She smiled and walked in and picked her up.

"Happy birthday baby!" she said, Jayla giggled she wasn't sure what was happening but she was happy.

Nikki took Jayla into the kitchen and made her some breakfast and fed her. Once she was fed, Nikki gave her a bath and got her ready for the day.

She dressed her in her Pink Zebra Tutu Skirt, her Pink "Birthday Girl" Tee and her Floral Sandals. Once she was dressed Nikki took her into the lounge and put her in her play area.

Jayla sat down and started playing with her toys. Nikki smiled at her and continued doing the food. She went out to the backyard and went over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Dean smiled. He turned around and smiled at her. "You look hot." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe. How is it going out here?" Nikki asked.

"Its all going fine baby." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "I can't believe she's two, soon enough she'll be sixteen and saying she hates us." Nikki said, Dean laughed at her. "She will never hate us." Dean said confidently, Nikki just laughed at him.

**LATER THAT DAY**

All their friends and family had arrived for the party. Nikki smiled as she put the presents in the lounge room. She went and answered the door as it rang. She sighed deep when she saw Amy and Kaitlin.

"Hey come in," she said, they walked in and Nikki took the gift and put it down and Nikki headed out to the yard and over to Dean. "Your cousin is so annoying." She told him, Dean frowned. "Why? What now?" he asked her. Nikki sook her head.

"She brought Kaitlin with her. I mean this is our daughter's day and I don't want her near me today." She said. Dean sighed. "I'll talk to her, I don't know what her issue is either babe." Dean said, he handed off the food to Roman to cook and he went over to his cousin.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked her Amy nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "What's up?" Amy asked. "Why the hell would you bring Kaitlin here? You know she and Nikki hate one another." Dean said, Amy sighed.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I mean she's my friend Dean." Amy said. "And this is Nikki's house and our daughter Amy." Dean said.

"What do you want me to do? Get rid of her?" Amy asked, Dean sighed. "No….Just keep her away from Nikki the last thing we need is a fight." Dean said, Amy rolled her eyes. Dean went back outside and went over to Nikki.

"What did she have to say for herself?" Nikki asked. "Nothing much, she didn't think it was that big of a deal." Dean said, Nikki shook her head. "Just ignore them babe, this is about Jayla." He said, Nikki nodded and went back to serving food.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she heard, Nikki turned her head and saw Phil. Nikki laughed at him. "Why would I be resting?" she asked. "Because of your condition." Phil said, Nikki looked at him.

"Condition?" she asked, Phil smirked. "Yeah, so how are you feeling?" Phil asked. "I'm okay." She said. "I've been through this before so its going normal." She said, Phil smiled.

"Good." Phil said. "I put a gift for Jayla in the lounge is that okay?" Phil asked, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's perfect Phil. Thanks." She said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"So can I help with anything?" Phil asked, Nikki shook her head. "Nah I'm fine." Nikki said, Phil nodded and left Nikki alone to do what she needed to do. The food was served ad everyone sat down together and ate what Nikki and Dean had served up.

Once they had all eaten they all sat in the lounge and Nikki and Dean helped Jayla open up her gifts she got a lot of nice things. From Bob and Elaine she got a Vespa Scooter Pink Retro Rocker, from Roman and Mickie she got a Little Tikes Activity Garden, from Nathan and Madison she got a Disney Princesses Cherished Friends Inflatable Ball Pit, from Seth and Meghan she got a Learning Resources Pretend and Play Kitchen Set, from Amy she got a Fisher-Price Dora Singing Star Guitar, from Phil and Velvet she got a Disney Minnie Mouse Say Cheese Play Camera, from Randy and Natalie she got a Step2 Play Up Double Slide Climber Playset and from John and Nicole she got a Disney Princess Girls' 6-Volt Battery-Powered Quad Ride-On. She was very happy with all the gifts she had gotten now Dean and Nikki just had to find somewhere to put them all.

She played with her toys for a while before it was cake time, they all walked into the kitchen and Nikki set he candles on Jayla's Dora Explorer Beach Fun Cake Vanilla Sponge with a Fudge Filling.

She lit the candles and everyone smiled and started singing.

They sang happy birthday to her and Dean helped his daughter blow the candles out and they cut the cake and sat down and ate it, Nikki sat with Dean and smiled as Jayla ate the cake. "She's two." Nikki said.

"Yep, our baby is growing up." Dean said, Nikki laughed. It was a bitter sweet moment for her, she couldn't believe that Jayla was now two years old and in six months they would have another baby.

Everything was changing for them, but changing for the better.

**A WEEK LATER**

The WWE was in Sacramento, California for Monday Night Raw and Nikki and Jayla were travelling with Dean for the week. Nikki had missed him so much and she just wanted to spend time with him and she also missed her brother a lot.

She and Randy had hardly seen one another since Nathan's wedding, except for Jayla's birthday party, but Nikki wanted to make time to bond with her brother again. She missed him so much. Nikki finished in the shower and dried off and did her hair and makeup for the night. She went into the bedroom and rummaged through her suitcase to find smething to wear.

She hated that she had to wear maternity clothes, she missed her skinny clothes. She found some clothes and got ready for the night.

She dressed in her Black Flap Pocket Maternity Skinny Jeans, her Blue Belted 3/4 Sleeve Maternity Top, her Ivory Lace Back Maternity Cardigan, her Brown Bucco Tall Boots, her Silver Tone Simulated Pearl & Bead Long Necklace, her Silver Tone Simulated Pearl & Bead Stretch Bracelet Set and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal, Simulated Pearl & Bead Linear Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she found something for Jayla to wear and she got her ready for the night.

She dressed her in her Grey Heart Fleece Pants, her White Floral Slubbed Top, her Heart Fleece Hoodie and her Pink Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Dot Sneaker Shoes. Once she was dressed Nikki grabbed her White bag and the diaper bag. Dean came in from doing a signing.

He smiled at his girls and kissed Jayla and then pulled Nikki in for a deep kiss. "God I needed that." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him.

"You ready for the show?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. Dean grabbed his bags and they headed out the door. They went down to the lobby and got into the rental car and Dean drove them to the arena for the show. They got there and headed to the locker room.

Nikki sat down on the couch with Jayla on her lap and she played with her. Jayla giggled and Nikki laughed at her. Dean came out of the bathroom shirtless but in his Shield pants and boots. Nikki licked her lips.

"Damn baby." She said, Dean looked at her. "You like what you see?" he asked, Nikki smiled at him.

"Definitely. You look so hot." She said, Dean smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. "Can we have some alone time tonight?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled.

"You sure you wanna sleep with this?" she asked looking down at her body. "What?" Dean asked, he didn't know what she was asking. Nikki sighed.

"I mean look at me." She said. "I am getting fatter and fatter and moodier and moodier." She said. Dean shook his head. "I mean look at all the divas you're surrounded by. They're all hot and sexy and I am just pregnant." She said, Dean shook his head. Nikki was insane if she thought he was going to cheat on her, he loved her more than anything.

The door swung open and Roman and Seth walked in. "I'm gonna go get some food." She said, she picked Jayla up and headed out the door. Dean sighed and shook his head. Nikki was delusional.

Nikki got to the catering area and she grabbed some food for herself and some cookies for Jayla and sat down in the corner. She felt so unlike herself. When she was pregnant with Jayla she never felt like this.

"Hey you." She heard she looked up and saw her brother. Nikki smiled. "Hey Ran, how are you?" she asked him. "Good, you?" Randy asked, Nikki shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess." She said, Randy smiled and sat down with her and took Jayla from her.

"So what's bothering you?" Randy asked, Nikki looked at him. "Can I ask you a serious question?" she asked. Randy nodded and smiled.

"Sure." Randy said, he was all ears. "Do…..Do you think that…" "That what?" Randy asked, Nikki looked at him. "Do you think that Dean would ever cheat on me?" she asked Randy sighed. "No I don't.

He loves you and wants to be with you forever." He said. "I hate that he is so good to you because it proves me wrong about him. But I don't think he would ever cheat on you." Randy said. "Why?" Randy asked.

"He's surrounded by gorgeous looking women all day." She said. "So? Look at you." Randy pointed out. "Please Randy. I am fat and ugly." She said, Randy shook his head.

"Well you don't see what I see" Randy said. "You're beautiful and glowing." Randy said Nikki blushed. "You looked amazing when you were pregnant with Jayla." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"You think so?" she asked. "Yes I do…..I think Dean only has eyes for you. He loves you, you're having his child he won't fuck that up." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks Ran." She said, Randy smiled.

"Anytime." He said, Nikki smiled at him. He was always able to calm her down and everything. "I am gonna head back to the locker room." She said, Randy nodded. "Come see me later on and we can hang." Randy said, Nikki nodded and kissed his cheek.

She left the catering area and held Jayla on her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. She was almost to Dean's locker room when she saw him outside talking to the new diva Eva Marie.

Nikki sighed and closed her eyes. The way the new girl was staring at her man was not right. "She's such a skank right?" Nicole asked, she had come to see Nikki. "I mean she tried it on with John as well." Nicole sad, Nikki sighed and shook her head.

"What should I do?" she asked. "Stake your claim girl." She said, Nikki laughed. "Can you watch Jayla?" she asked.

"Of course I love spending time with her." Nicole said, Nikki smiled. She handed Jayla off and headed down the hall to Dean. "Hey baby." She said as she approached, Dean smiled and slipped an arm around Nikki's shoulders.

"Hey." Dean said kissing her softly Nikki smiled at him. "Babe, this is Eva Marie, the new diva." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"Nikki Orton." She Said. "Yeah I know I am a huge fan of yours." Eva said, Nikki nodded. "Right." She said, she looked at Dean and then at Eva.

"Well excuse us." Nikki said, she dragged Dean into the room, she knew now that she would have to keep an eye on Eva Marie around her man.

She didn't want to take any chances at that girl taking what was hers.

**WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day of Nikki's 16 week doctor's appointment. They were back in Tampa and enjoying time together as a family. Dean walked into the bathroom and saw Nikki in the shower and smiled to himself.

Jayla was still sleeping so he got undressed and joined his girl in the shower. He slipped in behind her and closed the shower door. He smiled and put his hands on her waist. Nikki jumped at the contact but Dean soothed her with a soft kiss to her neck.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked. "Wanted to join you." Dean said, Nikki smiled to herself. "So do you wanna go to lunch after the appointment?" Dean asked her Nikki frowned.

"No….I'm not feeling too crash hot today." She said. "Why?" Dean asked. "Don't know I just feel blah. I just wanna come home and hang out here with you." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled.

"Okay then." He said, Nikki smiled. They washed one another before getting out and getting ready for the day.

Nikki dressed in her Citizens of Humanity 'Kelly' Maternity Bootcut Stretch Jeans, her Grey 3/4 Sleeve Maternity Shirt, her Black Jennifer Lopez Platform Shooties, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Charm Multistrand Necklace, her Gold Tone Simulated Pearl Multistrand Bracelet and her Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Stud Earrings. Once she was dressed she went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

"I'll go get Jayla ready for the day." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled at him, he was being such a great partner and dad, he was awesome.

Dean walked into the nursery and smiled seeing Jayla awake in her crib. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and laid her down on the change table and got her changed for the day.

He dressed her in her Black Sparkle Leggings, her Floral Striped Sundress, her Pink Embellished French Terry Hoodie and her Cheetah Flip Flops.

Once she was dressed Dean took her into the kitchen and he sat her in her highchair and sat down with her and Nikki and they had breakfast as a family together.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up before grabbing their things and heading out to the car. They got in and Dean drove them to the doctor's office.

They got there, parked and headed inside. Nikki signed in and they waited to see Dr. Wilson.

"Nikki Orton?" they heard a few minutes later Nikki and Dean got up with Jayla in Dean's arms and they headed into the exam room, they sat down and Nikki smiled at the doctor.

"So how have you been?" Torrie asked. "Good, things are good." Nikki said. "Good, we will do the normal tests as we do." Torrie said.

"And then we will have a look at the baby." Torrie said, she took her blood and then Nikki got up on the exam table and Torrie had a look at the baby with the sonogram. "There's the baby." She said, Dean smiled and held Nikki's hand as they watched their child move.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Torrie asked them both, Nikki and Dean looked at one another and smiled. "Sure." Nikki said, Dean nodded.

Torrie smiled and had a look and pressed some buttons. "OK…Looks like you're having a boy. Congratulations." She said, Nikki and Dean smiled and Dean leaned down and kissed Nikki.

"Our son." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Baby?" Jayla asked, Nikki and Dean smiled at her.

"Yep, that's the baby. Your baby brother." Dean told her Jayla smiled. Torrie cleaned Nikki's stomach up and they talked a bit more before leaving. They got into the car and Dean drove them home.

They got home and Nikki changed into a pair of sweatpants and she went into the lounge room and watched Jayla play while she did some work for the storylines that were coming up for the divas.

Dean came and sat with her and he turned on the Playstation and started playing, this was what he did on his time off he played games to relax, usually he would be over with Roman and Seth doing it but they were hanging out with Meghan and Mickie.

"You wanna do anything tonight?" Nikki asked him as they sat on the couch. Dean shrugged.

"Like what babe?" he asked. "I don't know go out and do something." She said. "How about we order in and go rent some movies?" Dean asked, he didn't feel like going out.

"Sure sounds fun." She said, Dean smiled at her. They went back to doing what they were doing. They heard the doorbell and Nikki and Dean sighed.

"Who the hell could that be?" Nikki asked, Dean frowned. "I don't know I'll go see." Dean said, he got up and went to the door and opened it. He stood there.

"Yes?" he asked the older woman. "Dean?" the woman asked. "Yeah…can I help you?" Dean asked, "Its me baby boy, its mom." Dean's eyes bugged out of his head.

Dean just stood there, before anger overcome him and he slammed the door in his mothers face. Nikki got up when she heard the door slam.

"Who was at the door?" Nikki asked. "No one." He snapped. "Dean, what's going on?" Nikki asked, she didn't know what was going on. Dean sighed and looked at her.

"It was my bitch of a mother." Dean said, Nikki sighed. "What the hell?" she asked. "How did she know where we lived?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know. I need to get out for a while. Can you just not answer the door to anyone." Dean said, Nikki nodded.

Dean kissed her and left, not knowing his mother was still waiting to see him. Nikki sighed as Dean left, she didn't know what to do so she did what Dean said, she stayed in the house and kept away from outside.

She didn't know what his mom wanted and she didn't want to see her anymore than Dean did.

Nikki hated what had happened to her man when he was a child. It was wrong.

Nikki just wanted Dean to be okay.

Nikki sighed as she looked out the window. Dean's mom was sitting at their driveway.

She didn't know what to do. But she felt bad for her, she took a deep breath and checked in on Jayla she was playing with her toys.

She left the house and went outside and over to the older woman. "Hi." She said, Dean's mom looked at her. "Hi. I'm Victoria." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Nikki, would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" she asked. "Yes please." The woman said, Nikki smiled and they headed inside. They went to the kitchen and Nikki put the coffee pot on.

"Mama!" they heard, Nikki smiled at Victoria and went into the lounge. "Yes baby?" she asked. "Hungwy." Jayla said, Nikki smiled and picked her up. "I'll make you a sandwich." She said.

She took her into the kitchen and put her in her booster seat at the counter and made her a jelly sandwich.

She cut it up and Jayla ate it along with drinking her milk. Nikki made Victoria a coffee. "Who's daughter is she?" Victoria asked, Nikki smiled.

"Mine and Dean's." she said, Victoria looked at her. "He has a child?" Victoria asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yes and one on the way." Nikki said rubbing her stomach, Victoria smiled. "How old is she?" she asked. "She just turned two." Nikki answered as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"Where did Dean go?" Victoria asked Nikki sighed. "To let off steam I guess." She said, Victoria nodded. "I just wanted to try and make things right with him. He's my son." She said, Nikki nodded. "I understand." She said.

"Has Dean told you about me?" she asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah he has and it still hurts him to this day…..He has struggled with trusting people because of his childhood." Nikki said. Victoria shook her head sadly.

"I never wanted that. I love him so much. He's my only child." She said, Nikki sighed. "I understand." She said. "Would you maybe talk to him about it? About giving me a chance to talk to him?" Victoria asked.

"I'll try my best. But sometimes he doesn't listen to me." She said. "I've changed so much since he was a kid. I really have." She said.

"I am sober now for five years and counting. I cleaned myself up and got myself a decent job as a receptionist. I have my own place and everything. I am stable." Victoria said, Nikki smiled. "That's great." She said, Victoria smiled.

"Why has it taken you this long too see Dean?" Nikki asked, Victoria sighed. "I didn't know where he was. I tried to find him but I couldn't. Then one day I saw him wrestling." Victoria said, Nikki nodded and smiled she now understood.

They both jumped as the door slammed, Dean walked in and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Nikki and his mother in the kitchen talking he shook his head.

"Get out of my house now!" he demanded, Victoria sighed and left the house smiling sadly at Nikki.

Nikki rolled her eyes and cleaned the cups and Jayla's mess up. She wiped Jayla's face and put her down on the ground with her sippy cup full of milk. "Go play baby." She said, Jayla smiled and ran off.

"Wanna tell me why the fuck she was in my house?" Dean asked, Nikki looked at him as she wiped the counters down.

"First of all this is our house Dean. Second of all stop swearing around Jayla." She snapped. "And I invited her in for coffee. I wanted to find out what she wanted. Unlike you who ran off." Nikki told him.

"I told you not to let her in. I don't want her around this house, I don't want her around you and Jayla and I definitely don't want her around me!" Dean exclaimed. "Well she's your mother." Nikki told him.

"No she's not my mother. She's the woman who gave birth to me but she's not my mom. She's never cared about anyone other than herself in her whole life." Dean said, Nikki sighed and shook her head.

"You're an idiot. She's changed. I talked to her Dean. She's been sober for five years." Nikki said.

"I don't care how long she's been sober for. I don't want her in my life and you as my partner and mother of my kids should respect that and do what I say." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him. He was right.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to her." She said, Dean sighed. "Forgive me?" Nikki asked, Dean smiled and nodded and pulled her closer and kissed her. Nikki smiled at him. "What else did she say?" Dean asked.

"I thought you didn't care?" Nikki asked. "Just tell me." Dean said, Nikki laughed at him. "She told me she's got her own place, that she has a decent job. She's happy and she wants to be back in your life." Nikki said, Dean sighed.

"I don't think I can do that. I can't." he said, Nikki nodded. "You don't have to decide now baby. You can think about it later on. Just know that she wants a chance with you to make things right." Nikki said, Dean nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Nikki smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "I have some laundry to do." She said before walking into the laundry room.

She went in there and folded the clothes, she was worried about Dean, she really was. She just wanted him to make the right decision for him.

She didn't want to pressure him into anything, she just wanted him happy and at peace with his decision about a relationship with his mother.

It was a tough thing to decide on, but in the end she knew that Dean would make the right choice for him and for his life.

She walked out of the room and into the lounge and smiled seeing Dean and Jayla together on the floor playing, he was such an amazing father.

She knew he was making up for him not being there for the first year od her life. Nikki hated that she had kept them apart for a year.

She had never been as happy as she was right now. Things were really looking up for them. She hadn't been this happy in a long time and she couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

She really couldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	29. Hormones!

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 20 weeks along in her pregnancy and she was still travelling with Dean, today they were in New York and it was a sunny day out so Nikki had the idea of going to the store and ordering the baby stuff for their son. She just had to convince Dean.

He wasn't big on shopping but hopefully he'd be on board with this.

She was up early giving Jayla a bath and feeding her some food. Nikki took Jayla out of the tub and she dried her off and dressed her.

Today she was spending the day with Natalie and Randy, Randy had asked to look after her.

Once she was dressed she took her into the kitchen area of their suite and she put her in her booster seat and she made her some oatmeal and Jayla started eating.

Nikki sat down with her cup of tea and watched her eat, she was making a mess but she was learning how to eat on her own.

"Morning." She heard, she turned and saw Randy and Natalie. She smiled at them and hugged Randy and kissed his cheek. "Is miss Jayla ready to go?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I just need to clean her up." Nikki said, she wiped Jayla's face with a wet cloth and handed her over to Randy.

She kissed Randy and handed Natalie her diaper bag. "Be good for uncle Randy." Nikki said kissing her, Randy smiled and headed off for the day with Natalie.

Nikki shut the door behind them and cleaned up from breakfast and then went into the bathroom and showered for the day. She showered and dried off before doing her hair and makeup.

Once she was done she got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Pink Navy Colorblock Maternity Dress, her Black Beve Thong Sandals, her Jet-Tone Multistrand Necklace, her Ribbed Bangle Bracelet and her Silver Tone Linear Jet Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she cleaned up the room a bit and waited for Dean to come in from the gym.

She was on her lap top looking up baby stores when Dean came in, he smiled at Nikki and went over to her and kissed softly.

"What are you looking at?" Dean said sitting beside her. "Just baby stores." She said. "Are you busy today?" Nikki asked.

"Nope, not until the show tonight." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Wanna hit the stores then and buy the baby stuff for our son?" she asked.

Dean sighed, shopping wasn't what he had planned for the day, he planned on chilling out at the hotel all day with Nikki. Just being with her.

Nikki looked at him. "Please baby. Tonight I promise I will make it worth your while." She said.

"How?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "Anything, name it" she said, Dean smirked and thought about it.

"I want someone to watch Jayla tonight and I want to spend the whole night in bed just getting nasty with you." Dean said, Nikki blushed. She couldn't believe how hot his words made her feel. "OK." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her.

"Fine, let me shower and we can go shopping." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. She was so glad she was able to convince him.

Dean showered and got ready for the day once he was dressed they went downstairs and headed to the baby store.

They got there and headed inside and had a look around the store and got what they needed for the baby.

They got a Munire Nantucket Lifetime Nursery Set In Dove Grey, which came with a Crib, Nightstand, 5 Drawer Dresser, Double Dresser, Changing Table and Hutch. they also got a Adult Glide Rocker Espresso With Mushroom Leather, a Graco Travel Lite Play Yard in Winslet, a Dream on Me Karley Bassinet, Gray/Blue, a Combi - Shuttle 33 Infant Car Seat, Indigo, a Hauck Hauck FreeRider Stroller - Black, a Mia Moda Altalena Swing with USB Flash Drive Player, a Taggies Soothe-Me-Softly Bouncer, a Baby Einstein Baby Neptune Ocean Adventure Gym, a Bacati Little Sailor 10-Piece Nursery-in-a-Bag Crib Bedding Set, a Summer Infant 3.5" Screen BabyTouch Digital Color Video Monitor and a Nest Elliot Diaper Bag.

Once they had everything they headed out to get some lunch and then headed back to the hotel for some rest. Nikki laid on the bed and Dean joined her.

"You okay?" Dean asked running his hand through her hair. Nikki nodded. "Just tired. It happens." She said, Dean smiled.

"Maybe you should think of staying home from now on?" Dean asked. "No….No I don't want that." She said.

"I want to be with you." She said. Dean nodded. "Until I hit my eighth month I want to be with you as much as possible." Nikki said, Dean nodded.

"Okay then. But you should rest as much as you can, call Meghan in and stuff. Don't try to handle everything." Dean said, Nikki smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"So tonight will you be rested?" Dean asked. Nikki laughed.

"Yeah I will be…..I love you. All I want to do is be with you tonight. I've missed it a lot." She said, Dean smirked.

"Really now?" Dean asked. Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yeah I have." She said blushing Dean nodded and kissed her.

"Wanna have an early start then?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "I would but I need some sleep right now." She said, Dean smiled and nodded.

"Okay, lets sleep." Dean said pulling her closer, Nikki smiled and rested into his arms, she loved it when they could just rest together and talk to one another, that was one of the things she loved to do.

Tonight was going to be amazing though, being with Dean again. She had missed it so much. She was getting into her horny stage of pregnancy.

Soon Dean was going to be a very lucky man.

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 24 weeks along in her pregnancy and she was exhausted. She was travelling with Dean and dealing with Jayla and her toddler ways, it was just a lot to handle but Nikki didn't want to go home. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Dean. Dean had told her to stay home from the arena tonight, he just didn't want her stressing out, but being at home, Nikki was so bored. The show was here in Tampa. So she figured she should just show up. She wanted to so badly.

Jayla was no where near ready for bed she was hopped up on red cordial. Nikki smiled as she went into Jayla's room she went and grabbed some clothes and changed her daughter. "Mama?" Jayla asked questioning her. "You wanna go see daddy?" she asked her daughter, Jayla nodded and jumped up and down.

"Lets get ready then." Nikki said. She changed Jayla out of her pyjama's and got her changed into her Fuscia Skinny Ponte Pants, her Striped Graphic Drop-Tail Tee, her Fuschia Logo Terry Zip Hoodie and her Black Boots. Once she was dressed Nikki went into her room with Jayla and picked out some clothes and got changed herself. She changed into her Maternity Smooth Panel Slim Boot-Cut Jeans, her Maternity Sequined-Dot 3/4-Sleeve Tee, her White Maternity Cropped Denim Jacket, her Journee Collection Jenny Slouch Ankle Boots, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal Bead Multistrand Swag Necklace, her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Multistrand Bracelet and her Jet Simulated Crystal Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her handbag and the baby bag and took Jayla out to the car.

She strapped Jayla into the seat and they headed off to the arena. They got there and got out and headed inside. Nikki always had a backstage pass. Once inside they headed down the hall to Randy's room.

They got there and Nikki handed Jayla off and then she went in search of her man. She walked to the Shield locker room and knocked on the door, she walked in and stopped dead in her tracks in the locker room along with Dean and only Dean was that red headed bimbo Eva Marie. "Baby what are you doing here?" Dean asked as he walked over to her.

"I was bored at home so I thought I'd come see you…..But I see you've got company." She said bitterly, Dean sighed and took Nikki's hand in his own. "Don't Dean I don't want your excuses. I knew there was a reason you didn't want me to come tonight." She snapped.

She walked away and went down to her brother's locker room. She walked in and sat down and rubbed her belly. "What's wrong sis?" Randy asked. "Dean's a prick." She said. "Why?" Randy asked. "He's fucking Eva Marie. I am going to kick that girls ass." She growled Randy sighed and handed Jayla over to Natalie.

"You need to calm yourself. Dean isn't cheating on you." Randy said. "Then why were they alone in Dean's locker room?" Nikki asked her brother. Randy had no idea what to say.

"I came here to surprise him but no wonder he didn't want me here he is such an ass. I really thought that he was different but he's not." She said. Randy didn't know hat to say. Nikki got up and picked up Jayla. "I'm going home." She said. Randy sighed and hugged her and Nikki walked off.

She was walking by when she saw Nicole in catering and that red headed bitch was in there as well. She walked in and handed Jayla to Nicole, Nicole frowned as Nikki went over to Eva and she grabbed her by her red hair hard. "You go near Dean again and I will rip your extensions out of your head." She growled. "Maybe he likes it when I am near him." Eva said, Nikki rolled her eyes and slammed her head into the table.

"You were warned." She snapped. Eva got up and looked at Nikki and got up in her face. "You really wanna go?" Eva asked. "Maybe Dean doesn't find you sexy anymore now that you're big as a blimp." Eva said, Nikki smirked.

"Nikki come on, Jayla is here." Nicole said, Nikki sighed and looked at Eva and slapped her hard across the face. She took Jayla and left. Eva growled. "Don't." Nicole stopped her from going after Nikki. "What?" Eva asked. "You're taking her side?" she asked, Nicole nodded.

"Trust me you don't want to mess with her." Nicole warned her. "Why not?" Eva asked. "She's Randy Orton's sister for one, my friend for two and she's Dean's girlfriend and mother of his kids, you mess with her you will regret it. Just keep away from taken men." Nicole snapped and walked off.

Eva sighed and shook her head this wasn't over between her and Nikki not by a long shot. Dean walked in and Eva went over to him. "Your girl is crazy she just came in here and attacked me." Eva said, Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry she's just stressed. I'll handle it." Dean said before leaving he needed to get home and deal with Nikki right now. He left the arena, he was okay to go he had finished for the night and cleared it with Hunter. He left the arena and got home.

He walked inside and looked for Nikki he found her in her pyjama's putting Jayla to bed. She kissed Jayla goodnight and turned on her nightlight and left the room leaving the door open.

She ignored Dean and went to their bedroom and started getting ready for bed. "Wanna tell me what happened in catering tonight?" Dean asked, Nikki shrugged.

"Nothing really." She said. "So you didn't attack Eva then?" Dean asked. "No I did. I ripped her hair and warned her then slapped her." She said. "Why?" Dean asked. "She made nasty remarks about me and you." She said, Dean shook his head.

"You're insane you can't go around hitting people you're not a wrestler anymore Nikki." He snapped. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Whatever Dean. I don't care anymore. I don't." she snapped. "What's going on with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." She snapped. "No why are you so pissed at me?" he asked. "Because you're fucking her!" Nikki shouted Dean looked at her. "Uh excuse you, I am not" he said. "Whatever." She snapped.

"Baby I am not nor will I ever be fucking her." Dean said. "Now you're lying to me." She snapped.

"I'm not lying baby. I love you and only you and I am not going to ruin that by fucking that skank." Dean said. "Please believe me." Dean said. "Then why was she in the locker room tonight?" Nikki asked. "She wanted to go over her lines for the night." Dean said.

"Why would she come to you?" Nikki asked. "I don't know baby. I don't. Its just what she did." Dean said, Nikki shook her head. "She wants you and she's trying to get to you." Nikki said.

"I don't want her though. The only woman I want is you." Dean said, Nikki looked at him. "Really?" she asked, Dean nodded. "Yes really." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Good." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her. "From now on no more arena trips." He said, Nikki sighed and nodded.

It wasn't what she wanted but she knew if she did go she would kill Eva Marie with her bare hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	30. Baby Boy Is Born

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Dean sighed as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom seeing Nikki on the bed, she was now 3 days past her due date and Nikki was in one hell of a mood. She was snappy and just uncomfortable. Luckily for Dean though, Bob and Elaine had come in from Missouri to stay until the baby was born, that's where Jayla was right now. Over at their hotel chilling out. Nathan and Madison were also at the hotel. Everyone was in Tampa awaiting the birth of baby boy Ambrose. Dean turned his head when he heard Nikki groan in frustration. He went over to her and laid beside her and rubbed her stomach. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears of frustration building up. "I'm sorry." He said, Nikki sighed. "Its not your fault." She said. "And when I am finally in labour and I tell you that its your fault don't believe me." She said, Dean nodded. "Noted." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Where's Jayla?" she asked. "Your parent's came and took her for the night. They wanted to give us a break and you needed the rest." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "Speaking of parent's are you going to call Victoria when the baby comes?" she asked. Dean sighed. "I don't know. I'll make that decision after he's here." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "Its nearly dinner time what do you want me to order?" Dean asked, he was useless in the kitchen and he wasn't going to ask Nikki to cook in her condition. "Can you order some Chinese?" she asked, Dean nodded and smiled and kissed her and went to order the food for dinner. Nikki sat up in bed and rubbed her stomach. "You need to come out kid or they will force you out." She said.

Torrie had told her that she couldn't induce her until she was overdue by one week. Sadly Nikki had to wait another four days before that could happen. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the birth, even though it was meant to be easier the second time around, she just wanted their son out of her and into the world. Dean came back into the room twenty minutes later and they sat in bed and ate their food. Once dinner was over Nikki tried to get up but Dean had to help her. "I am going to have a shower, I need to relax." She said, Dean nodded. Nikki went into the bathroom and had a shower and pulled her robe on as she brushed her teeth for bed and did her facial treatments for the night. She was putting on some moisturizer when she felt and heard a big WHOOSH.

She looked down and her eyes went wide, her water had finally broken. "Dean!" she shouted. Dean came running in and looked at her. "What?" he asked. "My water broke, we have to get to the hospital." She said, Dean nodded. "Okay. Can you get changed?" he asked. "Yeah. Just call everyone and tell them that its happening and call the hospital and Torrie." She said, Dean nodded and smiled. Nikki went to the closet and pulled out some clothes. She changed into her Maternity Fleece Lounge Pants, her Blue Maternity Heathered V-Neck Tee, her Black Maternity French Terry Lounge Hoodie and her Blue and White Slippers. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and walked out of the bedroom. Dean grabbed the hospital bag and rushed out to the car. He came in and grabbed his phone and keys.

"Lets go." He said. Nikki sighed. "Calm down and breathe." She told him, Dean did so and he relaxed and they headed out to the car and got in and Dean headed off to the hospital. "Have the contractions started yet?" Dean asked. "No but they will be any minute now." She said. Dean nodded and just drove to the hospital hoping to get there soon. They were stopped at a red light when Nikki held her hand out. "Hand" she said, Dean handed her his hand and she squeezed it tight making him wince as she rode out her first set of contractions. "Breathe baby, remember the breathing techniques." Dean said, Nikki nodded and breathed through the pain. Dean finally got them to the hospital and they went up to the delivery floor. He checked them in and they were taken to their private delivery room, Nikki laid on the bed as the nurse Maria hooked up all the monitors to her.

She had a heart monitor on for herself and for the baby. She had a central line for fluids and meds. "Dr. Wilson will be here shortly, but can you tell me when your water broke?" Maria asked Nikki. "About an hour ago." She said. "Okay and what were you doing when the water broke?" she asked. "I had just gotten out of the shower." She said. "Okay then. How far apart are the contractions?" Maria asked. Nikki looked at Dean. "About ten minutes now." He answered. Nikki nodded in agreement. "And when is your due date?" Maria asked. "Three days ago." She said. "Oh so you're overdue then." Maria noted Nikki and Dean nodded. "Okay then." She said. At that moment Dr. Wilson walked in and smiled at the couple. "How are you feeling?" Torrie asked.

"Okay for now, ready for him to be born." Nikki said, Torrie smiled. "How's the pain?" she asked. "Its okay for now." Nikki answered. "Okay then." Torrie said. "Are you planning on any drugs?" she asked, Nikki sighed. "No….I didn't have drugs for Jayla I don't want them for the boy." She said. "Okay then." Torrie said. "I'll be back in a minute or so to check your dilation." She said before leaving. "I just got a text everyone is here." Dean informed his girl. "By everyone you mean?" she asked. "Well your parents, Nathan, Madison, Randy, Natalie, John, Nicole, Seth, Meghan, Roman, Mickie, Amy, Phil, Velvet." Dean said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "Shit." She said. "Yeah I know. I'll go give them an update when Torrie checks you over." He said, Nikki nodded. Torrie came back in and Nikki changed into a gown, it was so humiliating.

She got onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her, Torrie smiled and looked to see how far along Nikki was. "Well?" Nikki asked her doctor. "You're at about five centimetres which is good. You're half way there." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Dean leaned down and kissed her. "I'm going to go tell everyone the progress" he said, Nikki nodded. "Can you bring me back a Gatorade?" she asked, Dean nodded and smiled.

He left the room and went down to the family waiting room. He smiled when Jayla ran up to him, he picked her up and kissed her.

"SO how is she?" Randy asked. "She's good. The doctor just checked her over and she's at five centimetres which is good." He said, Randy smiled. He was glad his sister was okay. "She's refused any drugs" he said. "Yeah she didn't take them when giving birth to Jayla." Randy said, Dean nodded.

"Can I go see her?" Randy asked. "Yeah sure, I have to go get her a drink anyway." He said. Randy smiled and headed into his sisters room. He walked in and saw her grabbing the railing tight in her hands and her face was screwed up in pain. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"You're doing great." Randy told her, Nikki opened her eyes and breathed through the pain.

Randy smiled when the contraction was over and he caressed her face. "You're going to be fine." He said, Nikki sighed and nodded.

"Thankyou for coming." She said. "I'll always be here." He said, Nikki smiled. "You know I would ask you to be here for the birth but Dean wouldn't like it." She said. "Its OK chicken…..This is his child I completely understand." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She suddenly started crying.

"Sis, its okay." He said, she was like this last time with Jayla. She was emotional when giving birth. "Do you think I'm a good mom?" she asked, Randy's eyes went wide. "Of course I do why?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "Just wondering." She said. Randy sighed.

"You're an amazing mom, Jayla and this baby boy are lucky to have you as their mommy." He said, Nikki smiled at him, Randy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Dean walked in and smiled at them. "I'll leave you two to it." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him.

Dean walked over and handed Nikki her drink and she drank some of it down. "You feeling okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am." She said, Dean smiled at her and kissed her. He couldn't wait for their baby to be born, he really couldn't. He was excited to be a daddy again.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki groaned as she laid on her side and a strong contraction ripped through her whole body. Dean held her hand and rubbed her back as she groaned in pain, it hurt her so bad, she was at about eight centimetres dilated and she was moving along but not fast enough for her liking. She wanted this to be over with. She wanted to be able to hold her son in her arms. "Good job baby." Dean said as Nikki relaxed once the contraction was over, Nikki sighed and laid there, she knew the next one wouldn't be too far away. They were killing her, she had wished now that she had taken some sort of pain relief, but right now it was too late to take anything. The baby was coming soon and the doctor didn't want any drugs to affect him. The door opened and Torrie walked in and checked over Nikki's monitors.

"Everything is going to plan right now." She said. "I do want to do an ultrasound just to check on the baby's positioning." She said. "Is that okay?" she asked, Nikki nodded and moved to lay on her back. "Yeah sure." She said, she lifted up her gown and Torrie had a look at the baby. She smiled as she pressed some buttons. "Everything is perfect, he is making his way down, I would say about another hour and you will be in delivery mode." She said, Nikki nodded and Dean smiled. "I'll be back shortly." Torrie said before leaving. "Is everyone still here?" she asked, Dean nodded. "Yeah. They don't want to leave until he is born." Dean said. "Is Jayla okay?" she asked. "Yeah she's in her stroller asleep baby, everything is under control. Just focus on you and the baby." Dean said, Nikki nodded. "Have you given any thought to the name?" Nikki asked, she was letting Dean name their son because she named Jayla all on her own, she only thought it was fair and she knew that Dean wouldn't name him something weird. "Yeah I have a name in mind, but I need to see him to know if it fits him or not." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Oh god." She moaned. "Another one?" Dean asked, Nikki nodded.

Dean took her hand and Nikki groaned loudly and breathed trying to get through the contraction. Dean winced as Nikki squeezed his hand, this was intense. He never thought he would ever see Nikki in so much pain and he hated it, he wanted to make the pain go away for her, he really did but he couldn't. This was something that all mothers had to go through to have kids, he couldn't believe Nikki had already done this once before it was insane. Nikki fell back onto the bed and Dean looked at her and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I need to push." She said, the feeling to push was overwhelming. "Okay." Dean said, he pressed the button for the nurse and Maria came in. "What is it?" she asked. "She wants to push." Dean told her Maria nodded. "Wait, not yet. I'll get Dr. Wilson in here." She said, she ran out the room and came back a few minutes later with Torrie, Torrie got organised and sat at the end of the bed and put Nikki's feet up in stirrups.

"Dean do you want to get in the bed behind her and hold her hands?" she asked, Dean nodded and got into the bed and held onto Nikki's hands. "You're right its definitely time to push." Torrie said, Nikki sighed as she rested against Dean's frame. "Okay Nikki you know the drill I want you to take a deep breath and push and make sure you hold it for ten seconds okay?" Torrie asked, Nikki nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay push!" Torrie encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Torrie said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Torrie told her. Nikki fell back against Dean's body breathing heavily. "Good job, I can see the top of his head." Torrie said, Dean wiped down Nikki's sweaty face. He knew she was in so much pain but she wanted to get through this. "Okay are you ready to push again?" Torrie asked her patient.

Nikki nodded. "Yes" she said, Torrie smiled. "Good." She said, Nikki took a deep breath. "Okay push!" Torrie encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Torrie said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Torrie told her. Nikki fell back against Dean's body breathing heavily. Dean smiled and kissed her neck. "You're doing so great baby." He said, Nikki sighed. "It hurts" she said. "I know baby I know. But you have to go through this to meet our son." Dean said, Nikki nodded. That was all she wanted to meet her son. "You're nearly there Nikki, one more push and he should be here." Torrie said, Nikki looked at her. "Really?" she asked. "Really. He wants to meet his mommy and daddy." Torrie said, Nikki smiled. She wanted to meet him so much.

"Ready?" Torrie asked her Nikki nodded. She wanted to meet her son. "Okay push!" Torrie encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Torrie said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Torrie told her. Nikki fell back against Dean's body breathing heavily. They suddenly heard a loud wail and Torrie lifted up their son. Nikki automatically started crying and Dean even shed some tears, Nikki turned her head to him and Dean kissed her softly. "You did it." He said, Nikki smiled. Torrie looked at Dean. "Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked, Dean nodded he jumped off the bed and cut the cord and looked at his son. "He's amazing." He said, Nikki smiled. Torrie cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket before handing him over to Nikki.

Nikki cried as she looked into her son's eyes. He was so amazing and he looked so much like Dean it was so amazing. "I can't believe it." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him. "He's here baby." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled. He couldn't believe that their son was finally there in the flesh. He bent down and kissed Nikki then their son. "So what's this little guys name?" Maria asked she needed it for his hospital bands. "Jett, Jett Randal Ambrose." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him. "Perfect." Nikki said, Dean smiled and kissed her. He was so happy their son was there. "You should take him to meet everyone." She said. "Can I?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled and she handed Jett over to Dean and he left the room. He went to the family waiting room and smiled.

He walked in and everyone looked at him. "Oh my god." Elaine said, everyone got up and went over to them and looked at the baby. They were so smitten by him. "He looks like you." Roman said, Dean smiled. "Yeah he does. He's amazing." He said.

"What's his name?" Nicole asked, Dean smiled. "Jett Randal Ambrose." He said, Randy looked at him. "Randal? Did Nikki choose it?" he asked. "No she left the name up to me but I knew that she would want to have Randal as the middle name." Dean said, Randy smiled.

"Thanks." He said, Dean nodded. "They're just cleaning Nikki up and everything and then you can all go and see her if you like." He said. "Yeah sure. We'll come in soon." Bob said, Dean nodded and left with Jett and went back to Nikki.

He walked in and she was all cleaned up and back into her normal clothes, he knew she would feel much more comfortable in them.

"You should try feeding him, see if he will latch on." Maria said, Nikki nodded. She and Dean had thought about it and decided to breast feed, she had done it for Jayla so it was the right thing to do. She hated that her breasts may go saggy but this was for their son and there was always surgery to fix that. Nikki pulled down her top and pushed Jett's mouth to her nipple, he smacked his lips a little.

"Come on baby have some milk." She urged him, Jett looked at his mom and he opened his mouth and latched onto her nipple and started sucking, Nikki smiled.

"Does that hurt?" Dean asked, Nikki laughed. "No, you've sucked on them before." She said, Dean blushed. "Yeah but he's really going at it." Dean said. "I know, but its fine. I've done this before." She said Dean smiled.

"I was thinking when we get home I could pump my milk that way you could feed him, it's a great bonding thing." Nikki said, Dean nodded. "Sure baby I will get you a breast pump." He said, Nikki smiled. Dean leaned down and kissed her.

He was so happy that their son was there in the flesh. He never thought that kids were in his future or a relationship but Nikki, Jayla and Jett where his everything and he never wanted to live a day without them by his side.

Dean stayed with Nikki and the baby for a while before leaving to get himself some coffee.

He was tired, and he knew Nikki must have been more tired. He got himself a coffee and walked back to the room and saw everyone in there talking with Nikki.

He walked over to the bed and sat down and smiled at Nikki. Nikki smiled at him. "Mom you and dad should take Jayla home and put her to bed. I don't want her in a mood for you tomorrow." Nikki said, Elaine smiled.

"OK sweetie. We'll get her home to bed and bring her in tomorrow morning to see you and to meet Jett." Elaine said, Nikki nodded and smiled. Elaine kissed Nikki and the baby goodbye as did Bob and they left with Jayla. Everyone stayed a while before leaving.

The people left were Randy, Natalie, Amy, Nikki and Dean. Amy held the baby while she and Dean talked. "Thankyou for naming him after me sis." Randy said as he and Natalie talked to Nikki. Nikki smiled. "It wasn't my decision at all. I told Dean he could name him because he didn't get any say in Jayla's name and he came up with his name." Nikki said. Randy smiled.

"Well it means a lot. I never thought Dean would name his son after me." Randy said, Nikki frowned. "Why not?" she asked. "Well he doesn't like me." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yes he does. He just hates how protective you are of me. He thinks you hate him." Nikki said.

"I did at first but I don't anymore." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good." Nikki said, Randy smiled.

"I think we are gonna head home but we will come by tomorrow." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Randy kissed Nikki on the cheek and hugged her and left, Nikki laid back on the bed and closed her eyes she knew Dean wanted to spend some time with Amy alone.

"He's amazing Dean." Amy said to her cousin. "Yeah he is. He's perfect. Everything we hoped for." Dean said, Amy smiled.

"Why did you pick Randal as his middle name?" she asked, "Nikki would have wanted it. She didn't say it though. She wanted me to chose his name but I knew it would mean a lot to her." He said, Amy nodded. "Is he an Ambrose?" Amy asked, Dean nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Is Jayla?" Amy asked.

"Not yet. We haven't changed her last name." he said. "Is she willing to?" Amy asked, Dean sighed.

"Yeah we've been meaning to do it, its just we've been so busy preparing for his arrival. But we will get to it I am sure." He said, Amy smiled.

"How are things with you and Victoria?" Amy asked, Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

"We've exchanged emails, but that's it. That's all I am willing to do at the moment." He said, Amy nodded and smiled. "Is she going to get to meet Jett?" Amy asked. "I don't know I haven't thought about it." Dean said, Amy nodded.

"Okay." She said, Dean smiled. "So what's new with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing much really. I am seeing someone new. I want you to meet." Dean said. "Cool. I can't wait." Dean said. "They're here at the hospital at the moment." Amy said.

"Well let me meet this person." Dean said, Amy smiled and texted her partner and about ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Amy answered it.

Dean looked up and his eyes went wide. "Kaitlin?" he asked.

"Hey Dean" Kaitlin said. "You and her?" he asked his cousin, they nodded and smiled. "Yeah." They said, Dean shook his head.

"You have to leave." Dean said. "What?" Amy asked. "If Nikki wakes up and finds Kaitlin here she will flip out." He said. Amy shook her head. "This isn't about her." Amy said.

"She just gave birth Amy so it is about her and my main concern right now is her and our kids, not you and whoever you're fucking." Dean snapped. "Just go." Dean said, Amy shook her head.

"This bitch has changed you and not for the better." Amy snapped as she left the room, her cousin was being a jackass and she couldn't believe the way he was acting towards her with disgust and hatred.

Dean sighed as they left, he didn't know why he acted the way he did but he just did.

**DAYS LATER**

Dean got to the hospital and went up to see Nikki he walked in and saw Nikki on the bed with Phil and Phil was holding Jett. He growled, he didn't want to see him holding his son.

"Hey baby." Nikki said when she saw him. "Hey I brought you some clothes." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Good, I'll go get changed then." She said, Dean smiled. Nikki went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes Dean brought for her.

She changed into her Black Lounge Gauchos, her Black Majestic St. Louis Cardinals Ladies Appeal To The Heart V-Neck T-Shirt, her Majestic St. Louis Cardinals Ladies Ash Beauty Full Zip Hoodie Sweatshirt and her Red St. Louis Cardinals Ladies Slogan Jelly Flip Flops. Once she was dressed she walked back into the room and sat down on the bed.

Today she was going home and she was so glad. She missed being at home, that was all she wanted. Just to go home and be with her man, her daughter and her son.

To be a family, she knew it was going to take some getting used to but she was ready for it. Ready to be the mother of two amazing kids. "I'll see you around." Phil said, kissing her on the cheek, Nikki nodded and said goodbye to him.

"You need to relax" she told her man. Dean sighed. "I just don't like him, he's always around us." Dean said. "He's only a friend Dean. I love you and only you I don't want anyone else. If I did I wouldn't have had two kids with you." Nikki said, Dean smiled.

"You're right I am acting like a jerk." Dean said. "Yeah you are." She joked, Dean smiled and went over to her and kissed her.

"Lets get you and the boy home." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

That was all she wanted was to get home and to get back to normal life.

**A MONTH LATER**

It had been a month since Jett was born, Nikki was at home with both kids and not travelling with Dean. Dean went back to work a week after Jett was born. Today he would be coming home and Nikki couldn't wait she missed him so much. She had also been working out in the gym. She wanted to get back into good shape. She wanted to make her return to the WWE and into the ring. She knew it would take her a while, but she loved being in the ring and she wanted to. She wanted to be a wrestler again. She loved being in the ring with the crowd, she thought it was amazing. Nikki got out of the shower and dried off and did her hair and makeup, she wanted to get dressed before Jayla and Jett woke up.

She dressed in her Straight-Leg Denim Capris, her Black Solid Trapeze Tank, her Black Ballet Flats, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Charm Stretch Bracelet and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Square Stud Earrings. Once she was dressed she went into the kitchen and made some waffles for Jayla for breakfast and heated up Jett's morning milk that she had pumped before her shower. As she was finishing up she heard Jayla and Jett. She smiled and went to Jayla and picked her up and changed her diaper before taking her into Jett's room. Nikki picked him up out of his crib and changed his diaper and took both kids into the kitchen. She sat Jayla In her seat and put her food in front of her. Jayla immediately started eating. Nikki grabbed the bottle of milk and sat down with Jett and fed him.

"Mama where dada?" Jayla asked her mom. "Daddy is at work baby but he comes home today." She said, Jayla's eyes lit up she was so excited to see her daddy, she had missed him a lot. "Before he comes home though we have to go to the store." Nikki said. Jayla nodded and continued eating.

Jett finished his milk and Nikki burped him before taking him to his nursery and getting him ready for the day. She cleaned him up and dressed him in his Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Mickey Mouse Denim Shortalls & Striped Tee Set and his Disney Mickey Mouse Plaid Sneaker Shoes.

She then took him into the lounge and put him in his swing. Jayla finished her breakfast and Nikki gave her a quick bath before getting her ready for the day ahead of them.

She dressed her in her Levi's Taryn Cuffed Denim Shorts, her Elmo Dotted Tee and her Cayman Thong Sandals. She brushed Jayla's hair and they went out to the lounge where Nikki put some cartoons on for her.

She then walked into the kitchen. She sighed as she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door and answered it, not pleased to see Amy behind it.

"Hey." Amy said, Nikki smiled and walked off leaving the door open for her. Amy walked in and said hello to Jayla and Jett and followed Nikki into the kitchen and saw her cleaning up from breakfast. She helped herself to the coffee and sat down. "That's decaf." Nikki told her. "Why?" Amy asked. "Breast feeding." Nikki told her Amy nodded and smiled.

"So is Dean home?" Amy asked, Nikki shook her head. "No not yet, he gets in after lunch I think." Nikki said. "Oh right." Amy said. "Did he tell you about why he won't talk to me?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he said you were seeing someone he didn't like." Nikki said. "He didn't go into details." She said, Amy sighed. "Its Kaitlin." Amy said, Nikki frowned. "What's Kaitlin?" she asked. "The person I am dating. Its Kaitlin." Amy said, Nikki was shocked. She had no idea. "Wow." She said. "Yeah and Dean flipped out on me. I don't understand." She said, Nikki sighed. "Well do you blame him?" she asked.

"I mean Kaitlin is his ex, his ex that has made my life a pain in the ass. So you should get why he flipped out." Nikki reasoned with her. "Yeah I do, but it still doesn't make things right." Nikki said.

"No it doesn't. But he was just acting the way anyone would in this situation," Nikki said, Amy nodded. "And how do you feel about it?" Amy asked. "Its none of my business Amy. It's your life with her. As long as I don't have to be around her then fine." She said.

"You really hate her?" Amy asked. "I don't hate anyone, but I seriously dislike her." Nikki said. "She's been in my business since day one and I don't want to deal with that anymore." She said, Amy nodded. "Right." She said. Nikki smiled at her.

"Baby!" they heard, Nikki smiled and ran into the foyer and saw Dean she ran over to him and jumped into his arms hugging and kissing him.

Dean kissed her back eagerly, he had missed her so much. He hated being on the road without her. "I missed you." Nikki said.

"I missed you too baby." Dean said, he kissed her again. "Where are the kids?" he asked. "Lounge room," she said. "Oh and your cousin is in the kitchen." She said, Dean groaned and nodded he went to the lounge and said his hellos to his kids before heading to the kitchen.

He walked in and saw Amy and sat down. "You want something to eat baby?" Nikki asked. "Yes please." Dean said, Nikki nodded and started making Dean some breakfast.

"So what brings you by?" Dean asked. Amy sighed. "You know why, you haven't talked to me since the hospital and I want to sort this shit out." Amy said, Dean sighed.

"There's nothing to sort out. I just told you I didn't want Kaitlin in Nikki's hospital room and you went crazy." Dean said.

"Well I thought like you were judging me." Amy said. "No I wasn't I was concerned about Nikki and Jett that's all Amy." Dean said. "So we're okay then? You don't hate me?" Amy asked.

"No I never could. You're my blood. I love you. But you also need to realise that my number one concern is Nikki, Jayla and Jett." Dean said. "I understand." Amy said, Dean nodded. They hugged and Amy headed off home.

Dean went over to Nikki and kissed the back of her neck as he held onto her hips. "I missed you." He said, Nikki smiled. "I missed you too baby. Its lonely here without you." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"Well when Jett is a bit older you can start travelling again." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Have you had your doctors appointment?" Dean asked, Nikki laughed.

"No. Its only been four weeks Dean. Two more and then we are done." Nikki said.

"So two weeks then I can hit that ass?" Dean asked, Nikki laughed at him. "Yes." She said, Dean smiled.

"But this time I am going on the pill. I don't want anymore kids right now. Two is enough." She said, Dean nodded and smiled.

Nikki was right two were definitely enough. He was happy with what he had right now. He really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	31. Returning To Work

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**MONTHS LATER**

Nikki was finally making her return to the WWE. She was excited because she would still be with the shield but also because of Randy's heel turn she would be with him as well as his valet and part of the whole corporate faction thing. Nikki was excited for it.

She couldn't wait to get back out in front of the crowd. Before Randy's coronation though, she had a return match with Nicole and Brie taking on Kaitlin, Natalya and Eva Marie. Nikki couldn't wait to get her hands on that red headed bitch. She had been waiting a long time for this and she couldn't wait.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked Nikki as he watched her stretch for her return match. Nikki smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm nervous though." She said, Dean smiled. "You'll be perfect." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"I can come out with you if you want." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him. "I appreciate that baby but I need to do this alone." She said, Dean smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

"I better get ready." She said, Dean smiled and Nikki went into the bathroom and got ready in her ring gear. She dressed in her Grey Camo Denim Cut Offs, her Dark Blue Glammed Up Denim Bustier and her Black Quilted Faux Leather Sneakers. Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and walked out.

Dean looked at her and smiled, she looked different in this gear. He got up and kissed her. "You look great." He said. Nikki smiled. "You think so?" she asked. "Perfect baby. You're so sexy after having two kids" Dean said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

Dean took her hand and they headed to the gorilla area. Nikki paced back and forth she was so nervous about getting back out there.

She just hoped the crowd would accept her being back in the ring. She saw Nicole and Brie and smiled at them, "Ready to kick butt?" Brie asked her Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am I can't wait." She said, Brie smiled. She and Nicole were glad Nikki was back, they liked her, she was a nice girl.

**ON AIR**

_Natalya, Kaitlin and Eva Marie entered to their music, then the Bella's entered to their music and Nikki's music hit and the crowd didn't know what to think._

_Nikki walked out and did her pose before walking to the ring. She got in and got onto the rope and raised her hands. She had a few cheers, but not a lot. _

_They still didn't like her for the fact that she was aligned with the shield. She went over to Brie and Nicole and stood on the apron as Brie started things off with Natalya. They circled around one another and locked up. _

_Brie went to slap Natalya but she grabbed her hand, she then grabbed her and nailed her with a suplex. She went for a pin but only got a 2 count. Natalya tried to get the sharp shooter locked in but Brie shook her off and made it to the ropes. _

_Brie crawled over to the ropes and tagged in Nikki. She got into the ring and looked at Natalya. Nikki ran at her but Natalya picked her up and slammed her down onto the ground. She turned and tagged in Eva and she walked in and smirked down at Nikki. _

_She really hated her and she hated that she was back and straight back into the spotlight that she had tried to make hers. That and she really had a huge crush on Dean and she wanted him. She hated Nikki for being with Dean. _

_She ran to the ropes and then went and nailed a splash on Nikki, she went for the pin but only got the one count before Nikki kicked out. She grabbed Nikki by the hair and dragged her to the corner and slammed her head into the turnbuckle. _

_She tried to do it again but Nikki kicked her in the head. Eva stumbled a little and Nikki regained composure. _

_Eva came back at Nikki and hit her with a elbow. Nikki dropped to the floor to one knee. Eva then went to the ropes to do a big move but Nikki grabbed the ropes and she tumbled to the ground. _

_She whipped her into the head and went at her with a drop kick. Eva fell to the floor and groaned in pain. She didn't think Nikki was this good. _

_She looked and tagged in Brie and Brie hammered on her before tagging in Nicole. _

_She did the same as Brie and they carried on taking turns in hurting Eva Marie._

_Finally Eva got to the corner and tagged in Kaitlin, they went at it a while and Brie ended up getting the finisher. _

_Nikki distracted the ref so Nicole and Brie could pull off twin magic and Nicole rolled up Kaitlin for the win and the three count. They rolled out of the ring and celebrated. _

_Kaitlin, Natalya and Eva Marie looked on, not looking happy at all. _

_They were really pissed that they had lost. Nikki, Nicole and Brie posed at the top of the ramp and blew them kisses before heading back behind the curtain as winners. _

They got backstage and Dean went over to Nikki and hugged her. "I am so proud of you." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks baby." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her.

"Hi Dean!" they heard, they broke their kiss and saw Eva there, Nikki sighed, this girl just didn't get the message. "Hi Eva." Dean said.

"Lets get back to the locker room." Dean said to Nikki, Nikki nodded and smiled and walked off with her man, she looked back at Eva and flipped her off.

They got back into the locker room and sat down.

"You should get ready for the coronation." Dean said. "Yeah its going to be weird going out there with Randy." She said.

"Yeah but we're all going to be together now." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She was excited for what was to come with her time in the WWE.

Nikki sat with Dean a while before going into the bathroom and getting ready for the segment.

She dressed in her Black Ribbed Knit Pants, her V-Back Zebra Top and her Metallic Trim Pointed Pumps.

Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and headed back to the main room, Dean smiled at her and he kissed her.

They made their way to gorilla where the whole roster was waiting for Randy's coronation. Randy looked at his sister.

"You ready for this?" he asked, Nikki smirked. "Definitely." She said, Randy smiled. "Good baby, good." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

**ON AIR**

_Vince, Hunter and Stephanie were all in the ring, the shield was protecting the ring and the whole roster was on the stage, Nikki included._

_Vince and Hunter exchanged some words before Hunter took the microphone into his hands. "So I guess this is where I am supposed to explain myself to all of you right?" he asked the crowd who booed him. _

_"As you put it why I would throw away the future why I would screw Daniel Bryan." He said. _

_"It always makes me laugh how short sighted all of you are, how you can never see the bigger picture. I did what I did to Daniel Bryan to ensure the future." He said. "I did what I did, for all of you." He said. _

_"I did it for all of you standing up on top of that ramp." He stated. "I did it so this WWE would continue to exist in all of your futures." Hunter said. _

_"You think I wanted to do that to Daniel Bryan, I like Daniel Bryan and I consider Daniel Bryan to be a friend." He said. _

_"Daniel Bryan is a very good little technician." He said. "And he gave John Cena, one hell of a match. He deserved to win, but lets be honest. WWE champion? Face of the WWE? NO, you deserve better." He said. _

_"I'm going to bring out here right now, the future, your future. The face of the WWE the new WWE champion the coal that has now become the diamond. I give to you the new WWE champion…..the Viper Randy Orton!" he exclaimed, Randy's music hit and he walked out and down to the ring, he shook hands with Vince and Hunter and hugged Stephanie. He took the microphone and smirked. _

_He loved being a heel again. "I told you so." Randy said. "I told you that when I cashed in that you would not see it coming." He said. "And now here I stand before you for the tenth time, WWE champion." He said. _

_"Now I'm not usually one for thankyou's but I think I can make an exception. After what you did for me Triple H, I owe all of this to you." He said, he and Hunter shook hands again. _

_"As a matter of fact I think everyone should stand up on their feet and show this man the respect that he deserves." Randy said as he walked around the ring. _

_"Now If any of you on the stage have a problem with that feel free to come into this ring and tell me to my face!" Randy snapped. This was Nikki's time to shine. _

_She grabbed a microphone. "I do." She said, she made her way down the ramp, she stopped in front of the Shield and they moved out of the way, Nikki winked at Dean and got into the ring. _

_She walked around and went right over to Randy and got up in his space. "What?" Randy said, Nikki smiled._

_"I just have one thing and one thing only to say to you Randy." She said. _

_"Oh and what's that?" Randy asked. Nikki smiled. _

_"Congratulations." She said, Randy smiled and pulled Nikki into a hug and they hugged one another, the crowd booed as Hunter, Vince and Stephanie clapped for them. _

_Hunter grabbed his microphone and called out Daniel Bryan, he told the shield to back off and they did so, Daniel came out to the ring and Hunter mocked him, he made it close to the ring but the shield attacked and beat Daniel down, they went for their power bomb but Hunter called them off and they allowed Daniel to get into the ring._

_As soon as he was in though, Randy laid him out with an RKO. _

_He, Nikki, Hunter, Stephanie and Vince stood over Daniel's broken body as RAW went off the air. _

**OFF AIR**

They got backstage and Randy hugged his sister. "That was perfect." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks Ran." She said, Randy smiled and kissed her on the cheek and Nikki and Dean went back to their locker room.

"How would you feel about going out tonight, just us?" Dean asked, Nikki looked at him. "Like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah a date, I thought maybe dinner and a romantic walk?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "I'd love that Dean, but why?" she asked.

"No reason. I just want to spend some time with you. We deserve a night out together." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

"I can't wait, I'm sure Randy won't mind us missing his celebration." She said.

"I am sure the celebration will still be going on when we get back baby." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah you're right. I can't wait." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Babe move it along!" Dean called into the bathroom, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Give me ten minutes Dean." She said back to him, Dean rolled his eyes. Inside the bathroom Nikki had finished doing her hair and makeup. Her hair was down in waves and her makeup was done simply but she had a red lip. She grabbed her clothes she was wearing for the night and got dressed.

She dressed in her Black Long Sleeves Solid Color Backless Cotton Blend Charming Mini Dress, her Elegant Black Round Toe Terry Platform Pumps, her Water Drop Shape White Fashion Earrings and her White Imitation Pearl Bronze Sweet Bracelet. She put on some perfume and walked out into the bedroom. Dean smiled at her and walked over to her.

"You look amazing." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe, so do you." She said. He was dressed up in a nice suit.

She grabbed her clutch for the night and she and Dean headed off. Tonight Jett and Jayla were with John and Nicole. They wanted to baby-sit and Dean and Nikki were fine with it. They got down to the lobby and Dean got the car from valet and they headed off. They went to a nice local restaurant and they sat in the corner booth. It was sweet, intimate and romantic.

They ordered some wine each and they looked over their menus and also ordered their dinner, Dean wanted tonight to be special, he had something big planned tonight. "You were great tonight." Dean told her as they ate. Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe, so were you." She said, Dean smiled.

"Its nice seeing you back in the ring and stuff. I like it." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "I never thought I would be a diva, it was never in my plans, but here I am." She said, Dean smiled and nodded.

"Well you're awesome. This storyline should be good for all of us." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah it will be." She said, Dean smiled. "So is there a reason for the romantic dinner?" Nikki asked.

"No reason. I just wanted to spend some time with you, with the kids and work and stuff, we never have time for just us anymore and I miss it…..I miss you." Dean said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him. "I miss you too baby. So much." She said, Dean smiled at her. "I have something I want to say and ask you, just don't interrupt me okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"You know when you came back into my life, I just thought we would be friends that had a kid together." He said. "I never thought that I would fall for you and that I would want to be with you." He added.

"I am not one for putting my feelings out there and I can be an asshole sometimes, but I just need you to know that I do love you, more than anything and I am glad you came back into my life and gave me two beautiful kids." He said. "Jayla and Jett are everything to me. I never saw myself as a dad, but you bring it out in me. I love you for it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"You're my everything. You've been there for me through the good and the bad times and that's amazing. I love you so much Nikki. So much. I can't imagine not waking up beside you, or going to sleep with you beside me every night." He said.

"I can't imagine fighting with anyone else. You are everything to me." Dean said, Nikki wiped her eyes, Dean was being very open and touching with her.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids as a proper family." He said. Nikki smiled at him. Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out a blue box and opened it, Nikki gasped at what was inside.

"I want to be yours and I want you to be mine forever." He said. "Nikki Lee Orton, will you marry me?" he asked, Nikki covered her mouth with her hand she was so shocked.

"Yes Dean. Of course." She said, Dean smiled and kissed her and slid the 14k White Gold 1 1/2-ct. T.W. Cushion-Cut IGL Certified Diamond Frame Ring onto her finger and kissed her again this time deeper and more passionate. "I love you." He said. Nikki smiled.

"I love you too baby." She said, she was so shocked that this had just happened. She never would have thought that they would get married, but here they were engaged. Dean ordered in some champagne and they sat there together celebrating.

Dean got a little frisky and laid his hand on Nikki's thigh and kissed and nibbled at her neck. "Dean baby, we're in public." She said.

"So?" he asked her Nikki laughed and turned toward him, they were the only ones in the section and Dean couldn't wait he needed Nikki now. So badly, his hand hiked up Nikki's dress and he found her panties and he rubbed her through them.

Nikki bit her lip to stop a moan coming out, Dean smiled and kissed her and pulled her panties to the side and continued rubbing her wetness. "Dean…Stop baby." Nikki said.

"Let me give you pleasure." Dean whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her lobe, he rubbed her clit a bit before sliding his finger into Nikki's centre. Nikki grabbed onto Dean's arm as she felt amazing as Dean began pumping his finger in and out of her.

Dean smirked at her and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed an iceblock from Nikki's iced tea and went back down to her wetness, he slid the ice along her folds and Nikki gasped and closed her eyes.

"Shit Dean baby." She moaned. "Feels good?" Dean asked her. "Cold….Dean shit." She said, Dean smirked and slid his fingers back inside of her.

He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly to start with, wanting her to get used to the intrusion, Nikki was so shocked at his boldness, she couldn't believe he was doing this to her in public. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this to her in public. Dean continued pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Dean….." She moaned as he rubbed and pinched at her clit.

"Cum for me baby. I know you want to. Cum all over my fingers." Dean said, Nikki groaned, this was hell on her, she wanted to scream Dean's name out but she couldn't. She had to hold it in.

"Oh fuck." She growled as her climax came.

Dean smirked feeling her clamp down on his fingers, feeling her cum hard for him.

He pulled his fingers away and brought them to his mouth and sucked them clean, Nikki just watched him.

"We have to get to the hotel now!" she demanded, Dean laughed.

He paid the bill and he and Nikki headed back to the hotel. Ready to celebrate their engagement.

Nikki and Dean got back to the hotel room and Dean undressed Nikki to her underwear and smiled at her. Nikki moaned as Dean walked them towards their large bed. He picked her up and laid her down on the white silk sheets. He looked down at her admiring her whole body.

"Fuck you're beautiful." Dean muttered, Nikki smiled up at him. "Come get me big boy." She said, Dean smiled and he climbed onto the bed and covered Nikki' body with his own, he pulled Nikki up to her knees and he kissed her deeply. His hands roamed her body, Nikki's flawless body. He threw the robe to the side.

Nikki smiled as Dean ran his hands all over her body, she loved it when he would touch her so sensually like he was exploring her for the very first time. Dean ran his hands from her neck down to her breasts and he continued down her stomach and to her amazing legs.

He unzipped Nikki's boots and he pulled them off one by one. They were hot as hell but not as hot as her amazing legs underneath them. Dean pulled the boots from her legs and tossed them to the side. Nikki sat up and she tugged on Dean's shirt.

"Take it off" she said, and Dean did so. He threw the shirt over his head and Nikki pulled him closer and removed his belt, slowly followed by his pants and underwear, she licked her lips as she saw his manhood for the first time. She leaned forward and licked at the head. Dean groaned as he felt Nikki's tongue on him. Nikki smirked and stood up and pushed Dean down onto the bed.

She then crawled onto the bed and took Dean's cock into her hands stroking him lightly with a little bit of pressure, just the way he liked it. She stroked him a few more times before leaning down and licking at Dean's leaking tip. Dean moaned as he felt Nikki's tongue on him again, Nikki smiled up at him and she placed kisses along the underside of Dean's cock, Dean rolled his hips and groaned as Nikki pleasure him with her tongue. Nikki sat up on her knees in between Dean's legs and she slowly took Dean's cock into her mouth, Dean moaned as Nikki took him all the way into her mouth, not stopping until the tip of his cock touched the back of her throat. Nikki held him there and groaned around his cock sending amazing sensations throughout Dean's body.

Nikki reached down and played with Dean's balls as she bobbed her head up and down on her fiancé's cock. She loved the taste of Dean and she loved the feel of him in her mouth, Dean moaned as Nikki picked up her pace and started bobbing her head nice and fast as she sucked him.

Dean ran his hands through her hair as she continued sucking him, "Oh fuck Nikki….So good baby." Dean moaned. Nikki smirked around Dean's cock and she sucked harder, knowing it would get Dean's heart racing. "Oh fuck." Dean muttered.

He was so close to coming but he didn't want to cum down her throat. He pulled Nikki up and off of his cock and she straddled his lap, Dean sat up and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue. Dean reached behind her and undid the clasp of the Teddy she was wearing and he let it fall, Nikki's breasts popped from their confines and Dean leaned forward and placed light kisses on her breasts and nipples. He lightly bit down on her nipples as he flipped her over.

Dean reached her stomach and the material was still in his way so he used his strength and ripped the material. Nikki gasped. "I'll buy you more." Dean told her, Nikki smiled as Dean continued his journey down her body.

She was so wet and hot and ready for him, she wanted Dean inside of her before she burst. Dean kissed Nikki's wetness through the material of her panties and Nikki ran her hand down to her intimate area and went to put her hand in her panties, Dean stopped her and made her rub herself through the material, she rubbed herself and moaned and Dean kissed and licked her fingers.

"That's it baby, pleasure yourself, show me what you do when I'm not here." Dean told her, he watched as Nikki continued rubbing herself and her legs spread open, she was panting and moaning hard with her mouth open and eyes shut as she continued rubbing her sensitive area. Dean grabbed Nikki's panties and he slowly pulled them off of her body and threw them to the side.

Nikki rolled her hips as he did so. Dean ran his hands up and down Nikki's legs and licked and kissed them softly, teasing Nikki but making her smile. Dean was so sensual and caring in the bedroom, it wasn't always just about getting himself off. She mattered as well and that was what made him the best lover Nikki had ever had in her life.

Nikki spread her legs and Dean moved down to her centre, he looked up at her as he lightly blew on her pussy.

Nikki groaned and moaned and thrusted her hips up as she felt Dean's warm breath on her. Dean leaned in and lightly licked at her folds, Nikki cried out as she felt Dean's tongue enter her. Dean ran his tongue in and around her centre, lightly sucking on her bud. Nikki's hands went to Dean's head and she rested them there as Dean pleasured her most intimate area with his mouth and tongue.

Dean ran his finger alongside his tongue and he slowly entered it into his fiancé, he pumped it in and out of Nikki as he moved up her body and kissed her deeply with love and passion. Nikki moaned into Dean's mouth as they kissed, Dean's finger was doing the right thing, it felt so amazing to have a part of him inside of her.

Dean picked up his pace and started fingering Nikki harder and faster working her up, she was moaning loudly as Dean pleasured her, she grabbed onto Dean for support as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Dean just watched her, he loved watching her when they were making love, the sounds and the expressions she would make were so amazing to see and hear.

Dean pulled his finger from Nikki and he sucked on it, sucking her juices from his finger, Nikki watched as Dean lapped at her juices and she pulled Dean to her and kissed her, tasting herself on his tongue.

Dean turned Nikki onto her side and he slid in behind her, Nikki turned her head and they continued their kiss as Dean hooked her left leg over his strong thigh, he stroked his cock a few times before lining up with Nikki's entrance, he slowly pushed inside of his fiancé, her tightness encasing him inside of her.

Dean ran his hands over Nikki's ample breasts as he started thrusting In and out of her. Nikki gasped and moaned and reached around and grabbed Dean's ass as he pumped in and out of her. Dean slowed his pace but upped his force as he pushed inside of her with more force behind it. Nikki cried out in pleasure as Dean continued to screw her brains out. They continued this for about ten minutes before Dean stopped an pulled out of his lover.

Nikki smiled and pushed Dean on his back and straddled his lap, she moved over his cock and slowly sunk down on his member, she rose up and slammed down onto Dean, her breasts were bouncing with the force and her ass was slapping against Dean's groin as they fucked hard and fast, they needed this now.

Nikki leaned forward and kissed Dean passionately. They broke the kiss and looked into one another's eyes as their climax approached.

"Oh fuck Dean, I'm cumming!" she screamed out as she came. Dean smiled as Nikki came down from her high, he flipped them over and lifter Nikki's leg over her shoulder and he slammed back into her forcefully, Nikki moaned as Dean moved inside of her.

"Shit…..Oh fuck!" he moaned as he came filling Nikki up with his cum. Dean slumped forward onto Nikki and kissed her breasts tenderly.

"Love you" Nikki said and Dean just continued kissing her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Morning fiancé." Dean said as he saw Nikki wake up. Nikki smiled at him. "Morning, what's the time?" she asked. "After nine." Dean said, Nikki sighed.

"I have to hit the gym soon and do an interview before we go and film Main Event." Dean said, today the boys had a six man tag match against Kofi Kingston and the Uso's. "Okay cool. I will see if I can meet up with Randy and tell him the news." She said, Dean smiled.

"Okay sounds good." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "I'm gonna get into the shower before John and Nicole bring the kids back." Nikki said, Dean nodded and smiled. Nikki got up and had a shower and got ready for the day.

She did her hair and makeup and dressed to go and have breakfast with her brother. She was nervous about telling Randy about the engagement, she just hoped he would be supportive.

She dressed in her Embellished Straight-Leg Jeans, her Everyday Striped Ribbed Tank, her Black and Pink Striped Mixed-Media Cardigan and her Studded Ballet Flats.

Once she was dressed she headed back into the lounge area and smiled seeing John, Nicole and her kids, she went and gave Jayla and Jett a hug each and hugged John and Nicole. "So we have some news to share." Nikki said, John and Nicole smiled.

"What?" John asked. "We're engaged!" Nikki exclaimed, she was so happy, John and Nicole both smiled and hugged them tight, they were seriously so happy for them.

"That's great guys." John said. "Its about time Ambrose." John said, Dean laughed at him, Nicole and John stayed for a bit before leaving and Dean headed off for the gym. Nikki sorted out the kids and got them ready for the day.

She dressed Jayla in her Black Heart Tights, her Pink Embellished Knit Scooter, her Black Ballerina Babydoll Top, her Pink Bones Hoodie and her Pink and Black Skechers Twinkle Toes Shuffles Sweet Steps Light-Up Shoes. She brushed her hair and Jayla went to play while Nikki dressed Jett for the day.

She dressed him in his OshKosh B'gosh River Jeans, his Disney Mickey Mouse "Wicked Cute" Tee, his "World's Best Brother" Fleece Hoodie and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Crib Shoes.

Once the kids were ready Nikki picked Jett up and held Jayla's hand as they headed down to the hotel restaurant to meet up with Randy.

They got down and saw Randy and Natalie in a corner. She went and joined them, she put Jett in the highchair and Jayla beside her.

They looked over their menus and ordered some breakfast. "So what's up?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed as she looked at him.

"You know last night Dean and I went out to dinner and everything?" she asked. "Yeah I know, you missed the party because of it. I hope it was worth it." Randy said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"It was, anyway. Dean proposed to me and I said yes, we're getting married." She said flashing Randy her ring. Randy sat there in silence, he couldn't believe this.

Natalie smiled. "Congratulations, the ring is so pretty." She said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said, Natalie nudged Randy who looked at his sister.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "It is Ran. I love him, we have a family together I want to marry him." She said. "Then I am happy for you." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"I mean its gonna suck seeing you marry him, but I want you to be happy." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said.

"Do mom and dad know?" Randy asked. "No I haven't told them yet. I am going to Skype with them and tell them face to face." She said. "So are you going to get married in St. Louis?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it to be honest. Knowing Vince he will want to make it into a storyline." She said. "You could do that. You're already together and it would be nice to see a WWE wedding that doesn't end in shambles." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah I will talk to Dean about it." She said. "We haven't sorted anything out really." She said, Randy smiled. "Your mom and dad would be so proud of you." Randy said, Nikki sighed and shed some tears. "Don't cry chicken." Randy said he moved over and hugged her.

"They won't get to see me marry the man I love, they won't get to see Jayla and Jett grow up its not fair. I wish they were here." She said.

"I know sis, I know. But they are up there looking down on you and the kids. No matter what." He said, Nikki nodded and hugged her brother. It was hard sometimes to live without her real parent's but she knew they would want her to be happy. "I better get upstairs, I need to pack for the trip home." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Okay I'll see you this weekend." Randy said kissing her on the cheek, Nikki nodded and smiled and left the restaurant with her kids and went upstairs to the room. She walked in and saw Dean in there. She smiled at him and handed him Jett. "So how did he take it?" Dean asked.

"He was very happy and supportive of me." She said, Dean smiled. "Good, I am glad." He said. "He did have an idea for the wedding though." She said.

"Oh?" Dean asked her as he bounced Jett on his knee. "How about we do it on RAW? In the ring?" she asked. "You sure? A WWE wedding?" he asked.

"I don't see why not, I mean we're already an on screen couple. It would make sense, of course no one would interrupt us. It would be perfect to share our day with the fans and the people we love." She said. "Then afterwards we could have a reception at a hotel?" she asked.

"I just think it would be easier. The WWE would plan everything for us with our input." She said. Dean smirked. "Okay then, we will talk to Vince about it baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him. "We need to decide on groomsmen and bridesmaids." She said.

"Okay." Dean said. "Well I am having Roman and Seth." She said. "And John and Randy." He added. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah Randy is going to be my brother-in-law. I need to get along with him." Dean said, Nikki smiled.

"And I am going to have Nicole, Brie, Natalie and Amy." She said, Dean smiled he was glad Nikki was including his cousin.

The wedding was going to be perfect he just knew it. He couldn't wait to marry her, he really couldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	32. The End

**FINDING LOVE AND LIVING LIFE**

**MONTHS LATER**

Tonight was the night of Nikki's and Dean's wedding that would be happening live on RAW. They were both kept apart from one another in separate locker rooms. Nikki was so nervous but she was so ready to marry Dean and become Mrs. Nikki Lee Orton-Ambrose. She was keeping Orton as her last name, she wanted to and Dean was totally okay with it. The ring had been set up to look stunning, there were roses everywhere and candles lining the ramp way, it was just amazing. Another thing they had decided on was that the wedding party would enter the ring to their theme music, they thought it would be a good thing to do and something different. "Okay sweetie your hair and makeup is done." Elaine said to her daughter. Nikki smiled.

"Thanks mom. Are the girls ready?" she asked. "Nearly." Elaine said, Nikki nodded and smiled. Nikki sat there nervously. About ten minutes later, Nikki's smile brightended as Alanna and Jayla walked out, they looked so adorable in their dressed, they were in a Black and White Sweet Taffeta And Organza A-line Bow Floor Length Wedding Flower Girl Dress. They looked stunning, their hair was curled and they had head pieces in, they were adorable. Nikki was worried about them in front of the crowd but she hoped they would be okay. Nikki smiled at them and they sat down being good girls. About five minutes later Nicole, Brie, Natalie and Amy walked out of the bathroom ready for the night. They looked stunning, their hair was down and they too had head pieces in and they were dressed in their Sweetheart Neck Bow Satin Black Pretty Bridesmaid Dress. Nikki smiled at them.

"You're the last one baby." Elaine said, Nikki smiled. She grabbed her shoes and pulled them on, they were a pair of Glitter Champagne Satin Silk Rhinestone Spike Peep Toe Shoes. She then grabbed her jewellery and put it on. She put on her Charming Silver Metal Diamond Wedding Necklace, her Elegant Silver Crystal Diamond Metal Bridal Dangle Earrings and her Row Diamond Silever Wedding Bridal Bracelet and she got up and went to the bathroom with her mom. She pulled her robe off showing her in her lingerie for the night and Elaine helped her into her amazing wedding dress, the dress was Opal Organza which was captivating in colour for the blushing bride, or timeless in white or ivory for a more traditional look. An asymmetrically ruched bodice hugs tight to the figure, providing an exaggerated mermaid fit through the hips releasing into a breathtaking, layered skirt. Finished with sweetheart neckline and corset closure. Available with stunning beaded belt or detachable ribbon belt with beaded motif, both featuring Swarovski crystalsshe fell more in love with the dress everyday. Elaine zipped her up and looked at her daughter. "Stunning." She said, Nikki smiled. They walked back into the locker room and got some pictures done. Then it was time for the wedding.

**MEANWHILE**

In the arena, Dean, Seth, Roman, Randy and John were all in the ring. Randy had Jett in his arms holding him close, the crowd all looked at them and cheered for them as they entered to their music. It was the first time Dean was cheered. They all looked so handsome, Dean was in his Traditional Black Single Breasted Button Worsted Groom Wedding Tuxedo, Seth, Roman, Randy and John were all in their Beaded Side Pockets Men's Wedding Suit and Jett was so cute in his little tuxedo, when the crowd saw him they all cooed at him. He was so adorable. "You ready?" Randy asked Dean. Dean nodded. "So ready to make her my wife." He said, Randy smiled and nodded. The music hit and fist came out Amy to her theme music, Natalie came out to Randy's song and the twins came out to their song. Next came Elaine with Alanna and Jayla. Jayla freaked a bit but Dean got down on his knees and called her and she ran to her daddy who scooped her up in his arms.

Then it was time. The crowd all went quiet, but cheered as Nikki's Building A Monster hit. She walked out onto the stage with Bob and everyone cheered her, Dean was gob smacked at how amazing she looked in her wedding dress. She looked like an angel. They walked down the ramp slowly to her song. It wasn't a nice wedding song but it was unique. The crowd smiled and cheered and snapped pictures of the wedding. They got into the ring and Nikki walked over to Dean. She smiled and kissed Jett on the cheek before looking at Jayla. "Sit with grandma baby." She said, Jayla smiled and nodded and went over to Elaine. Bob sat beside his wife. The celebrant smiled at them all, ready to begin the unique wedding. The whole locker room was surrounding the ring along with their friends and families.

"Dear family and friends and the WWE Universe -we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Dean and Nikki. Since time immemorial, people have performed ceremonies to mark a transition, a change of status. Today we gather for the happiest of ceremonies – the change of status from single individuals to a married couple. Traditionally, that change is indicated by passing the brides hand from her family to her husband-to-be. Who brings this bride to be married today?" the celebrant asked. "We do." Elaine and Bob said, Susan smiled.

"Today is the day that Dean and Nikki will formally and publicly make their promises to one another. Although this is indeed a high point, marriage is a journey not a destination. Marriage is more than any one single event or promise. It is a series of decisions that have been made, and will continue to be made over and over

again, every day, that shows each of their care and concern for the one whom they each love most in the world. Marriage is a promise that is renewed daily through a couples actions and a responsibility taken on in the spirit of faith, and hope, and love, that brings comfort in times of sadness and heightens our greatest joy." she said, Dean and Nikki smiled at one another, they only had eyes for each other right now.

"Dean and Nikki may the promises you make this day live always in your hearts and in your home so that all which you share now deepen and grow through the years, leading you through a lifetime of happiness. A wedding is more than a celebration of the Love which lives in our Bride and Groom's hearts today. It reaches into the future and proclaims their intentions for that which tomorrow shall hold. A couple who wed are joined not only by the mutual affection and love they share, but also by their hopes, dreams and by their promises of what will be... The promises and vows they make this day shall guide them into their common future. I will ask you now if you are prepared to make these promises."

"Nikki, Have you come here today of your own free will to take Dean to be your husband, that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?" she asked. Nikki smiled. "I have." She said, Dean smiled at her. "Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him all the days of your life?" Susan asked. "I will." She said, Dean once again smiled. "Dean, Have you come here today of your own free will to take Nikki to be your wife, that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?" She asked. "I have." He answered. "Will you love her comfort her, honour and keep her all the days of your life?" she asked. "I will." Dean answered quickly. Nikki laughed at him.

"Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth and closeness, security and comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer." Susan said.

Traditionally, the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." she said, Roman handed the rings to Susan.

"Dean do you take Nikki to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love her and care for her for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept her, with all of her faults and strengths, and offer yourself to her with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" Susan asked. "I do." He said. "Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?" she asked, Dean smiled and slid her ring on her finger and spoke. "I Dean take you Nikki to be my wife. I will love and honour you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life." he said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Nikki do you take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love him and care for him for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths, and offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" she asked. "I so do." She said, making everyone laugh. Dean smiled at her. "Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?" Susan asked, Nikki slid the ring onto his finger and spoke. "I Nikki take you Dean to be my husband I will love and honour you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life." she said, Dean grinned at her and winked. "Would you both like to say a few words?" Susan asked. They both nodded.

Dean went first. He took Nikki's hands into his own and smiled at her. "I don't know how to put hw ow I feel into words. Usually I am so good with words, but right now I can't find the right ones to say." He said. Nikki smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "You are my everything. You and our kids. Our amazing kids." He said. "They are here today watching us get married and expressing our love to one another." He said. "I never thought we would get to this point in our relationship. We've been through a lot. But through it all you're the one that was there for me through everything. I love you." Dean spoke Nikki smiled. "Nikki?" Susan asked, Nikki smiled. "I don't know how to follow that up without having a cry but I will try." She said, Dean smiled.

"People see you as a jerk, an outspoken, speak your mind jerk. At first, I did too." She said, Dean laughed. "But I got to know you. I saw you for who you really are and I fell in love deeply. You are the best guy and there have been times when I doubted we would get to this point but I am so glad we are there now. I love you Dean and I love the family we have created with our daughter and our son." She said. "You're my everything." She said, Dean smiled at her and wiped a stray tear away.

"You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two ring's. By the authority vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. With abiding confidence and affection, we send you forth on your journey of life together. May you be filled with thanks and wonder, humour and fun, hope and perseverance so that you may grow in wisdom and grace." Susan said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dean and Nikki Ambrose. You may now kiss the bride!" She said, Dean smirked and pulled Nikki closer and planted a steamy kiss on her lips, they kissed for a while before they broke apart and the music hit, it was the shield's music. They stood there and let the audience applaud their marriage, they were so happy, so very very happy.

**MUCH LATER THAT NIGHT**

Dean and Nikki walked into their hotel room and smiled. Dean locked the door and pulled Nikki closer to him and kissed her deeply. Nikki peeled off Dean's jacket, tie and shirt and left him shirtless, they sat down and Dean cupped Nikki's face and kissed her deeply. Nikki moaned into the kiss as she ran her hands over Dean's back. Dean got on his knees at the end of the bed and kissed Nikki's hand before hiking up her dress and going under, Nikki giggled as she felt him kiss her thighs. It felt so good to have his lips on her. Dean pulled her White Lace thong to the side and he ran his fingers over her centre before moving in and licking at her. Nikki leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Dean tasting her, "Oh Dean…." She moaned, Dean grinned against her and continued lapping at her folds.

She spread her legs a little and Dean continued licking and sucking at her centre. He loved the taste of her, it was always so amazing. Nikki pulled her dress up, careful not to rip it and she looked down at Dean and saw him licking at her like a starving kitten. He slicked up his finger and slid it into her as he continued licking her, he pumped his finger in and out of her a few times before going back to her and kissing her. His pace got faster with his finger and Nikki was moaning loudly it felt so good. Dean just watched her, she looked so amazing. Her face filled with pleasure. Nikki pulled Dean off of her and pushed him onto the bed, she undid his pants and let his hard cock free. She smiled at him and stroked him a few times before going down on him.

Sucking him deep into her throat until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Dean groaned as Nikki continued to suck him off. Dean couldn't handle it, he pulled her away and kissed her before getting up and getting naked, Nikki stood up and he peeled her dress off of her leaving her in her corset and her white thong and heels. Nikki climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees and Dean ran his hands over her perfect ass. He pushed her dress to the side and grabbed her panties and pulled them down over her legs. He kept Nikki on her hands and knees and slid in behind her and into her wetness. Nikki groaned and arched her back as she felt Dean enter her for the first time as husband and wife. "You're so tight baby, you feel amazing." Dean told her as he leaned down and kissed her.

Nikki moaned. "Oh Dean I love you!" she moaned as he rocked in and out of her body. Nikki's moans got louder and louder, finally Dean pulled out of her and she straddled his lap and sunk back down onto his cock. Dean worked at the corset and finally got it off of his bride, her breasts popping out and bouncing up and down as Nikki rode him, her head was thrown back in pleasure and she was making the prettiest noises. Dean cupped her breasts and watched as she rode him like never before, this was feeling so good, he didn't want it to end.

Nikki leaned down and kissed him and continued riding him, "I love you." She whispered as she reached her climax. "I love you too baby." He said, Nikki moaned and kissed him harder. "Cum for me." Dean said, Nikki looked into his eyes and he smiled at her, that was all it took for Nikki to cum, Dean wasn't far behind feeling Nikki constrict around him was too much to bare and he came filling Nikki up with his seed, Nikki slumped onto his chest and laid there breathing heavily, Dean kissed her softly. "I love you." He said. "I love you too Mr. Ambrose." She said, Dean smiled. He was so happy, he had the girl of his dreams, the kids of his dreams and the job of his dreams.

He guessed that's what happened when you Found Love and Lived Life.

**THE END! **

**I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited this story. It meant so much because this is my first HET story but there is more to continue. I have one that i will be updating later on. It's a Randy Orton/Nikki story it is WWE based. Hope you will all enjoy that one too!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
